


you, your sex is on fire (TRADUZIONE)

by LunaStefy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, colleghi ubriachi, nemici amanti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 106,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStefy/pseuds/LunaStefy
Summary: "Sopra o sotto?" ansimò Magnus nello spazio vitale dell'uomo che solo due ore prima, era in assoluto e per tutta la vita, il suo nemico giurato.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 202
Kudos: 30





	1. taste of your lips, i'm on a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you, your sex is on fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202728) by [jumbled_sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbled_sentiment/pseuds/jumbled_sentiment). 



> Ciao a tutti, sto per buttarmi in questo nuovo immenso lavoro. La storia mi ha colpito tantissimo e mi impegnerò per renderle giustizia, come si dice: croce sul cuore <3  
> Ricordo a tutti che le mia è solo una traduzione magari sapessi scrivere, un saluto a chi leggerà
> 
> PS: Non tradurrò i titoli dei capitoli perchè sono canzoni ed il risultato non mi piace. La canzone del primo capitolo è Toxic di Britney Spears che consiglio di ascoltare perchè vi aiuterà ad entrare meglio nella storia.

Giovedì 19 dicembre 2019. 23:03.

“Uhhmm ... ”  
Alec non riusciva a credere dove fossero finiti. Onestamente, non era sicuro di COME ci fossero finiti, o se ci erano finiti. Questo stava accadendo davvero ?  
Dopo solo una manciata di bevute, Alec era ancora abbastanza lucido da riuscire a prendere decisioni responsabili, ma in realtà era così ubriaco da gettare tutte le riserve che aveva sull'uomo che gli stava succhiando e mordendo il collo.

Magnus Bane e Alec Lightwood erano impiegati rivali di Penhallow & Eilish, uno dei cinque studi legali più prestigiosi degli Stati Uniti. Entrambi si occupavano di difesa penale, ma sotto la giurisdizione di due differenti manager, ognuno dei quali era cretino tanto quanto l’altro. È un fatto ampiamente accettato dai dipendenti di Penhallow & Eilish che, Coward e Purchase erano i pionieri e i soli responsabili del clima di insicurezza in cui erano costretti a lavorare. Trovavano costantemente modi sempre più creativi per mettere i loro dipendenti l'uno contro l'altro, tanto da terrorizzarli scoprendo poi, che modi nuovi non esistevano.  
La loro dinamica funzionava sia con le vittorie occasionali come se galleggiassero a pelo sull’acqua, che con le inevitabili sconfitte schiaccianti. Funzionava perfettamente, perchè loro avevano il coltello dalla parte del manico. Dovevano sopportare il costante battibecco e le calunnie, una parodia che distruggeva l'anima e che pensavano di essersi lasciati alle spalle per sempre, quando avevano lasciano il liceo.  
Se avessero fatto anche solo un errore, l'intera forza lavoro doveva essere punita. Almeno, fino a quando un errore di uguale o maggiore importanza veniva fatto da qualcuno dall'altra parte. Quindi, tutto veniva perdonato.  
Sarebbe stato facile incolpare l'un o l'altro per il disprezzo e l'odio che Coward e Purchase intenzionalmente avevano allevato, ma la rivalità tra Magnus Bane e Alec Lightwood era alimentata interamente dalle loro reciproche frustrazioni e non da una lealtà verso i loro rispettivi capi.  
In tutta onestà, a nessuno dei due poteva fregare di meno delle persone per cui lavoravano. Erano fanatici egoisti e immorali, e l'unica ragione per cui Alec e Magnus lavoravano per loro è perché sapevano che era un mezzo per raggiungere uno scopo. Il cambiamento non può essere fatto urlando, ma può essere raggiunto solo infiltrandosi nel loro marcio mondo, cercando di essere il più provocatorio e progressivo possibile e riuscendo a mantenere il proprio posto di lavoro nel processo.  
Sono le piccole cose e i piccoli gesti a fare la differenza, come accettare tutti i casi pro-bono che il tuo programma di sonno ti permetterà, o rifiutando di schiacciare il ragazzino che non può permettersi un avvocato decente a favore del colpevole che agita i suoi soldi in alto. C'è un limite al potere che puoi avere in un ambiente che non possiedi, ma c'è speranza nella limitazione del danno e i piccoli passi contano. Sempre e comunque.  
Ma tornando ai nostri protagonisti, la tensione tra loro proveniva esclusivamente dalla frustrazione sessuale, sebbene nessuno dei due lo avrebbe mai ammesso. Ogni volta che sono stati costretti a lavorare insieme la tensione e l’aria era così elettrica che esplodeva in una assoluta e reciproca intolleranza.  
Magnus era insopportabile.  
Semplicemente non aveva confini, messa da parte le relazioni professionali, avrebbe sorriso, flirtato e sedotto fino a quando le mucche non sarebbero rientrate a casa.  
Non aveva nessuna vergogna. Conosceva i suoi punti di forza e non si vergognava di usarli a suo vantaggio. Tuttavia, ciò non vuol dire che Alec considerasse un punto di forza i bicipiti tesi sotto la camicia di Magnus. Indubbiamente, erano braccia forti, ma l'attrazione fisica non è un tratto di personalità, e certamente non è qualcosa che dovrebbe essere usato per guadagnare merito sul posto di lavoro. Magnus sapeva, sapeva assolutamente, quale effetto aveva su Alec.  
Semplicemente non era giusto, e Magnus avrebbe dovuto saperlo che esistono delle regole al giorno d'oggi. Non puoi sussurrare all'orecchio di qualcuno, pochi minuti prima di una riunione con tutta la squadra.  
“Tesoro, quella camicia sta chiedendo di essere strappata via, non voglio deluderti. Incontriamoci nei bagni al quarto piano dopo che avremo finito qui. Sono sicuro che non te ne pentirai ” e se ne andò decidendo che Alec avrebbe dovuto affrontare l'intero incontro con le sue guance rosse pomodoro. Per sua fortuna nessuno si aspettava molta partecipazione vocale da parte di Alec, infatti, non aveva pronunciato una parola per tutto il tempo, troppo spaventato dal fatto che la sua voce avrebbe tradito il desiderio travolgente che lo aveva quasi sopraffatto.

Tuttavia, se avessi chiesto a Magnus: non era lui quello che insopportabile.  
Magnus pensava che Alec fosse un brillante esempio di moccioso bloccato, viziato, della classe media. Sembrava non avere tempo per quelli che considerava inferiori a lui, non sprecava un minuto del suo ohhhh, così prezioso tempo per fare un sorriso, un cenno o un "Buongiorno".  
Non c'erano sguardi, teneva la testa bassa e il suo senso dell'umorismo, se ne avesse avuto uno, era tutto per sé.  
Magnus non aveva tempo per persone così. Sentiva il bisogno di un vero e sano cameratismo per convincere sé stesso e i suoi colleghi a passare 9 ore al giorno per cinque giorni la settimana chiusi nei loro opprimenti uffici e come poteva vivere a contatto con così tante persone, per così tanto tempo senza un pò di umorismo? Se non ridi, piangi, ma Alec Lightwood non sembrava fare altrettanto. 

Al momento, stava mostrando più emozione di quanto Magnus avesse mai visto in lui. Senza fiato e troppo occupato da non lasciargli l’energia per aggrottare le sopracciglia o roteare gli occhi o un altro dei suoi manierismi che facevano tanto arrabbiare Magnus.  
L'uomo era in assoluto, il più insopportabile.  
Tuttavia, non aveva ancora risposto alla domanda di Magnus.

"Uhm, sai ..."  
Magnus lo guardò di traverso.  
"No, in realtà no." gracchiò Alec  
Poi, troppo presto, il cipiglio era tornato, accompagnato da un classico rullino oculare e un sospiro che avrebbe potuto far saltare in aria, almeno una delle casette dei porcellini senza troppe difficoltà. Nel modo in cui stava guardando Magnus, chiunque avrebbe pensato che gli fosse stato chiesto qualcosa di scandaloso. Qualcosa, più come corde, fruste o guanti. Tuttavia, per quanto riguardava Magnus, questa era solo un'indagine educata.

Magnus si spostò leggermente nella sua posizione in cima ad Alec e continuò i ministri sul suo collo, questa volta allungando la mano verso Alec per fissarlo. Era una classica mossa di potere, e per nulla sottile, ma Magnus era spudorato e non se ne vergognava. Se Alec non era disposto a parlare, Magnus non era disposto a impegnarsi in qualcosa di diverso da preliminari estenuanti. Tuttavia, prima che potesse continuare, Alec parlò.  
"Bene, bene " scattò, seguito da un sospiro. Aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla. Aggrottando le sopracciglia, increspò le labbra.  
"Voglio, voglio che tu ..."  
In quel momento, Magnus vide il comportamento di Alec per quello che era. L'uomo era nervoso, molto nervoso, per quello che stava cercando di dire. Voleva chiaramente qualcosa, ma aveva difficoltà ad esprimere il suo desiderio, che sembrava quasi rimandarlo. Magnus era colpito e si è addolcito. Non aveva l'abitudine di mostrare questo lato di sé stesso a chiunque, specialmente qualcuno come Alec Lightwood, ma c'era qualcosa nella visione davanti a lui che si faceva strada attraverso le fessure nel guscio duro di Magnus, senza nemmeno volerlo.  
"Okay, beh, a me piace ... " disse Magnus, poi " entrambi, dovrei dire " continuò, facendo l'occhiolino.  
Alec era già arrossito ma, a questo punto, una nuova ondata di calore gli attraversò il viso. Nonostante ciò, o forse proprio per questo, Magnus continuò, "Puoi fottermi, se vuoi."  
Per un momento, Alec non rispose. Quindi, quasi impercettibilmente, scosse la testa. Era un movimento impercettibile, notato da Magnus solo perché era a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, lo stava guardando come un falco solo perché poteva. Magnus si era confuso un momento prima e ohhh ....

"Oh " sorrise. "Vuoi che ti scopi?"  
La velocità con cui le sopracciglia di Alec si sollevarono verso l'alto sarebbe stato comico se l'azione involontaria non avesse tenuto così tante connotazioni di tristezza e vergogna e odio interiorizzato a cui Magnus proprio non voleva pensare in quel momento. Era troppo da affrontare, quindi invece disse semplicemente, più cupamente di quanto non avesse già fatto.  
"Ti è permesso di amare quello che ti piace, Alec."  
"Lo so" rispose Alec.  
"Va bene, allora."  
"Va bene."  
Alec deglutì. Magnus sentì che sarebbe stata una lunga notte, e che il ragazzo non si stava lamentando.


	2. don't stop the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lui è insopportabile ... "
> 
> "Sì, lo dici spesso, ma in realtà, non mi hai detto il perché ! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't stop the music by Rihanna perchè la musica in questa storia è importante ;)
> 
> peace and love

Venerdì 20 dicembre 2019. 19:41.   
"Pensi che le persone possano cambiare?"   
Magnus aveva la testa in grembo alla sua più vecchia amica, Catarina Loss, nella stessa posizione in cui era stato negli ultimi dieci minuti. Dimostrando una totale mancanza di rispetto per i confini, come il giorno in cui si era rivolto al suo capo con: "Tesoro", in una mossa che avrebbe potuto facilmente ritorcersi contro.  
Si era auto-invitato a casa di Catarina e una volta entrato e si era rapidamente accomodato, stabilendosi sul suo grembo.  
Magnus si comportava spesso in modi, per chi non lo conosceva a fondo, come civettuolo, o persino inappropriato, e avrebbero avuto ragione.  
Magnus era naturalmente giocoso, la civetteria ne era solo un esempio , molte volte si era crogiolato nel mostrare il comportamento più inappropriato sapendo che se la sarebbe cavata. Senza vergogna, si godeva le sue meravigliose piume arruffate e non ci vedeva nulla di male in questo.  
Tuttavia, non era quello che stava succedendo. In quel momento, la vicinanza di Magnus alla sua amica non era per divertimento, e sicuramente non era un tentativo di mettere a disagio Catarina.  
No, semplicemente, stava cercando conforto. Magnus era un esperto nel nascondere la sua vera natura, gentile, dolce e affettuosa, un lato che veniva spesso spinto verso il basso e ignorato, sebbene mai dimenticato. L'unica cosa che bramava dopo una dura giornata di lavoro era una semplice rassicurazione, ed era sicuro che oggi, con i livelli di stress che salivano ai massimi livelli aveva bisogno di conforto e della sua cara amica.  
"Penso che per rispondere a questa domanda, dovrei fare un’ampia generalizzazione dell'intera razza umana, e tu sai cosa provo per le generalizzazioni" rispose Cat, bilanciando con cautela il suo gin sulla curva della vita di Magnus . Se fosse stato qualcun altro, non si sarebbe fidata a spostarsi leggermente e rischiare di rovesciare la sua bevanda, ma sapeva come si sentiva Magnus riguardo agli sprechi, in particolare verso quelli alcolici.

“Lo so, lo so, ma supponiamo. C'è questa persona che odi, e l'hai odiato per molto tempo, perché è un completo e assoluto coglione, senza alcun senso dell'umorismo e un enorme bastone nel culo. "

"Suppongo che stiamo parlando del tuo avvocato adesso, vero?"

“Non ho idea di chi tu stia parlando, Cat, questo è puramente ipotetico ... e non è il mio avvocato, ma comunque, quest'uomo è intensamente frustrante e non è affatto il mio tipo di persona. Ma l'altra sera ... "  
Non era chiaro se Magnus si fosse allontanato o se Catarina lo avesse interrotto, come succedeva spesso quando discutevano animatamente.  
“Solo per chiarire, Magnus, qual è il tuo tipo di persona? È Raphael, che ha meno senso dell'umorismo e più un bastone nel culo di chiunque abbia mai incontrato? Sono io, pieno di empatia che è più probabilmente alimentato dall'insicurezza, che dall'effettiva compassione? Non diversamente da te, potrei aggiungere ” mentre fissava Magnus guardò verso di sé. Poi ha continuato "O è Ragnor, lo stronzo più scontroso che abbia mai abbellito l'umanità con la sua personalità antipatica?"  
"Qual è il punto, che ho un cattivo gusto negli amici?"  
“Sì, ma penso anche che tu sia stato troppo duro con questo ragazzo. Ti circondi di alcune delle persone più cocciute che abbia mai incontrato, eppure non puoi sopportare questo ragazzo che, mi dispiace, ma sembra che non abbia fatto nulla di male. Mi dispiace, Magnus, ma ogni volta che vai su una delle tue inquietudini su di lui, non riesco a vedere di cosa ti stai veramente lamentando . ”

"È insopportabile, lui ... "

"Sì, lo dici spesso, ma in realtà non hai mai detto, perché ."

"Lui ..." Magnus si interruppe, fumando con sé stesso per non essere stato in grado di sventrare una dozzina di ragioni per cui odiava Alexander Lightwood sul posto.  
“Ha rubato la mia idea sul caso O'Connell. Di fronte a tutti ” ha aggiunto, ben consapevole di quanto fosse petulante in quel momento.  
“Okay, e gli hai parlato di questo? O l'hai semplicemente buttato sulla pila di motivi per cui semplicemente non riesci a sopportarlo ? ”  
Magnus si accigliò alla sua imitazione “Cosa avrei dovuto dire? Ehi, Lightwood, ti sei preso il merito, era una mia idea ed è stato piuttosto schifoso da parte tua. Puoi per favore astenerti dal farlo in futuro? ”  
Cat socchiuse gli occhi su Magnus, la sua persona preferita in tutto il mondo che, proprio in quel momento, stava facendo in modo che la sua domanda fosse di suo gusto.  
"Sì? È esattamente quello che avresti dovuto dire? "  
“Bene, che dire del tempo in cui ha intenzionalmente ritardato la consegna dei file di cui avevo bisogno per occuparmi del caso Withnail, solo per fottermi? Oh, il modo in cui mi guarda sempre come se andassi a lavorare vestito con un gilet a rete rosa brillante e nient'altro? Oh, e il fatto che mandi sempre il suo cagnolino Simon Lewis, invece di occuparsene lui, come se non riuscisse nemmeno a sopportare di trovarsi in mia presenza? ”  
Cat rimase in silenzio.  
“Non sono drammatico, Catarina. Dovresti incontrarlo per capire. È insopportabile. "  
"Così insopportabile che ci sei andato a letto insieme, l'altra sera?"  
Magnus ansimò. "Come lo sai?"  
“Perché essenzialmente mi hai appena detto che è quello che è successo, e anche se non l'hai fatto, ti conosco. Non avremmo avuto questa conversazione se non avessi dormito con lui, onon l'avessi almeno baciato. " Cat fece una pausa, cercando di ammorbidire il tono prima di continuare.  
“Magnus, non hai bisogno che ti dica se le persone possono cambiare o no, volevi solo che qualcuno parlasse per te, perché chiaramente non lo odi, tanto quanto pensavi. "  
Magnus sospirò. “Oh Catarina, sei sempre così percettiva. Tranne, per una leggera svista. "  
" Cioè …?"  
"Tequila. Molti, troppi colpi di tequila. "  
“Bene, duh. Non avevo pensato che fossi sobrio quando è successo. Il tuo punto è ...? "  
Magnus sbuffò. “ Come faccio a sapere se era il suo vecchio noioso sé, ed io ero troppo ubriaco ed eccitato per notarlo? O se fosse una versione adorabile e dolce di sé stesso e nel momento in cui le tossine sono fuori dal suo sistema, tornerà ai suoi vecchi modi? "  
"Come è successo? Stavi bevendo e poi sei finito a letto insieme, cosa è successo nel mezzo? ”  
“Eravamo in gruppo per un po' ed io ero incazzato con il pianeta perchè sono usciti tutti per fumare, quindi siamo rimasti solo noi due. Poi è arrivata la mia regina Rihanna, quindi ovviamente dovevo andare a ballare, e ovviamente dovevo trascinarlo con me. Sorprendentemente, può davvero ballare. "  
"Quale canzone di Rihanna?"  
"Importa?"  
"Rispondi alla domanda."  
Magnus sospirò. "Diciamo solo che la musica non si è fermata presto, okay?"  
Cat sorrise. "Lo sapevo. Cosa indossava?”  
“Jeans neri, ovviamente, noiosi. Quindi questa semplice, ma sorprendente e attraente camicia blu scuro. "  
"Chi ha baciato chi?"  
Magnus si accigliò. “Non potrei dirlo. Era una specie di cosa reciproca. "  
“I preliminari?”  
"Cosa vuoi sapere?"  
"È successo?"  
"Certo, per chi mi prendi?"  
"Quanto è durato?"  
"Il sesso o i preliminari?"  
"Tutti e due."  
"Abbastanza a lungo, i preliminari forse troppo a lungo."  
Catarina fece una risatina, scuotendo la testa.  
"Che cosa?" chiese Magnus, un piccolo broncio si formò sulle sue labbra.  
“Tu, stai cercando di convincerti che eri incazzato con il pianeta, quando in realtà mi hai appena detto cosa indossava, la canzone con cui hai ballato, chi ha iniziato il bacio e per quanto tempo sono durati i preliminari. Magnus, dai, non eri così ubriaco.”  
Il broncio ora era completamente formato ed era pronto per rimanere molto a lungo.  
“Sì, lo ero. Non eri lì. "  
"Non ne ho bisogno." Cat stava sorridendo ora, e questo faceva infuriare Magnus. Si fidava di Catarina, le chiedeva sempre consigli sulle cose perché aveva sempre ragione. Sembrava però che le sue capità stessero scivolando via, forse con la vecchiaia, perché non aveva ragione.  
Magnus era davvero ubriaco. Gli eventi di quella notte erano stati alimentati dall'alcol, puro e semplice. Non c'era nient'altro da fare, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Alec e risolvere gli eventuali problemi prima di mettere la parola, fine. Si, sperava che ci potessero ridere sopra, anche se non era un evento possibile con Lightwood. Sembrava che avrebbe trascorso tutta la sua vita da solo prima di abbassarsi a ridere davvero con un altro essere umano, cosa impensabile.  
Sì, non c'era altro che questo. Magnus avrebbe dovuto ingoiare un po'di orgoglio e cercare di non pensare a ogni incontro imbarazzante in ogni corridoio, in ogni bagno, a ogni incontro di squadra che stava per affrontare da ora in poi, o almeno fino a quando non avesse deciso di superarlo . Semplicemente, doveva farlo.


	3. it's a nice day to start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canzone a cui è ispirato il capitolo: White Wedding - Billy Idol

Sabato 21 dicembre. 09:47.

E’ accaduto alla festa di Natale. Era sempre la stessa storia, la festa di Natale era un famoso pozzo nero che presto sarebbe diventato foraggio per le risorse umane. Solo nell'ultimo anno, tre impiegati avevano, o felicemente abbandonato i loro rispettivi ruoli senza mai guardarsi indietro, o erano saltati di malavoglia prima di essere spinti, unicamente a causa degli eventi accaduti alla festa di Natale.  
Era una meraviglia persino che fossero stati invitati, soprattutto considerando l'enorme quantità di alcol che veniva servita gratuitamente agli impiegati al loro arrivo e per tutta la notte, testando davvero il loro livello di tolleranza, anno dopo anno. Magnus aveva una teoria secondo cui Penhallow viveva e godeva segretamente per la completa carneficina che senza alcun dubbio si sarebbe tenuta, mantenendo vivi i pettegolezzi fino a giugno, quando potevano iniziare la loro avida speculazione su: chi andrà a letto con chi quest'anno?  
Era un meccanismo per nulla casuale, se eri d'accordo con Magnus.

Magnus non si sarebbe dovuto davvero sorprendere che quest'anno fosse il suo turno di svegliarsi con mezzo anno di rimpianto e vergogna. Per tutto il tempo in cui aveva lavorato in Penhallow & Eilish, era riuscito a evitare i riflettori che di solito lo inseguivano ovunque andasse. Quindi, forse, era giunto il momento per un piccolo dramma. Onestamente, si era sentito bloccato negli ultimi tempi, come se stesse disperatamente correndo dietro la propria coda, in un circolo infinito tra stanchezza e caffeina nel tentativo di bilanciare il suo lavoro e nello stesso tempo fare qualcosa di buono nel mondo. Sfortunatamente, queste cose non rientravano sempre nella stessa categoria, il che significa che, il più delle volte, il suo carico di lavoro era doppio rispetto a quelli a cui in realtà non fregava niente se il suo tempo era al servizio di qualcuno, tranne che loro stessi. Vivevano per il loro prossimo assegno, e questo a loro andava benissimo, mentre non era lo stesso per gli affari di Magnus, non era un modo di vivere con cui Magnus potesse sentirsi a proprio agio. Non lo era mai stato.

Catarina si sbagliava. Magnus era ubriaco, molto ubriaco. Lo era, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai avvicinato ad Alexander. Non-so-come-divertirmi-Lightwood, e non importava quanto sexy fosse con quella camicia. Ovviamente, il suo giudizio era stato alterato, ed è esattamente quello che avrebbe spiegato, molto educatamente ad Alexander, quando si sarebbero seduti a bere un caffè.  
Magnus dovette ammetterlo, il testo di Alec lo aveva sorpreso. La vibrazione del suo telefono lo aveva svegliato alle nove e mezzo di quella mattina, e l'ultima cosa che si aspettava di vedere era il nome del suo nemico che lo fissava. In linea con la personalità di Alec, il suo testo era stato semplice e diretto al punto.

< Ciao, qualche possibilità che potremmo incontrarci per un caffè? >  
Ricevuto 09:28.

Magnus era stato incerto su quale fosse il modo giusto di agire e questo non aveva fatto altro che renderlo ancora più nervoso. Doveva essere informale, distaccato e un po' sarcastico? Doveva essere educato, rispettoso e dignitoso, tenendo conto che era ancora un suo collega di lavoro? Oppure, doveva sotterrare l'imbarazzo che stava trattenendo dentro, usando un modo civettuolo e un po' volgare per mettere Alec sulla difensiva? Alec lo aveva trascinato in una situazione che Magnus non aveva affatto previsto, e voleva disperatamente riprendersi almeno un po' del suo autocontrollo.  
Anche se, alla fine, ha combattuto contro i suoi istinti iniziali, ha cercato qualcosa che sentiva più neutrale, senza svelare il tumulto interiore e allo stesso tempo senza respingere qualsiasi cosa Alec possa aver provato.  
Alec deve aver avuto un motivo per mettersi in contatto, indipendentemente dalla loro storia , Magnus era stato letteralmente dentro l’uomo meno di quarantotto ore fa. Se adesso trattasse male Alec, sarebbe ingiusto e crudele, e per nulla nello stile di Magnus.

< Buon giorno caro. Certo che possiamo, forse anche qualcosa di più forte ;) >  
Consegnato alle 09:30.

Non dovette aspettare molto per una risposta.

< Non sono nemmeno le dieci del mattino, Magnus. >  
Ricevuto 09:31.

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Alexander stava già rendendo tutto molto difficile.

< Caspita, nemmeno un po’ di senso dell'umorismo. Devo dire Alexander che non ho mai desiderato così tanto un'emoji con gli occhi al cielo come in questo momento. >  
Consegnato 09:34.

< A che ora è conveniente per te? >  
Ricevuto 09:35.

Gesù, chi era quest'uomo? Se mai avesse avuto una personalità, per cominciare, l'avrebbe sicuramente rimossa chirurgicamente. Se fosse per scelta era ancora in discussione.

< Ci incontriamo da Costa di Regent Street alle dieci e mezza? >  
Consegnato 09:37.

< Ok, allora ci vediamo. >  
Ricevuto 09:38.

Magnus non riuscì a trattenersi.  
< Non vedo l'ora >  
Consegnato 09:38.

Forse è stato un po'crudele prendere in giro l'uomo, ma Alec non dovrebbe renderlo così dannatamente allettante.

A che ora è conveniente per te?

Chi parla ancora così? Per non parlare poi del fatto che di recente hanno scopato?  
Magnus gettò il telefono sul letto e gemette; era insopportabile. E con quel solo unico pensiero che gli turbinava nella testa, si avviava verso la doccia, si vestiva, applicava un minimo di eyeliner e poi partiva per incontrare il collega che aveva rimorchiato.  
Se sentiva qualche leggera farfalla, era sicuramente causato dalla tensione nervosa e dall'imbarazzo della situazione, nient'altro.  
Era ubriaco, ecco cosa era successo ed è quello che avrebbe spiegato ad Alec. Quindi potranno mettere tutto a tacere e tornare ad essere nemici giurati di nuovo.  
Ciò funzionava molto meglio per loro, e sicuramente richiedeva uno sforzo minore.


	4. you and me could write a bad romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Non posso scrivergli " disse Alec, leggermente inorridito.
> 
> "Hai dormito con lui, ma non riesci a mandargli un messaggio? Cristo, i giovani di oggi. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia mi ha preso così tanto che non riesco a smettere di lavorarci è semplicemente stupenda.  
> Ho scambiato diversi consigli e complimenti con @jumbled_sentiment ed ho scoperto che è una bellissima persona e sono davvero felice di averla conosciuta.  
> Mi ha aiutato a comprendere alcuni passaggi un pò tortuosi per me e spero che questo nuovo capitolo vi piaccia tanto quanto me.  
> La canzone che ha ispirato il capito è : lyric from Lady Gaga - Bad Romance.
> 
> buona lettura

Venerdì 20 dicembre 2019. 21:18.

“Izzy, non potrò mai più tornare a lavoro. Dovrò lasciare il mio lavoro. Dovrò trasferirmi da te. Questo è un disastro assoluto. "

“Va bene, prima di tutto, vivo in un monolocale. In secondo luogo, smetti di essere drammatico. Questo non è un disastro, è un fottuto miracolo. "

"Di cosa stai parlando?" chiese Alec, alzando la voce. Entrambi sapevano che non stava gridando contro Izzy, stava solo gridando mentre le stava parlando. Era sottile, la differenza tra gridare e gridare , ma la distinzione contava immensamente. Era uno dei motivi per cui Alec era così grato per le relazioni che aveva con i suoi fratelli, erano tutti sulla stessa pagina, sul fatto che alzare la voce non significava necessariamente avercela l'uno con l'altra, significava solo che era infuriato con il mondo e non contro di loro.

In contrasto con ogni interazione di Alec, quando parlava con Jace, Izzy o Max, non doveva pensare due volte a ogni parola che diceva. L’unica attenzione che prestava era al suo linguaggio quando Max era vicino, dopo tutto, voleva dare il buon esempio. Ma era anche vero che gli piaceva pensare che la versione che le persone vedevano, fosse la più vicina alla verità.  
Non importava se erano colleghi, i suoi genitori, o uno dei suoi capi, o persino qualcuno che si considerava amico di Alec. Nascondeva sempre le parti di sé stesso che non voleva che il mondo vedesse. Spesso questo era fatto intenzionalmente, per proteggersi dall’essere giudicato, ridicolizzare la sua vulnerabilità derivante dal fatto di aver permesso alle persone di conoscerlo. Ma il più delle volte, non è stata nemmeno una scelta, ha semplicemente lottato per trovare le parole per comunicare come si sentiva dentro.  
Era più facile al lavoro. La conversazione rimaneva professionale e ogni volta che si allontanava su faccende più personali, Alec era eccezionale nel riportare l'attenzione su un territorio sicuro. Anche se spesso lo portava ad essere isolato, per Alec andava bene così. Nel momento in cui sentiva qualcuno raccontare una storia su un primo, orribile appuntamento, o i dettagli di un loro inquietante incontro, Alec si ritirava rapidamente dalla conversazione. 

Una semplice domanda: "Hai passato un buon fine settimana, Alec?" gli faceva desiderare di correre a nascondersi più di quanto potesse mai onestamente spiegare. Se ci fosse stato un tempo in cui non si era sentito così, Alec di certo non se lo ricordava.  
La persona che tutti vedevano era silenziosa, evasiva, riservata. O questo è quello che Alec pensava che gli altri potessero vedere, una persona un po' ostile. Ed è esattamente così che si sente, quando parla con qualcuno di diverso dai suoi fratelli, si sente come se stesse recitando più che conversando. Era come mettere su uno spettacolo e non riusciva mai a rilassarsi davvero, non era mai davvero sé stesso. Era diventato un bisogno incessante, nascondersi dalle persone che lo circondavano, nel caso in cui si fossero accidentalmente imbattuti più a fondo, sotto tutte le bugie, la recitazione e l'inganno, era perchè non era abbastanza bravo. Se avesse rivelato troppo, abbassando la guardia, si sarebbero resi conto che era un imbroglione. 

Non ha idea di chi sia o cosa stia facendo, e non importa che sappia che anche tutti gli altri stanno fingendo perché Alec li può accettare e perdonare. Va bene che gli altri lottino, che siano confusi e spaventati e non abbiano tutte le risposte, ma lui no, lui non può perdonarsi e accettarsi per quello che è.  
Alec ha sempre mantenuto standard molto più elevati di quanto abbia mai fatto con gli altri, anche se non era esattamente sicuro del perché. In realtà non sembrava giusto, ma poi la vita non è giusta, quindi in realtà aveva perfettamente senso. 

“Mi hai sentito, Alec. È un miracolo. Quanto spesso parli di quell’uomo, non posso credere che ci sia voluto così tanto tempo per capire che volevi scopartelo. ”

“Questo è il probema, Izzy. Non volevo scoparmelo, ero solo ... Ero così ubriaco, che avrei fatto sesso letteralmente con chiunque. "

"Oh veramente. Avresti rimorchiato Clary, vero?

"Oh, stai zitta. Sai cosa intendo."

“Sì, so cosa vuoi dire, non capisco cosa stai dicendo. Chiaramente, sei attratto da quest'uomo e chiaramente passi una quantità esagerata di tempo a parlare di lui. Quindi, non so perché stai dicendo che non volevi andare a letto con lui? ”

“So dove vuoi arrivare. Stai dicendo che sono segretamente innamorato di lui e non lo ammetterò con te, ma non lo sono, sul serio, il ragazzo è un cazzone. Davvero non sopporto le persone come lui, si comporta come se mi odiasse ma non mi conosce nemmeno. Dovresti sentire la merda che mi dice al lavoro, mentre siamo al lavoro , Iz. Sarò seduto lì, chiaramente a disagio, e continuerà ad andare avanti e avanti facendo battute sulle dimensioni delle mie mani. Capisci cosa voglio dire, chi lo fa? "

“Gli hai mai detto questo? Che ti mette a disagio? "

Alec fece una pausa. Beh, deve averlo fatto. Ma quando?

“Uhh, no. Non so, intendo, non è ovvio? Solo, non mi dici quella merda al lavoro. "

La risata di Izzy scoppiettava attraverso i piccoli altoparlanti dei suoi maledetti auricolari, più nodi nel filo di quanto vorrebbe mai avere.

“Alec, dovresti venire a lavorare con me un po' di tempo, è scandaloso . Scherzi a parte, renderebbe il flirtare di Magnus, una favola per bambini. "

Arrossendo leggermente, Alec era sia inorridito nel pensare a cosa diavolo dicevano le persone alla sua sorellina quando non era in giro a lanciargli delle occhiatacce, e sia leggermente imbarazzato, perchè era la sua sorellina a dargli consigli su questo, invece del contrario.

"Beh, non è la cosa peggiore che ha detto, è stato solo un esempio" disse Alec, facendo una smorfia per la petulanza delle sue stesse parole. "Inoltre, non stava flirtando, lo stava facendo, solo per infastidirmi."

Dall'altro lato, Izzy sospirò. “Non credo che ammetterai i tuoi sentimenti con me Alec, penso solo che non ti sei ancora reso conto di averli. Oh, e inoltre, dici che si comporta come se ti odiasse anche se non ti conosce nemmeno, ma non è esattamente quello che stai facendo in questo momento? ”

Il suo tono era gentile, ma le sue parole erano profonde, perché sì, era esattamente quello che stava facendo. Era facile convincersi di conoscere Magnus dalle sue azioni ma, in realtà, Alec non sapeva nulla di quell'uomo. Nulla che andasse oltre l'immagine di sé che presentava al mondo, l'immagine che Alec sospettava fosse stata accuratamente perfezionata nel tempo, proprio come la sua, a beneficio di coloro con cui lavoravano.  
Mentre Alec non aveva mai amato Magnus, aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che ci fosse qualcosa in più di lui,  
che ci fosse più di quanto gli occhi riuscissero a vedere. All'improvviso, il pensiero che c'erano cose, molte cose, che Alec non sapeva di Magnus lo fece ... non lo sapeva. Non era turbato, non aveva motivo di essere turbato, ma questo lo rendeva ... qualcosa.

“Bene. Qualunque cosa, non lo so. Cosa vuoi che ti dica?"

“Voglio che pensi in modo sensato, Alec. Ti conosco, riesci a malapena a sopravvivere in un unico pezzo nel migliore dei casi. Come pensi di essere onesto quando devi sederti al tavolo di fronte a qualcuno con cui hai avuto una botta e via da ubriaco, e con cui non hai scambiato una parola da allora? ”

"Terribilmente" disse Alec, monotono. "Ecco perché ti chiamo, per farti sapere che lascio il mio lavoro e mi trasferisco da te."

“Calmati, andrà tutto bene. Seriamente, Alec, anche se penso tu abbia solo bisogno di toglierti la testa dal culo e capire che è una linea dannatamente sottile tra amore e odio, penso che la cosa più importante qui sia assicurarsi che tu possa andare a lavorare e avere un ambiente confortevole, e non da qualche parte dove non senti di poter appartenere. Devi parlare con lui, il prima possibile, perché più tempo lasci passare, più sarà imbarazzante. "

"Non credo sia una buona idea, Iz."

"Okay, dimmi il tuo piano e non dire di venire da me perché non è stato divertente la prima volta."

“Credo di averlo solo pensato, voglio dire, probabilmente non vorrà parlarne. Probabilmente questo genere di cose, non sono così insolite per lui, giusto? Sicuramente sta pianificando di ignorarlo e andare avanti. Non è un grosso problema. "

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio prima che Izzy parlasse. "È quello che vuoi fare?" chiese lei. "Ignorarlo e andare avanti?"

C'erano troppi pensieri che ruotavano intorno alla testa di Alec, e non riusciva a pensare in modo lucido. Non c'era modo di dare un senso a tutto questo e sentiva che iniziava a farsi prendere dal panico. Se non c‘era una soluzione, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare adesso? Era troppo complicato, le riunioni settimanali, le email quotidiane che riceveva da Magnus.Bane@penhallowandeilish.com, tutte le volte che si incrociavano nei corridoi, si guardavano l'un l'altro o sentivano pronunciare il nome dell'altro. Era troppo, il solo contatto visivo lo avrebbe spezzato.

"No. Io non voglio."

"Va bene. Quindi, presumo tu abbia il suo numero? "

"Non posso mandargli un sms " disse Alec, inorridito.

“Hai dormito con lui, ma non puoi mandargli un sms? Cristo, i ragazzi di oggi. " 

Alec sbuffò, sorridendo. “Oh, tranquilla, tu ... Certo che posso mandargli un sms, solo che non ... ”si interruppe, non aveva idea di cosa stesse effettivamente cercando di dire.  
“Non vuoi fare la prima mossa. Lo capisco, è perfettamente normale. Devi solo mantenerlo semplice, non mettere tutte le tue carte sul tavolo. Chiedi solo se puoi incontrarlo per un caffè. Fidati di me, Alec, è un testo perfettamente normale da ricevere da qualcuno dopo una scopata. Se non è disposto a farlo, allora chiaramente avevi ragione, e lui è un cazzone. In tal caso, non interferirò mai più nella tua vita amorosa finché vivrò. ”  
Alec cercò di non pensare troppo al fatto che Isabelle gli stava insegnando la procedura da seguire dopo aver rimorchiato da ubriaco, era meglio per tutti se certe cose non venivano dette. Ma era ovvio che era fiduciosa nei suoi consigli, non avrebbe mai potuto rimanere fuori dalla sua vita amorosa per più di una settimana.  
"Okay, cosa gli scrivo?"  
"Ciao, possiamo incontrarci per un caffè? "  
"Non posso semplicemente dirlo."  
"Perché?"  
“Beh, non è un po' maleducato? Voglio dire, un po' corto? "  
“È permesso esserlo. Puoi salvare le chiacchiere per quando sarete effettivamente nella stessa stanza. È più facile in questo modo. "  
Le viscere dello stomaco di Alec si agitavano brutalmente e non aveva ancora mangiato nulla. Emise un lungo sospiro.  
"Lo odio, Izzy."  
“So che lo fai. Dovresti, è terribile, ma una volta fatto, sarà fatto. "  
Alec ridacchiò. "Questo è probabilmente il consiglio più insignificante che abbia mai sentito."  
" Lo so, speravo che non te ne accorgessi " Izzy rise.  
“Bene, lo farò. Per prima cosa domani gli scriverò un messaggio. " Alec sospirò di nuovo. "Grazie, Iz."  
“Certo, fratello maggiore, in qualsiasi momento. Faresti meglio a tenermi aggiornata domani e chiamami se hai bisogno di qualcosa. ”  
"Lo farò, anche tu."  
“Notte, Alec, ti amo. "  
"Notte, Iz, anche io ti amo."  
"Oh, e un'ultima cosa?"  
"Si?"  
"Se qualcuno sta parlando delle dimensioni delle tue mani e se si traduce o meno, stanno sicuramente flirtando con te."  
La chiamata si disconnette, lasciando Alec senza parole. Era troppo, il mondo intero stava crollando sulle sue spalle e semplicemente non ce la faceva. Beh, poteva, semplicemente non voleva. In uno gesto insolitamente infantile, Alec gettò il telefono sul letto, poi, apparentemente ripensandoci, si gettò accanto ad esso. "Porca puttana" gemette. "Perché, io?"  
Perché mai aveva pensato che fosse una buona idea andare a letto con Magnus Bane , il suo collega, il suo arcinemico. Non c'era quantità di Tequila al mondo che giustificasse quelle scarse capacità decisionali, ma si concesse un po' di margine di manovra. Sicuramente, non poteva essere ritenuto responsabile al cento per cento delle sue azioni quando era sotto l'influenza alcolica? Forse, il dieci per cento potrebbe essere dato all'alcool, lasciandolo solo con novanta? Quindi, più sopportabile, poteva vivere con il novanta per cento.  
"La parte peggiore è che probabilmente non ha nemmeno pensato a te " si disse Alec, con la faccia spinta nel cuscino. "Che fottuto idiota che sei."


	5. I wanna scratch your surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi di ritorno ho lavorato tutto il giorno per questo capitolo e grazie a Kate-Kate per il suo continuo aiuto.  
> La canzone a cui è dedicato il capitolo è NEW GIRL di Finneas l'ho ascoltato a palla tutto il giorno, forse è un canzone più adatta al primo capitolo e adesso capirete perchè:  
> Cotta, chi ha una cotta?  
> Mi piace come arrossisci.  
> Mi piace il modo in cui mordi  
> Toccami, ogni volta che discutiamo  
> Voglio prendere troppo  
> Tienimi sveglio tutta la notte.
> 
> PS: Correte ad ascoltarla ..... THANK YOU jumbled_sentiment for your wonderful story and for letting me know this beautiful song I love you

Sabato 21 dicembre 2019. 10:17

Cazzo. Stava per succedere davvero. Alec Lightwood era in uno stato di Intensa-Continua-Sofferenza-Emotiva, anche se riusciva a nasconderlo incredibilmente bene.  
Guardando dall’esterno, Alec era come qualsiasi altro uomo che camminava per strada in un giorno normale della settimana.  
Internamente, invece, cercava disperatamente di pensare a una ragione plausibile per girarsi e tornare indietro. In qualche modo, i suoi piedi continuavano a portarlo avanti, un passo dopo l'altro, nonostante ogni fibra del suo essere lo spingesse nella direzione completamente opposta. Stava per incontrare Magnus Bane, l'uomo dei suoi incubi, non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che si era sentito così male.

-

Accidenti, non ci aveva davvero pensato. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Se Magnus era già lì, Alec avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi a lui e sedersi, o sarebbe dovuto andare a prendere prima un caffè ? Potrebbe essere scortese non riconoscerlo, ma non avrebbe senso alzarsi e salutare, solo per poi tornare al bancone e ordinare da bere.  
Quindi, se Alec arrivasse prima di Magnus, dovrebbe ordinarsi un caffè e sedersi ? Oppure dovrebbe ordinare qualcosa per sé e per Magnus ? Potrebbe sembrare maleducato comprarsi da bere, ma non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe voluto l'altro. Poteva mandargli un sms per chiederglielo, ma non sarebbe stato strano ? Poteva aspettare fuori invece di entrare, ma come poteva sapere se Magnus era già lì o no ? Doveva mandare un sms a Magnus per chiedergli se era già nel bar e, in caso contrario, quale bevanda preferiva ?  
Perché Alec pensava sempre troppo a queste cose ? Isabelle non lo prenderebbe nemmeno in considerazione; pensava solo a cosa voleva dire, o a come voleva dirlo. Per lei, i passaggi sarebbero stati semplici: prendi un caffè, parla e vai a casa.  
Per Alec, i passaggi dovevano includere ordinare il caffè, decidere se doveva rimanere o andarsene, scegliere il tavolo dove sedersi e chiedersi se avrebbe dovuto comprare da bere a Magnus, questo solo per citarne alcuni, perchè poi c’era conversare e tornare a casa. Sempre supponendo che Magnus stesse effettivamente arrivando. Certo che sarebbe arrivato, si disse Alec, l'uomo non era così crudele.  
Ma, anche questo, come poteva Alec sapere se Magnus fosse un tipo crudele oppure no ? Non era la prima volta, nelle ultime quarantotto ore che aveva bisogno di ricordare a sé stesso quanto poco sapeva in realtà su di lui.  
Non era come se fossero estranei, ma Alec non poteva davvero sapere come si sarebbe comportato Magnus in una situazione del genere. Sapeva di essere tragico, ma non riusciva a evitarlo.  
Alla fine, decise che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi. Entrò in Costa e cercò Magnus, rendendosi rapidamente conto che era il primo ad arrivare. Aveva senso, considerando che era in anticipo di più di dieci minuti, un'abitudine profondamente radicata di Alec che credeva fortemente fosse stata allevata dall'insistenza di sua madre che se non eri in anticipo, eri in ritardo.  
Nel disperato tentativo di non ripensare all'intera situazione, anche se lo aveva già fatto, si mise in coda e attese. Ordinare il suo caffè era facile, con un pò di latte di soya da portar via, che raccolse con un sorriso prima di uscire dalla porta sul retro dove lo conduceva a una serie di tavoli e sedie che spesso venivano lasciati vuoti.  
Per fortuna, il suo desiderio è stato esaudito, infatti, lo spazio era completamente vuoto, e mancavano solo cinque minuti all'arrivo di Magnus.

< Sono seduto ai tavoli fuori da Costa, senza fretta, solo per farti sapere.>  
Consegnato 10:24.

Prima che potesse rabbrividire troppo per le sue parole stentate, premette il pulsante di invio e iniziò prontamente a staccare il coperchio dal bicchiere di carta, solo per avere qualcosa da fare con le mani.  
Era piuttosto contento della soluzione che aveva trovato nei suoi molti, precedenti dilemmi. Aveva senso non comprare da bere a Magnus, perché si sarebbe raffreddato prima del suo arrivo. Aveva trovato un tavolo che consentiva loro un po' di privacy e aveva anche offerto ad Alec una scusa per scegliere un caffè da portar via, dato che probabilmente non poteva portare fuori le vere tazze. O, almeno, quello era il ragionamento che Alec aveva fatto se Magnus glielo avesse chiesto. Ma non te lo chiederà, si rimproverò Alec, eternamente frustrato dalla propria ansia per cose che non avevano importanza. Onestamente, poteva creare un problema dal nulla senza nemmeno provarci. Cavolo, lo faceva ogni giorno.  
Lo schermo del suo telefono si è illuminato trasmettendo una forte scossa ai nervi di Alec. Non era davvero tagliato per questo, una vita di solitudine era la scelta migliore, decise.

< Nessun problema, sarò presto con te. >  
Ricevuto 10:25.

Magnus era stato fedele alle sue parole. In meno di cinque minuti, apparve sulla porta di fronte ad Alec anche lui con un caffè da portar via. Internamente, Alec si sentiva in soggezione e un idiota per aver notato una cosa del genere, figuriamoci a perdere tempo a pensarci davvero. All'improvviso, i nervi che pensava fossero tesi al massimo della loro possibilità, sembrarono aumentare di dieci volte.

"Ciao, Magnus."

La bocca era così asciutta che persino le parole sembravano uscire spezzettate, o almeno così gli sembra.

"Ehi, Alec."

Magnus avanzò, aggraziato come sempre, e si sedette sulla sedia di fronte ad Alec. C'era qualcosa di diverso in lui, anche se Alec non riusciva a capire cosa fosse.  
Alec deglutì, pronto a far uscire senza problemi le sue prossime parole. "Grazie per essere venuto."

Magnus sorrise. “Certo, Alexander. E’ stata una buona idea, davvero. È molto intelligente affrontare tutto questo prima di tornare al lavoro ".

Alec annuì, la sua mente vuota. Solo per avere qualcosa da fare, sorseggiò il suo caffè, maledicendo il fatto che le sue mani stessero tremando. Pregò che Magnus non se ne fosse accorto. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che l'altro pensasse che fosse nervoso.  
Certo che lo era, ma non voleva che Magnus lo sapesse.

"Quindi, l'altra sera ..." iniziò Magnus, incerto su come procedere.

"Suppongo che tu fossi ubriaco come me?"

Magnus rise debolmente. "Penso che 'sbronzo' sia una descrizione abbastanza accurata."

"Quindi, voglio dire, cosa ... ehm, cosa ..."

Magnus sorrise come per dire, lo so, anch’io. “Va bene, Alec, questo non deve essere imbarazzante. Dopotutto è stato solo sesso ed eravamo entrambi adulti consenzienti. "

"Giusto giusto. Io solo ... "

“Non vuoi essere sottoposto a un flash back di quella notte ogni volta che il mio nome appare nel tuo calendario? Lo so, ci ho pensato anch’io e non mentirò, non è la situazione ideale. Di solito non mischio affari e piacere, ma sono quasi certo che non c'è nulla che possiamo fare al riguardo ora, se non gettarlo dietro di noi. ”

Per una volta, Alec era grato che Magnus stesse parlando più di lui. Sentiva un'enorme pressione ma non voleva essere quello che buttava fuori una dichiarazione senza avere un solo indizio su cosa l’altro stava pensando. Fortunatamente, sembravano essere entrambi della stessa idea.

“Non riesco proprio a credere, voglio dire, non prenderla nel modo sbagliato, ma non riesco proprio a credere che fossi tu. Voglio dire, di tutte le persone ... "

“Oh, non mentire, Alexander. Ho notato il modo in cui mi guardi. So che mi vuoi da mesi ormai. "

Quello era il tipo di dichiarazione blasé che di solito si sarebbe infilata sotto la pelle di Alec, lasciandolo cuocere per ore. Ma, in quel momento, lo fece sorridere.

“Sì, mi hai beccato. Stavo solo aspettando l'occasione perfetta e ho pensato, sì, alla festa di Natale, di fronte a tutti i nostri colleghi, perché no? ”

Magnus rise, allentando la rigidità delle spalle di Alec e il terrore nella sua pancia. Forse non sarebbe stato così male.

“Non sarà la prima volta che starò al centro del gossip in ufficio. Tuttavia, sospetto che lo sarà per te? ”

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. “Pensi che qualcuno ci abbia visto? Onestamente, non ricordo esattamente come siamo riusciti a salire le scale. ”

“Oh, penso proprio che le persone ci abbiano visto. Mi dispiace essere portatore di cattive notizie, Alexander, ma non siamo stati esattamente sottili. "

Alec si arrabbiò per la sensazione di calore che gli strisciava sul viso. Non voleva che Magnus pensasse che fosse imbarazzato. Lo era, ma non era questo il punto. Nel tentativo di distrarre Magnus, bevve un sorso di caffè e disse: "Beh, questo è un buon modo di fare coming out, immagino."

La vista delle sopracciglia di Magnus che si scagliavano al cielo sarebbe stata comica, se non fosse stato così mortificante.

"Intendi quello che hai detto, le persone in ufficio non sanno che sei gay ?"

“Non è qualcosa che menziono spesso. Non lo nascondo, non proprio ... voglio dire, non parlo con le persone di cose personali, quindi immagino che non sia venuto fuori ?” Alec odiava il modo in cui la sua voce suonava così incerta. Non era qualcosa che voleva nascondere, ma non era nemmeno qualcosa che voleva ostentare. Tuttavia, probabilmente non poteva più dirlo, dato che se l’era spassata con un collega maschio di fronte a tutti gli altri colleghi. Questo sicuramente rientrava nella categoria "ostentarlo".

"Oh, beh, non fai esattamente le cose a metà, vero?"

Magnus, all'improvviso, ricordava l'esitazione di Alec quella sera nel chiedere quello che voleva. Il modo in cui era così chiaramente nervoso in quel momento, seduto di fronte a Magnus con il rosa che gli tingeva il viso. Non c'era la minima arroganza nell'uomo e Magnus si chiedeva se, forse, la persona distaccata che aveva frustrato Magnus per così tanto tempo, voleva solo nascondersi e non offendere? Forse Alec voleva semplicemente mantenere separata la sua vita pubblica da quella privata, e Magnus era subito saltato alla conclusione considerandolo un moccioso-viziato-della classe-media con un atteggiamento da santarellino. Forse Magnus era meno percettivo verso gli altri di quanto non gli piacesse credere. Quindi, in un momento di dura realizzazione, Magnus fu colpito dai ricordi di ogni singola osservazione civettuola, provocatoria e decisamente oltraggiosa che aveva fatto ad Alec sul posto di lavoro.

Cristo, non c'è da stupirsi che Alec abbia reagito così freddamente. Deglutì, improvvisamente insicuro di sé stesso.

“Alexander, credo di doverti delle scuse. Non mi ero reso conto che la tua sessualità non era qualcosa che era conoscenza comune sul lavoro. Voglio dire, non per essere scortese ma, per me, era piuttosto evidente. So che non si può dire niente guardando solo una persona, ma di solito si capisce guardando dove una persona sta guardando, se sai cosa intendo. Anche se non è stata mia intenzione tirarti fuori ...”

"Magnus, Magnus, va tutto bene " lo interruppe Alec. Il colore sulle sue guance è aumentato quando si è reso conto che Magnus, e chissà quanti altri avevano colto il suo sguardo così ovvio. Anche se lo aveva disprezzato, non poteva fare a meno di ammirare la sua palese bellezza e talvolta si era perso completamente a guardare nella direzione di Magnus con tutta onestà, non avendo un’idea chiara di quanto tempo fosse passato.

Era stata una delle cose che aveva fatto infuriare Alec più della presenza di Magnus.

“Non mi hai tirato fuori, sul serio, non era qualcosa che nascondevo. Non lo dicevo alla gente, ma non lo dico alla gente, capisci cosa intendo? È solo che la gente non lo chiedeva, e davvero non mi interessava farglielo sapere. ”

"So cosa vuoi dire. Spesso non sento il bisogno di divulgare aneddoti personali a quelli con cui lavoro, puramente perché non esiste una conversazione privata in quel posto. Se dici qualcosa a qualcuno di passaggio, potresti anche vederlo inviato all'intero dipartimento in una catena di posta elettronica, per la velocità con cui si diffonde in tutto l'ufficio".

Alec sbuffò. “Sì, so cosa intendi. Qualche volte mi sembra di vivere in una soap opera. "

"Non posso dire che mi dispiaccia di essere guardato."

Alec si accigliò. "Sul serio, essere guardato ? "

"Si, seriamente. Mi piace essere guardato. "

Quelle parole messe insieme in quell'ordine sfidarono gravemente la comprensione della lingua inglese da parte di Alec. Sicuramente, aveva sentito bene? Quando fu assolutamente certo di non aver compreso, e per non sembrare bigotto o maleducato gli dice: “Ah, tutto quello che ti stimola, ti eccita (ti tiene a galla) mi va bene.”  
Quindi, iniziò a farsi prendere dal panico, sembrava un miscuglio di giudizio e condiscendenza, si è immediatamente corretto.

"Non che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in questo, solo che ho sempre odiato essere guardato. Ho sempre odiato ogni tipo di attenzione, davvero, probabilmente qualcosa a che fare con il dover ... "

Fortunatamente, è riuscito a tagliarsi fuori prima che quell'affermazione a spirale peggiorasse, maledicendo il nervosismo che così spesso lo ha sopraffatto.

Magnus non sembrava affatto offeso. In effetti, sembrava piuttosto divertito. “Calmati, Alexander. Non mordo, sai. A meno che tu non lo voglia. "

Alec roteò gli occhi. “Dio, sei così prevedibile. Avrei letteralmente potuto toglierti le parole dalla bocca. "

Magnus sorrise appena.  
"Smettila."

"Smettere cosa?"

"Sai cosa."

"Io, no."

"Si."

“Credo che abbiamo raggiunto un vicolo cieco, Alexander. L'unica soluzione è accettare che non siamo d'accordo. "

In quel momento, Alec faceva fatica a ricordare come avesse mai potuto odiare quest'uomo. 

"Bene, accetto di non essere d'accordo."

Ci fu una pausa, quindi. Forse era la realtà a insinuarsi, uno o entrambi che ricordavano chi erano e perché erano qui. Non erano due amici fuori per un caffè, erano due colleghi con un problema da risolvere.

“Quindi, c'è qualcosa che dovevi dire? Voglio dire, potremmo anche toglierlo di mezzo adesso. "

Alec scosse la testa. “Sono sicuro che penserò a qualcosa che volevo dire non appena partiremo, ma in questo momento non riesco a pensare. Onestamente, dovevo solo vederti. Stavo pensando troppo a tutto questo, tendo a preoccuparmi delle cose più di quanto dovrei. Ma ora penso che siamo sulla stessa pagina su tutto, è tutto ... va tutto bene. ”

“Beh, se pensi a qualcosa, puoi sempre scrivermi. Oppure, se siamo di nuovo al lavoro, lascia cadere un messaggio sulla mia scrivania mentre cammini. Ciò darà a Raj e ai suoi compari qualcosa di cui parlare ”disse Magnus, facendo l'occhiolino. 

Sinceramente Alec non sapeva se stava scherzando, oppure no.

"Lo farò " rispose. Non c'era altro da dire adesso, davvero, ma Alec scoprì che non voleva andarsene.

“Beh, è meglio che vada avanti. Goditi le tue vacanze di Natale, Alexander. Ci vediamo al lavoro. "

Alec deglutì. "Si. Anche tu."

Magnus prese il suo caffè e si alzò in piedi, sorridendo ad Alec prima di voltarsi e tornare da dove era venuto. 

Ha lasciato Alec ... confuso. Avevano sistemato tutto, non c'era più motivo di sentirsi a disagio. Era andato meglio di quanto avesse immaginato, ma non si sentiva meglio.  
Forse era lo stress, si era preoccupato così tanto, ma più tempo sarebbe passato, più sarebbe stato facile e quando sarebbero tornati al lavoro a gennaio, tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità. 

Beh, forse no. Sembrava che avessero raggiunto una sorta di accordo per smettere di litigare e spararsi l'un l'altro ogni volta che ne avevano la possibilità. 

Quindi, forse, le cose sarebbero effettivamente state migliori? 

Sì, questa era una cosa buona. 

Questo era il miglior risultato possibile, vista la loro situazione.


	6. baby, I'm wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo essersi abbassato con cautela sul divano, raccolse l'energia per chiedere: "Su una scala da uno a dieci ? "
> 
> Sentì una piccola boccata d'aria che supponeva fosse una risata. "Siculoo untici."  
> ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'è aria di festa nell'aria, no non la nostra aria, c'è la quarantena :D  
> nella storia, ovviamente ;)
> 
> La canzone di questo capitolo ci va giù pesante ed è ;) ZHU - Faded.  
> Buona lettura, 
> 
> PS: Grazie di cuore alla mia compagna di FF Kate_Kate perchè non passate a leggere una delle sue storie o traduzioni? Lo merita assolutamente, ecco il suo profilo x  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate

Mercoledì 1 gennaio 2020. 08:42.

A capodanno non avrebbe mai più bevuto, decise Alec.

Il ricordo della notte precedente era, nel migliore dei casi, sfocato-confuso e solo quando aprì i suoi messaggi per scrivere a Izzy, ricordò di aver commesso lo sbaglio più imbarazzante per un essere umano che sia mai esistito. 

Chiaramente, l'alcool aveva ridotto il controllo degli impulsi di Alec a livelli pericolosamente bassi, aveva deciso di scrivere a l'unico e solo, Magnus Bane.

Felice anno nuovo! x  
Consegnato 00:13.

Anche a te! x  
Ricevuto 00:15.

Credo che berrò ancora per quando dovremo tornare al lavoro ...  
Consegnato 01:47.

Penso che sia una possibilità.  
Ricevuto 02:20.

Assicurati di mangiare e bere molta acqua, Alexander;)  
Ricevuto 02:21.

Oh, sei mio padre adesso?  
Consegnato alle 02:24.

Posso fingere, se vuoi.  
Ricevuto 02: 26.

Nahh non è la mia cosa ... troppi problemi con papà.  
Consegnato alle 02:30.

Hmm, ok. Cosa suggerisci, Alexander?  
Ricevuto 02:34.

Non posso dirtelo. Non sarei mai più in grado di guardarti negli occhi.  
Consegnato 03:09.

Qual è il tuo?  
Consegnato 03:12.

Ne ho un sacco. Corda. Maltrattamenti. Gioco del respiro. Per citarne solo alcuni.  
Ricevuto 03:19.

Potrei starci.  
Consegnato alle 03:22.

Devo andare, Jace sta male. Buona notte, Magnus. Resta al sicuro x  
Consegnato 03:33.

Anche tu, Alexander x  
Ricevuto 03:34.

Fissava lo schermo, gli occhi gli bruciavano mentre leggeva i messaggi, a causa della sonora sbronza della notte appena trascorsa, ma non poteva smettere di guardare il telefono, aveva troppa paura di posarlo perchè altrimenti non avrebbe saputo cosa aveva scritto.  
Preferiva leggerli ed essere in imbarazzo, piuttosto che non sapere e preoccuparsi per quello che aveva scritto, immaginando che fosse peggio di quello che era.  
Certamente era peggio di aver scopato, in quel caso non c’era traccia della notte passata assieme, nessun ricordo umiliante inciso nel cervello. Certo quei messaggi potevano essere cancellati, ma non la vergogna che lo attanagliava in quel momento.

Sotto shock, Alec non può credere di aver scritto quelle cose. Prima di quella notte, stava riuscendo così bene a mantenere le distanze. Tutte le volte in cui aveva avuto un impellente ed inspiegabile bisogno di mandare un sms a Magnus, anche se in realtà aveva scritto un messaggio solo per poi non inviarlo, e con solo pochi colpi di vodka aveva sbriociolato la sua decisione. La parte peggiore era che non ricordava nemmeno di averli inviati. 

Frustrato, Alec scosse la testa. Non era giusto che dovesse affrontare le conseguenze per azioni di cui ricordava nulla, che erano a malapena sue. Sebbene, anche se il pensiero gli era passato per la testa sapeva che era sbagliato. Non importava quanto aveva bevuto; le tue azioni sono ancora le tue.

Comunque, il fallimento faceva male. Stava andando tutto bene, lui, Izzy e Jace erano tornati a casa dei loro genitori per le vacanze di Natale. Erano rimasti alcuni giorni, principalmente per trascorrere del tempo con il fratello più piccolo, Max. Non riuscivano a vederlo quanto desideravano tra chi era impegnato con gli studi a tempo pieno, o chi lavorava in un altro Stato. Non c'era molto da fare nella città in cui erano cresciuti, tranne fare lunghe passeggiate nelle aree più rurali, o tirare fuori giochi da tavolo davanti a un fuoco acceso. All’inizio è stato bello giocare a monopoli con un quindicenne anche se inevitabilmente lo portava a ignorarti a favore del telefono. Alec sarebbe stato disposto a scommettere una grossa somma di denaro che, per Max, la parte migliore delle sue vacanze era stata quando Jace gli aveva portato una birra o due mentre i loro genitori non guardavano. Anche se Alec si è rifiutato di aiutarli ad infrangere le loro regole, di certo non avrebbe avvisato Maryse o Robert per quello che stava succedendo dietro le loro spalle. Alec conosceva fin troppo bene i suoi genitori e le loro tendenze al controllo e poteva sostenere che un po' di indulgenza da parte dei suoi fratelli non avrebbe fatto male a Max. L'ultima cosa che Alec vorrebbe per Max è che provasse la stessa pressione soffocante che lui stesso aveva provato una volta. 

Il giorno di Natale, i Lightwoods si sono seduti per una bella cena in famiglia che in realtà si è rivelata meno dolorosa di quanto non fosse stata negli anni precedenti. Quindi, il giorno dopo Santo Stefano, Alec, Jace e Izzy tornarono in città dove si sono scatenati in un paio di notti di sballo per adulti.  
Il piano era di sbronzarsi completamente prima di essere legati ai loro programmi di orario dalle nove alle diciassette che, nella realtà erano dalle cinque alle ventuno, più o meno.  
In tutto quel tempo, indipendentemente da quanto Alec fosse stato tentato, non aveva inviato a Magnus un solo messaggio. Ora, tutto quello sforzo era stato rovinato. 

Alec sospirò, sebbene anche quello fosse uno sforzo eccessivo per il suo corpo disidratato. 

Non puoi farci niente ora, si disse Alec, e tornò al motivo originale per cui aveva preso il telefono. Alec non riusciva a ricordare come fosse tornato a casa ieri sera, ma sapeva che si era assicurato che Izzy fosse al sicuro nel suo letto prima di tornare nel suo. 

Il tono della chiamata era duro per i suoi sensi alterati, quindi fu grato quando Izzy ha risposto.  
All'altra estremità della linea, Alec poteva sentire gemiti e qualcosa che assomigliava al suo nome, prima di un improvviso suono di schianto che gli fece sussultare le tempie.

“Izzy?”

Il suono che emanava dalla sua gola non era altro che un grido. Schiarendosi prima la gola, provò di nuovo.

"Iz, stai bene ? "

Altri gemiti si potevano sentire dall'altra parte della linea: "Sìii, ohh lassato adeele il feffono".

Le parole erano confuse, sebbene Alec non capiva se fosse dovuto al fatto che Izzy fosse ancora ubriaca e sbronza per esprimersi correttamente. Alec fece un respiro profondo, preparandosi alle vertigini che stava per sperimentare e si spinse in verticale. Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che la stanza fosse abbastanza stabile da permettergli di stare in piedi e, anche allora, fu una lotta. Chinato quasi a metà, e inciampando verso la cucina per un bicchiere d'acqua di cui aveva assoluto bisogno.

Dopo essersi abbassato con cautela sul divano, raccolse l'energia per chiedere: "Su una scala da uno a dieci ? "

Sentì una piccola boccata d'aria che supponeva fosse una risata. "Siculoo untici."

"Qui è un solido dodici " disse Alec, in un sussurro. “Ti lascerò andare e richiamerò più tardi, quando saremo entrambi un po' più vivi. Volevo solo assicurarmi che stessi bene. "

"Mmmmkay Aleck."

"Oh e Iz, un'altra cosa, solo qualcosa di divertente per farti passare i postumi della sbornia " disse Alec, chiudendo gli occhi e sospirando.

“Ieri sera ho mandato un messaggio ubriaco a Magnus ed è ... è brutto. Te lo leggerò più tardi. "

La risata più debole che Alec abbia mai sentito in vita sua dagli altoparlanti del suo telefono. "Oh Aliec, tamo."

"Anch'io ti amo. A dopo."

Izzy non rispose, né chiuse la chiamata. Ovviamente, raggiungere il suo telefono era stato uno sforzo eccessivo per lei. Alec non poteva darle torto. Nel suo stato, tutto ciò che voleva fare era rannicchiarsi nel suo letto e aspettare di morire, ma non poteva. La lettura di quei messaggi gli aveva suscitato talmente tanta ansia da tenerlo sveglio per giorni. Quando si sentiva così, non poteva fare altro che distrarsi.  
Carico dei postumi di una sbornia, non poteva fare nulla di produttivo, come lavorare o correre, rimaneva semplicemente sdraiato sul suo divano e guardava qualche orribile programma Tv cercando disperatamente di dare al suo cervello qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, su cui concentrarsi che non fosse la sua travolgente ansia.  
Il rumore ha aiutato. Anche se ascoltava a malapena le parole, il rumore di fondo alla fine gli ha permesso di scivolare in un sonno leggero. Era verso mezzogiorno quando finalmente si sentiva abbastanza umano da riuscire a stare sotto la doccia, e prepararsi un caffè da sorseggiare lentamente. Era difficile stare seduto dritto, ma almeno la stanza aveva smesso di girare.  
I messaggi di testo stavano tornando nella sua testa, tormentandolo. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno, e per qualcuno intendeva sua sorella.

< Ehi, Iz. Ti senti meglio ? >  
Consegnato 12:42.

< Moderatamente. >  
Ricevuto 12:45.

Il telefono di Alec ha iniziato a squillare. Per un attimo fu preso dal panico, prima di rendersi conto che era solo Izzy.

“Ehi, non mi andava di scrivere. Come và ? "

Izzy suonava decisamente molto più lucida e allegra di quanto non fosse prima, anche se il malessere della sbronza era ancora presente.

"Sto ..." esitò Alec, poi disse: " Sto di merda ad essere onesto. Voglio dire, a parte i postumi della sbornia. Sono un po' in preda al panico per questi messaggi. Mi sento come quando ci siamo incontrati per il caffè, abbiamo sistemato tutto ed è andato tutto bene. Non ero nemmeno nervoso per il ritorno al lavoro, ma ora l'ho rovinato completamente.  
Non so nemmeno più dove ci troviamo. Voglio dire, cosa dovrei fare adesso? ”

La parte sul non essere nervoso per il ritorno al lavoro non era del tutto vera, ma Izzy non aveva bisogno di saperlo. Il 6 gennaio era un appuntamento che aveva in testa da quando lo aveva incontrato da Costa, anche se non era sicuro del perché.

"Okay, cominciamo con quello che dicono i messaggi ? "

"Gli ho mandato un messaggio con scritto: buon anno ... e un bacio alla fine."

"Beh, non è male! "

"Peggiora! " mormorò, e cominciò a leggere ad alta voce le parole che lo avevano tormentato da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza. Si fermò prima di leggere la parola Corda , incerto su quanti dettagli volesse condividere con la sua sorellina. Poi di nuovo, con chi altro avrebbe dovuto parlarne?  
"Corda. Maltrattamenti. Gioco del respiro. Per citarne alcuni ” continuò Alec, sicuro che Izzy potesse sentire l'imbarazzo nella sua voce.  
“Ho risposto che avrei potuto starci, poi mi sono scusato perchè dovevo andare da Jace che stava male. Ad essere onesti, probabilmente stava male, ma penso che mi ero appena reso conto che la conversazione doveva finire ” ansimò Alec, e poi sospirò. 

"Non so cosa fare, Izzy."

“Va bene, Alec, sto per dire qualcosa. Non credo che ti piacerà, ma lo dirò comunque ” annunciò Izzy, fermandosi per fare effetto.

"I testi non sono poi così male "

"Che cosa ? " chiese Alec. “Cosa vuoi dire, non così male ? Stavamo parlando di BONDAGE porca puttana. È il mio collega, Izzy, siamo andati a letto insieme! Poi in qualche modo, miracolosamente, siamo riusciti a risolverlo e poi sono andato a scrivergli, un cazzo di messaggio da ubriaco ... “

"Alec, Alec" lo interruppe Izzy.

“Dai, fratellone, ascoltami. Gli hai augurato un felice anno nuovo, gli hai detto che eri ubriaco a capodanno, e sorpresa delle sorprese, hai scambiato due messaggi civettuoli sulle perversioni di Magnus. Magnus, con cui hai già dormito. Magnus, che era chiaramente anche lui ubriaco, che ovviamente non è così teso come te riguardo a queste cose. ”

“Izzy! Dovresti essere d'aiuto ... ”

“Sto aiutando, Alec. Ti sto aiutando a capire che questo non è un grosso problema. Non sto cercando di invalidare i tuoi sentimenti, ma ti prometto che dal punto di vista di un estraneo, quei testi non sono poi così male. Sono solo due amici che hanno un po' di flirt da ubriachi. "

"Ma non siamo amici, Iz, siamo ..."

“Sì, colleghi, lo so, Alec. So che è imbarazzante e so che è fuori dalla tua zona di comfort, ma sono sicuro che Magnus sta trovando tutta questa cosa divertente. Voglio dire, personalmente, penso che questo è solo la dimostrazione del mio punto di vista, su voi due e sul vostro amore segreto reciproco, ma non siete ancora pronti ad ammetterlo a voi stessi. Hai inviato un messaggio ubriaco, per quanto Magnus possa sapere, potrebbe essere successo con tutti quelli che sono nella lista dei tuoi contatti. "

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

“Beh, ovviamente, sei attratto da Magnus. Ogni volta che ti ubriachi o parli di lui, o fai sesso con lui, o gli mandi almeno un messaggio. Ma Magnus non ti conosce così bene. Se non ti sei reso conto di essere innamorato di lui, allora sono sicuro che neanche Magnus se ne è reso conto. Probabilmente immagina che avresti potuto inviare a tutti quelli che conosci messaggi ubriachi sui problemi con tuo padre. Sono sicuro che non ci sta leggendo niente di quello che tu stai immaginando. "

“Non sono innamorato di lui, Izzy. Ma sì, credo che potresti avere ragione. ”

La stanza stava girando di nuovo. Magnus non conosceva così bene Alec, era improbabile che si fosse reso conto di cosa significassero davvero quei messaggi, probabilmente aveva appena pensato che Alec stesse inviando messaggi ubriachi a tutti nel suo telefono. 

Tuttavia, questo ha sollevato una nuova domanda, cosa significavano quei testi? Se Alec era così preoccupato per quello che Magnus avrebbe potuto pensare, ed era così incredibilmente sollevato quando Izzy gli aveva spiegato che Magnus probabilmente non ci stava pensando affatto, questo cosa diceva dei suoi sentimenti per l'uomo? Perché gli importava così tanto quello che pensava Magnus? Perché aveva passato le ultime due settimane con in mente solo il 6 gennaio? Perché aveva inviato quei messaggi in primo luogo?

“Probabilmente non ci sta pensando. Hai ragione, non è un grosso problema. Erano solo messaggi ubriachi. Un po' imbarazzante, ma non la fine del mondo. "

Izzy sospirò. “Sì, Alec. Imbarazzante, ma non la fine del mondo. È esattamente come lo descriverei. "

"Allora, adesso che si fa? Voglio dire, gli scrivo? Non posso lasciarlo andare finché non torniamo al lavoro, no? Ma non voglio nemmeno che pensi che ne stia facendo un grosso problema. "

“Gli manderei un sms, se fossi in te. Non solo perché voglio che parliate, ragazzi, ma penso che potrebbe essere un po' strano non riconoscere quello che è accaduto. ”  
“Penso che potresti avere ragione. Cosa gli dico però? ”

“Ehi, Magnus. Come và il dopo sbronza? Spero che tu abbia seguito il tuo consiglio e abbia cibo e acqua in abbondanza. Solo qualcosa per rompere il ghiaccio, qualsiasi cosa davvero. ”

“Va bene, sì. Manderò qualcosa. Grazie, Iz. "

“No, ringraziarmi, Alec. Ti concederò un paio di settimane di libertà e poi ti deriderò incessantemente su quei testi, per il resto della tua vita. Fidati di me, allora non mi ringrazierai. "

Alec sospirò. "No, sono sicuro che non lo farò."

“Ti amo, Alec. Mandami un messaggio se hai bisogno di qualcosa. "

"Sì, lo farò, anch’io ti amo."

Alec chiuse la chiamata. Prima era, meglio era, aveva bisogno di scrivere a Magnus. Sarebbe andato tutto bene; Magnus probabilmente non ci aveva pensato da quando era successo.  
Era solo un testo ubriaco, non era un grosso problema, sicuramente non significava nulla. 

L'unico problema è che era terrorizzato. Anche se non sapeva per cosa.


	7. baby, you got my attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' Natale, giorno più bello dell'anno. 
> 
> Cosa può andare storto?
> 
> NOTHING ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo non ci credo ;)  
>  il titolo della canzone a cui è ispirato è: Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill - Gecko.
> 
> Grazie di cuore a chi sta leggendo, a chi commenta, evvai si parte, è Natale!
> 
> PS: Un favore, fatemi sapere se le immagini da cell o da pc si vedono bene, male, se vi disturbano. Grazie <3

Mercoledì 25 dicembre 2019. 19:15.

Il Natale era una festa tradizionalmente celebrata con la famiglia. 

Nei paesi di tutto il mondo, le famiglie si riunivano per stare insieme, cucinare, bere e ridere per un giorno. O almeno, ci provavano.   
Per Magnus Bane, il Natale era sempre stato leggermente diverso. C'era stato un tempo in cui Magnus era stato afflitto dall'amarezza perchè non aveva una famiglia con cui festeggiare il Natale. Aveva trascorso gran parte della sua infanzia da solo e questo schema, sfortunatamente e forse inevitabilmente, era rimasto invariato fino all'età adulta.   
A vent'anni, Magnus avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che questa solitudine non gli dava fastidio. Fortunatamente qualche anno dopo era felicemente circondato da un gruppo di persone, strano e meraviglioso, e che non avrebbe scambiato con nessun altro al mondo. 

Oggi, Magnus era in grado di guardare intorno al tavolo le persone con cui aveva scelto di condividere il suo tempo e sapeva che per loro sarebbe stato capace di farsi felicemente sparare al posto loro. Erano la sua famiglia e non avrebbe potuto essere più grato e felice per questo.

C'era Catarina, la persona più altruista che Magnus avesse mai incontrato. Cat lavorava nel reparto di pediatria notte e giorno. La donna prendeva tutti gli straordinari che poteva, non per i soldi – la paga era una miseria - ma semplicemente per dare tutto quello che poteva, e fare tutto quello che poteva. Non c'era una sola persona che potesse dire che Cat non fosse meravigliosa nel suo lavoro, e certamente nessuno desiderava farlo. Davvero, la donna era una santa. In scene degne di un sentito dramma medico, poteva stringere la mano di un paziente mentre piangevano insieme, e dire loro che sarebbe andato tutto bene, fino a quando non ci avrebbero creduto. C'erano state volte in cui, ascoltando le storie che raccontava, Magnus si era convinto che la sua amica avesse un qualche tipo di potere di cui non gli stava raccontando l’esistenza. Catarina aveva fatto la differenza nella vita delle persone. C'erano stati momenti, troppi da contare, in cui Magnus aveva chiamato Cat in alcuni dei suoi momenti più difficili, invitandola a casa all’ultimo momento nel disperato tentativo di impedirsi di passare la notte a bere. Nella sua mente non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che Cat sapesse il motivo per cui era stata convocata, ma non una volta ne avevano parlato. Invece, era sempre lì, e solo per lui. Era quello che doveva fare un vero amico, qualcuno che ti aiuta a costruirti, e non a distruggerti. C'erano troppi motivi per cui Magnus amava Catarina, troppi per essere elencarli tutti ma, in breve, non c'era niente che non avrebbe fatto per lei.

Poi, c'era Ragnor. Magnus non sapeva dove sarebbe stato senza il suo più grande amico, Ragnor Fell. Sebbene non fosse il più socievole, non c'era mai stato un momento in cui non si fosse presentato quando Magnus aveva avuto bisogno di lui. Una delle persone più eccentriche che avesse mai avuto il piacere di incontrare, la vecchia capra aveva ampliato la visione del mondo di Magnus e aveva aperto la sua mente a cose che non aveva nemmeno mai saputo esistessero. Esisteva davvero un mondo infinito di conoscenza nel cervello di quell'uomo, e si poteva imparare molto semplicemente ascoltandolo. Ragnor gli aveva mostrato come leggere la musica, suonava quasi tutti gli strumenti. Il preferito di Magnus era il piano, che era anche il preferito di Ragnor e non era una cosa del tutto casuale che avevano in comune. Se ci avesse riflettuto, probabilmente non era neanche l’unica.

"Catarina, sii gentile e fai scivolare il Pinot fino alla fine del tavolo, per favore."

"Penso che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza, vecchio mio" rispose Cat, anche se gli passò comunque la bottiglia.

Ragnor la afferrò con molta più disinvoltura del necessario, estraendo il tappo dalla bottiglia e lanciandolo con un grande botto. Tuttavia, non finì vicino a Catarina, ma atterrò sul piatto dell'ultimo membro della famiglia improvvisata di Magnus, Raphael, il più giovane del gruppo. Raphael era sia un fratello che un figlio per Magnus, sebbene la differenza di età non fosse abbastanza sostanziosa da permettere a Magnus di essere suo padre, ma i sentimenti erano quelli. L'uomo non aveva bisogno di protezione, aveva una lingua pungente e una mente acuta, ma Magnus sapeva che, sotto la superficie, era morbido come tutti gli altri. Per natura, era dolce, gentile e premuroso, ma per un estraneo sarebbe propenso a pensare che Raphael fosse privo di qualsiasi sentimento. In verità, Raphael avrebbe dato ogni centesimo che possedeva per i suoi amici, senza esitazione. Lo sapevano tutti, così come sapevano che non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

“Ragnor, per favore astieniti dal buttare cose nel mio cibo. Se avessi voluto cenare con un bambino, l'avrei fatto ” brontolò Raphael. Era facile distinguere tra un fastidio reale e quello finto quando si trattava di Raphael. Se era irritante, sarcastico, maleducato o qualsiasi altra forma sgradevole, stava scherzando. Questa era la sua principale forma di comunicazione, e sicuramente non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Se invece, stava in silenzio, allora sì, che erano guai. Il silenzio di Raphael era più minaccioso di qualsiasi altra minaccia che potesse lanciare. Se era silenzioso, il tuo dolore nel culo stava arrivando, anche se non potevi sapere, quando.

“Oh, andiamo tesoro. Fate i bravi " biascicò Magnus confuso. 

A Magnus piaceva bere e non se ne vergognava. Quella sera, il suo drink preferito era un gin tonic ben proporzionato, non il solito ma comunque un bel cambiamento. Dato che Magnus viveva in qualche modo al centro dei suoi amici, si erano tutti riuniti nel suo appartamento. Non c'era una struttura impostata, solo un invito "Arriva quando vuoi". 

Alle 15:00, Magnus e Catarina avevano già bevuto qualche drink. Raphael si unì a loro non molto tempo dopo e quando arrivarono tutti, e dopo avere già consumato una discreta quantità di alcol, iniziarono i soliti litigi su quale cibo da asporto ordinare.

Prima dell'invenzione di app da asporto online che erano disponibili anche il giorno di Natale, tutti e quattro avevano programmato in anticipo chi avrebbe cucinato cosa e tutti avrebbero portato i loro contributi a cena, in teoria. In realtà non aveva mai funzionato, con qualcuno che dimenticava o chi creava qualcosa di immangiabile. Per lo più, le loro cene di Natale consistevano in una serie senza senso di tutto ciò che poteva essere raschiato all'ultimo minuto. Sebbene si sentissero dispiaciuti di contribuire a un servizio che obbligava le persone a lavorare a Natale, un giorno universalmente designato per trascorrere del tempo con la famiglia e gli amici come loro stessi stavano facendo, hanno sempre tenuto conto di questo lasciando generose e abbondanti mance a chiunque fosse venuto a consegnare la loro cena. L'anno prima, Magnus aveva persino invitato l'uomo a bere qualcosa. Purtroppo, aveva educatamente rifiutato, spiegando che aveva un programma serrato e che doveva davvero andarsene, ma non prima di aver inserito il suo numero di telefono personale nell'elenco dei contatti di Magnus.

"Forse se non avessi votato per il cibo indiano, non ci avrei buttato dentro il tappo" disse Ragnor, anche lui leggermente confuso.

“Gesù, Ragnor. Se avessi pronunciato ancora la parola sughero, avrei dovuto inscenare un intervento. "

“Comportati bene, Catarina. Perché devi sempre infettare la nostra conversazione con la tua sporca mente? " gracchiò Ragnor.

"Io no, è Magnus che lo fa" disse Cat, poi sorrise. "Solo che, non è solo la conversazione che infetta."

"Non ho mai contratto una malattia a trasmissione sessuale e tu lo sai, Catarina" la rimproverò Magnus.

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Certo che lo sono. Cosa stai insinuando? ”

"Quando sei stato controllato l'ultima volta?"

Le sopracciglia di Magnus balzarono in alto, prima di fermarsi in un cipiglio. “Gesù! Cos'è questo? Perché mi stai interrogando? ”

Imperterrita, Cat continuò, "Non è un interrogatorio, è una domanda."

"Non ho un STD" ha insistito Magnus.

Cat lo guardò di traverso. L'alcol nel suo sistema stava abbassando le sue inibizioni e si ritrovò determinata a ottenere una risposta a una domanda che era stata nella sua mente da giorni. Inizialmente, aveva deciso di non chiedere a Magnus, decidendo che era troppo invasivo, e doveva semplicemente fidarsi del suo giudizio. L'uomo non faceva sempre le scelte migliori, ma non era un idiota e certamente non aveva bisogno che lei controllasse la sua vita sessuale. Tuttavia, alcuni drink nel suo sistema e quella logica sono stati completamente gettate fuori dalla finestra. Sulla sua scia c'era un misto di ansia per la salute del suo caro amico, desiderio di umiliarlo e voglia di ficcanasare, solo leggermente, per quello che lei riteneva essere un comportamento irresponsabile e autodistruttivo. La parte peggiore non era che aveva dormito con qualcuno, ma che aveva affermato di odiare quel qualcuno.

“Ero pulito alcuni mesi fa, e da allora non sono andato a letto con nessuno. Tranne Alec, ovviamente, ma abbiamo usato un preservativo " disse Magnus. Quindi, come secondo pensiero, aggiunse: "Non che siano affari tuoi."

"Adoro sempre la possibilità di vedere Magnus contorcersi " intervenne Raphael "ma non sono esattamente sicuro del perché tu glielo stia chiedendo?"

“Onestamente pensavo, visto che era così incazzato quella notte, probabilmente non si era protetto. Ma, ehi, sembra che mi sono sbagliata ” disse scrollando le spalle. “Penso comunque che tu stia gestendo orribilmente l'intera situazione. "

“Non ho idea di cosa intendi. Ne abbiamo parlato in modo più che ragionevole, come due adulti. La situazione è sotto controllo, e tutto va bene. ”

Cat gli puntò il dito. "Non è quello che intendevo, e tu lo sai."

Ragnor sospirò. “Com'è che entriamo sempre negli argomenti della tua vita personale? È quasi come se, dopo tutti questi anni, non ti fossi reso conto che lo trovo infinitamente noioso. "

"Sì, ed è quasi come se, dopo tutti questi anni, non ti sei ancora reso conto che le nostre interazioni di gruppo non ruotano intorno a te, Ragnor" si lagnò Cat. Il loro battibecco era del tutto bonario. In effetti, era il loro solito metodo di comunicare. Erano un gruppo non convenzionale di persone, e per nulla inclini a complimenti o conversazioni casuali che potevano essere descritte come "Normale" e Magnus non vorrebbe che fosse diverso.

“Va bene allora, Ragnor. Dato che non vuoi parlare delle nostre vite personali, parliamo della tua ” suggerì Magnus con un sogghigno.   
L'interrogatorio di Ragnor è durato circa quarantacinque minuti, poteva essere incredibilmente testardo quando voleva esserlo. Apparentemente Ragnor aveva avuto una relazione aperta da sei mesi e non ne aveva parlato con nessuno, l'uomo era un genio dell'inganno. Sebbene, dopo le domande inesorabili di Magnus, avesse divulgato il nome di uno dei suoi soci, Meika, un medico diagnostico con una doppia specializzazione in malattie infettive e nefrologia e che aveva i capelli castani. Tre informazioni, per la maggior parte delle persone non sembrerebbe molto, ma a Magnus, Cat e Raphael, si sentivano come se avessero appena trascorso l'ultimo quarto d'ora a spiare il diario personale di Ragnor.

“Va bene, è abbastanza. Sono stato troppo indulgente con tutti voi, mi rifiuto di rispondere alle vostre ridicole domande " disse Ragnor, e sapevano che lo intendeva davvero.

"Bene"mormorò Magnus. "Penso che sia giunto il momento di passare a Raphael comunque." 

Il resto della notte è andata avanti più o meno, allo stesso modo, tutti e quattro si ridicolizzavano incessantemente, si insultavano e si interrogavano l'un l'altro. Era più o meno perfetto, ma Magnus lo adorava.   
Beh, non proprio tutto, ma era abbastanza vicino. Intorno a mezzanotte, Magnus si tirò su con l'aiuto del tavolo e annunciò: “Propongo un brindisi. All'amicizia ... no, no, cancellalo. Alla famiglia. "

Ragnor rispose: "Se voi sciocchi siete la cosa più vicina alla mia famiglia, devo davvero iniziare a decifrare dove ho sbagliato, e come posso correggere i miei errori."

Cat sorrise raggiante, facendo tintinnare il bicchiere un po' troppo forte contro quello di Magnus.

"Alla famiglia!" sussurrò anche lei, Raphael alzò semplicemente gli occhi al cielo. 

La notte si è conclusa in modo confuso, ma almeno, aveva un ricordo chiaro della mattina successiva. Dopo aver trascorso la maggior parte della mattinata in boxer a prendersi cura della propria salute, Magnus aveva deciso di trascorrere il resto delle vacanze di Natale, in modo simile, anche se con qualche peccato di gola in meno.

A braccetto, lui e Catarina andarono a un concerto di cabaret applaudendo in modo sostenuto e bevendo solo due semplici drink, senza cedere alla tentazione. Il desiderio di ubriacarsi, era molto meno del desiderio di non deludere Ragnor, che avrebbe dovuto presenziare ad una lettura di poesie il giorno successivo. Era molto più una cosa da Ragnor che da Magnus, ma l'uomo più giovane poteva apprezzare qualsiasi forma d'arte che richiedesse sforzo e gli piaceva vedere quanto Ragnor fosse entusiasta di queste cose. 

Alla vigilia di Capodanno, lui e Raphael intrapresero un'escursione di cinque miglia da qualche parte sulle colline. Magnus onestamente, non aveva idea di dove fosse, si affidava semplicemente a Raphael. Era qualcosa che facevano regolarmente, mai nello stesso posto, ma sempre in posti così meravigliosi da rilassare corpo e mente.   
Una volta a casa, Magnus dopo una doccia rigenerante, si è scolato una grande quantità di caffeina prima di prepararsi per uscire. Bé, cosa credete, in qualche modo doveva compensare la mancanza di consumo di alcol degli ultimi giorni.

Onestamente, è stato meraviglioso. Le vacanze sono trascorse facendo cose che amava, e con le persone che amava, sviluppando abitudini sane e rompendo comportamenti scorretti.   
È stato bello passare il tempo esattamente come voleva, perchè dopotutto gli apparteneva.

Era l’euforia che ha cavalcato tutta la notte, una cosa naturale, ma tuttavia potente. 

Fu verso le 10 del mattino seguente che si è schiantato, senza un'oncia di grazia. Uno sguardo al suo telefono sul comodino e fu riportato alla realtà. Merda, pensò, per favore, fa che sia stato solo un sogno. Per favore, per favore, merda. 

E’ bastato un colpo sullo schermo, il messaggio spuntato, proprio sotto al suo naso, non lasciava alcun dubbio su cosa era accaduto.

< Ne ho un sacco. Corda. Maltrattamenti. Gioco del respiro. Per citarne solo alcuni.>  
Consegnato 03:19.

No. Semplicemente non c'erano parole per questo. Che colossale errore aveva commesso. 

Magnus Bane non mandava messaggi alla gente quando era ubriaco. La gente ubriaca mandava messaggi a Magnus Bane. 

Anche se, a quanto pare, c'era qualcosa in questa persona in particolare, che aveva infranto la regola di Magnus. Non era senza precedenti, anche se l'ultimo individuo per il quale Magnus aveva infranto le proprie regole non aveva causato altro, che problemi. 

Da allora, non solo aveva rinforzato le sue vecchie regole, ma ne aveva create anche di nuove. 

Sembrava che avesse bisogno di aggiungere una nuova clausola. 

Magnus Bane non scriverà a nessuno, messaggi di testo quando è ubriaco, incluso Alexander Lightwood. 

Mortificato, Magnus scosse la testa. Aveva bisogno di una doccia, per schiarirsi le idee e poi capire come avrebbe potuto fermare il rimorso che lo ha travolto come uno tsunami.


	8. I can't read your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai titolo fu più azzeccato ^_^  
> Conosciamo Alexander, ed impariamo ad amarlo ancora di più, perchè in questa storia ha bisogno di tanto amore e protezione  
> Lui è il mio angelo, Magnus è il mio tormento O_o 
> 
> PS: io mi offro volontaria, so che non sono il tuo tipo ma, Alexander mi vuoi sposare?  
> Ecco, mi faccio sempre riconoscere :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone è da disco: secondcity - 'I wanna feel.'

Alec aveva superato l’esame giusto in tempo per il suo ventitreesimo compleanno. Gli ci vollero due anni per completare la sua laurea, a differenza dei quattro tradizionali, e una volta ammesso alla facoltà di legge, aveva trascorso i successivi tre anni della sua vita studiando e facendo poco altro. Era raro che qualcuno riuscisse a diventare un avvocato qualificato in così giovane età, ma la perseveranza di Alec nel riuscire nel suo campo non si era fermata lì, subito dopo la laurea ha avuto un colloquio per una società e si è aggiudicato, un posto da Penhallow & Eilish. 

A differenza dei suoi colleghi, il lavoro duro non infastidiva Alec. Era esattamente il motivo per cui si era iscritto al corso di laurea e sapeva che, anche se avesse superato tutti gli esami a pieni voti, la sua mancanza di esperienza pratica, era il punto debole dell’azienda, fino a quando, non aveva appreso tutti i trucchi sul commercio. Alec non aveva paura ad ammetterlo, aveva osservato tutti quelli che lo circondavano, imparando dagli errori e dai successi, allo stesso modo. Non c'era lavoro, che non volesse fare, nessuna lamentela sui casi che lo tenevano sveglio fino alle prime ore del mattino, alla ricerca continua, di una scappatoia nella legge o in un file dimenticato da altri e che poteva costituire un precedente per qualsiasi acrobazia utile per uscire fuori dai soliti schemi. Alec non si è mai lamentato, perché sapeva che l'esperienza era preziosa, stava imparando tre volte più rapidamente di quelli che timbravano regolarmente dalle nove alle diciassette. Non c'era dubbio che alla fine, Alec sarebbe uscito da questo in una posizione migliore rispetto ai suoi colleghi, che non faceva altro che chiedere straordinari e lamentarsi.

La tendenza ad essere maniaco del lavoro che Alec esibiva non era servito solo a procurargli l'esperienza e le conoscenze pratiche di cui aveva bisogno, ma anche fare le bene le cose e perchè no, farsi notare. Durante il primo anno di lavoro di Alec, aveva sentito i mormori di un'opportunità di progressione, la possibilità di salire di un piccolo gradino sulla scala. Tre ore dopo il suo colloquio, aveva ricevuto la chiamata. Il lavoro era suo, se lo voleva. Da allora in poi aveva continuato a progredire, tanto da poter essere considerato un braccio destro. 

Ora, all'età di venticinque anni, Alec era orgoglioso di tutto quello che aveva realizzato professionalmente. Era una professione estremamente gratificante, essere in grado di vedere concretamente le differenze che aveva portato nella vita delle persone non era qualcosa che tutti potevano sperimentare e per questo, Alec era grato. 

Tuttavia, aveva trascurato qualcosa nei suoi sette anni di età adulta, ed era la sua vita privata. Naturalmente, non erano inclusi la sua famiglia ma soprattutto, i rapporti con i suoi fratelli. Non lo erano mai stati e mai li avrebbe trascurati. Le cose di cui non si preoccupava mai erano le amicizie, le relazioni, l’intimità e qualsiasi tipo di interesse al di fuori del lavoro. Ogni tanto, veniva trascinato fuori dai suoi fratelli e i loro partner e amici, aveva anche tentato di avere una relazione a vent'anni, ma a parte questo, la sua vita era stata davvero priva di tocchi personali per un tempo molto lungo. Faceva male vedere Isabelle e Jace e persino Max adesso, con i loro fidanzati e i loro amici che potevano baciare e abbracciare, condividere drink mentre si tenevano per mano, con cui litigare, flirtare e con cui essere sé stessi. A volte, era frustrato quando accadeva qualcosa di divertente sul lavoro, l'unica persona a cui poteva raccontare la storia era la sua sorellina, che probabilmente aveva preso la chiamata solo perché si sentiva dispiaciuta per lui. No, sapeva che non era vero. Isabelle non lo compativa, lo sapeva, ma di tanto in tanto, non poteva fare a meno di ascoltare i dubbi che voleva allontanare dalla sua mente.

Non era un grosso problema per Alec, la solitudine. Onestamente, già da molto tempo si era abituato a questo sentimento, e si era ben adattato alla paura che sarebbe stato come un appuntamento fisso nella sua vita. Lo teneva sveglio di notte, ma solo occasionalmente.  
Il problema, si diceva, erano le altre persone. Non è che non abbia mai socializzato, che si sia chiuso alle amicizie e non abbia fatto alcuno sforzo con le persone. Era solo che, le persone che lo circondavano erano, beh ... erano idioti. Le persone con cui lavorava erano insopportabili, e tentare di tollerarle al di fuori di un contesto professionale, era impossibile. Gli amici di Izzy erano irritanti, quelli di Jace erano odiosi e quelli di Max erano adolescenti. Purtroppo, questo aveva messo fine all'elenco delle opzioni di Alec. Era patetico, Alec lo sapeva, ma era la sua realtà, così l'aveva accettato. Non era per sempre, perché non importava cosa la gente pensava, Alec era un ottimista. Ma comunque, lo aveva accettato.

Nel giorno di Capodanno, questi erano i pensieri di Alec quando si trovò a inciampare nel tentativo di mettere ordine nella sua mente confusa. Era mezzogiorno ed era ancora alle prese con uno dei peggiori postumi di sbornia che si era procurato da molto tempo a questa parte. O forse si sentiva solo peggio perché il dolore delle precedenti sbornie era già passato, mentre questo dolore era ancora molto presente. Probabilmente si sentiva peggio perché lo stava vivendo in questo preciso momento. Alec non poteva esserne sicuro ma, onestamente, non aveva importanza. Il panico che sentiva non poteva essere diminuito, non importava quanta logica avesse applicato. È sempre stato lo stesso con i postumi di una sbornia. Non solo ha già sperimentato le ripercussioni fisiche lancinanti, ma anche spendendo gran parte del giorno successivo cercando disperatamente di smorzare l’ansia che lo divampava. Di solito, era causato dal rimpianto per le sue azioni della notte precedente. Anche quando non erano così drastico come la sua attuale situazione, erano comunque il risultato di inibizioni abbassate e, sebbene gli piacesse perdere il controllo, sembrava sempre tornare e perseguitarlo.

“Vaffanculo, Alec. Datti una calmata! ”mormorò tra sé e sé, le mani che premono con forza sui suoi occhi. 

Prima lo faceva, meglio era. Questo maledetto messaggio, non si sarebbe inviato da solo. Cosa aveva detto Isabelle? Doveva chiedere a Magnus come stava, fare una battuta per rompere il ghiaccio. La cosa più importante era non pensarci troppo. Pensare troppo complica le cose, ed era già abbastanza complicato. 

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma è riuscito a mettere insieme qualcosa di cui era abbastanza soddisfatto in meno di cinque minuti, che considerò un ragionevole lasso di tempo da dedicare alla stesura di un testo. Spesso i messaggi gli richiedevano ore, se non giorni, a scrivere. Alla fine, era felice del risultato e si è costretto a premere invio senza indugio.

< Ciao Magnus. Stavo per dire buongiorno, ma sembra che io abbia dormito molto ... Spero che tu abbia seguito il tuo consiglio e avevi molto cibo e acqua la scorsa notte, purtroppo, io non l'ho fatto :( >  
Consegnato 13:11.

Onestamente, si aspettava che Magnus semplicemente non avrebbe risposto.  
La vibrazione di risposta del suo telefono lo aveva terrorizzato e sollevato allo stesso modo. 

“Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo” borbottò Alec, per poi ansimare costringendosi a leggere il messaggio.

< Buon pomeriggio, Alexander. Anche io non ho seguito il mio consiglio e, di conseguenza, ho trascorso l'intera mattinata in uno stato troppo povero per lasciare il divano. È un peccato, davvero, che l'alcol ci renda totalmente incapaci il giorno dopo. Sembra uno spreco, ma dobbiamo concederci un po' di svago ogni tanto. >  
Ricevuto 13:16.

< Spero che tu ti senta presto meglio, Alexander! >  
Ricevuto 13:17.

Sembrava, almeno, che Magnus la stesse prendendo bene. Quando si era ubriacato aveva preso delle decisioni innegabilmente stupide, con qualcuno che non poteva almeno ridere di lui.  
O forse, Magnus non stava ridendo di lui, ma con lui.  
Una volta scritto il suo prossimo messaggio, Alec sfiorò con dita tremanti il pulsante di invio. Non sapeva fin dove poteva arrivare. Dopotutto, era difficile valutare le intenzioni di qualcuno da un gruppo di pixel su uno schermo, e l'ultima cosa che Alec voleva fare in quel momento era offendere Magnus.  
C'era solo una cosa da fare. Alec doveva solo sperare in effetti, che Magnus stesse ridendo con lui.  
Gettando al vento la prudenza, Alec premette invio.

< Due volte in una settimana, e una volta ogni tanto con te ... >  
Consegnato 13:20.

Onestamente, non era nemmeno così rischioso. La mancanza di esperienza che Alec aveva accumulato in quest'area, unita alla sua natura cauta, era quello che aveva spinto il testo così lontano dalla sua zona di comfort.

< Ehi, non sfidare la tua fortuna. Stavi appena iniziando a piacermi, Alexander. Penso, che di questo passo, dovremo tornare ad essere di nuovo nemici giurati. >  
Ricevuto 13:22.

< Potrei conviverci, se ai nemici giurati è permesso flirtare ubriachi l'uno con l'altro a piacimento. Altrimenti, non sono sicuro di poter prendere questo impegno. >  
Consegnato 13:24.

< Dal momento che sembra che ci stiamo prendendo l'abitudine ... >  
Consegnato 13:24.

< Hai ragione, forse dovremmo ripensarci. >  
Ricevuto 13:25.

< Alexander, hai raggiunto la fase della tua sbornia in cui è richiesto cibo sobrio? >  
Ricevuto 13:27.

Non può essere. Magnus non stava chiedendo ad Alec se desiderava uscire a pranzo con lui. Non aveva alcun senso, non erano amici. Erano colleghi che, fino a poco tempo fa, si erano tollerati solo per fini puramente professionali. Doveva esserci un modo per aggirare questo. Alec non poteva rispondere come se pensasse che Magnus lo stesse invitando a pranzo perché, con ogni probabilità, non era così. Ma ... e se fosse? Cos'altro avrebbe potuto significare quel testo? Alec non voleva rispondere in un modo che lo faceva sembrare che non fosse interessato. Doveva coprire entrambe le basi, non fare supposizioni, ma anche non perdere la sua finestra di opportunità.  
Perché mai si sava preoccupando così tanto? Alec aveva ancora i postumi della sbornia e non era in grado di digerire un piatto di cibo davanti a lui. In realtà, tutto quello che voleva era rannicchiarsi sul suo divano e addormentarsi con la ninna nanna di Jeremy Springer sullo sfondo. Quindi, perché mai era così preso dall'idea di pranzare con Magnus?

< Penso che il cibo sia probabilmente una buona idea in questo momento. Sei già riuscito a digerire qualcosa?  
Consegnato 13:31.

< No, non ancora. Stavo solo cercando di convincermi ad alzarmi e dirigermi in questo fantastico posto vicino casa mia chiamato COSY CLUB. Fanno queste colazioni vegane malvagie (ci vado per curarmi dai postumi di una sbornia). È solo a due minuti a piedi da Vicar Lane, se hai voglia di unirti a me? Solo, se te la senti ;) >  
Ricevuto 13:33.

Bene, cazzo. Onestamente, Alec non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse succedendo o di come si sentiva al riguardo, ma non riusciva a preoccuparsene. 

< Sì, suona bene. A che ora stavi pensando? >  
Consegnato 13:35.

< Posso essere lì tra venti minuti, ma non c'è fretta se questo è un preavviso troppo breve. So quanto possa essere difficile spostarsi rapidamente nel nostro stato ... >  
Ricevuto 13:36.

< No, non è un problema. Ci vediamo allora, verso le due? >  
Consegnato 13:37.

< A dopo, Alexander. >  
Ricevuto 13:37.


	9. Oh, I don't be shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pronte per questo straordinario capitolo?  
> jumbled_sentiment ci ha invitato al ristorante ^_^ non possiamo mica rifiutare? 
> 
> Devo assolutamente prepararvi perchè state per essere trasportate in un posto unico, per gusto e bellezza, e come se non bastasse a tavolo con voi ci saranno Alec e Magnus.  
> Cosa desiderare di più? Vedere ? ... Io non voglio solo che lo immaginiate, io ve lo mostrerò.... venite con me? Non so voi, ma io sono già lì. Per me, abbondante colazione Vegana naturalmente ;)))
> 
> PS: musica   
> di The Killers - Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll.

Mercoledì 1 gennaio 2020. 13:57.

"Ciao Alexander."

Il suono improvviso della voce alle sue spalle, lo aveva spaventato, allontanando rapidamente la sua attenzione dal telefono mentre si voltava verso di lui.  
Alec annuì con la testa in segno di saluto. "Ehi Magnus."

"Ti ho fatto saltare?" 

Alec si accigliò. "No, certo che no." In realtà sì, ma non c'era modo che Alec glielo facesse sapere. 

Magnus fece un passo avanti, la testa inclinata di lato mentre lo studiava dal basso verso l’alto, fermandosi infine sui suoi occhi. 

"In qualche modo, sei riuscito a sembrare ancora più bello, anche con i postumi di una sbornia" ha osservato. 

"Difficile!" sbuffò Alec, ma rapidamente, ha aggiunto, "Non che io stia dicendo che di solito sono bello, solo che io ... io non ..." 

Magnus lo interruppe sollevando un dito, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. "Capisco." 

In quel momento, Alec capì che aveva fatto male i conti. Non c'era modo che potesse farcela senza dire o fare qualcosa di stupido, qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto rabbrividire, mentre giaceva a letto contando le pecore anno, dopo anno. Anche nei momenti migliori, la comunicazione verbale non era qualcosa a cui Alec veniva bene. Onestamente, non era bravo in nessuna forma di interazione sociale. La ciliegina sulla torta per il disastro era l'ondata di nausea che continuava a pulsare attraverso Alec, e che lentamente ma sicuramente, stava interferendo con qualsiasi tipo di pensiero coerente e razionale.

“Mi devi scusare, sembro un analfabeta, Magnus. Il mio cervello non funziona bene oggi. Penso, che l'alcol renda tutto più difficile. È come se nella mia testa tutto fosse confuso, e niente ha senso. ”

“Cervello da Tequila. So esattamente cosa vuoi dire ” rispose Magnus. 

Per fortuna, si è allontanato facendo un passo indietro e si è avvicinato all'entrata. Alec impiegò un momento, anzi due, per rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo: Magnus stava tenendo la porta aperta per lui e lo stava guardando come per dire: < Beh, cosa stai aspettando? >  
Alec annuì in segno di gratitudine mentre passava oltre, aggiungendo un piccolo "Grazie" che uscì un po’ troppo strozzato.  
Alec non doveva ripetere, nel caso Magnus lo avesse sentito la prima volta, perchè sarebbe sembrato come se Alec lo stesse ringraziando due volte, come se stesse chiedendo un "Prego" da parte di Magnus. Invece, ha pregato che il suo cenno con la testa fosse più che sufficiente.

Una volta dentro, attese Magnus, mormorando un "Apri la strada".

Sono finiti proprio ai margini del ristorante, affacciati sull'affollato incrocio della città, grandi finestre che costituivano l'intera parete esterna.  
Questo ristorante, era pieno di carattere. Le pareti erano adornate con dipinti e ritratti che sembravano non avere alcuna correlazione tra loro. I tavoli erano realizzati con diversi tipi di legno, nessuno dei colori, dei motivi o delle trame si combinava perfettamente. In ogni sezione del ristorante, c'erano pavimenti diversi. Le pareti erano state intonacate con circa cinque diversi stili di carta da parati, dove terminava un disegno, ne iniziava un altro.  
Era un disastro completo ma, stranamente, tutto sembrava fondersi in qualcosa di veramente elegante.  
L'arredamento era del tutto non convenzionale, ma in qualche modo era assolutamente gradevole e di buon gusto. Stranamente, ad Alec ricordava Magnus. Lo stile dell'uomo era solo suo, unico nel migliore modo possibile. Magnus con una semplice camicia e jeans era quasi irrealistico come le lampade abbinate in questo posto, che ovviamente non si vedevano da nessuna parte.

Persino i dipendenti erano eleganti, pensò Alec, mentre notava l'abbigliamento di un cameriere che si faceva strada. Vestito con camicia e pantaloni attillati, il suo gilet aveva disegni floreali bianco ghiaccio su uno sfondo blu scuro, in qualche modo era riuscito ad essere audace ma non fastidioso. Ha fatto sentire Alec un pò inadeguato con i suoi jeans neri e una felpa grigia con cappuccio. 

"Posso offrirvi qualcosa da bere?"

Magnus non esitò a rispondere: “Buongiorno, Arthur. Come stai oggi?"

L'uomo, Arthur, sorrise e disse: “Sto bene, Magnus. Come stai?"

“Meravigliosamente, mio caro, se non fosse per i postumi di una sbornia. A proposito, ho bisogno di cibo e ne ho bisogno adesso. Saresti un tesoro, se mi portassi una colazione vegana, un'alba di Tequila molto annacquata, una brocca d'acqua per il tavolo e ... ”

Ad Alec ci volle un momento per rispondere. Bene, forse due. 

Uno, per elaborare il fatto che Magnus stava ordinando alcol , e secondo, per rendersi conto che si aspettava che parlasse adesso. “Oh, um, posso avere una colazione vegana e una coca. Per favore?"

Arthur sorrise. “Certo, signori. Porterò subito i vostri drink e il cibo non appena sarà pronto ” mormorò, raccogliendo entrambi i menù non utilizzati dal tavolo, si voltò per andarsene, ma, non prima di aver catturato lo sguardo di Magnus e avergli fatto l’occhiolino. Incerto su quale fosse lo scherzo, Alec sperava solo che non fosse lui.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio prima che Alec dicesse: "Non sapevo che fossi vegano". 

Non aveva intenzione di dirlo, non aveva intenzione di dire nulla, ma il cervello di Tequila, come l'aveva chiamato Magnus, andava da solo.

"Sai, potrebbe essere perché siamo riusciti ad avere solo una conversazione di successo per tutto il tempo in cui ci siamo conosciuti" rispose Magnus, in tono chiaramente stuzzicante. 

Era qualcosa su cui Alec non si sarebbe soffermato fino a un mese fa e, ripensandoci, Alec non riusciva a credere di essere stato così ottuso. Naturalmente Magnus stava scherzando, non avrebbe potuto renderlo più ovvio neanche se ci avesse provato. Ma quello era esattamente il tipo di commento che Alec aveva frainteso in passato, e aveva reso complicato lavorare con lui.

Alec aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse. "Potresti avere ragione" ha ammesso.

Magnus sorrise. “Sono passati circa ... tre anni, direi. È normale per me adesso, qualcosa a cui non devo nemmeno pensare, ed è per questo che non viene fuori molto nella nostra conversazione. Inoltre, sono sempre piuttosto titubante nell'essere visto come uno che spinge le mie convinzioni sugli altri. "

Alec annuì. “Lo stesso per me, davvero. Se la gente fa domande, risponderò, ma non vado in giro a sfoggiarlo ” disse, sussultando leggermente mentre le parole gli lasciavano la bocca. Era stato puramente involontario, ma aveva quasi citato, parola per parola, la sua spiegazione a Magnus sul perché non raccontava della sua sessualità, sul posto di lavoro.

“Credo di sentire uno schema qui. Tieni molte cose per te " disse Magnus sorridendo "Anche quando eri ubriaco, non riuscivo a farti sputare il rospo."

Subito dopo, un rossore cominciò a diffondersi sulle guance di Alec. Incerto su dove guardare, i suoi occhi saltarono da un tavolo all'altro, alle sue mani, al dipinto dietro Magnus, prima di costringersi infine a tornare dove dovevano stare. Disperatamente, desiderò che il sangue smettesse di precipitarsi sulla sua faccia e disse: “Sì, a proposito. Mi dispiace. Ero, um, ero piuttosto ubriaco. Imbarazzante, davvero. "

Magnus si mise ad esaminare una piccola scheggia nello smalto, increspando le labbra in quella che sembrava una leggera irritazione. Alec non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse impiegato Magnus a dipingersi le unghie, o quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto per riparare il danno, ma era certo che avrebbe potuto passare intere giornate a esercitarsi e non riuscire a ottenere le unghie meravigliosamente dipinte, come quelle di Magnus.

Con gli occhi ancora fissi sul suo smalto scheggiato, Magnus disse: “Beh, da parte di entrambi, la logica afferma che dovrei essere quello più imbarazzato. Ma non lo sono, e neanche tu dovresti esserlo. Di tutte le mie storie horror di Capodanno, questa era davvero docile. "

Alec alzò un sopracciglio verso Magnus. "Continua…"

"Non sono sicuro che tu voglia saperlo."

"Oh, sono sicuro di sì."

“Beh, la maggior parte delle mie divertenti storie di bevute provengono dalla mia adolescenza, prima che avessi imparato a gestire l'alcol. Ricordo, quando avevo ... quattordici anni, penso, vivevo con mia madre adottiva in quel momento. Tutti i miei vicini a turno, ospitavano la festa di Capodanno. Quel anno, i vicini dall'altra parte della strada organizzarono la festa, ma a quell'età preferivo stare con gli amici, invece di andare lì, con degli adulti ” ha spiegato Magnus, sorridendo a sé stesso al ricordo. 

“Penso che, verso le otto, avevamo già esaurito una piccola quantità di alcol che i miei amici avevano portato. Quindi, ho avuto la brillante idea di andare al di là della strada per unirci alla festa. ”

"Oh, posso vedere dove stai andando."

"Ancora oggi rabbrividisco" disse Magnus, scuotendo leggermente la testa. 

“Non posso credere che te lo sto raccontando, ma comunque. Quindi, siamo andati e abbiamo iniziato ad aiutarli con i loro drink. Non ho idea di quanto tempo ci siamo rimasti, ma molto presto ho iniziato a sentirmi davvero male. Ricordo di aver capito che avevo bisogno di vomitare, quindi sono andato a cercare un bagno, ma c'era qualcuno lì dentro, quindi ho trovato un cestino. Poi, quando sono tornato al piano di sotto, tutti stavano urlando, in un grande clamore per qualcos'altro. Ero così confuso, poi all'improvviso il mio amico mi ha afferrato per un braccio e mi ha detto che dovevamo andare via. Non ricordo davvero nulla dopo, solo un po' di vomito, credo. So che siamo andati a letto molto presto, resistenza adolescenziale. Poi ... “

"Eccoci qui " disse Arthur, troppo allegro per i postumi della sbornia di Alec. 

"Un'alba di Tequila annacquata, una coca e una brocca d'acqua per il tavolo" disse, poggiando i loro drink con attenzione sul tavolo. 

Quindi, Alec non sapeva come non se ne fosse accorto prima, prese una candela dal suo vassoio e la mise sul tavolo. Alec poteva vedere l’accenno di un sorriso che gli tiravano gli angoli della bocca mentre teneva un accendino contro lo stoppino. "Divertitevi " disse, allontanandosi.

Magnus sbatté le palpebre, una volta, poi ancora, tre volte, prima di scuotere leggermente la testa e riprendere da dove si era interrotto. 

“Quindi, dov'ero? Oh sì, la mattina. Così, il giorno dopo, ho scoperto che il mio amico idiota si era intrufolato nella loro baracca, aveva trovato i loro fuochi d'artificio e aveva iniziato a farli partire. Tieni presente che mancavano ore prima di mezzanotte e che queste persone avevano fatto di tutto per questa festa. Devono aver speso centinaia di dollari in questi fuochi d'artificio, erano furiosi. E’stato terribile all’epoca, ma in retrospettivamente abbastanza divertente. Oh, e a peggiorare le cose, si è scoperto che il cestino in cui avevo vomitato, in realtà non era un cestino. "

"No, non dirmelo."

"Era un cesto della biancheria."

"Oh Gesù " ansimò Alec, lottando per contenere le sue risate. “È terribile, Magnus. Pensavo che i miei fratelli fossero stupidi, ma questo è ... "

“Non è nemmeno la storia peggiore, è solo la prima. Vedi, te l'avevo detto " Magnus rise. "La storia del nostro Capodanno è a malapena persino una storia, rispetto a questa. Davvero, niente di cui essere imbarazzati."

"Beh forse. Non ne sono convinto. Non riesco proprio a scegliere il mio imbarazzo. "

Magnus si accigliò. “Certo che lo fai. Chi altro può sceglierlo? "

"Nessuno" disse Alec confuso. “Non è qualcosa che puoi scegliere, è solo qualcosa che senti. Non c'è modo di controllare quello in cui ti senti imbarazzato. "

"Sembri molto sicuro di te, Alexander."

Alec sbuffò “Sì, perché lo sono. L'imbarazzo non è una scelta. Non puoi semplicemente scegliere le tue emozioni. "

“Penso che questo sia la chiave, Alexander. Non vedo l'imbarazzo come un'emozione. Ora, tristezza, è un'emozione. Felicità, rabbia, sono emozioni. Ma imbarazzo? È più un ... effetto collaterale, di certe situazioni. Penso che ci siano alcuni casi in cui non avremo altra scelta se non quella di sentirci felici o tristi, ma non riesco a pensare a una singola situazione in cui una persona non abbia altra scelta che essere imbarazzata. È tutta una prospettiva, la mia prospettiva è che, niente valga la pena di farci sentire in imbarazzo ”.

“Lo fai sembrare così semplice. Diciamo che hai ragione, l'imbarazzo non è un'emozione, è un effetto collaterale. Mi stai seriamente dicendo che non riesci a pensare a un singolo scenario in cui l'imbarazzo sarebbe un effetto collaterale? E se fossi colpito da qualcuno, e venissi respinto? O se avessi commesso un errore sul lavoro, e questo fosse costato caro a qualcuno? ”

“Se venissi rifiutato, potrei sentirmi triste, se quella persona mi piaceva davvero. Se avessi commesso un errore sul lavoro, potrei sentirmi deluso, determinato a non ripetere lo stesso errore. Ma mi sentirei in imbarazzo? No. Penso che sia una costruzione sociale inutile, non porta a nessuno scopo. Tristezza, rabbia, delusione, tutte queste emozioni negative hanno effettivamente uno scopo. Possono motivarti, insegnarti, renderti più forte o più saggio, ma l'imbarazzo non fa nulla di tutto questo. È una completa perdita di tempo. "

"Beh, sono d'accordo con te, ma non credo sia così semplice" argomentò Alec. “Se potessimo scegliere ogni effetto collaterale di una situazione, la vita sarebbe molto più semplice. Ma non possiamo, e non posso mai scegliere di non essere imbarazzato. Succede che mi piaccia o no, non importa quanto sia inutile. "

"Penso che dovremmo essere d'accordo, che non siamo d'accordo su questo, Alexander."

"Penso che potremmo."

Gli occhi di Magnus si spostarono sulla candela tra di loro e tornarono su Alec.

“Sono contento che possiamo andare d'accordo. Potrebbe non sembrare, ma in realtà non sono una persona a cui piacciono i conflitti. Soprattutto con qualcuno bello come te, perché è semplicemente frustrante. "

Alzando gli occhi al commento di Magnus, Alec concordò: “Sì, anche io. Tuttavia, ”iniziò Alec, prima di fermarsi. 

“Per curiosità, perché mi hai odiato così tanto? Era solo la mia mancanza di personalità? ”

Magnus esitò. "Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea, approfondire di nuovo tutto questo, visto che come sembra adesso andiamo così d’accordo." Scherzò Magnus. Il suo tono era volutamente spensierato, perchè aveva lo scopo di mascherare la paura di far dondolare una barca appena stabilizzata. 

"Oh andiamo. Non può essere così male, giusto? ”

“Non è male, io solo ... io, no, non importa. Hai ragione, non è poi così male. Né possiamo parlare, se sei sicuro di volerlo fare? ”

"Sono sicuro."

"Okay, tieni presente che non la penso più così, va bene?"

Magnus attese che Alec annuisse prima di iniziare. “La tua mancanza di personalità, o quello che percepivo come una mancanza di personalità, ne faceva sicuramente parte. Onestamente, ti ho completamente frainteso. Ho scambiato la tua natura privata, con un atteggiamento distaccato e pretenzioso. Mi mancava il tuo umorismo secco, il tuo uso dell'ironia e del sarcasmo, e pensavo semplicemente che fossi scortese e antipatico. Ho visto la passione e il tuo spirito competitivo nel lavoro, come la volontà di scavalcare qualcuno per progredire di carriera. C'è stato una volta, con il caso O'Connell, ricordi? ”

Tre o quattro mesi fa, Alec e Magnus lavorarono insieme su questo caso. Entrambi erano a conoscenza di ogni più piccolo dettaglio, quindi aveva senso collaborare. Aveva senso, se si trascurava il fatto che si detestassero reciprocamente. Ma ancora una volta, in un ambiente di lavoro ostile come era, Coward e Purchase era un obiettivo da raggiungere, e tutti lo sapevano. C'erano voluti giorni di indagine su tutti i rapporti, mai fatti su quel caso, quando Magnus finalmente, aveva notato una discrepanza. Era stata una sua idea cercare un potenziale testimone, ma a causa degli impegni che aveva con un altro caso e a cui stava lavorando in quel momento, non era stato in grado di seguirlo. Quindi aveva affidato ad Alec di parlare con il testimone, porre tutte le domande giuste e inevitabilmente dare una svolta, tanto attesa al caso.

"Certo che mi ricordo. Mi sono sempre sentito in colpa, Magnus. ”

"Allora, perché l'hai fatto?"

"Non l'ho fatto" ha insistito Alec. “Questo e il punto, non l'ho fatto. Spiegai a Purchase che era stata una tua idea parlare con il testimone, che avevamo fatto tutto il duro lavoro insieme, ma era solo per puro caso se ero stato io a porre le domande, e non tu. Ma poi, c’è stata quella grande riunione del team con Langford, ricordi? Coward era in ritardo, quindi Purchase decise di rubare credito per la sua squadra perché Coward non era lì e non poteva ribattere su niente. Ovviamente, non potevamo contraddirlo, non di fronte a Langford. Ma non sono stato io a prendermi il merito, non lo avrei mai fatto. Davvero, Magnus, non è per questo che lo faccio. Non ho interesse a progredire di carriera. Voglio solo aiutare le persone ".

"Non ci posso credere ... Non riesco a credere di aver lasciato che quel pazzo mi entrasse in testa. Purchase, e la sua politica d'ufficio" esortò Magnus scuotendo la testa, prima di ammettere, "Ti ho odiato davvero per quello, sai. ”

Alec sbuffò: “Sì, lo so. Ho gli occhi, Magnus, e se gli sguardi potessero uccidere ... "

Riuscirono a trattenersi per un momento prima di scoppiare a ridere. 

Era abbastanza difficile mantenere una faccia seria con quella maledetta candela accesa. 

Forse pensò Alec, dopo tutto non era stato un errore.


	10. Anytime, anyplace, anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, ecco a voi un nuovo aggiornamento, stavolta nell'aria c'è ansia e attesa, e non è mai una cosa buona, o no?  
> dove porterà i nostri protagonisti? ;)
> 
> La canzone stavolta è : Call me di Blondie  
> sono sicura che almeno una volta nella vita l'avete ascoltata x

Lunedì 6 gennaio 2020. 07:14.

Erano passati cinque giorni da quando Alec aveva visto Magnus. Una volta terminato il pranzo mercoledì, avevano diviso il conto e si erano separati. A volte, Alec non riusciva a credere che fosse realmente accaduto. Sebbene non dubitasse della propria memoria, sembrava ancora impossibile. Cosa diavolo li aveva posseduti? Perché avevano deciso di andare a pranzare come se fosse qualcosa che facevano da tempo? O addirittura, qualcosa che avevano già fatto prima? Alec si sentiva come se fosse in una specie di stato di trance, e avesse dimenticato temporaneamente le regole della società. O almeno, le sue regole per la società. 

Certo, era solo un pranzo, ma era il pranzo con Magnus Bane. 

Alec Lightwood aveva appena pranzato con Magnus Bane. Beh, una volta non lo faceva. 

Non molto tempo fa, Alec si sarebbe ritirato all'idea di un incontro ubriaco con Magnus, e avrebbe riso in faccia a chiunque gli avesse detto che un giorno si sarebbe goduto la compagnia dell'altro uomo. Eppure eccoli qui. 

Quindi, forse, Alec Lightwood può andare semplicemente a pranzo con Magnus Bane. Non è che il mondo sia finito alla vista di Magnus che scambiava una delle sue salsicce con un pezzo di toast di Alec. Si è scoperto che Magnus avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per una pezzo di toast, mentre Alec non ne aveva mai abbastanza di qualsiasi sostituto della carne usato in quel posto. Alec aveva sicuramente intenzione di tornarci a mangiare, la domanda però era, se sarebbe stato con Magnus.

Il giorno di Capodanno, era stato facile per loro ignorare che era un po' strano incontrarsi fuori dal lavoro senza alcuna ragione apparente, entrambi erano troppo affamati per curarsene davvero. Ma ora sembrava un po' troppo spaventoso suggerire di fare di nuovo la stessa cosa. Forse perché, se fosse successo più di una volta, allora doveva significare qualcosa. 

Era arrivato il momento di essere razionali, tutto quello che era accaduto era che, due colleghi stavano chiarendo le cose dopo alcuni messaggi scritti da ubriachi, e nello stesso tempo, stavano cogliendo l'occasione per mangiare del cibo assieme. Era stato un incontro puramente pratico, per assicurarsi che non vi fosse alcuna tensione repressa quando sarebbero tornati al lavoro, quindi non c’era motivo per cui accadesse di nuovo. Non c'era nessun motivo a cui Alec potesse pensare, per chiedere a Magnus se volesse incontrarlo per pranzo, bere qualche drink o trascorrere del tempo insieme al di fuori del lavoro. Quindi no, non aveva avuto altra scelta. Era comprensibile quello che avevano fatto il giorno di Capodanno. Ma adesso? Non era nessuna di quelle cose. Era sensato e, forse, un po' pericoloso. Per questi motivi, Alec non aveva suggerito di incontrarsi. Nemmeno Magnus aveva fatto qualcosa anche se Alec non poteva prevedere le ragioni dell’altro uomo, Tuttavia, questo non significava che la comunicazione si fosse completamente fermata. Certo che no; si erano scambiati messaggi da quel giorno in poi, in realtà più accesi che spenti. 

M: Era proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno. La mia sbornia è quasi sparita ora. Grazie per la meravigliosa compagnia, Alexander. Spero che tu ti senta meglio.  
Ricevuto 17:04.

A: Grazie a te Magnus, per avermi fatto conoscere quel posto. Dovrò portarci Izzy presto, le piacerà sicuramente. Per fortuna, mi sento molto meglio. Ma mi sento, come se potessi dormire per una settimana.  
Consegnato 17:07.

M: Non te lo consiglio. Perderesti almeno due giorni di lavoro e se lo facessi, sappiamo tutti come si sente al riguardo Purchase nei confronti dei ritardatari.  
Ricevuto alle 17:09.

A: Sì bene, cosa farà, licenziarmi? Fidati di me, lo adorerei. Quindi, sarebbe costretto a fare un po' del suo maledetto lavoro ...  
Consegnato alle 17:11.

M: Oh, mio Alexander, senti che morso ! Sapevo che ce l’avevi in te ;)  
Ricevuto 17:12.  
Mi piace che ti fidi così tanto di me, da spalare merda sul tuo capo. Giusto perchè tu lo sappia, gli sto mandando degli screenshot dei tuoi messaggi, proprio adesso.  
Ricevuto 17:13.

A: Sì, come se avessi il suo numero personale.  
Consegnato 17:15.

M: Questo è il tuo unico problema con quello che ho appena detto?  
Ricevuto 17:16.  
A: Oh andiamo, Magnus. Se vuoi giocare a questo gioco, sono abbastanza sicuro di avere messaggi altrettanto compromettenti da parte tua. Non è fiducia, è solo reciproca distruzione, garantito ;)  
Consegnato 17:21.

M: Hmm, certo. Penso che tu stia sottovalutando il nostro legame, Alexander. Non ti tradirei mai così, e tu lo sai. Tuttavia, desidero rassicurarti sulla reciproca distruzione ...  
Ricevuto 17:24.  
Io, Magnus Bane, dichiaro di detestare assolutamente Hector Coward of Penhallow & Eilish con ogni fibra del mio essere. È un uomo orribile, un boss di merda e i suoi capelli sembrano un nido di uccelli che ha perso una rissa con un fornello a gas.  
Ricevuto 17:26.  
Ecco qua, ora sono davvero fregato x  
Ricevuto 17:27.

A: Sai, questa è la descrizione più accurata dei suoi capelli che io abbia mai sentito. Scherzi a parte, di cosa si tratta? Pensi che non possieda uno specchio?  
Consegnato 17:31.

M: Sai, penso che lo faccia apposta. Immagina di prepararti al mattino con l'intenzione che quello sia il risultato finale. Ti dà un livello completamente nuovo di rispetto per sua moglie.  
Ricevuto 17:32.

A: Non sapevo nemmeno che fosse sposato.  
Consegnato 17:32.

M: Sì, è venuta a una delle feste di Natale una volta. E’ stata la prima e l'ultima volta a dire il vero. Penso che abbia sentito talmente tante storie dell'orrore su di lui, da farle mettere in discussione il suo intero matrimonio, ed è probabile che sia resa conto che non sarebbe stata in grado di continuare nel suo attuale stato di negazione, se avesse ascoltato un'altra storia che non riusciva a spiegare.  
Ricevuto 17:34.

A: Bene, l'ignoranza è la felicità ...  
Consegnato 17:40.  
Mi sento male per lei. A meno che non sia diverso a casa. Probabilmente è così, altrimenti chi sulla terra starebbe con lui?  
Consegnato 17:41.

M: Saresti sorpreso di quello che la gente è disposta a sopportare, Alexander. Io stesso ho sopportato un comportamento così spregevole ai miei tempi, che con il senno di poi, sono sconcertato dal mio livello di tolleranza per le cazzate.  
Ricevuto 17:46.

M: Penso che sia una delle mie tendenze vedere il meglio negli altri e il peggio in me stesso. Tuttavia, sembra che io abbia completamente ignorato entrambe queste tendenze, quando si è trattato di te, mio caro.  
Ricevuto 17:47.

A: Se tu vedessi il meglio di me, dovevo essere davvero orribile ;) So cosa intendi dire, ci sono passato anch’io. Il senno di poi può essere utile, ma ti fa anche venire voglia di sbattere la testa contro un muro per circa venti minuti.  
Consegnato 17:53.  
A: Vorrei che la vita arrivasse con dei codici.  
Consegnato 17:54.

M: si tesoro, solo uno: tequila + danza + piangere = soluzione a tutti i problemi della vita.  
Ricevuto 18:01.

A: Dovevi dirlo a te stesso cinque ore fa. Sono abbastanza sicuro che ti stai pentendo a fondo della tua "soluzione a tutti i problemi della vita".  
Consegnato 18:04.

M: Non ho rimpianti, Alexander.  
Ricevuto 18:06.

A: Oh no, questo sarà il dibattito "Non credo nell'imbarazzo" ancora una volta? Penso che dipenda dalla tua definizione di rimpianto. Penso, come per l’imbarazzo, che un po' di rimpianto possa essere utile una volta ogni tanto.  
Consegnato 18:09.

M: Non saprei Non ho vergogna.  
Ricevuto 18:10.  
A: Certo che no! Vorrei poter camminare nei tuoi panni, solo per un giorno. Il modo in cui funziona la tua mente è così diverso dal mio. È affascinante.  
Consegnato 18:13.

M: Puoi camminare nei miei panni ogni volta che vuoi, Alexander;)  
Ricevuto alle 18:16.  
Devo salutarti per ora, tesoro. Catarina è appena arrivata e le devo un cocktail e una storia, o almeno così dice. Goditi il resto della tua serata, Alexander.  
Ricevuto 18:17.

A: Buona serata, Magnus x  
Consegnato 18:18.

Agire d’impulso non era una cosa tipica di Alec, ma ultimamente infrangeva molte delle sue stesse regole. Mettere un bacio alla fine del suo messaggio era stata una decisione impulsiva del momento, non si era concesso il tempo di pensarci troppo. Non c'era alcun motivo per farlo, aveva solo sentito che trasmetteva molto più di quello che voleva dire di un semplice punto. Per come Alec lo vedeva, poteva sempre affermare che era stato un incidente. Tuttavia, la volta successiva, tre giorni dopo, sarebbe stato più difficile fingere che non fosse stato intenzionale, ma Alec non ne era troppo infastidito. Era stato completamente, in modo imbarazzante, euforico nel controllare il suo telefono e trovare un messaggio nientemeno che da Magnus Bane, salvato rozzamente nel suo telefono solo come "Bane".

M: Spero che tu ti stia divertendo con tuo fratello Alexander. A questo punto dell'anno, sto già temendo di tornare al lavoro, ma ora che so di poter avere un po' di gioia per gli occhi in ufficio, non vedo l'ora di farlo. Non che non fossi attraente prima, ma ora che so che non sei un segaiolo, posso permettermi di ammirare la tua bellezza naturale.  
Ricevuto 20:54.

A pranzo, quel mercoledì, Alec aveva raccontato a Magnus tutto sul fatto che Max sarebbe venuto per restare gli ultimi giorni di vacanze di Natale. 

A: “Penso che volesse solo un po' di pausa da casa, onestamente. Mi sono offerto di andare a prenderlo, ma a quanto pare mamma e papà avevano deciso che poteva salire sul treno ed io lo avrei preso dalla stazione, fintanto che mi stava bene. Penso che voglia solo sentirsi libero, sai? Ricordo di aver provato la stessa cosa quando avevo la sua età ” aveva spiegato Alec. 

Era la prima volta che a Max era stato permesso di viaggiare da solo, anche se su rigide istruzioni di Maryse che teneva informato Alec su tutti i suoi spostamenti. Alec era entusiasta di mostrare a Max dove abitava. Era passato un po' di tempo da quando aveva visitato la città e anche allora erano stati solo viaggi di famiglia. Non avevano mai avuto la possibilità di esplorare la città, solo loro due. Questa volta, Alec poteva mostrare a Max tutti i posti che voleva vedere, lasciandogli fare quello che voleva, entro limiti ragionevoli.  
Max adorava la vita all'aria aperta, c'erano dei bellissimi sentieri nelle vicinanze che Alec intendeva mostrargli. Amava anche cucinare, ma poteva assecondarlo solo quando sapeva che i loro genitori sarebbero usciti per la notte perchè odiavano qualsiasi tipo di pasticcio ma, secondo Max, faceva parte del suo processo lasciare tutti gli ingredienti e gli utensili che possedevano distesi sul bancone della cucina e non mettere in ordine una sola cosa fino a quando non avesse finito. Era abbastanza giusto che i loro genitori non apprezzassero quel massacro, ma Alec pensava che fosse un peccato che Max raramente potesse fare qualcosa che gli piaceva tanto, quindi, aveva pianificato di portarlo a fare shopping, comprare qualunque cosa gli piacesse, prima di lasciarlo libero in cucina. C'era anche la possibilità di svaligiare alcuni negozi al dettaglio. In centro c’era maggiore scelta e Max aveva finalmente raggiunto un punto in cui il suo aspetto contava per lui, anche se lontanamente. Alec si era anche preso la briga di guardare le proiezioni dei film nei giorni in cui Max sarebbe rimasto, notando alcuni titoli, che pensava potesse attirare la sua attenzione. In sostanza, Alec voleva che Max vivesse un periodo senza restrizioni, anche se era solo per un fine settimana. Troppo spesso, Max era costretto a limiti e vincoli in casa, e Alec non poteva fare a meno di assicurarsi che il suo fratellino non finisse per reprimersi nello stesso modo. L'ultima cosa che voleva era che Max si forzasse, tanto da chiudersi in sé stesso, perchè era destinato sicuramente a fare grandi cose. 

A: Sta andando alla grande Magnus, grazie. Non credo che la mia cucina sia d'accordo. Penso che abbia combinato tre ricette in una, ma in qualche modo la sta facendo funzionare. Non so cosa dirti Magnus, mi viene in mente la parola superficiale;) Spero che ti stia godendo la tua ultima opportunità di bere un giorno prima di tornare a lavoro. Sei riuscito a convincere Cat a unirsi a te?  
Consegnato alle 21:18.

Mentre Alec non vedeva l'ora di trascorrere del tempo con suo fratello, Magnus aveva creato un elenco di tutti i cocktails che voleva bere prima del 6 gennaio e non vedeva l'ora di farlo. Non sembrò così irrealizzabile, finché non si rese conto che l'elenco di Magnus comprendeva circa sei pagine delle note del suo telefono. Alec non immaginava che esistessero così tanti cocktails. Quante diverse combinazioni potevano essere create? Si è scoperto, davvero molte. Magnus era convinto che sarebbe riuscito a coinvolgere Catarina in questa sfida, anche se Alec non ne era così sicuro. Da quello che Magnus gli aveva detto, sembrava che lei non amasse sbronzarsi prima di mezzogiorno.

M: È dolce che tu gli stia facendo fare quello che vuole, anche se a spese della tua cucina. Sono sicuro che lo ricorderà quando sarà uno chef di fama mondiale o qualcosa di altrettanto fantastico. Io, superficiale? Mai. Sono un individuo con una grande profondità d’animo e rifiuto con tutto il cuore la tua affermazione. Grazie per averlo chiesto Alexander, mi sto divertendo molto. Attualmente mi sto godendo un: A Lonely Island Lost in the Middle of a Foggy Sea. Non capita spesso di trovare un cocktail con un nome di undici parole. Purtroppo no, Cat non partecipa alla mia sfida. Si è lasciata offuscare dall'età adulta e dalle responsabilità che le impongono di essere sobria a metà giornata.  
Ricevuto 21:32.

A: Ci sono volute circa due ore per la pulizia, ma ne è valsa la pena. Sono contento che ti piacciano i tuoi bizzarri cocktails, anche se Cat è troppo sensibile per unirsi a te. Penso che andrò presto a schiantarmi. Buona notte Magnus x  
Consegnato 23:04.

Se Alec aveva trascorso la mezz'ora successiva a controllare periodicamente il suo telefono mentre si stava preparando per andare a letto, nessuno doveva saperlo. Se si fosse svegliato la mattina dopo e avesse immediatamente verificato se avesse ricevuto un messaggio da Magnus, nessuno doveva saperlo neanche.

La delusione che aveva provato non vedendo notifiche era paragonabile a nulla che Alec avesse mai provato prima. Era quasi mezzogiorno quando aveva finalmente sentito quella benedetta vibrazione. L'ondata di eccitazione che aveva pulsato in tutto il suo corpo a quel semplice suono era inspiegabile. Aveva raggiunto lo stadio in cui i nervi che Alec sentiva nel ricevere un messaggio da Magnus erano di gran lunga superiori alla felicità. Tuttavia, non riusciva ancora a capire il perché.

M: Buongiorno Alexander. Mi scuso per la mia riposta non puntuale. Ho dormito profondamente per gran parte della mattinata, penso che A Lonely Island Lost in the Middle of a Foggy, mi abbia spazzato via più di quanto avessi immaginato. Presto andrò a pranzo con alcuni amici, godendo del mio ultimo giorno di libertà. Come stai? x  
Ricevuto 11:56.

Questa non era una conversazione educata. Non stava verificando se qualcuno si stava riprendendo da una sbornia. Non era un errore da ubriaco, o una conversazione necessaria per correggere un errore da ubriaco. Questo era solo ... perché. Questa era una conversazione tra due persone per il gusto di averne una.  
Non c'era un vero motivo per chiedere: "Come stai?" a parte un sincero desiderio di conoscere la risposta, e certamente non c'era motivo di dare un bacio alla fine di un messaggio diverso da ... beh, Alec non era ancora sicuro del ragionamento alla base di quello. O per il motivo per cui Magnus aveva messo un bacio o per il motivo per cui lui stesso lo aveva fatto. Non aveva molto senso ma, ancora una volta, doveva davvero?

A: Non è un problema, ho pensato che stavi dormendo. Sono appena uscito per un'escursione con Max e incontreremo Izzy per il pranzo più tardi prima di lasciarlo alla stazione. Sono pronto a trascinarmi fuori dal letto domani mattina con i muscoli doloranti.  
Consegnato 13.27.

M: Sembra divertente! Divertiti, Alexander.  
Ricevuto 13:31.

Quello era l'ultimo messaggio che si erano scambiati e che Alec ora stava fissando, dopo essersi trascinato fuori dal letto con i muscoli doloranti, fedele alla sua previsione. Erano le sette e un quarto del mattino, dandogli poco più di un'ora per prepararsi e mettersi in moto. Anche se la prima parte di tutto questo non richiedeva molto tempo, non era mai possibile prevedere il traffico del centro città. Incapace di sopportare l'ansia di essere in ritardo, era abitudine di Alec arrivare al lavoro molto prima del necessario. Anche se oggi si stava preparando ancora più velocemente del solito. Non voleva ammetterlo a sé stesso, ma sapeva esattamente perché. Oggi era la prima volta che riusciva a vedere Magnus, beh, erano passati solo cinque giorni. Ma erano trascorsi cinque giorni senza vederlo. 

Era ridicolo, la svolta di centottanta gradi che Alec aveva fatto, dal disprezzo di Magnus alla corsa mattutina solo per vedere l'uomo un po' prima. Dev'essere, pensò Alec, perché aveva trascorso così tanto della sua vita senza amici, che quando finalmente aveva incontrato qualcuno che riusciva a tollerare, fu un vero sollievo. Chiaramente, Alec voleva solo una qualche forma di amicizia con Magnus. Era ovvio, Magnus lo faceva ridere, si complimentava con lui, faceva stare bene Alec con sé stesso. Questo era quello che facevano gli amici, e Alec ne era stato privato per così tanto tempo che ora stava avendo lievi difficoltà a gestire le sue emozioni verso Magnus. Col tempo, le cose si sarebbero sistemate, ne era sicuro. A poco a poco, Alec si sarebbe adattato ad avere qualcuno nella sua vita che avrebbe potuto chiamare –amico- e questa eccitazione che provava ogni volta che vedeva il nome di Magnus sul suo schermo sarebbe scomparsa. Certamente, ovviamente, perchè dubitarne.

Nel frattempo, dall'altra parte della città, Magnus Bane si stava facendo un discorso simile mentre seduto stava applicando attentamente un eyeliner marrone scuro sulla linea superiore dei suoi occhi. Anche se era vero che preferiva colori più audaci e trucchi più appariscenti, rispettava le regole non dette dell'ufficio. Non aveva nulla a che fare con il fatto che fosse un uomo, perché se quello fosse la regola, Magnus si sarebbe svegliato un'ora prima ogni mattina solo per presentarsi al lavoro con una faccia piena di trucco, eyeliner alato e tutto . Ma, fortunatamente, era una regola generale, semplicemente per motivi di professionalità. Se le donne sul posto di lavoro si presentassero per lavorare con qualcosa di più di un trucco sottile, avrebbero ricevuto lo stesso livello di controllo di Magnus. Ovviamente, ci sarebbero sempre state persone che avevano problemi con un uomo che si truccava, ma Magnus non badava a loro. Sapeva che non c'erano discriminazioni dei dipendenti da parte dei datori di lavoro, quindi non aveva problemi ad aderire ad un look un pò più sottile.  
Tuttavia, questo non significava però, che occasionalmente, non avrebbe applicato un eyeliner azzurro, un ombretto grigio scuro, o un rossetto rosa e un sospiro. Solo un pochino.

"È solo una cotta, Magnus, passerà" mormorò al suo riflesso. “Solo una piccola cotta da scolaretto. Voglio dire, è magnifico, chi non lo vorrebbe? ” Magnus fissò il suo riflesso. 

“Non guardarmi così. Cosa dovrei fare? Non posso cedere a ogni capriccio, trascinarlo nei bagni e mettermi in ginocchio, poi e lì. Sii ragionevole " si ammonì. Diede un'occhiata al suo telefono. Erano quasi le sette e mezza, questo dovrebbe andare bene. Non è come se stesse cercando di impressionare qualcuno.

O almeno, è quello che si stava dicendo.


	11. Watch my heart turn to pulp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo, nuova canzone Paper love di Allie X  
> amazing song;)
> 
> Credo nelle cose che fai  
> E voglio credere che anche tu ci creda  
> Andiamo, guarda il mio cuore che si spappola come carta ...
> 
> PS: capito? questo capitolo è tutto cuore, che pulsa, che trema, che sanguina <3 XXX  
> thanks jumbled_sentiment for all XX

Lunedì 6 gennaio 2020. 08:14.

"Buongiorno, Alec."

Alec alzò lo sguardo verso la voce, fin troppo ottimista per questa ora del mattino, poi prontamente rivolse la sua attenzione al caffè che si stava preparando. Il tè e il caffè gratuiti erano una delle poche cose positive del suo lavoro. Bene, erano probabilmente le uniche cose buone. 

Ogni mattina, Alec senza eccezioni entrava nel suo ufficio, scaricava la sua borsa nell'armadietto che era stato costretto a condividere e puntava dritto verso la caffeina. Fortunatamente, lavorava qui da abbastanza tempo che la gente non tentava nemmeno di conversare con lui fino a quando non fosse stato almeno a metà della sua prima tazza di tolleranza liquida.  
Tuttavia, questo particolare individuo sembrava essersi convinto che Alec avesse un debole per lui, che potesse cavarsela con cose che gli altri non potevano, il che non era assolutamente vero.

“Oh, dai, smetti di fingere. Lo so che mi vuoi bene. "

Alec proseguì, chiudendo la porta del frigorifero con un po' troppa forza. Si voltò, intendendo portare il suo drink sul comodo divano nell'angolo dell'ufficio, uno spazio che Alec aveva riservato in modo informale come suo, ma trovò il suo percorso bloccato.

“Qual è il tuo problema, Lightwood? Un minuto prima ti comporti come un essere umano, e quello dopo sei tutto, "Grrr, sono alto e cupo e il mio sguardo furioso potrebbe fondere la plastica " ancora. Guarda che non freghi nessuno. "

"Levati di mezzo."

"Togliti tu, di mezzo."

"Sono arrivato qui per primo."

"Cosa siamo, dodicenni?"

“Non ho dodici anni. Ti hai dodici anni. "

"È il meglio che puoi fare?"

Alec serrò la mascella, fissando l'uomo di fronte a lui. Ogni volta che Alec iniziava a pensare che fosse in qualche modo sopportabile, accadeva qualcosa che gli ricordava esattamente perché non gli concedeva un pò del suo tempo, in primo luogo. Chiaramente, avrebbe dovuto fidarsi del suo giudizio iniziale. Mordendosi una risposta troppo feroce, anche per gli standard di Alec, si fece da parte e si diresse verso il suo posto sul divano. In pace. Questo era tutto quello che voleva. Ma chiaramente, Simon Lewis aveva altre idee. Questa interazione era diventata, una loro tradizione nel corso degli anni in cui avevano lavorato insieme. La prima impressione di Alec era stata quella di qualcuno a cui non avrebbe mai voluto associarsi, mai. Ma col tempo si era abituato a Simon, e al suo incessante uso eccessivo della parola, ma non c'era motivo per lui di farlo sapere a tutti. Se avesse ammesso che gli era diventato sempre più simpatico col passare del tempo, Alec non avrebbe avuto più un mometo di pace. Inoltre, questo gioco era molto più divertente delle normali interazioni in ufficio di ...

"Ciao, stai bene?"

“Sì, sto bene. Tu?"

"Sì grazie. Hai avuto un buon fine settimana?"

“Sì, è andato tutto bene. Tu?"

"Non male."

Era uno scambio assolutamente insignificante, e Alec non aveva tempo per farlo. Sorprendentemente, una delle uniche persone per cui aveva tempo non era altro che l'uomo con cui aveva appena litigato come un preadolescente. Per nulla scoraggiato dall'ostilità ormai familiare di Alec, con le sue buffonate che non erano più tanto sgradevoli, o sconvolgenti, Simon non esitò prima di avvicinarsi all'angolo in cui Alec si era seduto.

"Com'è stato il tuo Natale?"

“Bello.”

"Sei andato a casa?"

"Sì."

"Come sta la tua famiglia?"

“Bene.”

"Che cosa hai fatto con loro?"

"Cose."

"Non hai molto da dire, vero?"

"No" rispose Alec. Bevve un sorso di caffè, poi sospirò. “Bene. Come sono state le tue vacanze, Simon?”

“È stato fantastico! Sono andato a casa a trovare mia mamma e Nonna Helen. Stanno tutti andando alla grande, anche se nonna lotta sempre con il freddo in questo periodo dell'anno. È difficile per le sue articolazioni, quindi deve fare molto affidamento su mia madre, ma va bene. Siamo andati in questo meraviglioso mercatino di Natale e ho vinto un orso di peluche per Lily. Era così eccitata, ha detto che ero il suo zio preferito! ”

"Sei il suo unico zio."

“Sì, beh, penso che sarei ancora il suo preferito anche se ci fosse un secondo fratello Lewis. Ha buon gusto. "

"Sei un idiota."

"Sì, mi sei mancato anche tu." 

Prima che Alec potesse persino aprire la bocca per rimproverare quella ridicola insinuazione, la porta dell'ufficio si aprì. 

Era passata meno di una settimana dall'ultima volta in cui Alec aveva visto Magnus Bane, ma la sua improvvisa presenza rese Alec ancora più sicuro che, se gli fosse mancato qualcuno, non sarebbe certo stato Simon Lewis. 

L'ultima volta che Alec aveva posato gli occhi su Magnus, entrambi erano nelle ultime fasi di una sbornia, vestiti con felpe e jeans. Bene, Alec pensava che si fosse vestito per Magnus, per lui era semplicemente normale. Era stato un po' strano vedere Magnus in abiti diversi dai suoi impeccabili completi da ufficio, ma aveva tirato fuori la semplicità con facilità; Magnus poteva senza dubbio trasformare un sacco di patate in un capo d’alta moda. 

Ora, però, questo era il Magnus a cui Alec era abituato. In una camicia marrone scuro, pantaloni neri attillati e un blazer grigio scuro, Magnus brillava di potenza. 

Non molto tempo fa, Alec avrebbe scambiato la fiducia nella sua falcata per pura arroganza. Ora, Alec aspirava ad avere lo stesso livello di sicurezza in sé stesso, ad entrare in una stanza con la testa alta invece di trascinare lo sguardo rivolto al pavimento, sperando che la sua presenza passasse inosservata il più a lungo possibile. Quell'abitudine era ancora perfettamente intatta, infatti, l'istinto di Alec in quel momento, era quello di stabilire un contatto visivo con il pavimento, e solo con il pavimento, fino a quando la situazione non si sarebbe miracolosamente risolta attorno a lui. Ovviamente, questo non sarebbe accaduto e la parte razionale del suo cervello stava combattendo per tenere a bada quegli istinti perché non c'era modo di ignorare Magnus. 

“Buongiorno Alexander. Simon ” salutò Magnus, più cinguettante che mai.

C'era un leggero tremore nelle mani di Alec, ed era quasi certo che se avesse cercato di parlare, la sua voce avrebbe tradito ogni emozione che abbia mai provato. Invece di una risposta, fece un cenno e quello che sperava fosse un sorriso nella direzione di Magnus.

"Ciao, Magnus" rispose Simon. "Hai passato un buon Natale?"

“È stato adorabile, grazie Simon. Un po' di tempo in famiglia tanto necessario. E tu?"

Simon ha raccontato la stessa storia dell'orsacchiotto e dell'essere lo zio preferito, mentre Magnus ha copiato il percorso che Alec aveva fatto dieci minuti prima, chiudendo la borsa nell'armadietto prima di dirigersi verso il bancone della cucina. Una delle regole di Penhallow & Eilish era che le bevande calde dovevano essere versate in una tazza da viaggio, con un coperchio sempre chiuso, a meno che non fossi nell'Ufficio Ristorazione. Questa era l'unica stanza in cui le persone potevano pranzare o rimuovere il coperchio dalla tazza. Un numero eccessivo di incidenti con cibi e bevande versati su tutta la tecnologia più avanzata aveva lasciato il dipartimento IT che si rifiutava di fare altre riparazioni a meno che non fossero state apportate modifiche per combattere la disattenzione del personale. Ha reso le cose imbarazzanti per i dipendenti meno socievoli, poiché era improbabile che riuscissero a superare il pranzo senza che almeno una persona chiedesse come sarebbe andata la giornata o qualcosa di altrettanto banale. Di solito Alec lo superava sedendosi sul divano nell'angolo della stanza, la sua borsa sulla sedia accanto a lui, le cuffie fissate saldamente nelle orecchie e gli occhi che fissavano con fermezza lo schermo del suo telefono. Aveva sviluppato questa strategia quando aveva ricevuto troppe domande su come aveva trascorso il suo fine settimana, ed era molto efficace, anche se non completamente. Di tanto in tanto, alcuni sciocchi, insistenti tentavano di comunicare con lui, nonostante le cuffie e l'evidente svogliatezza da parte sua. Di solito, era Simon Lewis. 

Nel complesso, tuttavia, l'introduzione dell’Ufficio Ristorazione non era stato un grosso inconveniente. In realtà, aveva costretto Alec a prendersi una pausa invece di lavorare durante il suo pranzo come faceva di solito, mentre mangiava qualcosa di poco sostanzioso. Non gli importava nemmeno delle tazze da viaggio, significava che occasionalmente poteva fare una pausa di quindici minuti tanto necessaria dal suo computer con la scusa di voler usare una tazza normale tanto per cambiare. 

Ma quando Magnus prese il thermos dall'armadio e iniziò a versare una grande quantità di caffè, Alec fu investito da una, infondata sensazione di delusione. Magnus stava usando la tazza sbagliata. Non si sarebbe seduto con Simon e Alec. Magnus stava per uscire subito e mettersi al lavoro; esattamente come avrebbe dovuto fare Alec. 

Con un sospiro, Alec distolse lo sguardo. Stupidamente, si era concesso di sperare che se fosse rimasto in giro mentre era ancora tutto tranquillo, lui e Magnus avrebbero avuto la possibilità di stare insieme, anche solo per un momento. Solo così Alec poteva chiedergli come fosse andata la sua notte, se fosse riuscito o meno a completare la sua assurda lista di cocktails. Giusto il tempo per parlargli della sua stessa notte, di come aveva portato Max e Izzy al Cozy Club ed entrambi erano rimasti completamente affascinati dagli interni e da quel posto così unico nel suo genere.

"Questo posto è occupato?"

Alec sussultò. In piedi di fronte a lui, con la tazza da viaggio in mano, c'era Magnus Bane, con un'espressione di ... qualcosa che Alec non riusciva a decifrare.

Tipicamente, Alec avrebbe inciampato con tutte le sue parole nel tentativo di rispondere in modo coerente a una domanda che lo stava mandando in confusione.  
“Uh, no no, certo che no, siediti. Per favore."

Per favore? Quindi ora stava implorando?

"Bene, se insisti " disse Magnus rilassato, sedendosi di fronte ad Alec.  
Simon guardò tra Magnus e Alec, l'orrore si formò sul suo viso. Ignorandolo, Alec continuò a sorseggiare il suo caffè. Poteva sentirsi leggermente in preda al panico, non ancora abituato a questa nuova dinamica, e voleva disperatamente sfuggire a questa interazione senza alcun pasticcio di imbarazzo. 

Magnus, corretto come sempre, sorrise semplicemente e chiese: “Bene, come stiamo questa bella mattina? Sei pronto per tornare al lavoro? ”

"Sì, Magnus, stiamo bene ... come stai?" chiese Simon, con cautela, come se stesse spiegando a un bambino che non avrebbe potuto mangiare il gelato se non avesse mangiato prima le verdure.

“Sta andando in modo eccellente, Simon. Ben riposato e pronto a ricominciare. "

"Ben riposato" sbuffò Alec. "Immagino che non sei riuscito a finire la tua lista, allora?"

"Naturalmente, devi strofinare il mio fallimento in faccia, Alexander."

Gli occhi di Simon assomigliavano a un paio di piattini. Aprì la bocca come per intervenire, ma Alec parlò per primo.

"Quanti ne sono rimasti?"

"Beh, sono riuscito con cinquantaquattro."

"Sei fuori di…?"

“Centosettantanove. Penso di essere stato un po' troppo ambizioso. "

"Beh, mira alle stelle" ha detto Alec.

Magnus sorrise. "Sapevo che eri un vero ottimista."

Simon si accigliò. “Sì, Alec è veramente un tipo da bicchiere mezzo pieno. Qualcuno ti ha colpito due in testa durante le vacanze? Che cosa è successo a: lui è un cazzone pomposo, è un flirt poco professionale? ” chiese Simon, le parole uscirono in un miscuglio di confusione e incredulità.

Gli occhi di Alec si spostarono su Magnus, il suo viso era un'immagine di innocenza mentre diceva: "Forse siamo entrambi cresciuti un po', abbiamo messo da parte le nostre differenze e ci siamo resi conto ..."

"Oh, porca puttana," imprecò Simon. "Raj non stava mentendo allora?"

Nessuno dei due disse una parola.

“Accidenti, ora gli devo venti dollari! Pensavo che sarebbe stata la scommessa più facile che avessi mai vinto. ”

"Hai scommesso che non abbiamo fatto sesso?" chiese Magnus.

Incredibilmente, Simon esclamò: "Certo che l'ho fatto! Voi due non potete sopportarvi. Raj andava in giro dicendo a tutti che avevi rimorchiato alla festa di Natale, così l'ho chiamato per le sue cazzate. Ma ora mi stai dicendo che non è stata una cazzata, quindi è grandioso. ” gettò le mani sopra la testa. “Tra tutte le persone, voi due eravate le ultime che avrei messo insieme. Non ci posso credere. "

"Mi dispiace che fare sesso sia stato come uno shock per te" disse Magnus, in tono asciutto.

"No, no, non fraintendermi" balbettò Simon. “Non sto dicendo che è una brutta cosa, certo che no. Sono felice per voi due, ovviamente. Sono contento di non dover più sopportare i vostri litigi e che non devo continuare a preparare circa cinque tazze di caffè al giorno come scusa per passarti accanto e ricordare strategicamente qualcosa che Alec aveva intenzione di dirti perchè troppo spaventato per di venire a dirtelo di persona. Oppure, di scriverlo in una dannata e-mail " disse, fissando Alec con aria acuta. 

“Quindi sì, sicuramente non è una brutta cosa. Sono solo sorpreso e incazzato dal fatto che dovrò dire le parole "Avevi ragione" a Raj. "

"Bene, buona fortuna con quello" ha detto Alec.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio quando Simon guardò Alec, poi Magnus, poi di nuovo Alec. 

“Bene, beh, vado solo ... via. Adesso. Quindi, sì, ci vediamo dopo ”disse, poi fece un sorrisetto alla coppia e si precipitò verso la porta. Scuotendo la testa, Alec lanciò un'occhiata a Magnus.

"Mi dispiace per questo" ha detto.

“Non scusarti. Non sei responsabile dell'inettitudine sociale di Lewis " assicurò Magnus. 

“Avevi davvero paura di venire a parlarmi? Voglio dire, sapevo che stavi mandando Simon invece di chiedermi le cose da solo, ma ho sempre pensato che fosse perché non potevi portare te stesso per associarti a persone come me ” lo imitò Magnus.

"Non avevo paura di venire a parlarti, mi sembrava più facile non farlo."

"Abbastanza giusto" Magnus annuì, poi sorrise. “Guardaci, stiamo bevendo il caffè insieme come vecchi amici. Chi lo avrebbe mai pensato?” ha riso.

Alec scosse la testa. "Certamente, non io."

Magnus sorseggiò il suo caffè, ritirandosi in fretta quando si scotta la lingua. Le tazze thermos non lasciano mai che il calore fuoriesca abbastanza velocemente, lasciandoti con un caffè bollente per gran parte della mattinata. Delicatamente, soffiò contro sul bordo, osservando mentre il vapore iniziava a salire. 

"Suppongo che Max sia tornato a casa adesso?"

“Sì, l'ho accompagnato ieri sera. Era un po' imbronciato di dover andare. Continuava a chiedere se non poteva semplicemente perdere un giorno di scuola. Ho chiesto se era disposto a chiamare sua madre e chiederle se prima era d'accordo. "

"Ah," disse Magnus. "Sono sicuro che è andato giù come un palloncino di piombo."

"Si potrebbe dire. Penso che mi abbia perdonato però. Ha passato tutta la mattina a mandarmi ricette che vuole provare la prossima volta che verrà qui, quindi non può essere così arrabbiato con me. "

Magnus sostenne lo sguardo di Alec. "Chi potrebbe rimanere arrabbiato con te, Alexander?"

"Sei stato continuamente arrabbiato con me per circa un anno Magnus, quindi non può essere così difficile."

"Bene, tutto è stato perdonato ora."

“Naturalmente tutto è stato perdonato. Non ho fatto niente di male. "

"Oh, non essere petulante con me, Lightwood."

"Non sono petulante, Bane."

L'arrivo di un altro collega interruppe la risposta di Magnus. Probabilmente era una buona cosa, dato che questo ritorno era stato ancora più infantile del precedente. 

Non fermò una fitta di delusione, però, perchè non erano più soli. Magnus non sapeva quando avrebbero avuto di nuovo la possibilità di restare soli. 

Non che importasse, ovviamente. Magnus non era sul mercato per un ragazzo ed era abbastanza sicuro che Alec provasse la stessa cosa. 

Non c'era mai stato alcun filo attaccato a questo, e Magnus non vedeva alcun motivo per iniziare ora.


	12. I'm only human, can't you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuovo capitolo per me, per voi <3 
> 
> per non dimenticare la musica, compagna e colonna sonora della nostra vita: Flume - Never Be Like You.

Mercoledì 8 gennaio 2020. 13:25.

E’ qualcosa di veramente temporaneo, se lascia una cicatrice? 

Le cose cambieranno, il dolore passerà. E’ una buona idea, nulla è permanente. 

Ma la verità è che alcune cose restano permanenti. 

Il dolore diminuirà nel tempo, ma i segni lasciati sulla tua anima non possono essere cancellati, mai. Sono i ricordi che mantengono viva la sofferenza. Mentre le cicatrici potrebbero non essere fresche, ma le lezioni apprese non svaniranno mai. 

È quasi impossibile imbattersi in qualcuno sui venticinque anni la cui anima sia intatta. Tutti raccolgono graffi lungo la strada, sicuramente anche Alec Lightwood. Ogni segno aveva portato con sé la capacità di dire: "Beh, non succederà mai più", ma Alec preferiva essere di gran lunga un uomo saggio con cicatrici, piuttosto che un ingenuo senza.

Alec Lightwood aveva vissuto i primi diciannove anni della sua vita senza un solo appuntamento. La cosa più vicina che aveva avuto come un amico in quel periodo, era Joseph Priestley, aveva trascorso settimane a infastidirlo fino a quando non aveva finalmente ceduto. Joseph gli aveva presentato il suo migliore amico, Jacob, si era appena trasferito da lui dopo essersi separato dal suo compagno di lunga data. Erano stati insieme per molto tempo, quasi dieci anni, ma secondo Joseph, non erano stati affatto buoni l'uno per l'altro, per questo, Joseph era molto ansioso che il suo amico andasse avanti. 

Inizialmente Alec aveva respinto l'idea, sulla base del fatto che non voleva essere coinvolto in qualcosa che sembrava ancora un po' in sospeso. In verità, aveva rifiutato perché era terrorizzato. Era molto, molto lontano dalla sua zona di comfort, un luogo che Alec evitava di visitare a tutti i costi. Joseph aveva impiegato poco meno di tre settimane per organizzarlo, alla fine gli aveva passato il numero di telefono di Jacob con le istruzioni per mandargli un SMS prima della fine della serata. Gettando la cautela al vento. 

Non era stato facile, ma era stato contento che Joseph gli avesse dato la spinta di cui aveva bisogno. Alec aveva organizzato un incontro con Jacob quel fine settimana e, sorprendentemente, l’appuntamento era andato bene. Aveva portato a un altro, poi a un altro, e molto presto era evoluto in una situazione simile a una relazione. Alec aveva trascorso la maggior parte delle sue notti da Jacob, godendosi la sua nuova vita sentimentale. Era sorprendente quanto tutto fosse diventato normale. Per la prima volta, forse da sempre, Alec non si sentiva più come un emarginato così evidente dal resto del mondo. 

Poi, da un giorno all'altro, tutto era andato storto. Alec aveva capito che non era innamorato di Jacob. Quello da solo non sarebbe stato così brutto, si conoscevano solo da tre mesi e nessuno poteva parlare di amore dopo così poco tempo. La cosa brutta, però, era che Alec era innamorato di qualcun’altro, e non era il suo ragazzo. In una svolta contorta di eventi, Alec si era innamorato del suo migliore amico, il suo unico vero amico. Mai tra un milione di anni Alec si sarebbe considerato una persona sleale, ma le persone possono sorprenderti, soprattutto te stesso. 

Alec non considerava davvero quello che aveva fatto come barare, ma certamente non era leale. Una notte, poco dopo la sua realizzazione, Joseph aveva chiamato Alec per chiedere se lui e Jacob volessero bere qualcosa con lui e alcuni amici. Anche al telefono, era ovvio che aveva già ingerito diversi round alcolici e non mostrava segni di rallentamento. Davvero, Alec avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo meglio. Avrebbe dovuto avere buon senso, ma era così disperato nel vedere Joseph che ha solo peggiorato le cose. Non serviva a nulla sapere che Jacob era stato un livello del tutto nuovo di non ispirazione quella notte. Ci sono solo così tanti episodi di Police Interceptor che puoi guardare un venerdì sera prima di iniziare a mettere in discussione le tue decisioni di vita, in particolare quelle riguardanti la scelta del tuo ragazzo. Quindi, Alec aveva accettato. 

I suoi ricordi di quella notte erano nella migliore delle ipotesi sfocati, ma Alec poteva purtroppo mettere insieme la maggior parte delle istantanee in qualcosa che assomigliava a un ricordo. Al suo arrivo, aveva iniziato a bere a un ritmo continuo. Alec sapeva che c'erano state danze, molte danze. Avevano anche cantato. Joseph aveva persino messo i loro nomi per il karaoke ad un certo punto, ma Alec si era rifiutato, per fortuna. Completamente privo di qualsiasi coordinamento, Joseph aveva lasciato cadere un'intera pinta di Budweiser sulla pista da ballo e si era recato al bar per sostituirla, prima di lasciar cadere prontamente anche quella. Alec aveva riso, dicendogli che doveva rallentare. Non molto tempo dopo, Alec aveva lasciato cadere un bicchiere tutto suo, chiaramente raggiungendo il livello di intossicazione di Joseph. 

I ricordi confusi di Alec mancavano di una chiara linea temporale, ma sapeva che, a un certo punto della notte, si erano urtati l'un l'altro fuori dai bagni. Joseph aveva afferrato Alec per un braccio, tirandolo fuori dalla scala antincendio in un vicolo dietro il club. Avevano parlato per un po', poi lo aveva baciato. Una delle prime cose che Joseph aveva detto ad Alec quando era entrato nel club era che avrebbe lasciato la sua ragazza per lui. In un momento di ingenuità che non si sarebbe mai replicato, Alec aveva davvero creduto che lo avrebbe fatto. Avevano passato tutta la notte a prendersi momenti l'uno con l'altro, sgattaiolando via ogni volta che ne avevano la possibilità. Quella notte le labbra di Alec avevano trascorso più tempo su quelle di Joseph, che con quelle di Jacob per tutta la loro intera relazione.

Stavano aspettando di essere serviti al bar quando Joseph posò un bacio sulla guancia di Alec, un braccio stretto intorno alla sua vita. "Che cazzo?" aveva sentito Alec da dietro. Si irrigidì, si era girato per vedere la furia di Jacob, prima di precipitarsi tra la folla con un chiaro obiettivo di allontanarsi da Alec il più possibile. Joseph gli aveva afferrato la mano e avevano attraversato lo sciame di corpi sudati seguendo Jacob. Erano finiti fuori nel freddo pungente, con Joseph che cercava disperatamente di convincere Jacob che quello che aveva visto era solo un'esibizione di amicizia, un bacio amichevole tra due amici ubriachi. Amici, ecco tutto. 

Alec era rimasto per lo più in silenzio, troppo ubriaco e abbattuto per ribattere. 

Alla fine Jacob si era rivolto ad Alec e gli aveva chiesto: "Stiamo bene?"

Alec aveva scosso la testa, con le lacrime agli occhi e aveva risposto: "No."

Quella notte, Alec aveva rotto con Jacob. Dopo quelle che erano sembrate, ore, passate a discutere avanti e indietro nel freddo perpetuo, Jacob aveva finalmente accettato quello che Alec gli stava dicendo. Era finita. 

Alec aveva riportato Joseph a casa dove avevano cercato disperatamente di scaldarsi dopo essere stati al freddo, bagnati fino all'osso dalla pioggia. Si erano svegliati l'uno accanto all'altro, completamente vestiti e infine asciutti. Non avevano fatto sesso, ma questo non aveva reso la mortificazione della mattina successiva meno drastica. Joseph aveva chiamato un taxi ed era uscito da lì in dieci minuti. 

In un epico caso di pessimi tempismo, Alec doveva tornare a casa per le vacanze di Natale lo stesso giorno. Dato che Joseph aveva una ragazza, questo aveva escluso qualsiasi forma di comunicazione tra loro fino alla fine delle vacanze. Alec aveva cercato di convincersi che era meglio così, che aveva senso aspettare che si vedessero e parlassero di persona. Ma due settimane sono un tempo estremamente lungo per passare senza parlare con la persona di cui sei innamorato. È molto tempo quando le domande ardenti rimangano senza risposta, è un tempo infernale, e non può portare altro che confusione, senso di colpa e miseria, il tutto combinato con una sana dose di disfunzione familiare. 

Quelle due settimane erano state le peggiori nella vita di Alec.

Quando finalmente riuscì a vedere Joseph, sapeva che per loro non c'era futuro. Se quella notte avesse significato qualcosa di più delle promesse da ubriachi, Alec lo avrebbe già saputo. Joseph possedeva una casa con la sua ragazza e se l’avesse lasciata per Alec avrebbe perso decine di migliaia di dollari. Non sarebbe successo; sapeva che non sarebbe successo. Ma, a quel punto, Alec era solo disperato di salvare la sua amicizia con Joseph. Nonostante tutto quello che era successo tra loro, era il miglior amico che avesse mai avuto. Si erano aiutati a vicenda, si erano costruiti l'un l'altro, prima. Non era qualcosa che Alec fosse pronto a buttare via per un cuore spezzato. Soprattutto non quando sapeva che, con il tempo, si sarebbe riparato. Lo faceva sempre, o almeno così aveva sentito. Una volta tornati a scuola, erano sicuri di potersi incontrare senza causare scalpore.

"L'ho detto a Chelsea."

"Che cosa?" aveva esclamato Alec. Sapeva che non era quello che sperava, Joseph non aveva raccontato la verità alla sua ragazza in modo che potessero stare insieme. Se lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe perso tempo in chiacchiere.

“Non potevo vivere con le bugie. Dovevo. Non le ho detto tutto " aveva spiegato. “Abbastanza da non dover più mentire. Le ho detto che ho dormito a casa tua, ma che sono rimasto sul tuo divano. "

"Giusto. Va bene. Ti ha creduto? "

Lo aveva fatto, a quanto pare. C'erano state molte lacrime, molte urla, ma alla fine era arrivata alla conclusione che si fidava di Joseph. Se le aveva detto che non era successo nulla, allora non era successo nulla. Joseph e Alec avevano parlato, Alec per lo più aveva solo ascoltato. Non era disposto a condividere quello che sentiva con Joseph, era già troppo vulnerabile. Voleva solo assicurarsi che fossero sulla stessa pagina, che potessero andare avanti in modo sano. Ovviamente, non era l'ideale, ma non lo è mai.

"Devo dirti qualcosa. Non avevo intenzione di dirtelo, ma penso ... "

"Bene, ora devi dirmelo" aveva detto Alec. "Non puoi dirlo e poi non dirmelo."

“No, hai ragione " Joseph aveva riso, visibilmente a disagio. La quantità di contatto visivo tra loro si era improvvisamente ridotta quasi a zero. “Ho bisogno che tu sappia che questo sarebbe successo, anche prima di tutto questo. Non c'era niente che avremmo potuto fare, era già ... "

"Dimmi."

"Chelsea è incinta."

Alec aveva soffocato, coprendosi il viso e voltando le spalle a Joseph. Era l'ultima cosa che si aspettava.

Quindi avevano parlato ancora un po'. Era stato l'ultimo chiodo nella bara che conteneva il cuore ferito di Alec, ed era rimasto così per altri tre anni. L'amicizia tra Alec e Joseph non era mai più stata la stessa. Ci avevano provato, ma non erano riusciti a superare quello che era successo. 

Indipendentemente da quanto ci avesse provato, Alec non poteva fare a meno di essere risentito con Joseph per il dolore che gli aveva causato, anche se involontariamente. Joseph, d'altra parte, era stato bandito dal vedere Alec fuori dalla scuola. Una volta avevano preso un caffè insieme in un momento libero, ma erano stati visti da un amico di Chelsea e aveva causato a Joseph un tale panico, che Alec si era sentito troppo in colpa per chiederglielo una seconda volta. La semplice richiesta di bere un caffè con un amico sembrava sbagliata, sporca, disonesta. 

Quindi per tre anni, Alec aveva tenuto il suo cuore nascosto al sicuro dentro quella bara, morto e sepolto, senza alcuna intenzione che ne uscisse mai più. Non se poteva evitarlo. 

Poi, a ventidue anni, aveva incontrato qualcuno. Inaspettatamente, quel qualcuno aveva strappato ogni chiodo dalla bara, uno per uno, fino a quando non ne era rimasto nessuno. 

Quindi tutto quello che doveva fare, era sollevare il coperchio, ma questo era qualcosa che Alec doveva fare da solo. Doveva essere lui a prendere il suo cuore nascosto, nessun altro poteva fare quella parte per lui. Ci era voluto del tempo, ma l'aveva fatto. Alec aveva fatto un atto di fede, il primo in tre anni, ed era stato anche l’ultimo. Da allora Alec non si era fidato di una sola anima, determinato a tenere il cuore per sé per il resto dei secoli. 

Alec non credeva nell'amore, non più. Non credeva a: per sempre felici e contenti; anche se oggi il destino si era imposto prepotente e non poteva più ignorarlo.

Oggi, il destino era arrivato e aveva dato un pugno in faccia ad Alec. O forse gli aveva dato un grande abbraccio, onestamente non poteva più saperlo. 

Alec lavorava al secondo piano di Penhallow & Eilish e aveva bisogno di andare al settimo piano per un incontro, beh, proprio adesso. Era un viaggio che di solito faceva usando spesso le scale, ma non gli andava di presentarsi per incontrare Buy con la faccia arrossata e senza fiato. 

Mentre stava aspettando l'ascensore, e stava torturando distrattamente la pelle sensibile intorno all'unghia, una sua cattiva abitudine fin dall'adolescenza. Le porte attirarono la sua attenzione mentre si aprivano per rivelare nient'altro che Magnus Bane. Letteralmente, nientemeno che Magnus. Alec esitò, preso alla sprovvista per un momento. Non era quello che si aspettava. 

Onestamente, Magnus era stato quasi costantemente nei suoi pensieri da allora, beh, non riusciva ad ammettere che probabilmente faceva parte del problema. Ma così, tanto per cambiare, Magnus non era stato in prima linea nella sua mente quando aveva premuto quel pulsante e di certo non si era aspettato di alzare lo sguardo e vedere quegli splendidi occhi sui suoi, tenendo lo sguardo incollato al suo, senza farlo cadere neanche per un secondo.

Sobbalzando, tornò alla realtà, quando le porte dell'ascensore iniziarono a chiudersi. Ecco, era rimasto lì a fissare Magnus chissà per quanto tempo. Beh, è stato imbarazzante, per non dire altro. In preda al panico, balzò in avanti e scivolò tra le porte, facendo scattare i sensori di movimento e costringendo le porte a tirarsi subito indietro.

"Oops" disse Alec, tentando di ridere. "Scusa."

“Non scusarti. È stata colpa mia."

"Come?"

Magnus sospirò. "Beh, se la mia bellezza non fosse così distraente, non sarebbe successo, vero?"

Alec non doveva nemmeno guardare le pareti riflettenti dell'ascensore per sapere che il suo viso era diventato di un rosso umiliante. Dannata chimica. O era la biologia? Dannazione a qualunque cosa lo facesse sentire così fuori posto e che lo aveva trasformato in una imbarazzante sfumatura magenta, al minimo accenno di flirt. Si potrebbe pensare che fosse un ragazzo di quattordici anni, incapace di controllare le proprie reazioni pre-pubescenti, non un uomo adulto capace di schiacciare uno dei suoi avversari come fastidiosi insetti, in un tribunale. Tuttavia, sembra che le cosiddette abilità da avvocato, non possono essere trasferite per renderlo meno idiota e maleducato di fronte a uomini meravigliosi. O per essere più precisi, quest’uomo meraviglioso. 

La tensione in quell'ascensore era ridicola. 

Non avevano detto una sola parola da quando le porte si erano chiuse, ma non ne avevano avuto bisogno. 

Stavano entrambi andando al settimo piano e quando la luce indicò che erano arrivati al sesto, Magnus si era girato e si era messo proprio di fronte ad Alec. 

Fissandolo a pochi centrimenti dal suo viso, aveva messo una mano sul petto di Alec, e aveva sorriso.

"Lieto di averti visto, Alexander." 

Aveva così mantenuto la presa, ancora per un momento, poco prima che si aprissero le porte. 

Alec si era limitato a fissarlo mentre Magnus percorreva il corridoio, lasciando quasi che le porte si chiudessero di nuovo.

A questi ritmi, sarebbe stato un miracolo se fosse riuscito a sopravvivere a questa giornata. 


	13. 'cause I'm so drunk on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non c’è una sola persona la cui vita posso guardare, e onestamente dire che preferirei avere la loro piuttosto che la mia. Il momento in cui me ne sono resa conto, è stato il momento in cui ho capito che non mi odiavo tanto quanto pensavo, "disse Izzy, con voce sommessa.
> 
> Perchè sono già tornata Per questo.  
> Un capitolo STUPENDO, che emoziona ma che ci dona tanti preziosi consigli. :)  
> Si torna al Cosy Club, io in questo posto ci devo assolutamente andare <3 X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La musica è un pezzo fondamentale della mia vita.  
> Ascoltate : Nothing But Thieves - You Know Me Too Well.

Venerdì 10 gennaio 2020. 21:09. 

Alec Lightwood non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a fidarsi di Magnus Bane, ma sapeva di averlo fatto.

Era evidenziato dal fatto che le sue labbra erano attualmente attaccate a quelle dell’altro uomo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di rimuoverle. La coppia era nell'appartamento di Alec e stavano terminando la loro sorprendente serata improvvisata. 

O no. Forse, per essere precisi, era più una serata di bevute tra amici. Alec non sapeva davvero come doveva chiamarla e, francamente, non gli importava davvero. Perchè?

Perchè, stava baciando Magnus Bane. 

Era un dato di fatto che, se glielo avessero detto un mese fa, sarebbe stato disgustato o incredulo, a seconda della giornata. Mai tra un milione di anni avrebbe potuto prevedere che si sarebbe sentito ... a suo agio, felice, sereno. Alec non sapeva quando aveva iniziato a fidarsi di Magnus, e non sapeva nemmeno perché. C'era un sacco di cose che non sapeva sull'uomo, tuttavia Alec si sentiva come se conoscesse Magnus meglio di quanto non conoscesse chiunque altro, tranne i suoi fratelli, ma non contavano. Alec non sapeva tutto dei membri del clan Lightwood.

"Oh no, è finito," mormorò Magnus, un piccolo broncio tirava le sue labbra.

“Huh?”

“Il disco, Alexander. È finito."

Magnus era già in piedi e fuori dal suo posto, dirigendosi verso il punto in cui il giradischi di Alec poggiava sul proprio ripiano.

“Oh giusto, certo. Cambialo con qualsiasi cosa, non mi dispiace. "

Magnus si voltò per catturare l'attenzione di Alec sulla sua spalla. "Alexander?"

“Hmm?”  
Magnus sorrise ad Alec, un bagliore speranzoso nei suoi occhi. "Credevo, che avessimo parlato di un Gin Tonic?"

Alec sbuffò, ma sorridendo. "Sì, certo. Vuoi del lime? "

"Sarebbe meraviglioso, tesoro."

"Arriva subito." 

Era abbastanza giusto, davvero. La promessa di un Gin Tonic era stata probabilmente l'unica ragione per cui Magnus aveva accettato di andare a casa di Alec. 

Andare a bere era stata una decisione spontanea da parte di Alec, non proprio. 

Avevano trascorso la settimana a flirtare goffamente l'uno con l'altro in momenti di privacy rubati. Bene, il flirt di Alec era stato imbarazzante, Magnus era stato del tutto perfetto. Era qualcosa che Alec aveva usato per disprezzare l'uomo, i commenti inappropriati che aveva costantemente lasciato cadere sul posto di lavoro. Alec non sapeva cosa farsene, non sapeva dove mettere la sua vergogna e l’imbarazzo di fronte all'onestà, alla sfrontatezza e all'orgoglio di Magnus. 

Ora, tuttavia, la natura civettuola di Magnus era una delle più grandi gioie della vita di Alec. 

Spudoratamente, non vedeva l'ora di ogni incontro, ogni sguardo, ogni scontro accidentale di spalle nel corridoio. 

Era il più grande giro di 180 gradi che abbia mai fatto da quando era passato dall'essere convinto che avrebbe trascorso il resto della sua vita torturato dal suo amore non corrisposto per Jace, alla realizzazione nello spazio di un giorno che ciò che provava per Jace non era come essere innamorati. Era amore fraterno, ovviamente, si sarebbe fatto sparare per Jace in un batter d'occhio. 

L'amore che aveva provato per Joseph era stata una nuova impotenza. Nonostante tutto il dolore che gli aveva causato, quella situazione aveva insegnato ad Alec cosa significava essere innamorati. Lo aveva aiutato a capire che non era innamorato di suo fratello adottivo, qualcosa che lo perseguitava dalla tenera età di dodici anni. Il dolore del suo cuore spezzato per Joseph lo aveva, per quanto masochistico, aiutato piuttosto che impedito. Il dolore non era sempre futile, e spesso c'erano lezioni da imparare, passi da fare. Si trattava solo di guardare nei posti giusti, digrignare i denti e spingere in avanti, attraverso la dura perdita in qualcosa di sopportabile, qualcosa di meglio e, finalmente, qualcosa di buono. 

Una volta che Alec aveva evocato le forze per uscire dall'ascensore dopo Magnus quel fatidico mercoledì pomeriggio, aveva saputo che qualcosa doveva cambiare. 

C'era una possibilità molto piccola che potesse sopravvivere un'altra settimana in questo modo, e anche se potesse, certamente non voleva. Esausto non riusciva a spiegare la metà di tutto quello che stava provando, il suo caso più recente ha rubato più tempo di quanto avesse dovuto dare. 

Era tornato a casa mercoledì poco dopo le otto, appena il tempo di prendere un po' di cibo prima di crollare dritto nel suo letto, pronto a svegliarsi e ricominciare tutto da capo. 

Era riuscito a rifuggire in un momento leggermente più umano giovedì, arrivando a casa poco prima delle sei. 

La prima cosa che aveva fatto era mangiare. Era sempre affamato dopo un'intera giornata di lavoro. La seconda cosa che aveva fatto era chiamare Izzy.

“Non so cosa fare, Iz. È così complicato. Lavoro con lui, porca puttana. Non so cosa voglio da lui, ma anche se lo sapessi, vale la pena andare a letto con qualcuno con cui lavori? Voglio dire, faccio abbastanza fatica così com'è senza dover aggiungere una storia d'amore contorta in tutto. "

“So che è spaventoso, nuovo e non semplice. Ma questa è il punto, niente lo è mai. Complica le cose, il fatto che lavorate insieme, ma se non fosse così, sarebbe solo qualcos'altro. Alec, fidati di me, niente è mai semplice. Non quando si tratta di relazioni, comunque. ”

"Lo so, lo so. È solo, dato che ... da allora, non lo so " sospirò. "Lo odio. Vorrei non dover rendere tutto così complicato nella mia testa. "

“Non c’è una sola persona la cui vita posso guardare e onestamente dire che preferirei avere la loro piuttosto che la mia. Il momento in cui me ne sono resa conto, è stato il momento in cui ho capito che non mi odiavo tanto quanto pensavo, "disse Izzy, con voce sommessa.

Alec non l'aveva mai considerato così prima. È così facile lasciarsi coinvolgere in quello che non ti piace di te, della tua vita. Era una cosa così comune per le persone fare una lista delle cose che volevano, di quello che era così imperfetto su di loro e su tutto quello che hanno fatto. Ma era raro rendersi conto, in realtà che, non potresti preferire la vita di nessuno, ma solo ed esclusivamente la tua.  
Quel pensiero non migliorava le cose, ma lo rendeva sopportabile.

Si era svegliato quel venerdì mattina, senza un solo indizio di cosa avrebbe fatto, di come sarebbe andato avanti. 

Ogni suo pensiero era consumato da Magnus. Sapeva che voleva l'uomo, semplicemente non sapeva perché o in quale contesto. Voleva Magnus o voleva stare con Magnus? In un momento, quelle cose sembravano così distanti che non c'era modo di confonderle. 

Non era stata ben ponderata, la decisione di chiedere a Magnus di bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro. In effetti, aveva avuto l'idea solo circa tre secondi prima di porre la domanda.

Erano in ufficio, da soli. Il venerdì le persone tendevano ad andarsene un po' prima di quanto avrebbero dovuto. I capi o chiudevano un occhio, o non se ne accorgevano perché erano troppo occupati ad andarsene prima loro. Oggi, tuttavia, Magnus e Alec si erano trattenuti. Stavano lavorando nello stesso ufficio, toccando silenziosamente le loro tastiere.  
Uno ad uno, i loro colleghi avevano percorso dentro e fuori l'ufficio, mormorando un: "Ci vediamo la settimana prossima ". 

Erano quasi le quattro quando il posto si era svuotato. Nessuno dei due uomini aveva detto una parola per tutto il pomeriggio, non avendo bisogno, o senza osare. Non era chiaro quale.

Fu Alec a rompere il silenzio. "Hai dei piani per stasera?"

Magnus scosse la testa. “No, niente di che. Tu ne hai?"

"Dipende." Alec fece una pausa. “Vuoi bere qualcosa? Con Me?"

La sorpresa attraversò il viso di Magnus, ma scomparve rapidamente come se non fosse accaduto. "Sì, Alexander. Sembra carino."

Così avevano preso le loro cose, disconnesso i computer e chiuso a chiave la porta dell'ufficio. Voleva essere solo un drink, ma erano entrambi affamati dopo una lunga giornata di lavoro, quindi Alec aveva suggerito il Cozy Club. Erano solo venti minuti a piedi dal lavoro, e dopo altri trenta minuti fino a casa di Alec, anche se Alec non aveva intenzione di portare Magnus a casa a quel punto. O, così aveva creduto.

“Cocktail, Alexander. Devi provare alcuni cocktail. " avevano finito il loro cibo a tempo di record, entrambi significativamente più affamati di quanto si fossero resi conto, e si erano trasferiti nell'area del bar del locale. Magnus era un cliente molto più abituale di quanto Alec avesse creduto prima. Oppure, era eccezionalmente bravo a ricordare nomi e dettagli di ogni persona che aveva incontrato.

"Va bene. Prendo quello che prendi tu. Non so davvero nulla dei cocktail. "

"Nemmeno io, so solo che mi piace berli."

Alec sorrise. "Giusto."

Uno era diventato due, due si era trasformato in tre e prima che se ne rendessero conto, nessuno dei due uomini poteva davvero calcolare quanti bicchieri erano andati.

“Che cosa vuol dire, hai finito l'acqua tonica? Che tipo di bar finisce l'acqua tonica, Arthur?” domandò Magnus. 

Se fosse stato un altro cliente, Alec era sicuro che Arthur si sarebbe sentito a disagio, ma, per sua natura, Magnus era espressivo e gentile in parti uguali. Il fatto che si stesse lamentando ad alta voce della mancanza di acqua tonica, non significava certo che fosse in qualche modo seccato con Arthur, che non era affatto responsabile della situazione.

Arthur si fece comprensivo. “Mi dispiace, Magnus. So quanto ami un buon Gin Tonic. Posso offrirti da bere, offre la casa, a titolo di scuse? ”

Magnus sospirò. "Non c'è bisogno. Il mio cuore è stato spezzato e semplicemente non riesco a riprendermi da questa perdita. "

"C'è acqua tonica a casa mia."

Arthur piegò un sopracciglio verso Alec e fece un sorrisetto, prima di allontanarsi rapidamente dal quadretto.

"Davvero, ne hai?"

Alec annuì. “In abbondanza. Iz adora quella roba. Possiamo andare, se vuoi. "

"Bene, Alexander, non è certo come pensavo di passare la notte quando mi sono svegliato stamattina, ma ragazzo, non mi lamento." 

Trenta minuti più tardi e, per la seconda volta quella settimana, Magnus e Alec erano in piedi spalla a spalla in un ascensore vuoto che era abbastanza grande da contenere dieci persone. Stava diventando loro abitudine stare leggermente più vicini del necessario. Era un'abitudine che si adattava perfettamente alla ricerca di ragioni per passare del tempo l'uno con l'altro, indugiare dopo le riunioni per scambiare qualche parola veloce, scambiandosi sorrisi privati attraverso una stanza piena di gente.  
Stavano rapidamente sviluppando conoscenze e routine proprie, ed era una differenza così grande rispetto a quello a cui Alec era abituato in termini di lavoro con Magnus e di relazioni con le persone in generale. 

Ma, come aveva detto Magnus, il ragazzo non si lamentava.


	14. I gotta go in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensavo di sognare  
> quando hai detto che mi amavi  
> È iniziato dal niente  
> non ho avuto la possibilità di prepararmi  
> non sono riuscito a vederti arrivare  
> l'inizio di niente di nuovo  
> potrei odiarti adesso
> 
> Ciao eccovi un nuovo capitolo che jumbled_sentiment ci ha donato meravigliosamente  
> lo amo totalmente, così intenso, lasciatevi anche voi trasportare dalla musica e dalle sue parole che scivolano leggere fino a raggiungere la mia/vostra anima. Non bevete Gin Tonic, altrimenti la musica e le parole vi faranno volare Salut ^_^
> 
> PS: Il Bluecoat è il più costoso dei Gin, solo il meglio per Magnus;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meravigliosa musica in questo capitolo : Lauren Sanderson - Better Anyway. voce meravigliosa

Venerdì 10 gennaio 2020. 20:16.

“Ti piace la musica? Possiamo ascoltare un po' di musica? " 

Magnus e Alec non si erano scambiati due parole durante la corsa in ascensore fino all'appartamento di Alec. Non quando Alec aveva armeggiato cercando di mettere le chiavi nella serratura, o quando si erano tolti le scarpe e avevano messo da parte le giacche, e neanche quando Magnus si era guardato intorno per la prima volta, osservando l'appartamento come se fosse una specie di paradiso.

Magnus rispose con entusiasmo: “È un'idea meravigliosa, Alexander. Che genere di musica ascolti? ”

Alec fece un passo di lato mentre si muoveva più in profondità nella stanza, lasciando sottilmente più spazio possibile tra lui e Magnus. O, almeno, sperava di essere sottile. 

"Puoi guardare, qui." offrì Alec, accucciandosi accanto a un mobile all'altezza dei fianchi prima di aprire le ante.

"Oh, ascolti la musica su vinile" esclamò Magnus, inginocchiandosi accanto ad Alec.

Alec fece una smorfia. "Sì, per cosa pensavi servisse il giradischi?" chiese, indicando l'oggetto poggiato in cima allo stesso mobile sotto il quale si erano abbassati.

Spingendo delicatamente la spalla di Alec, Magnus lo derise. Non aveva distolto lo sguardo dalla collezione, spostandosi per sedersi correttamente e incrociare le gambe sotto di sé. Alec rimase dov'era, facendo del suo meglio per non fissare. 

“Un sacco di gente li possiede solo per fare scena. Cose vecchie che non funzionano, o modelli funzionanti che, purtroppo, sono rimasti inutilizzati. Penso che dovrebbe essere alla moda, ma mi irrita e basta. Il vinile è qualcosa che dovrebbe essere apprezzato, non usato come base di conversazione o centrotavola. ”

"Quindi, cosa, mi stavi giudicando in silenzio?"

Magnus rise. "No. Pensavo che avessi affittato questo posto già arredato. Si adatta in qualche modo al tema ” ha detto, indicando vagamente il resto degli interni.

"Perché l'hai pensato?"

"Bene, questo posto è alla moda, per dirne una, e tu sei piuttosto incline alla monotonia e alla tristezza, mio caro."

“Ehi,” si lamentò Alec, “Bé, è vero. Ma comunque. "

"Non è una brutta cosa" lo rassicurò Magnus. “Solo, ho la sensazione che se tu avessi arredato questo posto da solo, questo non sarebbe così. Poi c'è il fatto che la maggior parte di posti simili a questo vengono affittati già completamente arredati. Il mio lo è."

“Bene, hai ragione. Ad eccezione del giradischi, lei è sicuramente mia” mormorò Alec.

Magnus costrinse il suo viso a rimanere il più dritto possibile. "Lei?"

"Sta' zitto. Scegli quello che vuoi ”ordinò Alec mentre si alzava, allontanandosi per nascondere il rossore che si avvicinava rapidamente. Magnus sfogliava gli album nell'armadietto, mentre Alec si dava da fare con la pelle morbida intorno all'unghia, un'abitudine a cui aveva rinunciato da tempo di sedare.

"Wow. Non ti facevo un uomo degli ABBA ” osservò Magnus. 

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. Non essendo mai stato il più sincero, Alec tendeva a nascondere i suoi gusti, le sue scelte, e le sue antipatie. Non c'è spazio per le critiche se le persone non sanno nulla di te. Avere qualcuno nel suo appartamento, che guarda le sue cose e sfoglia la sua musica era una sensazione insolita. Alec si sentiva stranamente esposto. Era qualcosa, suppose, che la maggior parte delle persone non avrebbe sperimentato. Se ti va bene essere in mostra perchè il mondo lo veda, e poi avere qualcuno testimone di chi eri, come vivevi e cosa ti piaceva non sarebbe una sensazione nuova. Ma per uno come Alec, qualcuno che era solito nascondersi, eludere e distrarre, questa era certamente una sensazione nuova.

Magnus ansimò. “Che eccitante scoperta! Uno dei miei album preferiti di tutti i tempi. Hai buon gusto, Alec. " 

Proprio così, l'ansia era sparita. Prima ancora che avesse avuto il tempo di rendersi conto che era quello che era. 

Per un momento, Alec si rimproverò di desiderare ardentemente l’approvazione degli altri su qualcosa di così soggettivo come il gusto della musica, ma scosse rapidamente la testa per liberarsene. Che importanza aveva se desiderava un pò di conferma ogni tanto? Non lo fanno tutti?

Ci fu un altro sussulto di Magnus. Aveva tirato fuori The Bends di Radiohead e stava fissando la copertina dell'album che Alec aveva sempre trovato un po' inquietante. 

Girandolo per leggere l'elenco dei brani, Magnus sembrava incantato, prima di annunciare: “Sì, lo sapevo! Devo mettere su questo, solo per la traccia dodici. Questa canzone è un capolavoro assoluto. "

“È l'unica ragione per cui ho comprato il disco. La prima volta che ho sentito anche il resto è stato, beh, ben scritto. "

“Non conosco nemmeno molti di questi. Sono sempre aperto a provare cose nuove, però ”disse Magnus, girandosi per fare l'occhiolino nella direzione di Alec e riaccendendo il rossore che trovava, oh così divertente. 

Lentamente, Magnus si alzò, facendo scivolare delicatamente il disco dalla sua copertina e poi, in posizione. Il sistema audio ha iniziato a pompare rumore e bassi in egual misura mentre qualcos'altro ha attirato l'attenzione di Magnus. 

Brillava davanti a lui proprio di fronte all'altoparlante sinistro era ... Magnus non era del tutto sicuro di cosa fosse. Sembrava una piccola statuetta d'argento, fatta con dadi e bulloni.

"È un ragazzo con arco e frecce" spiegò Alec. 

Avvicinandosi, disse “Clary l'ha fatta per me. E’ la ragazza di mio fratello. È una saldatrice, una delle migliori. Fa sempre cose del genere di nascosto.” raccogliendo la statuetta, Alec la tenne nella sua visuale prima di continuare. "Qui c’è una vite " disse indicando il corpo principale, "poi un bullone per la testa, e il resto sono solo chiodi più piccoli e viti saldate insieme. "

"Wow" ha sussurrato Magnus. "Sono impressionato. È terribilmente creativo. Posso?" chiese, alzando la mano.

"Certo" disse Alec, consegnando la statua.

Magnus ammirò la creazione un po' più da vicino. “È un lavoro molto pulito. Clary è un'artista di grande talento. "

“Dovresti vedere i suoi dipinti. Questo è stato un suo regalo di compleanno, il primo anno che l'ho conosciuta. Mi sono sentito un pò male perché non ero stato molto accogliente con lei. Onestamente, penso di essere stato un po' geloso del fatto che Jace trascorresse così tanto tempo con lei, quindi non mi sono preoccupato di fare uno sforzo. Ma mi ha regalato comunque questo. "

"Perché l'arco e le frecce?"

“Da bambino adoravo il tiro con l'arco. Lo faccio ancora, ma quale adulto ha il tempo di andare a sparare frecce a un bersaglio per puro divertimento? ”

Magnus sorrise. "So cosa vuoi dire. Sembra un peccato che tu abbia dovuto rinunciare a qualcosa che ami, però. ”

"Ci sono altre cose che amo" ha detto Alec. “È stato davvero dolce da parte sua. Penso che fu allora che capii di essere stato un po' stronzo. Non le avevo mai menzionato il tiro con l'arco, quindi Jace deve averlo raccontato. Posso solo immaginarla seduta attorno a Jace e chiedere cosa avrebbe potuto fare per il mio compleanno, anche se non avevamo quasi scambiato due parole. Ho fatto uno sforzo maggiore dopo. Mi sono reso conto che non dovevamo essere io o Clary, tutti potevamo fare le cose insieme. Lo sai? Sembra abbastanza ovvio, ma all’epoca, non mi era mai venuto in mente. "

“Capisco, l'amore è una cosa complicata. Ci fa fare cose strane. "

"Sono d'accordo."

"Oh, finalmente, qualcosa su cui siamo davvero d'accordo."

"Ehi, siamo d'accordo su molte cose."

"O si? Citane una ” argomentò Magnus, rimettendo la statua dove l'aveva trovata.

"Uhh, il nostro amore per la traccia numero dodici?"

Magnus sbuffò, sorridendo. “Bene, Lightwood. Te lo concedo. " sussurrò facendo un passo avanti. "Posso pensare a qualcos'altro su cui siamo d'accordo."

"Vai avanti."

Senza rompere il contatto visivo, Magnus aumentò improvvisamente di un pollice la sua altezza. Alec sorrise, sapendo bene che Magnus si era appena alzato in punta di piedi, nonostante negasse continuamente di essere leggermente più basso di Alec.

Magnus mise una mano sul lato del viso di Alec prima di chinarsi, labbra che incontrano labbra, in un momento più pacifico di quanto Alec possa ricordare nella sua storia recente.

Non durò a lungo, più un'esplorazione che un'iniziazione, decidendo se fosse o meno qualcosa che potevano fare. 

Avevano già fatto sesso, avevano trascorso la maggior parte del tempo in compagnia l'uno dell'altro a flirtare apertamente, ma tocchi casuali e baci innocenti, non erano fidanzati.

Condividere un bacio per amore di questo era un nuovo territorio, probabilmente perché trascorrevano la maggior parte del tempo insieme in un ambiente professionale. O perché, si ricordò Alec, lui e Magnus non stavano insieme. Erano qualcosa, ma non stavano insieme.

"Beh, è stato piuttosto carino" ha sussurrato Magnus. "Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho preso l'abitudine."

"Nessuna lamentela qui."

Magnus mantenne la sua promessa, i successivi quaranta minuti passarono tra conversazioni oziose e baci pigri. Alec non si era nemmeno reso conto che stavano ascoltando la famigerata dodicesima traccia fino alla fine. 

Magnus si tirò su per cambiarla, portando con sé il calore corporeo a cui Alec si era così abituato. Lasciando che Magnus passasse al setaccio la sua collezione di dischi, Alec si diresse in cucina per il Gin Tonic che Magnus aveva richiesto.

"Ecco qui, Magnus, come promesso " disse Alec mentre tornava con un bicchiere alto in ogni mano. Entrambi contenevano un pezzo di lime che affogava in abbondante Bluecoat, più di quanto Alec avesse preparato da molto tempo. Li aveva fatti così solo quando aveva bevuto con Izzy, un'abitudine che aveva preso dopo uno dei troppi commenti feroci di "Chi pensi che stia bevendo questo, Max?"

“Grazie, tesoro” fece le fusa Magnus, sfiorando intenzionalmente le dita di Alec con le sue mentre prendeva il drink.

"Eh ... prego."

Magnus sorrise ad Alec, senza distogliere lo sguardo neanche per un secondo. Alzò il bicchiere sulle labbra e bevve un sorso.

"Mhmm, è proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno."

Alec si schiarì la gola, scrutando disperatamente la stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse distogliere l'attenzione di Magnus da sé stesso. Impotente, tornò sul divano e bevve un sorso del suo drink, facendo una smorfia per il gusto.

"Non ti piace?"

"Sì, è solo forte."

"Se lo desideri, possiamo scambiarli " ha offerto Magnus.

Alec sbatté le palpebre. "Ho reso il tuo ancora più forte."

"Oh, giusto" Magnus rise. "Immagino di no, allora."

Fu allora che Alec realizzò quale album Magnus avesse scelto. "Ehi, ti piace Frank Ocean?"

"Non ne avevo sentito parlare fino a circa sessanta secondi fa."

Al cipiglio interrogativo di Alec, Magnus ammise: “Sono stato piuttosto influenzato dal bellissimo uomo in copertina. Non so se sia lo stesso Mr. Ocean, ma sono disposto a scommettere che apprezzerei la musica di chiunque abbia una copertina così paradisiaca per gli occhi. ”

“Vedo la tua logica. È all'altezza delle tue aspettative? ”

“Ascolti molta musica, vero? La tua selezione è notevolmente senza genere. Mi piace questo suono, mi piacciono gli ABBA, The Killers, Radiohead, The Beatles, ma tutto, in modi molto diversi. "

"Non mi sono mai limitato a un genere specifico" concordò Alec. "Ogni album lì dentro, lo adoro per una ragione completamente diversa."

"Perché ami questo?"

Alec ci pensò su per un momento. Inclinò la testa prima di dire: “Immagino sia un valore più sentimentale. Lo ascoltavo spesso quando è uscito la prima volta, verso la fine del mio ultimo anno al liceo, fino a quando non ho iniziato a lavorare per Penhallow.” Alec fece una pausa, chiedendosi se dovesse semplicemente fermarsi lì, ma qualcosa prese chiaramente la decisione per lui, di continuare. 

“Ero così triste, tutto il tempo, e non sapevo davvero perché. L'album era triste anche per me, a quel tempo, e mi ha fatto sentire meno solo. Tuttavia, non mi sento più triste quando lo ascolto. È un misto di calma e ... non lo so. È difficile da spiegare, solo che ... mi piace dove è ora la mia vita, molto più di quando ascoltavo questo album a ripetizione ogni sera. Immagino che mi faccia sentire pieno di speranza. "

Magnus sospirò. "Questo, è esattamente il motivo per cui amo la musica." 

La traccia risuonava in sottofondo. STAI TRATTENENDO IL RESPIRO, APPESANTITO. 

Alec ricorda perfettamente quel testo. Gli ricordava una vita passata, emozioni passate, un crepacuore passato.  
Non era più la sua verità.

Magnus si spostò da dove si era appoggiato al tavolo e si sedette accanto ad Alec. Il giovane era disteso all'indietro sul divano, poggiando i piedi sul tavolino da caffè in una posizione probabilmente abituale. Magnus copiò la posa sorseggiando piano il suo drink, nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di parlare.

NON SIAMO INNAMORATI, MA FARO' L'AMORE CON TE. 

Alec deglutì, senza osare guardare Magnus. Se fosse stato onesto, quando Magnus aveva accettato di venire a casa sua, aveva supposto che la notte sarebbe finita con loro a letto insieme. Sembrava che fosse la giusta logica da fare. Chiaramente, erano entrambi attratti l'uno dall'altro. Questa non era una relazione; su questo, erano entrambi sulla stessa pagina. Ma, seduto qui ora, Alec preferiva passare la notte ad ascoltare un brano dopo l’altro insieme a Magnus, condividendo storie e risate e forse un bacio occasionale.

SE POTESSI VEDERE ATTRAVERSO I MURI, VEDREI CHE STAI FINGENDO  
SE POTESSI VEDERE I MIEI PENSIERI, VEDRESTI I NOSTRI VOLTI.

Se stasera non avessero fatto sesso, pensava Alec, sarebbe come ammettere che sentivano l’uno l’altro, più di una semplice attrazione fisica?

Non valeva la pena pensarci. Qualunque cosa sia successa. Non doveva significare nulla. Alec non aveva bisogno di pianificare ogni sua mossa, a volte aveva solo bisogno di lasciarsi andare, vivere nel momento. Era più facile di quanto pensasse, mettere da parte le sue ansie solo per una notte. 

Tutto si riduceva alla fiducia, davvero. Si fidava di Magnus, quindi non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi. Anche se Magnus si fosse reso conto che Alec aveva dei dubbi sui suoi sentimenti, chiedendosi se potesse provare qualcosa di più per l'altro rispetto al puro desiderio, sapeva che quei dubbi sarebbero stati al sicuro. Magnus non lo avrebbe deriso, non sarebbe diventato triste, arrabbiato, o deluso. Indubbiamente, sarebbe stato sé stesso, il vecchio e compassionevole Magnus.

NON AVEVO LA POSSIBILITà DI PREPARARMI, NON RIUSCIVO A VEDERTI ARRIVARE.

Si è scoperto che Alec aveva ragione a non preoccuparsi. La notte procedeva naturalmente, senza che Magnus né Alec mettessero un'oncia di pensiero su come avrebbero trascorso il loro tempo. Muovendosi solo per rinfrescare i loro drink o per cambiare un disco, devono aver terminato almeno mezza bottiglia di Gin e sei o sette album quando entrambi gli uomini si sono resi conto di essere esausti.

"Cristo, sono passate le due del mattino" gemette Alec. "Come abbiamo fatto a non accorgercene?"

Magnus sorrise pigramente. “Il tempo vola quando ti diverti, tesoro. Lo direi alla tua meravigliosa compagnia, ma non vorrei apparire arrogante. "

Alec fece una risatina. "Ottieni sicuramente il credito" ha detto. "Vuoi andare a dormire?"

"Penso che potrebbe essere una buona idea."

"Non ti dispiace condividere, vero?"

"Con tutto quello che abbiamo fatto insieme in un letto, Alexander, non penso che ci dovrebbe essere un problema con noi che dormiamo per una volta."

“Ottimo punto. Andiamo, allora. ”disse Alec, alzandosi dal divano con forza evocata da qualche parte che non aveva nemmeno realizzato esistesse. Considerò di prendere la mano di Magnus, poi si rese presto conto che sarebbe stato ridicolo. Ha mostrato a Magnus la camera da letto prima di ritirarsi in cucina per prendere per entrambi un bicchiere d'acqua. 

Al suo ritorno, Magnus era sepolto in profondità sotto le coperte, senza camicia. 

"Qui" disse Alec, senza fissare dove esattamente voleva guardare.

“Oh, buona idea. Rimanere idratato. Grazie Alec. "

"Non parlarmene" disse Alec, svuotando il suo bicchiere prima di arrampicarsi sul letto dopo Magnus. 

Fu solo quando Magnus si avvicinò lentamente al centro del letto che Alec si rese conto che non solo era senza camicia, ma che in realtà, indossava solo i boxer, Magnus era una distesa infinita di pelle morbida e tentazione. 

Alec stava impiegando notevoli quantità di autocontrollo, per impedirsi di raggiungerlo e toccarlo, ma non lo fece. Restare fedeli alla propria parte del letto sembrava più sicuro e Alec aveva preso già abbastanza rischi per oggi. 

Il sonno arrivò rapidamente, come sempre quando non lo desiderava, e solo quando Alec riacquistò conoscenza si rese pienamente conto che la notte prima non era stata un'allucinazione causata dalla mancanza di sonno, o un sogno addolcito dall'alcol.

Non per la prima volta dall'inizio della sua amicizia con Magnus, Alec sapeva che era successo, ma non aveva idea di cosa fosse davvero successo. 

Decise allora e lì, che non gli dispiaceva particolarmente. La confusione era un piccolo prezzo da pagare per qualunque cosa fosse.


	15. around and around and around we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo, ci siamo. Quasi;)
> 
> PS:Rihanna - Stay ft. Mikky Ekko.

Sabato 11 gennaio 2020. 11:14.

“Magnus. So che ti hanno spezzato il cuore ... ”

“Catarina. Le persone mentono. I cuori si spezzano. Capisco quello. Non ho intenzione di evitare definitivamente le relazioni, perchè così non mi faranno più del male, sarebbe ridicolo. Solo ... non voglio una relazione, non adesso. Voglio solo fare sesso, tutto qui. ”

Alzando gli occhi, Cat disse: “Stai dimenticando che ti conosco Magnus, ti conosco davvero, e penso che tu sia il più grande romantico che io abbia mai incontrato. Sì, vuoi fare sesso con lui, ma non provare a farmi credere che è tutto quello che vuoi. Meglio ancora, non provare a prenderti in giro. Non funzionerà. "

Quella mattina, Magnus aveva mandato un sms a Cat per chiederle cosa stava facendo, indicando in modo non sottile che aveva bisogno di un certo tipo di conversazione. Cat aveva risposto che quel pomeriggio doveva lavorare ma aveva il tempo di inserire una chiacchierata se voleva venire. In questo mondo c'erano diverse persone che, di fronte ad alcune delle dichiarazioni più ridicole di sempre, per abbellire le orecchie dell'umanità, semplicemente annuivano, o sorridevano. Ma secondo Cat, quelle persone non avevano la capacità di essere un vero amico, non fino a quando non avevano sviluppato delle loro opinioni. Era pronta a dire STRONZATE ogni volta che un amico aveva bisogno di maniere forti, e questo chiaramente è uno di quei momenti. Magnus aprì la bocca per parlare ma Cat lo interruppe; sapeva dalla sua espressione che non sarebbe morto senza combattere.

"Avete fatto sesso la scorsa notte?"

Magnus chiuse la bocca. Cat alzò un sopracciglio.

"No ma ... "

“Nessun ma. Dici che vuoi solo fare sesso con lui, ma in realtà non fai sesso con lui. Forza Magnus, non dirmi che non lo vedi”.

"Era tardi, eravamo stanchi" protestò Magnus.

Cat scosse la testa, sorridendo divertita. “Sì, certo che eri stanco, sei rimasto sveglio tutta la notte a parlare, bere a GODERVI LA RECIPROCA COMPAGNIA, mentre non facevi sesso. C'è stato un sacco di tempo per quello. Chiaramente, ti stavi divertendo troppo per scopartelo. "

"Questo non è vero" rispose Magnus cupamente.

"Quindi non ti piaceva la sua compagnia?"

"Beh, certo, ma ... "

“Non avete fatto sesso. Avete passato tutta la notte insieme. A quanto pare gli stavi sbaciucchiando la faccia per la maggior parte del tempo, quindi non era platonico e mi stai dicendo che non sei romanticamente interessato a lui? ” chiese Cat.

"Sì, esatto," disse Magnus, testardo come sempre. 

“Eravamo entrambi ubriachi, il bacio non significava nulla. È stato solo un po' divertente. Chi non ama un bel bacio da un uomo meraviglioso? ” chiese Magnus, le sue argomentazioni suonavano incredibilmente deboli persino alle sue stesse orecchie. 

Scosse la testa, continuando, "Non è così, Cat. Semplicemente non lo è. "

"Non è cosa?"

"Non lo amo."

“Non ho mai detto, questo. Sto solo sostenendo che questo è molto più che solo sesso, ed è più che una semplice amicizia. Cosa c'è di così spaventoso nell'ammettere che potresti voler andare ad un appuntamento con lui? ”

Magnus si prese un momento prima di rispondere, "Sai, in realtà non ne sono sicuro."

"Oh Magnus," sospirò Cat, posando la testa sulla sua spalla e prendendo una mano tra le sue. "È troppo presto per un drink?"

"È sempre l'ora giusta da qualche parte, mia cara."

"Prenderò dell’acqua tonica." ansimò Cat annuendo decisa, come se fosse d'accordo con la propria decisione, prima di scomparire in cucina. 

Di routine, Magnus si alzava e si dirigeva verso l'armadietto delle bevande di Catarina. O meglio, il mobile che era stato tramandato da generazioni con la convinzione che lo avrebbe usato per porcellane e argenteria come ogni donna venuta prima di lei. 

Fedele al suo personaggio, Catarina aveva trovato un uso diverso. Era sempre stata una di quelle che aveva infranto gli schemi, sfidando le regole in qualunque modo avesse ritenuto opportuno. Non era nemmeno intenzionale, la sua ribellione, era solo qualcosa che lei faceva per istinto che la rendeva ancora più stimolante per Magnus.

Magnus afferrò la bottiglia di Gin, mentre Cat tornava con i bicchieri riempiti con poco meno della metà di acqua tonica. 

“Quanto devono essere forti i nostri drink, oggi?” 

Su una scala di gradi alcolici, Magnus potrebbe semplicemente rispondere LOVE LIFE, e Cat saprebbe cosa intende: bere molto per compensare la sua disastrosa vita amorosa. 

Magnus non si stava affatto lamentando di questo. 

Cat schiacciava i pulsanti dello stereo mentre Magnus versava i loro drink. Il suono dagli altoparlanti ha reso Magnus stranamente nostalgico per la notte appena passata con Alec, e la sua inaspettata adorazione per il vinile, se si può essere nostalgico per qualcosa di recente come la sera prima.

Perché continua a farlo? Cosa c'era in quell'uomo che aveva completamente abbattuto ogni muro che aveva costruito, lasciandolo senza un filtro o nemmeno un punto della sua coperta di sicurezza? 

Questo non era affatto il suo piano. Magnus aveva intenzione di tornare a lavorare come un uomo cambiato, senza flirtare, senza spingere i confini, solo pura professionalità. 

Forse, aveva programmato di stringere una sorta di amicizia con Alexander, anche se sicuramente non intendeva che andasse oltre. Erano colleghi e Magnus non desiderava complicare le cose, ma in qualche modo è esattamente quello che aveva fatto. 

Certo, era stato Alec a chiedergli di andare a bere qualcosa, ma non poteva negare che l'uomo gli era venuto in mente. Era molto probabile che, se Alexander non avesse fatto la mossa, Magnus non sarebbe stato in grado di resistere alla tentazione. Ma perché, si chiese, era tentato? Era immensamente frustrante non avere una presa salda sulle emozioni che era così abituato a controllare. L'attrazione romantica spesso sfuggiva a Magnus, lasciandosi trasportare in qualcosa che era così totalmente irriconoscibile, ma l’attrazione sessuale? È stato facile, semplice e sicuramente non complicato. 

Allora, cosa stava succedendo? Perché Magnus era così in conflitto da scrivere messaggi ubriachi ad Alec sulle sue perversioni come un adolescente che non riesce a controllare gli impulsi, svenendo o quasi, quando Alec gli aveva chiesto se gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a bere qualcosa dopo il lavoro come se fosse una damigella in difficoltà che veniva corteggiata dal suo cavaliere in armatura splendente. 

Non era da Magnus, di solito era così calmo. 

"Sai cosa, cazzo " annunciò Magnus. 

"Hai ragione. Hai sempre ragione. Sono ridicolo. Ovviamente questo è molto più di semplice sesso. Non avremmo nemmeno questa conversazione se non lo fosse. "

"Finalmente. Dovevo proprio dirtelo chiaramente, vero? Aspetta, cosa stai facendo? "

"Sto messaggiando ad Alexander, ovviamente."

“Aspetta, davvero? Adesso?"

"Sì?"

"Oh giusto. Giusto. Non scherzi, vero?

“Non ho tempo da perdere Catarina. Non quando c'è qualcuno di attraente come Alexander. "

“Sono rimasta impressionata da questo giro di centottanta gradi, che hai appena fatto in circa quindici minuti. Pensavo che ci sarebbero volute settimane prima che finalmente mi ascoltassi. Spero che non farai nulla di troppo avventato, comunque. ”

"Stai cambiando idea" mormorò Magnus.

“Volevo che affrontassi i tuoi sentimenti per lui. Non ti ho mai detto di fare qualcosa di stupido. "

"Lo so, lo so. Non preoccuparti, gli sto solo chiedendo quali sono i suoi piani per il fine settimana. ”

Cat lo guardò con sospetto, bevendo un sorso dal bicchiere che Magnus le aveva consegnato in fretta per arrivare al telefono. " Ci voleva, è buono."

"Certo che si, l'ho fatto io" disse Magnus distrattamente.

M: Buongiorno Alexander. So di averti già visto oggi, ma non credo di aver detto come si deve, buongiorno. Non sono davvero una persona prima di mezzogiorno, specialmente quando ho bevuto la sera prima. Volevo chiederti, che programmi hai per il weekend? x  
Consegnato 11:29.

A: Buongiorno, Magnus. Lo stesso, qui. Sono infelice prima delle 10. Non ho ancora nessun piano, tu?  
Ricevuto 11:32.

M: Ti piacerebbe incontrarmi stasera? Per cena forse?  
Consegnato 11:35.

La suspense che Magnus sentì mentre aspettava che Alec rispondesse a quel messaggio era incomparabile con qualsiasi cosa avesse provato prima. O almeno, a qualunque persona potesse ricordare. 

I tre punti apparvero quasi all'istante, poi scomparvero, poi ritornarono prima di svanire altrettanto rapidamente. 

Quindi niente. 

Dannazione Alec, pensò Magnus, rispondi al tuo maledetto telefono.

Passarono altri dieci minuti prima che arrivasse la tanto attesa notifica. 

Magnus onestamente non riusciva a capire se si sentiva meglio o peggio dopo averlo letto. 

Il rovescio della medaglia di provare sentimenti, pensò, è che devi sentirli maledettamente bene.


	16. Lost and insecure, you found me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuovo inizio x
> 
> nuovo capitolo, se possibile ancora più bello del precedente ;) 
> 
> I LOVE YOU jumbled_sentiment ^_^
> 
> PS: Compiti per casa, The Fray - You Found Me, da ascoltare a tutte le ore x

Sabato 11 gennaio 2020. 07:24.

Alec si è svegliato in un letto vuoto. Era entrato e uscito dal sonno alle sei del mattino, di solito si svegliava a quell'ora per lavoro e il suo orologio biologico era regolato piuttosto rigorosamente. 

La prima volta che aveva riacquistato conoscenza, era stato attratto dalla vista piuttosto stupenda delle ampie spalle di Magnus. Non molto tempo dopo, deve essersi nuovamente addormentato, ma quando si è svegliato questa volta, si è trovato di fronte a lenzuola fredde e troppo spazio. 

Sospirando, Alec si voltò sulla schiena e contemplando l'idea di staccarsi dal suo paradiso di coperte con disgusto leggermente velato. Era sempre lo stesso in questo periodo dell'anno, alzarsi dal letto era due volte più terribile perché il clima era due volte più freddo. L'unico problema era che Alec aveva un disperato bisogno di svuotare la vescica. Per non parlare della terribile sete che aveva sempre al mattino. Fu proprio quando Alec aveva deciso di uscire dal piumone e affrontare i maggiori problemi della vita, che Magnus rientrò nella camera da letto furtivo come un gatto siamese.

"Stai bene?"

Magnus sorrise. “Sì caro, perfettamente bene. Devo andare da qualche parte stamattina e ho appena il tempo. ”

Allungandosi verso il comodino per il suo telefono, Alec si accigliò. "Non sono nemmeno le sette e mezza."

"Lo so, ma devo andare a casa e prepararmi e poi tornare indietro e attraversare la città."

"Ah allora ok. Uhm, sentiti libero di prendere un caffè o qualcosa del genere, se vuoi. ”

“Grazie, ma va bene. Finirei solo per buttare giù tutto di corsa " ha detto Magnus.

"Vengo a chiudere la porta a chiave allora."

Si fermarono davanti alla porta, fissandosi l'un l'altro. Con sorpresa di Magnus, Alec tenne le braccia aperte in un chiaro invito a Magnus a fare un passo nel suo abbraccio. Lo fece, ovviamente, e rimasero così per un momento prima che Magnus si ritirasse. Non era chiaro chi si era inclinato per primo ma, ancora una volta, la coppia finì per unire le loro labbra. 

Era chiaro, tuttavia, chi si staccò dal bacio. 

Più vicino alla porta, Magnus uscì dalle braccia di Alec e borbottò qualcosa su "Ho le labbra più secche del mondo" prima di aprire la porta e uscire. 

Prima di andarsene, Magnus si girò verso Alec. Lui sorrise, anche se era oscurato da qualcosa che Alec non riusciva a capire. 

“Ci vediamo presto,” promise Magnus, e poi se ne andò. 

Era stato tutto troppo brusco.

Passarono altre quattro ore prima che sentisse Magnus. Era tornato a letto, decidendo che non avrebbe lasciato che questo lo intralciasse. Alec era in grado di godersi il fine settimana da solo, certamente. L'aveva già fatto prima; la solitudine non era una novità per Alec. Erano circa le otto e mezzo quando decise di uscire dal letto, prepararsi un caffè forte e sfogliare le sue notifiche. Scorrendo Instagram finiva sempre per passarci molto più dei cinque minuti che avrebbe voluto, ma era tempo di esercitarsi. Era qualcosa che Alec amava fare per mantenersi in forma e in salute, per non parlare di sano. Se non allungava un po’i muscoli, o sollevava qualche peso, si sentiva impazzire. Poi è arrivato il momento di fare una doccia, colazione e ... non ne era davvero sicuro. C'era molto che poteva fare e sicuramente molto che aveva bisogno di fare, una bella passeggiata, e un giro in un negozio di alimentari tanto temuto, ma necessario.

Alec si stava lavando, riflettendo sull'enigma di come passare la giornata, quando lo schermo del suo telefono iniziò ad illuminarsi. Sicuramente un messaggio di Izzy per controllarlo, sapeva quanto facilmente si annoiasse e fosse irrequieto durante i fine settimana, oppure ... o ..... non osava neanche pensarlo. 

M: Buongiorno Alexander. So di averti già visto oggi, ma non credo di aver detto come si deve, buongiorno. Non sono davvero una persona prima di mezzogiorno, specialmente quando ho bevuto la sera prima. Volevo chiederti, che programmi hai per il weekend? x  
Ricevuto 11:29.

Alec odiava la quantità di gioia che un singolo messaggio poteva portargli.

A: Buongiorno, Magnus. Lo stesso, qui. Sono infelice prima delle 10. Non ho ancora nessun piano, tu?  
Ricevuto 11:32.

M: Ti piacerebbe incontrarmi stasera? Per cena forse?  
Consegnato 11:35.

A: Che ne dici di pranzare? A meno che tu non sia già occupato, ovviamente x  
Consegnato 11:45.

M: Non sono mai troppo occupato per te Alexander. Cosa stavi pensando? x  
Ricevuto 11:46.

A: Al Cozy Club? A meno che tu non volessi qualcosa di diverso?  
Consegnato 11:47.

M: Se non sei al verde, mio caro. Posso incontrarti lì tra circa mezz'ora?  
Ricevuto 11:48.

A: Perfetto x  
Consegnato 11:48.

M: A presto x  
Ricevuto 11:49.

La mezz'ora è passata molto più velocemente di quanto Alec avesse previsto. Prima che se ne rendesse conto, era seduto di fronte a Magnus negli stessi posti che avevano occupato la prima volta. Era un po’surreale che adesso fossero qui, dopo così poco tempo, sentendosi, come se fosse cambiato così tanto. 

Di solito la conversazione scorreva senza pensieri tra loro due. Ora, tuttavia, c'era molto più silenzio. 

Non era imbarazzante, non lo era. Frustrato, Alec sospirò. C'era così tanto che voleva dire ma non sapeva come dirlo o se avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Pensò di iniziare con "Come stai?" prima di ricordare che aveva visto Magnus solo quella mattina. Quanto potrebbe davvero essere cambiato da ora ad allora? 

"Mi sono divertito ieri sera " ha iniziato Magnus.

"Anch'io."

"Non avevo idea che tu fossi così appassionato di musica".

Alec annuì. “Direi che il vinile è l'unica cosa materiale a cui tengo davvero. Oh, e i libri. "

“Vorrei poter dire lo stesso. A volte giudico le mie tendenze materialistiche, ma cerco sempre di non contribuire a danneggiare l’ambiente. Sai, non comprare cose online, non indossare pelle o pellicce, niente prodotti di bellezza che sono stati testati su animali. Mi fa sentire un po' meglio, ma tutti noi abbiamo i nostri vizi, quindi cerco di non essere troppo duro con me stesso. "

“Non dovresti giudicarti perchè ti piacciono i vestiti e la moda. Tutti noi contribuiamo all’effetto serra; importa solo che facciamo del nostro meglio per vivere nel modo più sostenibile possibile. Nessuno è perfetto. Voglio dire, non mi trucco o non mi preoccupo di come mi vesto, ma leggo libri stampati su carta ricavata dagli alberi. Ordino materiale online. Probabilmente faccio cose che non realizzo nemmeno essere dannose. "

"Hai ragione, nessuno è perfetto" concordò Magnus. “A proposito, ammetto che avevo un altro motivo per chiederti di pranzare. C'è qualcosa di cui devo parlarti. "

"Va bene."

“Ho bisogno che tu sappia che, qualunque cosa tu dica, questo non avrà alcun impatto sul nostro rapporto di lavoro. Non voglio che tu abbia paura di dover tornare a lavorare in un ambiente scomodo. Lo prometto, possiamo essere adulti per questo. "

"Va bene."

"Penso che potrei essermi sbagliato sui miei sentimenti per te."

Gli occhi di Alec si spalancarono. Sentì battere terrorizzato, il suo cuore nel petto, ma tutto quello che disse fu: "Oh".

"No, no", si affrettò Magnus. “Non sto dicendo che non provo sentimenti per te, anzi il contrario. Sto dicendo che mi sembra che ... mi sto davvero godendo la tua compagnia. "

"Giusto. Bene, anche a me piace la tua compagnia." 

"No, non è quello che intendevo. Voglio dire, mi diverto troppo. Beh, non troppo. Ma, più che se fossimo solo amici” sbottò. Era più difficile di quanto avesse pensato. 

Lottando leggermente, continuò, "Mi piace parlare con te."

La bocca di Alec era secca. Confuso, disse semplicemente: "Anche a me piace parlare con te Magnus."

“Sono molto attratto da te Alec, ma sono più che attratto da te. Mi sveglio e trovo i miei pensieri immediatamente attratti da te. Se ti vedo passare per l'ufficio, sei tutto quello che ho in mente per il resto della giornata. Solo, questa non è amicizia, Alexander. Non per me comunque ” ha concluso. 

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi Magnus disse: “Okay, mi sento come se avessi detto troppo. Voglio sapere come ti senti. "

Alec non parlava spesso prima di ragionare, ma non c'era un'unica catena di pensieri che poteva seguire in quel momento e Magnus aveva bisogno di una risposta. 

Non filtrato, disse: “Beh, è praticamente lo stesso. Voglio dire, pensavo che fosse solo amicizia, sinceramente non mi rendevo conto che stavo iniziando a ... ” fece un gesto mentre parlava, come se le sue mani potessero in qualche modo comunicare più delle sue parole. 

Arrossendo, continuò, "Sì, io ... sì. So di non sapermi esprimere ma, mi sento lo stesso ".

Magnus sorrise, anche se aveva il volto corrucciato. “Va bene allora. Quindi siamo sulla stessa pagina? "

"Pare di sì" disse Alec, poi si schiarì la gola.

Per un momento, Magnus non disse nulla, preso dai suoi pensieri. Le linee del cipiglio divennero gradualmente sempre più prominenti fino a quando, alla fine, sbiadirono. Sembrava che Magnus fosse giunto a una sorta di conclusione su qualunque cosa lo avesse disturbato. 

Annuì lentamente e disse: “Okay, sì. E’ andata bene. "

"Sarebbe potuto andare in entrambi i modi davvero."

"Certamente." concordò Magnus.

Alec si schiarì di nuovo la gola. "Allora, um, noi ..."

Chiaramente non qualificato per essere quello che guida la discussione, Alec aveva deciso di lasciar perdere.

Fortunatamente, Magnus era pronto e disposto a subentrare. "Alexander, ti andrebbe di andare a bere qualcosa, qualche volta?"

Espirando una leggera risata di sollievo, Alec sorrise e disse: “Sì, sembra divertente. Ehm, quando?

"Che ne dici di adesso?"

"Sai, in questo momento è davvero un grande momento per me."

“Davvero, che probabilità ci sono?

Gli occhi di Alec si incresparono agli angoli. Alzò il suo bicchiere, pieno solo d'acqua, ma è il pensiero che conta e disse: "Brindiamo al nostro primo appuntamento ufficiale."

“Cin cin” rispose Magnus, facendo tintinnare delicatamente il suo bicchiere con quello di Alec.

“Giusto perchè tu lo sappia, faccio sesso al primo appuntamento solo se non ho assolutamente intenzione di avere una relazione con la persona. Che di solito è così, ma come abbiamo stabilito non si applica qui ... "

"Va bene, non mi aspettavo ... a dire il vero non ci avevo nemmeno pensato."

“È solo che penso che abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per recuperare, per conoscerci in questo nuovo contesto. Lo abbiamo già fatto, sì, ma solo come amici. O meno, che ci piaccia o no, il cambiamento nella dinamica cambierà le cose tra noi e mi rifiuto di fare ancora un altro errore con la mia vita amorosa. Bene, sarebbe impossibile, ma mi rifiuto di fare un altro errore evitabile " si è corretto.

“No, ha senso. Non abbiamo bisogno di trattare questo come se iniziassimo nel mezzo. Possiamo solo iniziare, sai, dall'inizio. Con un appuntamento."

“Mi piace, Alexander. Cominciamo dall'inizio. "


	17. don't you fade into the back, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancora insieme ^_^ mica noi? Che avete capito? Loro naturalmente :D
> 
> Ps: Importante lascerò delle parole in inglese perchè tradotte in italiano il dialogo non sarebbe stato chiaro, ma ovviamente la traduzione c'è, tra le parentesi ;)
> 
> Musica meravigliosa, come meravigliosa è la nostra jumbled_sentiment talentuosa e che ci fa scoprire posti nuovi, come il Cosy Club, e sorpresa shhhh  
> Ci fa ascoltare nuova musica e ci inonda di emozione nuove ogni volta xx ogni capitolo è differente ma sempre più bello <3
> 
> Ed Sheeran - Take it Back.

Sabato 11 gennaio 2020. 12:38.

Era giusto dire che Alec Lightwood era un uomo tradizionale. La prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente quando aveva pensato di uscire con Magnus era una cena, pagare il conto e mettere il ragazzo su un taxi verso casa. 

L'inizio di questa amicizia-relazione-corteggiamento, come volevi chiamarlo, era molto diverso dal tradizionale. Adesso a modo suo, Alec stava cercando di rimediare, facendo in modo che tutto fosse perfetto. Quando lui e Magnus avevano deciso di andare al loro primo appuntamento ufficiale seduta stante, il suo pensiero iniziale era stato una cena, prima di ricordare però che avevano appena pranzato.

"Come ti senti a bere prima dell'una del pomeriggio, Alexander?"

Beh, non era non tradizionale. In effetti, per loro due, il vasto consumo di alcol in compagnia l’uno dell’altro era piuttosto tradizionale. Non dovevano in alcun modo raggiungere il numero di unità che avevano bevuto nelle precedenti occasioni, si disse Alec. Solo un drink, e poi potrebbero prendere strade separate. Sì, decise, non c'era niente di sbagliato in questo. Pensava fosse così che andavano i primi appuntamenti.

"Basta che sia con te."

Gli occhi di Magnus si spalancarono, solo leggermente. "Bè, non sei dolce?"

"No" rispose Alec, scuotendo la testa con un sorriso affettuoso sul viso. "Cosa ne pensi delle altezze?"

"Altezze?"

“C'è un posto non lontano da qui, dobbiamo prendere un ascensore per salire lassù. È alto un centinaio di piani. "

"Davvero, cento piani?"

"Sì, qualcosa del genere " Alec rise. “È abbastanza lontano ma la vista è meravigliosa, soprattutto se ti siedi fuori sulla terrazza. Puoi semplicemente sederti e guardare l'intera città, guardare correre tutto sotto di te, come qualcuno che è costantemente in ritardo ad una riunione a cui non arriverà mai.”

Allo sguardo interrogativo di Magnus, continuò: “Cosa? Non la vedi così? ”

"Pensi alla città come ad una persona?"

"Si, e tu?"

"No. Devo dire che non ci avevo mai pensato prima. "

Le guance di Alec erano arrossate, ma solo un po'. “Lo faccio, a volte. Quando la guardi dall'alto ... Non lo so. Credo che abbia solo un sacco di carattere. "

Magnus sorrise. “Bene, sono pronto a cambiare idea. Andiamo a vedere questa vista. "

"Facciamolo" concordò Alec. 

La passeggiata è durata circa dieci minuti con altri cinque trascorsi in ascensore più l’attesa per i loro drink. In meno di venti minuti, Magnus era seduto a guardare una delle foto più incredibili che avesse visto da molto tempo. Avevano scelto il momento giusto per questo, non molte persone erano fuori a bere così presto. Non in posti come questo comunque. Sotto di loro c'erano acquirenti, venditori e turisti. Avevano le dimensioni dei soldatini di plastica verde che Alec portava con sé ovunque andasse quando era bambino.  
Incredibile. Era l'unica parola in grado di descrivere come si sentivano entrambi gli uomini, fissando la città come se fosse insignificante come loro, erano così in lato che la città sembrava minuscola, come quando cammini in mezzo alla folla e ti senti, appunto, piccolo e insignificante. Nessuno poteva vederli; nessuno poteva toccarli. Tranne l'altro, ovviamente. La terrazza era deserta, la loro unica compagnia era l'arredamento, le morbide coperte poggiavano pensierose su ogni sedia e le lampade termiche che irradiavano calore da ogni angolo. Alec e Magnus avevano scelto un tavolo proprio accanto a una stufa, il più vicino possibile al bordo della terrazza. 

Nessuno dei due aveva detto una parola da quando si erano seduti, a parte "Wow" da Magnus, quando erano arrivati.

In silenzio, Alec prese un sorso del suo drink. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse, avendo chiesto a Magnus di ordinare per lui e non aveva nemmeno ascoltato quel che l'altro aveva scelto. O troppo dolce o troppo forte erano la maggior parte dei drink che Alec aveva assaggiato, e non ne aveva uno particolarmente preferito. Magnus sembrava piuttosto affascinato da tutto quello che stava vedendo e Alec non voleva rompere l'incantesimo, quindi si sedette in silenzio e attese. Ci vollero tre o quattro sorsi della mistura misteriosa prima che Magnus parlasse.

"Avevi ragione. Quassù sembra proprio una persona. Come se potessi urlare e qualcosa potrebbe semplicemente urlarmi contro. "

"Penso che potrebbero essere gli DRUNKARDS che ti urlano contro, ma so cosa vuoi dire" concordò Alec. (ubriaconi)

“DRUNKARDS, Ubriaconi forse?” Magnus alzò un sopracciglio. 

Alec rise. "Si scusa. Dimentico a volte, la mia famiglia si è trasferita a Londra per alcuni anni quando ero un bambino e ho preso un po' del gergo. "

“Hai vissuto a Londra? Non l'ho mai saputo! ”

“Sì, la compagnia per cui lavorava mio padre voleva mandarlo lì, ma non sapevano per quanto tempo. Nostra madre era incinta di Max in quel periodo, quindi non aveva senso per lui andare senza di noi. Dall'età di nove anni a circa quattordici anni è lì che ho vissuto. ”

“Sai, il mio amico Ragnor ha vissuto a Londra per alcuni anni. È tornato con il più falso accento che abbia mai sentito, chiamando tutti BONKERS e usando MATE ogni cinque secondi ” ricorda Magnus. ( pazzi - compagno)

"Sì, adorano davvero quella parola laggiù," osservò Alec. "Tuttavia, non sono mai riuscito a pronunciarlo bene, semplicemente non suona bene senza l'accento."

"Quindi non l'hai preso?"

Alec scosse la testa. “No, lo ha fatto Izzy. Davvero adorabile. "

"Ci credo" sorrise Magnus. "Allora perché sei tornato?"

"I nostri genitori. Non credo si siano mai sentiti a casa. Voglio dire, doveva essere solo temporaneo, non abbiamo mai venduto la nostra casa qui e la compagnia di papà ci aveva appena affittato un appartamento. Penso che originariamente doveva essere per un anno. Continuavano a offrire a papà una società, ma penso che fosse in cerca di un posto nel consiglio. Alla fine, ci hanno riportato qui e hanno avviato uno studio tutto loro. Nel giro di un anno erano già abbastanza affermati, quindi immagino fosse la scelta giusta. ”

"Lo era?"

“Hmm?”

"Era la scelta giusta per te?"

Alec annuì lentamente, poi disse: “Penso di sì. Nemmeno per me è mai stata davvero una casa. Voglio dire, non abbiamo mai saputo per quanto tempo saremmo rimasti lì, quindi ero sempre solo ... in attesa. "

"Posso immaginare. Non sarai riuscito a stabilirti o farti dei veri amici. "

"Qualcosa del genere."

"È stato simile anche per me" ha ammesso Magnus. “Ho trascorso gran parte della mia giovinezza nelle case per bambini orfani, o con genitori adottivi. Ricordo che quando avevo quattordici anni, quel anno mi iscrissi a cinque differenti scuole. Di solito non è così, normalmente cercano di tenere almeno i bambini nella stessa scuola. Ma avevano trovato dei genitori adottivi per me, ricordi quelli di cui ti ho parlato? Con i fuochi d'artificio e il cesto della biancheria? ”

"Sì, sì" Alec rise. "Come potrei dimenticare?"

"Esattamente. Quindi, sì, subito dopo hanno cambiato casa, per poi trasferirsi di nuovo, prima di decidere che non potevano più adottarmi perché la moglie era rimasta incinta. Quindi sono stato spostato temporaneamente da un’altra parte, poi quando hanno trovato un posto che poteva durare a lungo si trovava in un altro distretto scolastico e quindi, dovevo trasferirmi di nuovo ” ha spiegato Magnus. 

"Cinque volte in un anno, avrei potuto battere una specie di record" ha detto, mantenendo il tono leggero. Era più facile minimizzare queste cose da adulto, ma Alec aveva capito quanto fosse stata dura per Magnus da bambino.

“Sì, non si sa mai. È molto commovente, Magnus. Deve essere stato piuttosto ... "

"Una merda?"

"Si."

"Lo era. Ma non è stato tutto male. Ho incontrato Raphael in quella casa. A quel punto, eravamo troppo vecchi per i genitori adottivi, quindi sapevamo entrambi che saremmo rimasti lì, era prevedibile. Siamo rimasti fino a quando avevo diciassette anni e lui sedici anni. Avrei compiuto diciotto anni dopo pochi mesi, quindi se fossi andato via, avrei dovuto accettare una specie di vita assistita, e Raphael non voleva restare lì da solo, quindi si è trasferito in una scuola superiore vicino al mio college. A quel punto abbiamo fatto i bagagli e siamo partiti. Un assistente sociale veniva a farci visita ogni tanto, ma a parte questo, eravamo solo noi. Poi ho incontrato Cat al college e il resto è storia. ”

“Questo mi ricorda cosa hanno fatto i miei fratelli. Mi sono trasferito in città per il college quando avevo diciotto anni e Jace non ci ha nemmeno pensato due volte prima di trasferirsi con me. Voglio dire, probabilmente stava solo cercando una scusa per allontanarsi dai nostri genitori, ma comunque. Abbiamo preso casa per un po', ma si è trasferito non appena ha saputo che potevo permettermelo da solo. Stava morendo dalla voglia di trasferirsi con la sua ragazza all’epoca, che in realtà non era come Jace. ”

Magnus sorseggiò il suo drink mentre meditava su quell'affermazione, afferrando la lunga cannuccia tra le sue labbra con più grazia di quanto dovrebbe essere concesso a un individuo. Ha chiesto, "Com'è allora?"

“Jace? È un incubo. Completamente insopportabile. Ha l'ego più grande del pianeta. Onestamente, a volte sono abbastanza sicuro che pensi che siamo nati tutti semplicemente per rendere la sua vita più semplice. "

Magnus rise. “Hai appena descritto molto accuratamente il mio amico Ragnor. Perché tolleriamo queste persone? "

"È qualcosa che mi chiedo da quando avevo otto anni."

"Otto?"

"Sì, è allora che abbiamo adottato Jace."

"Oh, è stato adottato?"

"Si. L'amico del college di mio padre morì quando Jace aveva sette anni. Era un padre single senza famiglia allargata, quindi i servizi sociali gli hanno fatto una segnalazione d'emergenza. Quando mio padre scoprì cosa era successo, poche settimane dopo, è salito di corsa in macchina e ha guidato fin lì. All'inizio era stato un po' un casino, non gli avevano nemmeno permesso di vedere Jace fino a quando non ha fatto richiesta per la custodia, ma alla fine è riuscito a portarlo a casa. "

"Non ne avevo idea. Questa è una storia piuttosto commovente, Alexander. Non tutti farebbero quello che ha fatto tuo padre. "

Alec sorrise. "Sì, ha i suoi momenti." 

La giornata è continuata più o meno allo stesso modo, con gli uomini che si scambiano storie e condividevano più di sé stessi l'uno con l'altro di quanto avessero osato in precedenza, sotto l'illusione che non fosse permesso di essere legati a qualsiasi cosa fosse. Ora stavano attaccando le loro prime corde, provvisoriamente, solo per vedere cosa sarebbe successo, se dovevano cambiare qualcosa. Un drink si è trasformato in due e prima che se ne rendessero conto, avevano ordinato un terzo round. Alec sapeva che non poteva andare oltre. Si era promesso che si sarebbe comportato bene. Inoltre, non poteva davvero giustificare quattro cocktail prima delle 16, indipendentemente dalle circostanze. Le loro bevande si prosciugarono lentamente finché non vi furono dubbi sul fatto che dovessero o ordinare un altro giro o rimandarlo a un giorno.

"Magnus, penso che dovremmo ..."

"Lo so. Hai ragione, dovremmo. "

"Mi sono davvero divertito, Magnus."

"Anche io, Alexander."

Sarebbe diminuito con il tempo, i sentimenti travolgenti di inadeguatezza, incertezza e imbarazzo nelle situazioni sociali non avrebbero mai lasciato completamente Alec.  
Durante la sua adolescenza aveva portato ad un adolescente che a malapena apriva bocca se c'erano più di due persone nella stanza, quelle due persone erano i suoi familiari più stretti. Al momento, era significativamente più sopportabile, ma lo ha colto di sorpresa in certe situazioni, come questa. Il secondo silenzio avrebbe potuto durare un'eternità per quanto ne sapeva Alec, ed era inspiegabilmente grato, quando Magnus lo spezzò.

"Mi offrirei di accompagnarti a casa, ma sto andando nella direzione completamente opposta" scherzò Magnus. 

Alec impiegò solo un secondo a scoppiare a ridere, un misto di incredulità e sollievo. In Magnus non c'era nulla che Alec potesse prevedere, mai. L'unica cosa che Alec sapeva per certo, era che non avrebbe cambiato nulla di lui. 

La sua camminata verso casa era più come rimbalzare, la primavera nel suo passo più prominente di quanto non fosse stato da molto tempo.


	18. pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVVISO x ATTENZIONE x MASSIMA ATTENZIONE  
> La prima parte di questo capitolo contiene argomenti forti come la violenza sessuale non esplicita ma comunque cè, per questo motivo se sei impressionabile salta la prima parte dividerò il capitolo con una riga molto lunga e cercherò di mettere molto spazio tra le due parti, oltre appunto a : PRIMA PARTE , SECONDA PARTE.  
> INOLTRE la prima parte non è fondamentale per la storia, non c'è Alec o Magnus quindi puoi saltare e la storia continuerà ad avere senso, serve a raccontare e spiegare Clary e il suo personaggio.  
> Detto questo per chi leggerà, buona lettura è stata dura non vedevo l'ora di finirlo x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melanie Martinez - Dollhouse.
> 
> A noi donne, meritiamo amore, dolcezza, protezione x meritiamo una rosa senza spine

PRIMA PARTE

Sabato 11 gennaio 2020. 17:24.

È accaduto ad un pigiama party. Avevo sedici anni.  
I pigiama party dovrebbero essere divertenti. Dovrebbero essere innocenti. Dovrebbero essere al sicuro.  
Ero con persone di cui mi fidavo. Il mio migliore amico e tutto il mio piccolo mondo era lì. I miei genitori dormivano di sopra. Mio fratello era di sotto con noi. Stavamo bevendo.  
C'è stato un incendio, me lo ricordo. Abbiamo bruciato legna, carta e libri, il nostro DIPLOMA sta andando in fumo. Jonathan portò giù bottiglie di alcolici. C'era del rum bianco e del Jack Daniels. Probabilmente anche qualche altro whisky disgustoso se conosco mio fratello. Cosa che faccio.  
Stavamo bevendo, ridendo e scherzando. Penso che ci fosse anche della musica. Ci era stato detto di abbassare il volume già un paio di volte, l'altoparlante ora suona così forte come pensavamo di riuscire a cavarcela. La mamma è sempre stata così cauta nel disturbare i vicini. È così dolce. Preoccupandosi sempre per gli altri, sempre così premurosa.  
Pensavo che avrei dovuto essere più simile a lei, più altruista, più gentile, migliore. Ora penso che se diventerò come lei, sarò devastata. La amo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, ma è una donna distrutta. C'è una prospettiva diversa che porta l'età adulta. Quando ti mostra che i tuoi genitori non sono gli eroi che volevi che fossero, che ti fa vedere che quello che ha fatto quella notte tuo fratello è sbagliato.  
Non ci sono scuse. È alcool, non fottuto controllo mentale. Tess aveva ragione. Era imperdonabile, ma l'ho perdonato comunque. C'era musica, fuoco, risate e alcol, era seduta su un ginocchio in una di quelle strane sedie a sdraio di legno che avevamo. Non erano comode. Neanche loro si sentivano a proprio agio, soprattutto non con qualcuno seduto sul tuo ginocchio, ma lo fecero comunque. Stavano flirtando da un po', non sono sicuro di essermene accorta. Non sono sicura che se ne siano resi conto. È stato tanto tempo fa e le cose che non contano davvero in quel momento non sono così facili da ricordare.  
Non ricordo cosa è successo dopo. Non ricordo cosa sia successo tra il giardino e la camera da letto. Ricordo solo che mi hai svegliato, strisciando nel letto con me e sussurrando qualcosa che mi avrebbe cambiato la vita per sempre. Non immediatamente, non al momento. Ci è voluto perchè si abituasse, ma quando è successo, era tardi.  
Avevo due materassi sul mio letto. Ce lo abbiamo ancora, ma non vivo più lì. Era una prova e andava nell’archiviazione, penso. Non sono sicura del motivo per cui avresti bisogno di un materasso di riserva, ma non siamo mai stati una famiglia che lasciano che le cose vadano sprecate. Non potevamo davvero, quando abbiamo sempre avuto così poco. Ci siamo sempre scambiati l'un l'altro, ed è stato tutto ciò di cui abbiamo sempre avuto bisogno.  
Non sono più sicura di cosa ho bisogno.  
Ogni volta che facevo un pigiama party, quasi sempre solo io e Tessa, mamma e io trascinavamo il primo materasso dal mio letto nell'angolo, quindi trascinavamo il secondo sul pavimento per poi trascinare di nuovo il primo sul letto.. Penso che le sembrasse sbagliato dare a Tess un materasso su cui avevo dormito, quindi le avrebbe dato quello sotto. Te l'ho detto, era premurosa. Quindi, abbiamo rifatto il letto sul pavimento vicino al mio, avremmo bevuto, dormito e Tess sarebbe tornata a casa. I pigiama party sono divertenti, sono innocenti. Non sono sicura se sentirò mai i miei figli chiedermi se possono avere un pigiama party senza pensare a quella notte. Questo se dovessi mai avere figli.  
Ho bisogno che tu ricordi che avevo sedici anni ed era mio fratello maggiore. Non eravamo come la maggior parte dei fratelli, eravamo amici. L'ho amato più di ogni altra cosa, credo. Quindi, quando Tess si è strisciata nel mio letto e mi ha detto che ti aveva chiesto di smettere e tu non l'hai fatto, non ho capito bene. Non ricordo parola per parola quello che ha detto. Ero stanca, ubriaca e ancora mezzo addormentata. Penso di ricordarmi che rideva. Probabilmente era sotto shock. So che mi ha detto che vi stavate baciando e che l'hai portato troppo lontano, ti aveva chiesto di smettere ma non l'hai fatto. Apparentemente ti sei arrabbiato con lei, l'hai spinta giù e hai continuato a fare qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto. Metto insieme i pezzi dalle cose che ha detto in seguito. Ha scherzato dicendo che non era sicura di essere ancora vergine. Mi sono sentita male. Mi ha inviato le foto di una conversazione di testo tra voi due mentre cercava di ottenere una spiegazione per quello che avevi fatto. Chiaramente non aveva incluso la descrizione di ciò che era accaduto a mio vantaggio, ma le ultime parole che vidi furono: "Hai spinto le dita ..." e finì lì. Non so cosa sia successo, ma ne so abbastanza.  
Conosco abbastanza per odiarti; So abbastanza che mi fai schifo. Ma non ti odio e tu sei ancora mio fratello e mi fai ridere e mi presti il tuo telefono sull'aereo così posso ascoltare la musica e tu eri lì per me nei tempi in cui non c'era nessuno e non so come avvolgerlo. Come puoi odiare così tante parti di qualcuno e desiderare che cambino in meglio, ma proprio non sembrano vedere che sono qualcosa di diverso dal perfetto e ti frustrano più di quanto tu possa esprimere a parole, ma anche solo ... li ami? Come puoi essere così arrabbiato quando lo guardi e poi il successivo, niente. Non lo odio sempre, anzi, lo amo per un bel po'.  
Sfortunatamente, questo mi fa solo odiare me stessa e non mi sembra proprio giusto. Perché mi odio per le tue azioni? Perché ho passato così tanto tempo a chiedermi perché cazzo mi hai fatto addormentare? Perché probabilmente Tess continuerà a pensare a quello che hai fatto ogni volta che le persone chiedono di me o del liceo o degli amici o del sesso o dei fidanzati o della verginità o delle relazioni o delle teste rosse. O forse, come me, sono i pigiama party a farle più male. Forse è la menzione di infanzia, innocenza, fiducia e famiglia. Non lo so, non lo saprò. Non parliamo più, per molte ragioni, ma la guardo molto su Facebook. Mi piace vedere come sta, con chi esce, di che colore si è tinta i capelli. Mi chiedo spesso se mi odia, e fa male. Ci sono molte cose che mi fanno ancora male. Ci sono cose del passato, come i ricordi della mamma che singhiozzava ubriaca sul pavimento della cucina che l'avevano spezzata, e io ero l'unica a confortarla perché non capivo che era stata colpa sua se si era sprecato così tanto in primo luogo. Ci sono cose del presente, come il fatto che mi sono innamorata di qualcuno con cui non posso mai stare e non è colpa di nessuno, è semplicemente così. Quindi, peggio di tutto, ci sono cose del futuro, come quel fatto che mi preoccupo ossessivamente di cose che non sono ancora accadute e che non potrebbero essere più fuori dal mio controllo. Ci sono molte cose che mi hanno ferito, mi fanno ancora male e continueranno a farmi del male. Ma non credo che nulla o nessuno si avvicinerà mai alla ferita che mi hai fatto sentire, e non sono stata nemmeno io a farmi del male.  
Non lo so, forse dovrei ringraziarti per quello. Per avermi mostrato che il mondo può essere malvagio e che le persone possono essere mostruose, e davvero non dovremmo mai abbassare la guardia. Non deve essere in un vicolo da qualche parte dove non dovresti stare, perché eri ubriaco, o fuori di testa. Non deve essere perché è stata colpa tua, perché lo stavi chiedendo, perché l'hai lasciato accadere. Può essere qualcosa di così semplice e ignaro, innocente come un pigiama party. Ci sono cose in questo mondo che possono farti del male, eppure sembrano solo timide come il topo di biblioteca e il fiore di campo.  
Sono i fiori con le spine che non vedi fino a quando non è troppo tardi. Sono le persone che meno ti aspetti. Sono tutti e nessuno, e non puoi mai fidarti davvero di un'anima, perché anche i peggiori bugiardi potrebbero mentire.  
Non conosci mai veramente una persona.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SECONDA PARTE

Clary Fairchild si era imbattuta nel documento intitolato "Era un pigiama party", la sera prima e la curiosità aveva avuto la meglio su di lei. Era datato 2018, un'epoca che era stata piena di disordini e dubbi, prima che fosse riuscita a passare davvero da quello che l'aveva afflitta fin dall'adolescenza. Aveva immediatamente saputo che il contenuto non sarebbe stato affatto piacevole da leggere, ma di certo non aveva previsto la propria reazione. Clary era prontamente scoppiata a piangere leggendo il documento ed era rimasta a fissarlo scioccata per almeno mezz'ora. Era sopraffatta, unico modo per descrivere come si sentiva mentre cercava di capire quanto fosse stata triste, confusa e ferita, e quanto contenta, sicura e riuscita fosse adesso. Non c'era alcuna somiglianza con chi era diventata nella ragazza che l'aveva scritta cinque anni fa. Non significava che fosse una persona completamente diversa, era sempre stata incredibilmente volitiva, ma a quel tempo le mancava la compassione per se stessa derivata da anni di pratica. Ci è voluto del tempo per amare veramente, sinceramente chi eri. Alla fine, dopo anni di tentativi ed errori, Clary era una persona orgogliosa di quello che era diventata, qualcuno con cui avrebbe voluto che i suoi figli ammirassero un giorno.

"Stai bene piccola?"

“Hmm? Sì, bene ” rispose Clary, girando distrattamente le pagine del suo diario come aveva fatto negli ultimi cinque minuti.

Nonostante fosse il fine settimana, Clary era stata al lavoro per gran parte della giornata ed era arrivata a casa solo poco dopo le cinque. Non si sarebbe mai potuto dire che Clary Fairchild non fosse una grande lavoratrice, con più fine settimana riservati al lavoro che al piacere. Aiutava il fatto che amasse quello che faceva, ma soprattutto nasceva dal suo desiderio di spingere sempre più forte, lavorare di più, essere migliore. Ultimamente, aveva cercato di rallentare un po' e sgattaiolare qualche volta lontano solo per se stessa e Jace, ma le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire. La loro etica del lavoro si rispecchiava con una simmetria vicina, entrambi lavorano tutte le ore che Dio ha mandato. Invece di prendersi il tempo necessario per pianificare il lavoro che era necessario svolgere e assumere le operazioni pertinenti al momento opportuno, aveva semplicemente fatto un elenco di tutti i possibili appaltatori di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno per il lavoro e li aveva portati tutti sul posto contemporaneamente. L'ovvio problema è che un idraulico, un elettricista, un falegname, un pittore, un falegname, un saldatore e un intonacatore non possono tutti avere una giornata produttiva al lavoro. Era un multimilionario senza alcun riguardo per il tempo o la convenienza delle persone, quindi la maggior parte di loro ha semplicemente viaggiato leggermente più lontano per diversi lavori e sono tornati solo quando erano necessari. Ha funzionato perfettamente per alcuni, pagato due volte in un giorno, ma per il resto non è stato così facile. Molti di loro, compresi Clary e Jace, avevano un diario di impegni così fitto, che non c’era spazio neanche per un capello, ma in quel caso rimasero a girarsi i pollici. Tuttavia, quello che avevano inizialmente visto come un grande fastidio era diventato piuttosto dolce, abbastanza rapidamente. A metà strada tra l'attesa senza fine, Jace e Clary avevano avuto modo di parlare. Era stato quasi immediato, la chimica tra loro. Avevano trascorso la giornata estasiati l'uno dall'altro ed erano arrivati il giorno dopo sperando disperatamente che l'altro fosse di nuovo lì. Naturalmente, entrambi erano arrivati sul posto in anticipo e decisero immediatamente di scaricare i loro strumenti e andare a fare colazione. Era iniziata la loro storia, il tradizionale corteggiamento era seguito e nel giro di poche settimane avevano entrambi felicemente annunciato il nuovo rapporto con le loro famiglie. Due anni dopo e stavano ancora andando forte. 

"Sei sicura?" Jace azzardò.

Clary stava ancora sfogliando le pagine del suo diario, cercando di ricordare dove fosse stata due settimane fa. Non era da lei non averlo registrato, ma non lo aveva fatto.

"Ehi, ti ricordi dove ero due sabato fa?"

“Da Barty?”

"No, quella era la domenica."

"Giusto. Ricordo che ti lamentavi di qualcosa, faceva freddo? Eri all’aperto ... ”

"Sì! Lavoravo all’aperto. Ricordo era per Archie. Grazie."

"Sono contento di poterti aiutare."

Jace rimase in silenzio per un momento, lasciando che Clary scarabocchiasse nel suo diario prima di dimenticare qualunque cosa avesse in mente. Quando la sua penna si fermò e lei cominciò a fissare di nuovo senza vedere veramente la pagina, provò di nuovo. "Clary, sei sicura di stare bene?"

Sospirando, Clary disse: “Sì, sto bene. Sono solo, ho trovato qualcosa la scorsa notte e mi ha ricordato qualcosa che non riesco a togliere più dalla testa. Va bene però, alla fine andrà via. Ho solo bisogno di ricordare per un minuto, penso. "

Jace annuì. "Capisco. Se vuoi parlare, sai dove sono ” disse, posando un bacio dolce sulla sua testa.

"Va bene. Mi racconti della tua giornata? "

“Certo che lo farò. Vieni qui " ha detto, mettendo via il diario pieno di lavoro e responsabilità e sistemandosi verso il comfort e la sicurezza del divano. Una volta che furono distesi con una coperta tirata intorno a loro, Jace iniziò a parlare. 

"Oh, e poi è successo qualcosa di buono!"

Clary sollevò la testa dalla sua spalla, incuriosita. "Che cosa?"

“Izzy mi ha scritto un messaggio. Apparentemente, Alec e il suo uomo hanno finalmente smesso di fingere che non ci sia niente tra loro. Le ha detto che hanno avuto un appuntamento. Non me l'ha detto, ma lo perdonerò. ”

"Probabilmente sapeva che avresti semplicemente detto qualcosa di stupido."

"Sì, è per questo che l'ho perdonato."

Clary sorrise, leggermente meno stanca di prima. "Sono contenta. Alec merita un po 'di felicità nella sua vita. "

"Sicuro."  
“Non vedo l'ora di incontrare questo Magnus. Sembra molto divertente, da quello che ha detto Alec. "

“Ehi, rallenta. Sono stati solo ad un appuntamento. "

“Ormai si frequentano praticamente da un mese, non so se te ne sei accorto. "

"Pensi che saranno piuttosto seri allora?"

“Non intendo subito serio, ma chiaramente si piacciono. Non vedo perché Alec non vorrebbe presentarcelo, quando sarà a suo agio, ovviamente. ”

“No, hai ragione. Alec non esce mai, quindi ci deve essere qualcosa di diverso in questo ragazzo. Credi che dovremmo invitarli alla cosa di Simon mercoledì? ”

Clary si alzò a sedere, colpendo Jace sulla spalla.

"Hey! Fa male!"

"Mi dispiace, ma è un'ottima idea!" esclamò Clary. "Era uno schiaffo ben fatto."

Jace fece il broncio. "Beh, che ne dici di un bacio ben fatto invece?"

Clary si accigliò, fingendo profonda considerazione, poi sorrise sporgendosi in avanti per premere le labbra contro quelle di Jace. A loro era familiare, ma non meno eccitante della prima, seconda e terza volta che si erano baciati. Sembrava che nulla tra loro potesse mai diventare stantio, solo migliorare con l'età, come il miglior vino.

Allontanandosi, Clary disse: "Dobbiamo dire a Izzy di invitarli?"

“Le scriverò più tardi. "

"E se non ci provasse?"

Jace si strinse nelle spalle. "Allora li incontriamo un'altra volta."

"O, facciamo in modo che Simon inviti Magnus mercoledì senza dirlo ad Alec."

"Che cosa è successo a QUANDO E’ A SUO AGIO? Alec forse non vuole ancora farci incontrare questo ragazzo. "

“Stai dicendo che non sei curioso? Alec non esce con nessuno da quando lo conosco. Voglio dire, non sto dicendo che non mi fido del suo giudizio, ma Alec è passato dal disprezzarlo a uscire con lui in poche settimane. Non ti sembra strano? "

Clary sapeva di averlo incuriosito con la prima domanda. Nonostante le buone intenzioni che avevano entrambi, erano eccezionalmente curiosi di sapere chi fosse riuscito a catturare l'attenzione di Alec in questo modo. Può sembrare prepotente, invasivo o addirittura inappropriato, ma viene da un buon posto. Inoltre, Jace era pieno di ricordi di ogni singola volta in cui Alec aveva mostrato lo stesso livello, se non di più, di comportamento prepotente, invasivo e inappropriato.

"Ottimo piano. Nel frattempo ... "Clary si interruppe, appoggiandosi di nuovo a Jace. Sembrava che la sua precedente preoccupazione si fosse dissipata, lasciandola finalmente con nient'altro che concentrazione e chiarezza.

Non puoi mai sfuggire al tuo passato, ti ha formato tanto quanto ogni cellula del tuo corpo, ma non deve consumarti allo stesso modo. 

Era lì e non deve essere ignorato, ma non merita il TUO tempo, rispetto o considerazione che non vuoi dare. Il tuo passato può essere riconosciuto e accettato senza ricevere un briciolo di potere. 

Era quello che stava facendo Clary in quel momento.

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi, ma non aveva mai smesso e di certo non aveva intenzione di iniziare adesso.


	19. this moment changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo breve ma sempre bellissimo ^_^
> 
> Son Lux - Change Is Everything. è la canzone dedicata a questo capitolo, vediamo se così vi viene voglia di ascoltarla x
> 
> Questo momento cambia tutto  
> Il corso di sangue nelle tue vene  
> La forma di uno sconosciuto, il tuo scheletro  
> Vedi il bagliore delle ossa come se si rompessero liberamente
> 
> Questo momento cambia tutto  
> Questo momento cambia tutto  
> Ohhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> xxx

Domenica 12 gennaio 2020. 20:23.

Magnus era un convinto sostenitore nel mantenere la parola data. Se dici che stai per fare qualcosa, lo fai, punto. 

Quando aveva promesso a Cat che le avrebbe mostrato come era Alec, lo intendeva davvero. L'unico problema era che non aveva una sola foto da mostrarle. Alec aveva alcuni account sui social media ma c'era un contenuto limitato su ognuno di essi. Magnus si era persino abbassato a navigare sul profilo Instagram di Isabelle - era davvero stupenda - alla ricerca di una foto di famiglia, un selfie ubriaco, qualsiasi cosa. 

Ma ahimè, non c'era niente. O Alec aveva un talento per evitare la telecamera, oppure i suoi fratelli erano semplicemente rispettosi del suo desiderio di non essere pubblicato online. Magnus sapeva che i suoi amici non erano così premurosi, con molte candide foto di Magnus che divorava un hamburger vegano alle tre del mattino e che ora sguazza libero su Internet.

"Beh, allora dovrai prenderne uno, non è vero?"

"Non posso fargli una foto, Cat."

"Me ne basta una sola con lui."

“Non posso farlo. Siamo stati ad un solo appuntamento. Non posso semplicemente tirare fuori il telefono e iniziare a fare selfie con lui. Dai, andiamo Cat.”

"Quando sei diventato così drammatico?"

"IO ..."

"Era retorica" lo interruppe Cat. “Non deve essere un grosso problema, basta fare una foto subdola quando non sta guardando. Non è che qualcuno lo vedrà al di fuori di me. ”

"Non posso farlo, Cat."

"Bene" sospirò, poi sorrise. "Immagino che dovrai portarmi con te mercoledì, vero?"

Magnus rimase a bocca aperta. "Quando sei diventata subdola?"

"Bene ..."

"Era retorica" ha risposto Magnus, un po' troppo soddisfatto con se stesso per essere riuscito a battere Catarina al suo stesso gioco.

"Oh, sta zitto. Sono seria. Voglio incontrarlo."

"Non posso chiedergli di incontrare i miei amici dopo un appuntamento, sei pazza?"

"Ti ha chiesto di incontrare la sua famiglia."

“No, Alec non me l'ha chiesto. Simon mi ha ingannato. "

"Non fa differenza. Verrò, che ti piaccia o no. "

"Cat ... " protestò Magnus.

"Hey. Se la sua famiglia riesce a controllarti, allora sono sicura come l’inferno che riuscirò a controllarlo. È solo giusto. "

"Sei pazza."

"Hai ragione, e io vengo."

Magnus sospirò, sconfitto. Anche se, era davvero una sconfitta se era felice del risultato? Era abbastanza facile fingere fiducia e quindi arroganza, ma non è quello che voleva mostrare alla famiglia di Alec. In verità, non sapeva cosa voleva mostrare, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice con Cat al suo fianco. 

Fallo, alla fine Magnus si è deciso.


	20. Hi, nice to meet ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi finalmente di ritorno, sono stata molto indecisa oggi  
> non sapevo se sarei riuscita a pubblicare questo capitolo, PERCHè QUESTO è IL CAPITOLO  
> che mi ha fatto decidere di buttarmi a capofitto in questo lavoro che sto amando tanto.  
> Volevo che fosse perfetto  
> volevo che riusciste a sentire il legame unico dei fratelli Lightwood.  
> Volevo farvi sentire la chimica di Alec e Magnus  
> questo capitolo mi ha fatto sorridere felice e mi ha emozionato tanto  
> Spero di esserci riuscita almeno un pochino e di aver rispettato il duro lavoro di jumbled_sentiment xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre vi assegno i compiti per casa ;) YUNGBLUD - Parents. perchè vedere e sentire vanno di pari passo,

Mercoledì 15 gennaio 2020. 18:48.

The Horse e Trumpet era affollato per essere un Mercoledì sera. L’orologio segnava le quattro, Simon era uscito dall’ufficio e si era precipitato al bar, senza dubbio era nervoso come lo era già in ufficio. Clary, Jace, Alec e Izzy si erano uniti a lui verso le diciotto e trenta, con solo trenta minuti di anticipo per il suo concerto.  
Questa era la prima volta che la band di Simon veniva ingaggiata e pagata in anticipo, con le sole esperienze limitate a serate di Karaoke, o poco altro.  
Tutto era stato organizzato dal proprietario di Horse e Trumpet che aveva incontrato Simon in una delle sue serate più deprimenti. Clary era convinta che il ragazzo avesse ingaggiato la band solo per aumentare la visibilità di Simon. Sembrava però minare la sua genuina fede nel suo talento artistico, dopo aver assistito ad una sola interazione tra i due, Alec era ora incline ad essere d’accordo con lei.

Stranamente, Alec aveva perdonato Simon per aver invitato Magnus alle sue spalle, principalmente perché ogni occasione di vederlo aumentava il suo buon umore in modo esponenziale. Non avendo parlato con Magnus tutto il giorno, Alec non aveva idea di quando aspettarlo. O se dovesse aspettarlo insieme agli altri. Aveva considerato di mandare un messaggio ma non voleva sembrare possessivo, come se stesse cercando di decidere come Magnus avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il suo tempo. Se fosse stato onesto, l'ansia stava iniziando ad arrivare. L'intera situazione era imperfetta, con Magnus che incontrava la maggior parte della famiglia e degli amici di Alec tutti in una notte, dopo un solo appuntamento. Certamente non era l'ideale ma, se Alec fosse stato onesto, non ne era turbato. Stranamente, era piuttosto eccitato, anche se non riusciva proprio a evitare l'ansia che accompagnava l'anticipazione. Era il tipo di uomo a cui piaceva avere un piano, e niente di questa serata era stato pianificato. Beh, non da lui comunque. Alec era consapevole del fatto che Simon non avrebbe mai pensato di invitare Magnus di sua volontà. Non era sicuro di quale fratello avesse orchestrato questo incontro, ma non lo avrebbe superato se non fosse stato uno di loro, anche se Simon e Izzy non si erano mai incontrati.

All'improvviso, un colpetto sulla spalla lo scosse dai suoi pensieri. 

Alec alzò lo sguardo, ma non in tempo per cogliere le parole dalle labbra di Clary. Sporgendosi in avanti, gridò: "Cos'era quello?"

"Ti ho detto, di mandargli un messaggio!"

"Messaggio, a chi?"

"Oh andiamo, non fare lo stupido."

Prima che Alec potesse replicare, la sua attenzione fu catturata dallo schermo del suo telefono.

M: Ciao Alexander, sono quasi al bar. Dove siete?  
Ricevuto 18:50.

A: E’ abbastanza pieno, ti aspetto fuori.  
Consegnato 18:50.

"Devo andare, torno tra un secondo " gridò. Quindi, come ripensandoci ha aggiunto, "Guardi, il mio drink per me?"

Rimase fermo un attimo solo per vedere i pollici di Clary in su, presto Alec era fuori, spingendosi attraverso i corpi e il calore martellante fino all'uscita. L'aria pungente lo ha salutato mentre apriva le pesanti porte, un benvenuto rinfrescante ma amaro. Se fosse stato onesto, avrebbe ammesso che non voleva assolutamente tornare dentro.  
Questa serata non somigliava in nessun modo al suo ideale di serata in un mondo ideale. Ma Alec aveva a cuore Simon, nonostante la sua persistente riluttanza ad ammetterlo, e voleva essere qui per sostenerlo. Inoltre, il fratello maggiore in lui non potrebbe mai perdere un’opportunità per vedere i suoi fratelli. Purtroppo, i loro programmi non sono sempre molto allineati e non era facile passare del tempo insieme. Quindi, era in un bar affollato di mercoledì sera.

Passò meno di un minuto prima che Magnus si avvicinasse nel suo campo visivo. Possedendo il terreno che ha onorato con la sua presenza, in un modo che Alec non riusciva a spiegare a parole, era uno spettacolo da contemplare. Così preso da tutto quello che riguarda l'uomo, Alec impiegò un momento per rendersi conto che non era solo. Alla sua sinistra, c’era una donna dai capelli scuri con un vestito a fiori che le fluttuava intorno, sembrava essere assolutamente isterica per qualcosa che, da questa distanza, Alec non aveva alcuna speranza di capire. Alla sua destra, c’era un uomo dalla faccia pietrosa in un jeans nero e una camicia abbinata, fissava i suoi amici sghignazzanti e sospirava semplicemente, qualcosa che a quella distanza, Alec avrebbe avuto maggiori probabilità di sentire. 

Alec era disposto a scommettere che la donna alla sua sinistra fosse Catarina Loss, secondo Magnus, la donna più altruista di tutto il pianeta. Tuttavia, l'uomo alla sua destra era più un mistero.

Magnus non impiegò molto a catturare l'attenzione di Alec. Accendendosi, lanciò ad Alec un sorriso e un cenno con la mano prima di girarsi per sussurrare qualcosa alla donna che aveva appena finito di ridere quando sono arrivati nelle vicinanze di Alec.

"Alexander, ciao " ansimò Magnus, un po' senza fiato. Raggiante, ha esclamato: “Alec, questi sono i miei amici Cat e Raphael. Ragazzi, questo è Alec. Comportatevi bene. ”

Alec sorrise, pregando che i suoi nervi non fossero visibili sul suo viso. 

“Ciao ragazzi, è un piacere conoscervi entrambi” disse, allungandosi per stringere la mano ma decidendo rapidamente di non farlo.

“Piacere nostro, Alec. Abbiamo sentito grandi cose su di te."disse Cat, sorridendo in un modo che Alec non riuscì a decifrare se fosse sincerità o sarcasmo.

Magnus le lanciò uno sguardo severo. "Ho detto, comportatevi bene," li rimproverò, prima di bypassare Alec dirigendosi verso l'ingresso.

Tenendo aperta la porta, chiese: "Andiamo?"

“Certo, ti porto dove siamo seduti. Non sono sicuro che ci saranno abbastanza posti a sedere però " ha detto, scuse chiare nella sua voce. 

Aprendo la strada, Alec li portò indietro attraverso l’infinito sciame di persone, una miscela di spintoni per arrivare al bar e già inciampando nella pre-intossicazione. Questa non era proprio l'idea di Alec di una buona serata. Alla fine raggiungendo il loro tavolo, Alec rabbrividì quando notò che qualcuno - probabilmente Izzy - aveva ordinato una brocca per il tavolo. Sembrava che gli altri non fossero così preoccupati come Alec di riuscire a lavorare il giorno dopo.

"Ehi, ragazzi," grugnì Alec, con la voce già stanca. Fortunatamente, Izzy sentì e rapidamente aveva colpito gli altri due per attirare la loro attenzione. Saltò immediatamente in piedi e si precipitò attorno al tavolo per stringere in un forte abbraccio Magnus. Raggiante, disse qualcosa che Alec non riuscì a sentire ma dubitò che avrebbe voluto. Quindi, si spostò su Catarina, abbracciando anche lei, e infine, Raphael. 

Sia Cat che Magnus sembravano divertiti alla vista di Raphael che riceveva quello che probabilmente era un gesto di affetto enormemente indesiderato.

"Drink!" urlò Izzy. “Qui, abbiamo ... erm, sai che in realtà non sono sicuro di cosa si tratti. È carino però! ”

Li ha fatti sedere, versando loro una pesante quantità della bevanda misteriosa. Cat e Raphael occuparono rapidamente i due posti disponibili, lasciando Magnus e Alec in piedi. Notando questo, Clary si alzò e si poggiò con grazia sulle ginocchia di Jace prima di indicare la sedia ormai vuota. Izzy si alzò e si sporse verso Alec, urlandogli in un orecchio, 

"Sono tentata di farlo fare anche a te e Magnus, ma so cosa ne pensi delle effusioni in pubblico.”

Mortificato, Alec si tirò indietro e lanciò un'occhiata alle facce attorno al tavolo. Sorridendo, Izzy si appoggiò allo schienale e disse: "Voi due vi sedete, andrò a cercare una sedia".

"Sei sicura?"

Izzy sorrise appena prima di lanciarsi nel mare di corpi ubriachi. 

Con imbarazzo, Alec si rivolse di nuovo a Magnus indicando le due sedie vuote e disse: "Izzy è andata a cercarne un'altra, così possiamo sederci."

“Humm?”

Alec si sporse ancora di più, ripetendo la frase a pochi centimetri da Magnus che annuì e si diresse verso le sedie. 

Una volta seduti, Alec si avvicinò di nuovo e disse: "Sono contento che tu sia qui".

Magnus sorrise, un'espressione quasi sorpresa sul suo viso."Anch'io. Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho portato degli amici? ”

"Certo che no. Posso immaginare che siano protettivi nei tuoi confronti. ”

Stringendosi il naso, Magnus disse: “Se non di più. Non allarmarti però, ti adoreranno. "

Alec aveva notato che la conversazione che stavano avendo era più appropriata per le persone che avevano avuto un numero considerevolmente maggiore di appuntamenti rispetto a lui e Magnus. Ma sembrava in qualche modo innocuo. Se non ne parlavano, non avrebbe avuto importanza. Potrebbe essere solo una serata facile tra amici, senza alcuna pressione. Anche se, mentre il pensiero gli attraversava la testa, riuscì a sentire due paia di occhi che stavano perforando il lato della sua testa.

"Sei sicuro?" disse a Magnus, solo per metà scherzando.

Prima che uno dei due potesse dire un'altra parola, un rumore stridente uscì dagli altoparlanti mentre qualcuno batteva in modo odioso due dita contro il microfono. L'uomo ha introdotto a malincuore la band di Simon, descrivendoli come un'alternativa New-Wave che Alec sapeva avrebbe fatto ribollire Simon. Era fortemente contrario ai generi, specialmente a quelli che non avevano senso.

Le prime due canzoni sono passate senza intoppi, con Simon che ha fatto un buon lavoro nel catturare l'attenzione della folla. Alec poteva ammetterlo, la musica non era per niente male e l'esecuzione dei testi di Simon rasentava la perfezione. Sembrava essere sempre più entusiasta quanto più si rendeva conto che le persone si stavano divertendo, tutti i segni del suo nervosismo dissipati dalla fine della seconda canzone. Clary cantava ogni singolo pezzo, con Jace che si univa ad alcuni cori. 

Fu a quel punto che Alec sentì un colpetto sulla spalla e si voltò per trovare Catarina sulla sedia che Magnus aveva occupato pochi istanti prima. La sorpresa evidente mentre lei si sporgeva in avanti e spiegava: “E’ andato in bagno. Ho pensato di salutarti. "

"Oh sì, certo" rispose Alec, cercando di sorridere. "Non è facile avere una conversazione qui, vero?" ha riso.

"Non particolarmente. Quindi tu e Magnus? "

“Uh, sì. Cosa noi?

"Cosa vuoi da lui?"

Alec si accigliò. "Niente. Cioè voglio dire, non voglio niente da lui, voglio solo ... "

Si allontanò, perdendosi in un mare di parole non dette senza un giubbotto di salvataggio ad aiutarlo. Fortunatamente, sembrava che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, o non avesse detto, era abbastanza per soddisfare Catarina.

"Okay, ti credo " disse lei, annuendo prima di tornare al suo posto. Fu in quel momento che Izzy tornò al tavolo, tenendo in alto uno sgabello da bar con un'aria di trionfo che la circondava.

Mettendolo a terra accanto ad Alec, chiese: "Cosa mi sono persa?"

"Niente. Dove sei andata?"

“Beh, stavo cercando una sedia e sono finita a parlare con il barista più bello che abbia mai visto da molto tempo.” ha spiegato.

"Fammi indovinare, hai il suo numero?"

“Certo, Alec. Pensi che sia una dilettante? ” guardandosi intorno, chiese: "Dov'è Magnus? Lo abbiamo già spaventato? ”

"No, è andato in bagno" ha gridato. Quindi, osando lanciare uno sguardo in direzione di Cat, disse: "Non credo che sarà lui a spaventarsi."

Izzy seguì il suo sguardo prima di tornare indietro e sorridere. "Oh bene, non ha ancora avuto il mio discorso, vero?"

"Oh, per favore, non farlo" la supplicò Alec. “Siamo stati ad un solo appuntamento, per l'amor di dio. Perché tutti si comportano come se stessi cercando di sposarlo? ”

"Chi vuole sposare chi?"

Alec si girò di scatto per trovare Magnus in piedi a pochi passi di distanza, spostandosi accanto a Izzy con un’evidente allegria negli occhi. 

"Oh, niente, nessuno."

Allungando la mano per aggrapparsi al braccio di Magnus, Izzy disse: “Magnus, sono molto contenta che tu e Alec abbia finalmente smesso di fingere di odiarvi a vicenda, e sono davvero felice per entrambi. Ma, come sua sorella, sono obbligata a dirti che se gli fai del male, ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mani.” poi lasciò andare il suo braccio e sorrise, dolce come se niente fosse, prima di prendere un sorso troppo grande del suo drink.

Intrappolato in un turbine di caos, Alec aveva perso ogni comprensione di quello che stava accadendo. 

Apparentemente, Magnus ha fatto tutto da solo. "Non mi aspetto niente di meno" disse a Izzy, prima di tornare al posto vicino ad Alec. 

Catturando lo sguardo del giovane, disse: "Di certo non avevo previsto questa svolta di eventi così presto in ..."

Era più facile sfumare nel rumore di fondo piuttosto che finire quella frase, etichettare o classificare o definire.

"Scusa." disse Alec, e lo intendeva sul serio.

“Ehi, non scusarti. Sono stato io ad aver accettato di venire. "

"Sì, ma non sapevi che tutti sarebbero stati qui, vero?"

“Non all'inizio. Quando Simon me lo ha chiesto, ho pensato che fosse un po'strano, quindi non appena ci ho riflettuto bene mi sono reso conto di quello che stava accadendo.”

Alec scosse la testa. "Siamo stati incastrati."

"Puoi dirlo" concordò Magnus. “Non mi dispiace però. Sembrano tutti fantastici. Devo dire che Isabelle è sicuramente uno spirito affine, e non ho mai saputo che Simon potesse cantare così! ”

A malincuore, Alec concordò: "Sì, in realtà va bene."

"Wow, Alec " Magnus rise. "Detto da te, ha lo stesso valore di un Grammy!"

"Troppo giusto."

Il rumore era tremendo, l'accumulo di chiacchiere ubriache e tutta una serie di strumenti che Alec non riusciva nemmeno a nominare, tutti sovrapposti ai bassi profondi e fragorosi che pulsavano in ogni angolo della stanza. Era impossibile seguire una sola voce a meno che le labbra non fossero vicine al tuo orecchio. 

Alec non impiegò molto tempo a registrare che erano sorvegliati. Era una sensazione come nessun’altra, essere in grado di percepire gli occhi su di te senza avere alcuna prova reale della loro esistenza. Girandosi lentamente, Alec non fu sorpreso di aver confermato i suoi sospetti. Jace, Izzy, Cat e persino Raphael avevano spudoratamente gli occhi fissi sui due uomini. Fu solo Clary a rinunciare all'attenzione, divisa tra i suoi desideri contrastanti di curiosare, fare leva e sostenere il suo amico.

"Magnus, ci stanno osservando."

"Sì, lo so tesoro."

"È strano."

"Lo so."

"Perché ci stanno fissando?"

“Beh, so perché i miei lo fanno. Sono alla disperata ricerca di qualsiasi tipo di informazione che possano usare contro di me in futuro. Questo, e poi sono solo felici per me. "

"Sì, lo stesso per i miei penso."

"Vuoi trovare una scusa, in modo che possiamo andare a parlare fuori per un momento?"

"Oh Dio, sì."

Magnus sorrise. "Pensavo così. Tu vai per primo, io ti seguirò. "

Alec si alzò, chinandosi per dire a Izzy che stava andando a cercare i bagni mentre usciva. Rapidamente, ha marciato verso la plebaglia e si costrinse ad uscire per la seconda volta quella notte. Questa volta, però, il freddo non è stato così gradito. La temperatura era scesa in modo significativo da quando era uscito l'ultima volta e gli ci vollero solo pochi secondi per iniziare a tremare. A questo punto, un paio di buttafuori erano arrivati a guardia dell'ingresso per dei clienti indesiderati, che fossero minorenni, eccessivamente ubriachi o palesemente sotto l'influenza di qualcosa di diverso dall'alcol, era meglio non indagare, In bilico a pochi metri di distanza, Alec fece un sorrisetto nella loro direzione. 

Non passò molto tempo prima che Magnus emergesse tra le loro forme muscolose, puntando dritto verso Alec.

"Accidenti, qui fuori fa freddo" espirò.

"Lo so. Non so cosa sia peggio, il rumore lì dentro o il freddo qui fuori ” Alec rise.

"Dillo, alle mie orecchie stanno ancora suonando" si lamentò Magnus. Esitò un momento prima di aggiungere: “Dio, quando sono diventato così vecchio? Da quando mi lamento del rumore e del freddo? Di solito a quest'ora avrei la mia giacca da birra e non avrei notato il freddo anche se mi avessero bagnato con un idrante. "

"La tua giacca da birra?"

"Non dirmi che non ne hai mai sentito parlare?"

“Emm ...”

"Alexander, dove sei stato educato?" chiese, facendo l'inizio di un gesto selvaggio prima di rimboccare di colpo le mani sotto le braccia conserte. “Significa solo una giacca immaginaria che sviluppi quando hai avuto un brivido. Ti impedisce di sentire il freddo " ha spiegato a denti stretti.

A denti stretti, rispose: "Oh, ha senso. Senti, Magnus, non credo che possiamo restare qui molto più a lungo. "

"Penso tu abbia ragione. Ma, non voglio tornare dentro. ”

"No, neanche io."

Magnus rabbrividì, un'onda gelida attraversa il suo corpo. “Sarebbe scortese da parte nostra solo ... lasciarli lì? Cosa ne pensi?"

La mascella di Alec si serrò nel disperato tentativo di calmare l’incessante vibrazione. 

"Probabilmente, ma sono sicuro che ci perdonerebbero."

"Potrebbero?"

“I miei lo farebbero, sono comunque venuti qui per vedere Simon. Cat e Raphael sarebbero infastiditi? ”

“Hmm ... mi sentirei un po' un amico di merda, per averli portati qui, e poi averli abbandonati nel giro di un'ora. Ma, di nuovo, entrambi si sono invitati come scusa per ficcanasare nella mia vita amorosa. Quindi, davvero, chi è il cattivo amico qui? ”

Alec annuì. "Decisione presa. Andiamo, prima che vengano a cercarci. "

Magnus ridacchiò, come meglio poteva dato il freddo perpetuo intorpidire di ogni suo organo. "Mi sento come se fossi di nuovo un'adolescente, a scuola con i miei amici."

Guardando Magnus mentre si allontanavano dal bar, Alec lanciò la cautela al vento. 

"Tranne il fatto che non siamo amici, vero?"

"No" rispose Magnus. Sorrise ad Alec, anche se sembrava quasi una smorfia, "Immagino che non lo siamo."

Facendo una smorfia, Alec disse: “Quindi, casa mia è a una decina di minuti da qui. Dovremmo solo andare lì, e cercare di scaldarci? ”

"Ottimo piano. Scriverò a Cat in modo che non si preoccupi. "

"Sì, farò lo stesso anch’io" rispose Alec, stringendo il telefono con le dita congelate. 

Era completamente ridicolo, quello che stavano facendo. Abbandonare i loro amici e la famiglia, per cosa? 

Potrebbero tornare nell'appartamento di Alec avvolgere i loro corpi in una calda e soffice coperta, attaccare il suo giradischi e perdersi nella musica? 

Beh, sembrava meno ridicolo quando la mettevi così. 

Sembrava che il fratello maggiore di Alec forse, non fosse potente come ... qualunque cosa fosse.


	21. If I play my cards right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In una visione comica Alec intravide un piccolo diavoletto in equilibrio sulla sua spalla e un angelo che portava l'arco sull'altra. Assomigliavano tantissimo alle versioni rosse e bianche del giocattolo Furby con cui Izzy giocava da bambina, erano una chiara visualizzazione del suo attuale dilemma. 
> 
> PS: nuovo giorno, nuovo capitolo x  
> io sono travestita da diavolo, un diavolo sexy e tentatore;) Alec cederà?
> 
> come sempre la musica, perchè NOI la amiamo tanto. Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timberland.
> 
> Ma c'è un ma, io ho preferito l'album degli OASIS che ascoltano Alec e Magnus, ve lo consiglio...

Mercoledì 15 gennaio 2020. 19:54.

"Oh mio Dio, mi stai prendendo in giro?"

"Non lo sapevi già?"

“No, certo che no! È terribile!"

"Perché pensi che non sopporti quell'uomo?"

Alec non era esattamente sicuro di come fossero arrivati all'argomento- lavoro- così presto, ma non si lamentava. In tutta onestà, Alec non era pignolo; finché Magnus stava parlando, era felice.

“Bene, posso pensare a tonnellate di ragioni. Sapevo che erano una merda ma, questo è basso anche per loro. Questo è letteralmente rubare! ”

“Sono bastardi, Alec. Non mi piace buttare le persone nella categoria degli incorreggibili, ma non sono troppo lontani ".

"Dio," sospirò Alec, sfregandosi le dita con forza contro le tempie. "Sai, è una merda come questa che mi fa odiare il mio lavoro" dichiarò, lanciando un'occhiata a Magnus per cogliere il suo cenno affermativo prima di continuare.

"Voglio dire, nel grande schema delle cose è gratificante. Ma poi quando lo abbatti, la corruzione e gli imbrogli e cazzo, a volte sembra ... ”Alec si interruppe, emettendo un sospiro di frustrazione. “A volte non mi sembra di fare alcuna differenza. Onestamente, ultimamente sto odiando il mio lavoro. "

Magnus rimase in silenzio per un momento. Non è passato rapidamente, con Alec che avvertiva ogni secondo della tensione che esisteva davvero solo nella sua mente.  
La vulnerabilità per lui non era facile, né la trasparenza. Alec era un uomo molto onesto, ma c'è una grande differenza tra onestà e trasparenza, non era il tipo che offriva volentieri informazioni personali di alcun tipo. Per lui, era come lamentarsi troppo, qualcosa che gli era stato insegnato fin da giovane, per essere precisi, Izzy glielo aveva minuziosamente insegnato, gli andava bene, ma da allora lo faceva esclusivamente in compagnia di persone di cui si fidava.  
Lamentarsi con la sua famiglia era una cosa, ma farlo con professionisti del calibro di Magnus Bane era l'ennesimo promemoria di quante cose fossero cambiate di recente, alla velocità della luce.

“Sai, Alexander ” iniziò Magnus, arricciandosi il naso in un modo che Alec non avrebbe mai ammesso di trovare adorabile

“Ho pensato esattamente la stessa cosa di recente. Il mio lavoro ha iniziato a sembrare il 30% di politica, il 30% di amministrazione e il 10% di me che svolgono il mio vero lavoro. "

"Qual è l'altro 30%?"

"L'altro 30% è il dannato lavoro di qualcun altro!"

Emettendo una risata profonda e sincera, Alec si rilassò. Era chiaro che la sua trasparenza era in ottime mani. 

"So esattamente cosa intendi. Non ho idea di come possa succedere, ma mi sembra sempre di trovarmi a fare cose che non hanno assolutamente alcuna relazione con il mio lavoro, in nessun modo. "

"So come succede" disse Magnus, con tono cupo nella sua voce. “È un obbligo e un inganno. Ci fanno credere che lo dobbiamo alle persone, all'azienda. Ci fanno sentire come se fossimo dipendenti mediocri - e persino esseri umani - per andare oltre ogni singolo giorno. Mi sento come se le persone fossero così disperate da scrollarsi di dosso il loro carico di lavoro, impiegando più tempo a pensare a modi intelligenti per delegare compiti di quanto ci sarebbe voluto a loro in primo luogo. "

Alec scosse la testa. "Dimmelo " sospirò, esasperato nella sua voce. “Hai ragione anche sull'obbligo. È come, se fossimo spinti in questa mentalità di competere su chi ha avuto la pausa pranzo più breve. Ma sicuramente non può essere così difficile. Se tutti facessimo la nostra parte, tutti saremmo solo leggermente oberati di lavoro, invece delle persone sono in cima mentre altre sono fottutamente accigliate.”

"Hai mai pensato di andartene?"

"Tu?"

"Ovviamente."

"Si. Anch'io."

"Lo faresti mai?"

"Vorresti?"

"Ehi," piagnucolò Magnus, con un sorriso sul volto, "perché devo rispondere prima io?"

Alec gli lanciò un sorriso timido. “Sì, immagino che lo farei. Alla fine, lo sai. Non adesso."

“Devo essere d'accordo con te. Penso che un cambiamento sia inevitabile ad un certo punto, ma non penso che accadrà nell'immediato futuro. "

"Cosa faresti?"

“Sai, mi sono posto questa domanda molto spesso nel corso degli anni. Non ho sempre voluto essere un avvocato, era solo qualcosa in cui mi sono imbattuto e in cui sono abbastanza bravo, dopo molte prove ed errori, ovviamente. Nessuno può mai veramente dominare qualcosa senza prima fallire, credo. Ma non sono mai stato in grado di rispondere alla mia domanda. Mi sembra sempre di arrivare alla stessa conclusione, che mi sono imbattuto in quello che sto facendo in questo momento, quindi ha senso che io cada in qualsiasi cosa farò dopo. Mi sembra di trovare quello che cerco solo quando ho gli occhi chiusi ” mentre rifletteva, chiese premuroso: “Cosa mi dici di te?”

“Beh, ho sempre e solo voluto fare l’avvocato. Non so davvero cos'altro avrei voluto, non importava in cosa ero davvero bravo. "

“Oh, riesco a pensare a molte cose. Sei un uomo di grande talento, Alexander ”fece le fusa Magnus. Il cambiamento in altre implicazioni è stato immediato.

Alec scoppiò a ridere, scioccato e lusingato in egual misura. 

"Sei un tale flirt, Magnus" disse, quasi con rimprovero. Flirtare non era una seconda natura per Alec, e nemmeno una terza. Spazzando via il complimento, non rispose, rimuovendo ogni necessità di rispondere , e di far sapere a Magnus cosa desiderava. Forse era egoistico, non far sapere a Magnus quanto gli importasse di lui. O forse, era solo attento. Attraverso lezioni dolorose e ricordi strazianti, Alec aveva imparato ad aspettare i suoi tempi quando si trattava di relazioni.

"Lo adori," rispose Magnus, facendo l'occhiolino come solo lui sapeva fare. 

Fianco a fianco sul marciapiede, erano in una posizione perfetta per unire le mani che oscillavano tra di loro. Tuttavia, il buon senso suggeriva che afferrare la mano di Magnus poteva essere un passo troppo lontano, anche per loro. Era innocuo, ma in qualche modo era più intimo del sesso. Non c'era assolutamente nulla da guadagnare nel tenere la mano di qualcuno, se non quello di soddisfare il suo desiderio, che evidentemente rientrava nella categoria delle relazioni.

Così, tenendo le mani a posto, Alec rispose con un semplice "Forse ..."

Ormai erano quasi arrivati all'appartamento di Alec, la vivace marcia li aveva riscaldati per fortuna entrambi dopo il congelamento. C'era un accumulo di aspettative da qualche parte nel profondo di Alec, anche se non riusciva a capire il perché. Probabilmente era una miscela di eccitazione e nervosismo, la sensazione delle farfalle nello stomaco, così ampiamente descritta in ogni commedia romantica.

"Pensi che saranno arrabbiati con noi?"

"Onestamente? No ”rispose Alec con una scrollata di spalle. 

"So per certo che non vedrò mai la fine di questo da Izzy" ha detto, trasmettendo seccamente la sua mancanza di eccitazione a questa prospettiva, "ma non credo che sarà arrabbiata. Probabilmente è più giusto dire, entusiasta -finalmente ho una vita- saranno le sue parole. "

"Suppongo che non conosci molte persone nella zona, allora?"

“Non conosco molte persone, punto e basta. Le persone sembrano sempre, non lo so ” fece una pausa, cercando la parola giusta prima di spiegare “ interessate, quando glielo dico ma davvero non lo faccio. Avevo degli amici a scuola ma sai come vanno queste cose. Poi al college ero un maniaco completo del lavoro, e ora sono ancora un maniaco completo del lavoro. Quindi, sì, non ho mai dato la priorità ad amicizie o relazioni. Lo trovi strano? ”

"No, no, per niente" lo rassicurò Magnus. “Non lo trovo strano. Al contrario, penso che sia normale. La maggior parte delle persone non ha davvero tanti amici come credi, o che loro stessi pensano di avere ” ha aggiunto. 

La mano che accompagnava ogni parola era la quintessenza di Magnus, a questo punto, Alec sarebbe stato molto preoccupato se le sue mani fossero rimaste ferme mentre raccontava una storia. Non intenzionalmente, Alec si è trovato a prestare quasi più attenzione ai gesti rispetto alle parole mentre Magnus continuava.

“Ho trovato alcune persone meravigliose lungo la strada e ho fatto del mio meglio per tenerle, ma purtroppo un sacco di gente non ha la stessa fortuna. Le cose vanno a posto con il tempo, però, lo fanno ancora. Nella mia esperienza, comunque. "

“Uh, sì, so cosa intendi. Voglio dire, per quanto riguarda le cose che vanno a posto, intendo ” Alec si mosse, piuttosto inconsapevole delle parole che uscivano dalla sua stessa bocca. 

Scosse la testa, “No, lo faccio. Penso che tu abbia ragione. Prendiamo il lavoro, per esempio. So di essermene appena lamentato negli ultimi dieci minuti, ma sono davvero orgoglioso della parola che abbiamo, nel complesso. In questo momento sembra che tutte le piccole cose lo stiano rovinando, ma non mi sarei mai aspettato che sarei stato dove sono ora dieci anni fa, o anche cinque anni fa. "

"Sì, assolutamente, anche io" concordò Magnus, fermandosi mentre Alec cercava le sue chiavi. Si erano ritrovati ad arrivare all'appartamento apparentemente nel giro di pochi minuti dopo essere partiti dal bar, probabilmente troppo estasiati nella loro conversazione perché il tempo passasse lentamente. O forse stavano già agendo su auto drive, nonostante Magnus fosse stato qui solo una volta. Sembrava già che questa fosse ormai una loro abitudine.

Alec appoggiò il portachiavi contro il sensore e attese che i tre puntini diventassero verde, prima di spalancare la porta e girarsi verso Magnus in attesa. Sorridendo, Magnus disse: "Grazie, mio caro" e si inchinò con grazia davanti ad Alec. Presero l'ascensore invece delle scale. 

Alec respinse l'irrazionale senso di colpa sulla scorciatoia così spesso negata a favore di poter vedere Magnus mentre si ammira spudoratamente nel riflesso, tirando e spingendo alcuni casuali ciuffi di capelli in posizione. Non faceva assolutamente alcuna differenza per quanto riguardava Alec, i suoi capelli erano comunque belli, ma non aveva intenzione di dire una di quelle cose ad alta voce. 

La sensazione incessante nel petto di Alec non era diminuita. Potrebbe essere attribuito all'alcool o a Magnus, ma in ogni caso non gli dispiaceva. Era quasi come se stesse fluttuando leggermente sopra la realtà, quel tanto che bastava per guardarsi indietro, muoversi, parlare e sorridere, ma senza alcun reale controllo sulle cose che diceva o faceva. La sensazione gli ricordava un burattino attaccato ad una corda, sebbene non fosse del tutto sicuro di chi fosse il burattinaio. 

Chiunque fosse, è riuscito a prendere la chiave di Alec nella serratura per lui, spingendo verso il basso la maniglia e tenendola socchiusa per Magnus. I minuti passarono in un attimo e all'improvviso, Alec era disteso sul divano con un bicchiere di vino in mano e l'intero lato destro del suo corpo premuto contro il lato sinistro di Magnus. Il giradischi era a metà della prima traccia di - What’s the story? Morning Glory? - perché apparentemente Magnus si sentiva un po' grunge stasera. Soddisfatto, Alec bevve un sorso dal suo bicchiere ed emise un sospiro felice.

La coscia di Magnus si avvicinò pericolosamente a quella di Alec mentre emetteva un altro sospiro.  
Il calore tra i loro corpi era incredibile. Fissando con determinazione davanti a sé, Alec si rifiutò di guardare Magnus. Se avesse alzato lo sguardo, lo avrebbe baciato, e avrebbe dovuto setacciare alcuni pensieri prima di farlo.   
In una visione comica Alec intravide un piccolo diavoletto in equilibrio sulla sua spalla e un angelo che portava l'arco sull'altra. Assomigliavano tantissimo alle versioni rosse e bianche del giocattolo Furby con cui Izzy giocava da bambina, erano una chiara visualizzazione del suo attuale dilemma.  
Il lato sconsiderato di lui voleva mettere da parte le sue ansie e vivere nel momento, mentre il lato riservato stava pensando alle conseguenze a lungo termine, desiderando tutto tranne che rovinare tutto.   
Imbarazzato, permise a una piccola risatina di scivolare fuori. 

"Di cosa stai ridendo?" lo prese in giro Magnus.

"Niente" mentì Alec, sicuramente non poteva spiegare che stava immaginando un diavolo simile a Furby appollaiato sulla sua spalla che era premuta contro Magnus.

Alla fine, l'angelo ha vinto. Stasera Alec non poteva fare sesso con Magnus, non importa quanto avrebbe voluto.

La verità era che voleva uscire con Magnus, non fare solo sesso con lui. 

Hanno iniziato la loro relazione così velocemente, quasi per caso, e questo cosa diceva sui loro sentimenti reciproci? Darebbe l’impressione che non gli importi di Magnus, che non desidera gli aspetti intellettuali e romantici di una relazione? Ma se dovesse esprimere a Magnus il suo desidero e cioè, che lui, in effetti, desidera una relazione, come potrebbe farlo senza sembrare come se gli stesse chiedendo una sorta di impegno? No, era meglio aspettare. Per adesso. Doveva essere ragionevole, Mantieni la calma, si ripeteva, ancora e ancora.

Alec deglutì, prima di alzare finalmente lo sguardo. 

"Magnus" iniziò, prima di rendersi conto di non avere assolutamente la metà o la fine di quella frase. 

Ripartendo, ha detto: "Magnus, non credo che dovremmo ..." si interruppe a corto di istruzioni. Era un adulto, per l'amor di Dio, e non riusciva nemmeno ad avere una conversazione da adulto sul sesso. 

Ma Magnus lo sorprese, come sempre. "Sono d'accordo," sussurrò, con voce roca. “Dicevo sul serio quando ho detto che non avrei fatto altri errori evitabili con le relazioni. Che cosa avevamo detto? “ meditò, tracciando con l'unghia dipinta di viola il bordo del bicchiere con un movimento che non poteva non catturare tutta l'attenzione di Alec. 

“Oh, partire dall'inizio! Tutto qui! ” ricordò, un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto. "Mi piace."

"Sai che ero solo io a farneticare, vero?" Non c'è alcun significato reale in questo " ha detto Alec, umorismo chiaro nella sua voce.

"C'è significato in tutto ciò a cui diamo significato, Alexander."

Alec inclinò la testa sul cuscino del divano, facendo una risata. "Stiamo solo parlando di merda ora, lo sai vero?"

"Se c'è da dire merda, allora parlerò di merda," cinguettò Magnus, a malapena in grado di mantenere una faccia seria da solo.

"Scopa bene," sbuffò Alec tra le sue risate. "Sei divertente." 

“No, Alexander. Sono esilarante ” ha sottolineato, inarcando le sopracciglia in una chiara attesa.

"Bene," sospirò Alec, "sei esilarante."

Magnus sorrise, soddisfatto. "Beh, così va meglio."

Prima che una pausa nella conversazione avesse anche il tempo di formarsi pienamente, ha continuato, "Sai, in realtà non abbiamo mai detto nulla sul baciare".

Aggrottando le sopracciglia in finta considerazione, chiese: "Dove ci troviamo con questo?"

Alec sorrise. "Non riesco a vedere il danno", mormorò.

"Speravo che lo avresti detto."


	22. I push and you pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sono immensamente felice, sto per condividere con voi questo nuovo capitolo e sono davvero orgogliosa di come è venuto.  
> Per una volta sono soddisfatta, c'erano tante battute difficili ma io ho la testa dura e credo di aver fatto davvero bene, non potevo non farlo e adesso vi spiego perchè.  
> Questo capitolo è succulento, delizioso, eccitante ... l'ho letto per la prima volta stanotte e ridevo da sola, adoro le storie che alleggeriscono il cuore, che ti trasmettono gioia e felicità, sono come l'acqua fresca che trascinano via le cattive sensazioni.  
> Ma mentre stai ridendo all'improvviso, arrivano i brividi, jumbled_sentiment è così brava in questa storia, ha tutta la mia stima perchè riesce a farmi sentire .. tutto, io sento la pelle, la morbidezza dei capelli, i baci , tanti baci e i morsi.  
>  jumbled_sentiment TU MI FAI VOLARE X sei grande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compiti per casa, non ve li faccio mai mancare da brava mammina ;) perchè vi voglio bene è necessario  
> Brandyn Burnette - Down. music is all for me <3

Mercoledì 15 gennaio 2020. 19:54.

"Riesci a credere che ci abbiano abbandonato?" strillò Izzy, le parole caddero nell'abisso di chitarra, chiacchiere e bassi.

"Sì, assolutamente posso" urlò Catarina. “È esattamente il tipo di cose che Magnus farebbe. In effetti, sono più sorpresa che ci abbia solo abbandonato, invece di rimorchiare tuo fratello nel bagno e tornare come se nulla fosse successo. "

Izzy non riuscì a contenere le sue risate, il suo intero corpo tremava mentre la attraversava. "Oh mio Dio, lo ha già fatto prima?"

Cat sorrise. "Beh, non voglio dire niente ... a suo favore, ma sì, lo ha sicuramente fatto."

"Sapevo che mi sarebbe piaciuto" dichiarò Izzy. “Nessuno ha avuto una reazione così grande da parte di Alec! Anche le persone che non gli piacciono, non parla di loro come faceva con Magnus. Di solito è solo indifferente, ma letteralmente non stava mai zitto quando si trattava di lui. "

“Magnus era lo stesso. La parte più divertente era quanto fosse ignaro della palese tensione sessuale. Sinceramente, mi avrebbe raccontato quanto fosse attraente tuo fratello, mentre farneticava su di lui. Il numero di volte in cui ho sentito le parole "Stupida mascella, è ... impenetrabile. "

Izzy fu piacevolmente sorpresa da quanto stesse andando d'accordo con Catarina. Forse c'era in gioco una leggera ubricatura, ma Izzy era quasi certa che non avrebbe avuto problemi ad andare d'accordo con questa donna mentre era sobria. L'atteggiamento blasé era la giusta combinazione di disinvoltura-ed empatia. Era chiaro che era una persona forte, ma Izzy non aveva percepito un solo accenno di sgradevolezza da parte sua.

"Benedetti" rispose Izzy, un sorriso affettuoso che le torceva le labbra. "Beata ignoranza, immagino."

“Sì, beh, sono contento che abbiano finalmente risolto la loro merda. Spero solo che non facciano altri casini. Ho la sensazione che le ripercussioni sarebbero piuttosto devastanti "

Izzy annuì con un po' troppa con veemenza. “Oh sì, assolutamente. È sempre un rischio, uscire con un collega di lavoro. Dovranno stare molto attenti a come si comportano. "

“Terrò Magnus sulla retta via, fai lo stesso per Alec. Affare fatto?"

Izzy tese la mano, che Catarina afferrò saldamente. "Affare fatto" concordò. "Ora, ci ubriachiamo?"

Cat sorrise con rimpianto. “Ah, vorrei poterlo fare, ma il mio lavoro non mi permette di arrivare con i postumi di una sbornia sul posto di lavoro. Faciliterò felicemente la tua di sbornia, comunque. "

Prima che Izzy potesse domandarsi per quale lavoro Catarina non potesse ubriacarsi, l'eccitabile cucciolo che era Simon Lewis si avvicinò al loro tavolo. Aveva terminato il suo concerto pochi istanti prima, lasciando il palco a una serie di applausi dalla folla. Izzy aveva pensato che avrebbe avuto bisogno più di sessanta secondi per riprendere fiato nel backstage prima di uscire per incontrarli tutti, ma si è scoperto che aveva sbagliato. L'uomo non sembrava nemmeno senza fiato.

"È stato fantastico!" urlò a Clary, che probabilmente avrebbe risposto con uguale entusiasmo se le fosse permesso di parlare. “Voglio dire, è stato fantastico? Mi è sembrato fantastico, mi sono divertito più di quanto non mi sia mai capitato in tutta la mia vita, ma forse non era buono per tutti gli altri? Ma allora perché stavano incoraggiando? Sicuramente non esulterebbero se non gli fosse piaciuto ... a meno che non ci stessero solo prendendo in giro? Intendo ..."

“Simon!” lo interruppe Clary, mettendo una fine indispensabile al suo continuo blaterare. “È stato incredibile. Tutti ti amavano. Perfino Alec è rimasto impressionato e sai quanto sia difficile impressionarlo. ”

Simon si accigliò e scrutò rapidamente il tavolo. "Dov'è Alec?" quindi, uno sguardo di realizzazione che si formava sul suo viso, disse: "Oh, e anche Magnus?" sorridendo, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di aspettare la risposta di Clary, sapeva esattamente dove erano scomparsi entrambi. "Lo sapevo! Ha funzionato, anche meglio di quanto pensassimo! ”

"Beh, non proprio" intervenne Jace, il suo disperato tentativo di sembrare scontroso è fallito. "L'idea era che noi dovevamo controllare questo tizio Magnus, non di farli sparire insieme dopo dieci minuti."

“Beh, forse era una tua idea. Il mio era quello di spingerli insieme tutte le volte che ci sarebbe voluto per loro per confessare finalmente il loro amore immortale! ” proclamò Simon, esaltato. Da quando la band aveva smesso di suonare i loro strumenti, era molto più facile tenere una conversazione in questo posto. 

Chiaramente, Jace e Simon erano entrambi ora nelle vicinanze di Raphael.

"Magnus non ha bisogno di essere controllato " rispose, freddo come il ghiaccio. "È un ragazzo eccezionale, tuo fratello dovrebbe essere onorato se gli sta concedendo un’ora del suo tempo."

Istintivamente, Jace gonfiò il petto come una scimmia urlatrice, seduto un po' più dritto sulla sua sedia. "Lo stesso si può dire per Alec."

Raphael non disse una parola. Invece, fissò direttamente gli occhi di Jace e non distolse lo sguardo, neanche per un secondo. L'uomo non sbatté nemmeno le palpebre, anche se la gara probabilmente durò solo per una frazione del tempo in cui si sentiva.

“Dai, Raph. Non puoi far finta che non siamo venuti qui per lo stesso motivo di questi ragazzi ” intervenne Cat, la voce della ragione.

Jace sorrise. Raphael non mosse un muscolo.

La tensione era tenuta stretta in un palloncino rosso brillante e Cat era l’ago, che si conficcava dritto attraverso la pelle come una spina attraverso la carta fino a quando non è scoppiato. Rimase sospeso su di loro ancora per un momento prima di dissolversi lentamente nell'aria intorno a loro, rapidamente sostituita da reciproca esasperazione.

“Mi chiedo cosa stiano facendo? Beh, in realtà no, sono abbastanza sicuro che tutti possiamo indovinare cosa stiano facendo. Voglio dire, non specificamente, ma in generale ...”

“Simon!” lo interruppe Clary, per la seconda volta quella notte, anche se tutti sapevano che non sarebbe stato l'ultima.

"Sì, giusto. Scusate."

Lo sguardo condiviso tra Cat e Raphael sembrò chiedere: "Chi cazzo è questo ragazzo?" ma non in modo crudele, in un modo più che altro confuso.

“Siediti, Simon! Sei stato in piedi tutta la notte, vieni a bere qualcosa ”, suggerì Izzy, anche se in realtà era meno un suggerimento e più un ordine. Sbalordito, Simon si sedette stordito sulla sedia vuota accanto a Izzy. “Per favore, scusa la mancanza di buone maniere di mio fratello. Sono Isabelle. "

“Lewis. Uh, Simon, Simon Lewis. Sono due nomi, sto ancora parlando? ”

Izzy emise un sorriso sbalorditivo, i denti bianchi contrastavano perfettamente con il rosso intenso che le colorava le labbra. "È stata una grande esibizione, Simon Lewis."

“Oh, grazie! Ero, beh, non ero solo io. Scriviamo tutti insieme, come una band, e non sarei nemmeno riuscito ad alzarmi sul palco senza averli accanto a me. Quindi, davvero, sono soprattutto loro " continuò Simon.

“Dovresti darti più credito, Simon. Sei stato grande ” ha detto Izzy, e chiaramente non era oggetto di dibattito. Prese un bicchiere vuoto dal centro del tavolo, probabilmente uno che Magnus o Alec si erano lasciati alle spalle quando si erano dileguati, e svuotò la brocca. Spingendolo verso Simon, disse: “Ecco. Bevi questo. "

Anche se avesse voluto, cosa che certamente non voleva, Simon non avrebbe potuto discutere con Izzy. C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che lo spinse in trance, ogni sguardo lo lanciava ancora un po' più in basso. Forse, pensò Simon, era così che si sentiva Magnus quando guardava Alec. Forse era una cosa dei Lightwood. Se lo fosse, spiegherebbe perché Clary era così infatuata di Jace. Tuttavia, si poneva la domanda su come Magnus potesse portare a termine un singolo lavoro condividendo un ufficio con Alec. In quel momento, Simon dubitava della propria capacità di andare al bar senza diventare instabile.

Lo stesso disturbo di Magnus Bane che, come aveva teorizzato Simon, era altrettanto affascinato dal suo Lightwood, rubato a metà strada attraverso la città. Tuttavia, quella era l'unica cosa su cui Simon aveva ragione. La sua previsione che fossero in una posizione non compromettente era un po' sbagliata. La loro posizione non era esattamente sicura per il lavoro, ma non era affatto vicina al livello di compromissione che quasi tutta la loro famiglia al momento li credeva.

"Baciami."

Magnus sogghignò, il gatto che ha rubato la crema, non era minimamente compiaciuto come lo sguardo che aveva in quel momento. 

Si era ritirato per riprendere fiato, avendo avuto le labbra attaccate a quelle di Alec per la parte maggior parte degli ultimi dieci minuti. 

Si è scoperto che la pazienza non era una delle virtù di Alec come il secondo lato della personalità di Magnus, gli aveva permesso di respirare la propria aria, chiedendo di essere baciato di nuovo. Bene, chiedere era un modo piuttosto generoso di vederla. Non c'era alcun dubbio nel tono di Alec, molto accuratamente descritto come una richiesta.

Allo stesso modo in cui Magnus aveva appena scoperto la soglia molto bassa di pazienza di Alec, Alec stava per imparare una cosa o due sull'amore di Magnus. 

Prendere in giro. Gli piaceva giocare con il cibo prima di mangiarlo, qualcosa che potrebbe rendere l'interrogatorio molto divertente. Giocando al primo errore di Alec - non riuscendo a nascondere quanto profondamente colpito, qualcuno direbbe disperato, lo era - Magnus si sporse in avanti e premette le labbra contro la guancia di Alec. Rendendosi conto che Magnus non era una preda facile, Alec emise un sospiro di divertimento.

"Sai che non è quello che volevo dire" grugnì, con la voce che gli si strozzava in gola.

Il quadro dell'innocenza a occhi spalancati, Magnus chiese: "Oh, cosa intendevi allora?"

"Sai esattamente cosa voglio."

“A dire il vero no, Alexander. Forse, se me lo chiedessi bene? ”

Alec si mise seduto a quelle parole. Precedentemente era stravaccato sul divano con probabilmente solo circa tre muscoli in tutto il suo corpo al lavoro, ora era in posizione verticale, speculare rispetto a Magnus. Era come se quelle parole avessero allertato la parte del suo cervello che non aveva lasciato che Alec perdesse una discussione da quando aveva otto anni, e c'era una potenziale vittoria da segnare qui, interrompendo il suo sonnecchiante pacifico a favore di dimostrare un punto e proteggere il suo orgoglio.

Senza staccarsi per un secondo, guardò Magnus e disse: “Non devi baciarmi se non vuoi. Sono sicuro che cederai prima che lo faccia io. ”

Magnus lo derise. "Non lo farò assolutamente " ribatté, lo sguardo nei suoi occhi urlava: SFIDA ACCETTATA.

“Va bene allora ” replicò Alec, pregando che stava fingendo nonchalance così come sperava. Impulsivamente, allungò la mano e agganciò il dito sotto la collana che giaceva sul petto di Magnus, sfiorandogli la pelle per meno di un secondo prima di estrarre delicatamente il ciondolo d'argento. Fece scorrere il dito lungo la catena, la riposizionò sulla camicia di Magnus, sfiorando leggermente la seta con il dorso delle dita prima di allontanarsi.

"Immagino che non ci baceremo, allora " disse Alec, in qualche modo più calmo di quanto fosse stato tutta la notte. Non durerà a lungo.

Se fosse l'ultima cosa che avesse fatto su questa terra, Magnus avrebbe cancellato quel sorriso soddisfatto dalla faccia di Alec. 

"Va bene. Abbiamo bisogno di regole. Cosa conta come un bacio? ” prima che il cipiglio di Alec avesse la possibilità di approfondirsi ancora di più, Magnus chiarì: “Voglio dire, se ti bacio sulla guancia, non conta. Quindi, cosa conta?”

Alec deglutì. "Uh, le labbra."

"Questo è tutto?" Chiese Magnus, il suo piano era già nelle fasi avanzate della sua formazione. "Posso baciarti ovunque tranne che sulle labbra?"

Il rossore che si diffuse come un incendio sulla sua faccia significava che la prima parte del piano di Magnus stava andando a buon fine. Alec emise una piccola risata, molto più acuta di quanto Magnus pensasse. 

"Beh, entro limiti ragionevoli."

Magnus avanzò lentamente finché non ci fu meno di un pollice tra le sue labbra e l'orecchio di Alec, poi sussurrò: "Non preoccuparti, ti lascerò i tuoi vestiti." Alec rabbrividì, immaginando il ghigno che si formava sulla faccia compiaciuta di Magnus mentre finiva, "Bene, la maggior parte di loro."

Questo non stava andando bene per Alec. Aveva bisogno di mettersi in sesto se voleva sperare di salvare il suo orgoglio, per non parlare della sua sanità mentale. 

Quasi - non del tutto, ma quasi - si pentì di aver iniziato questo in primo luogo. Anche se, nel dirlo, forse non l'aveva davvero iniziato. Forse era stato Magnus. Onestamente, non ricordava, e non sembrava importare particolarmente. Se Alec non avesse iniziato, lo avrebbe fatto Magnus, e se Magnus non avesse iniziato, allora lo avrebbe fatto Alec. La colpa non aveva davvero bisogno di essere collocata da nessuna parte, considerando che nessuno dei due avrebbe effettivamente scelto di fermarlo se avessero potuto. L'inseguimento era metà del divertimento, guardare la tua preda contorcersi prima che avanzi era quasi meglio del balzo stesso. Per questi due, almeno. Probabilmente era la ragione dietro i loro percorsi di scelta di carriera, fare l’avvocato faceva tremare la gente. Se non ti piaceva, almeno un po', allora il lavoro era davvero sprecato per te.

Qualcos'altro che dovevi apprezzare come avvocato, Alec sapeva che funzionava bene sotto pressione. Ritrarre una calma da cigno quando eri eccessivamente fuori dalla tua portata. Se poteva farlo in aula, Alec avrebbe sicuramente potuto farlo sul suo divano.

"Okay, fai del tuo peggio" ha sfidato, prima di correggersi, "o del tuo meglio. In entrambi i casi."

Magnus si fermò per circa quattro secondi prima di attaccare. 

Sempre così dignitoso, fece scivolare senza sforzo la gamba destra su entrambe le gambe Alec e ha piantato saldamente il ginocchio sul divano, lasciandosi scivolare a cavallo del giovane prima ancora di sapere cosa fosse successo. 

La risposta di Alec fu un sospiro, che sperava solo fosse più tranquillo di quanto non suonasse alle sue stesse orecchie. Senza esitazione, Magnus fece scivolare i palmi delle mani lungo ciascun lato della testa di Alec, facendo scorrere le dita attraverso la folta chioma di capelli. Raggiungendo la nuca, Magnus tenne le mani in posizione e accarezzò con la punta delle dita i sui capelli morbidi. Quindi ricominciò, più rozzo questa volta, non avendo idea che avrebbe fatto impazzire Alec. O forse lo sapeva, pensò Alec. 

Perché altrimenti avrebbe fatto questo?

Alec si ritrovò a sollevare il mento, come se stesse cercando un bacio che sapeva che non avrebbe avuto. Non senza chiedere, comunque. Sapeva che stava perdendo e che semplicemente non era abbastanza bravo.   
Con sicurezza evocata da un posto dentro di lui che non sapeva nemmeno esistesse, prese il bottone in alto della camicia di Magnus. Irritante, il suo primo tentativo di allentarlo dai suoi confini è fallito.   
Le mani di Magnus si congelarono nei suoi capelli. Alec non riusciva a capire se si era fermato per giocare in modo leale, per dare almeno una possibilità a Alec, o se la sua calma non era nemmeno una decisione consapevole e stava semplicemente proiettando il suo comportamento simile a un cigno che poteva fallire di tanto in tanto. 

La seconda volta è stata affascinante, poiché Alec è riuscito a liberare il bottone con dita vacillanti. Non voleva perdere il suo slancio, si fece strada lungo il petto di Magnus finché non inciampò sul bottone successivo. Questo era più facile e in pochi secondi aveva esposto un altro centimetro di pelle. Non era nulla che Alec non avesse mai visto prima, ma questa volta era diverso. Non erano colleghi ubriachi o amici di malavoglia, erano qualcosa di più adesso, e non volevano altro che farsi impazzire a vicenda con la lussuria, semplicemente perché potevano.

Quando Alec aveva annullato il terzo bottone, la sua breve tregua era giunta al termine. 

Una mano rimase impigliata nei capelli di Alec, mentre l'altra si posò sulla sua spalla. Magnus si è bilanciato all'altezza perfetta per affondare le labbra nel collo di Alec. Partendo quasi con rispetto, con la bocca sulla pelle di Alec con occasionali frecciate occasionali della lingua. 

Rifiutando di essere sconfitto, Alec spinse la mano verso l'apertura della camicia di Magnus e tracciò un percorso dal suo petto fino a piegarsi attorno al collo. Usando la posizione a suo vantaggio, ha avvicinato Magnus ancora di più. Tuttavia, non era chiaro se questo fosse a suo vantaggio o di Magnus. Ironia della sorte, si era completamente dimenticato di voler baciare Magnus, l'unica ragione per questa sciarada in primo luogo. Voleva solo non essere battuto.

Ruotando la pressione di una tacca, la prossima mossa di Magnus fu quella di sfiorare con i suoi denti la pelle morbida proprio sotto l'orecchio di Alec. 

Il respiro affannoso di Alec deve essere stato scambiato per dolore o disagio, perché Magnus si ritirò rapidamente per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Mi dispiace, sono stato un po' portato via"

"No, va bene," disse Alec, le parole che sfuggivano troppo rapidamente.

Premendo il pollice sulla macchia che ha appena graffiato, Magnus disse: "Ti ho fatto male?"

Incapace di fidarsi della propria voce, Alec scosse la testa.

"Bene", ha sussurrato Magnus.

In silenzio, Alec scosse di nuovo la testa.

"Questo non va bene?"

Ancora una volta, scosse la testa no.

“Oh” sospirò Magnus, l'euforia si riversava su di lui a ondate.

Forse, pensò Alec, Magnus non aveva frainteso affatto il suo sussulto. Forse faceva ancora parte del gioco, e aveva appena indotto Alec ad ammettere l'ennesimo punto debole. Ma, se fosse stato onesto con se stesso, non avrebbe potuto importargliene di meno. Soprattutto quando Magnus rientrò e grattò i denti proprio sotto la mascella di Alec, questa volta più forte.

In un ultimo disperato tentativo, deve fare la propria parte in questa competizione, disperato di non cadere in ginocchio senza una parvenza di lotta, aprì il resto dei bottoni della camicia di Magnus. Più pelle in mostra in quel movimento, di quanto Alec avesse sperato di vedere da settimane, aveva bisogno di un momento per non vacillare prima di poter iniziare a lisciare le mani su e giù e su tutto il corpo di Magnus. 

Incapace di distogliere gli occhi, non riuscì a decidere se la vista o la sensazione fossero più travolgenti. 

Questo può finire solo in due modi, si disse Alec.

Si rifiutò di dire a Magnus che aveva bisogno di fermarsi, ma se avesse deciso di fermarsi da solo, tecnicamente Alec non avrebbe perso. Posando delicatamente la mano sul petto di Magnus, osservando mentre si alzava e si abbassava ad ogni respiro un po' ansimante, spostò la testa all'indietro, solo leggermente, ma abbastanza per reprimere il movimento delle labbra di Magnus. Magnus lasciò andare la sua presa sui capelli di Alec e spostò la mano per riposare sul lato del viso di Alec. Premendo la fronte su quella di Alec, accarezzò con il pollice avanti e indietro lungo la guancia di Alec. 

Rimasero fermi per un momento, respirando la stessa aria, scendendo da qualsiasi altezza naturale si fossero trovati a cavalcare, prima che Magnus gli tirasse un tenero bacio sulla testa e spostandosi poi, di lato del divano.

Passò un tempo incredibilmente lungo, prima che il silenzio venisse violato, anche se non un secondo era stato scomodo. Alec iniziò schiarendosi la gola.

"Bene" ha detto, sperando che fosse sufficiente.

"Quello era ..." Magnus si interruppe. Quella era la prima volta che Alec sapeva che Magnus non trovava le parole e decise che si sarebbe concesso almeno un credito parziale.

“Inaspettato?” ha offerto Alec.

"Beh, stavo pensando più qualcosa come, incredibile, ma sì ... anche quello."

Le parole non arrivavano quasi mai facilmente ad Alec, e questa certamente non era una delle rare occasioni in cui sarebbero arrivate. Invece di cercare di inciampare in una frase, scelse invece di rimanere in silenzio.

"Era troppo?"

Immediatamente, Alec rispose: "No. Non troppo."

"Bene, okay."

"Penso solo che non dovremmo ..."

“No, sono d'accordo. Non intendevo, volevo solo ... Volevo solo assicurarmi che stavi bene. "

Sorridendo, rassicurò Alec, "Abbastanza perfetto quaggiù, Magnus."

"Hmm, sei sicuro?"

C'era qualcosa nel tono di Magnus che Alec non riusciva a capire, ma sapeva che doveva essere sospettoso.

"Si? Perché?"

Assaporando il momento, Magnus sorrise. "Niente", scrollò le spalle. "Solo, so quanto odi perdere, quindi ho pensato che potresti essere un po’ dolorante."

Indignato, Alec scattò di nuovo in posizione verticale. "Non ho perso!" 

"Mi dispiace tesoro, ma l'hai fatto assolutamente."

"Non ti ho baciato" sostenne Alec, sincero fastidio nei suoi lineamenti, "e non ti ho nemmeno chiesto di baciarmi."

Noncurante, con grande frustrazione di Alec, Magnus sorrise e basta. “Dai, Alexander. Te la sei svignata, non puoi negarlo. "

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando" ha insistito Alec, sebbene fosse pienamente consapevole di averlo fatto. "Semmai, sei tu quello che si è fermato per primo, quindi hai perso."

Alzando gli occhi in un manierismo estremamente simile ad Alec, Magnus disse: "Okay, accetti di non essere d'accordo?"

"Qualunque cosa" brontolò Alec, incanalando il suo lunatico adolescente interiore. "Fino alla prossima volta."

"Fino alla prossima volta. Mi piace il suo suono."


	23. A little bit scandalous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovo capitolo ;)
> 
> la musica è della bellissima Ariana Grande- into you x

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 00:48.

"Non dovremmo farlo."

"Lo so. Credo che questo mi faccia venire ancora più voglia di farlo." 

"Sì, anche a me " concordò Alec, cercando disperatamente di non lasciare che la vergogna si insinuasse nei suoi lineamenti mentre si inginocchiava davanti a Magnus, rifiutando persino di battere le palpebre. Ovviamente, non doveva dimostrare nulla a Magnus, lo sapeva. Ma voleva, comunque. Non voleva che Magnus pensasse che se ne sarebbe pentito, che era troppo ubriaco per prendere delle sane decisioni, che doveva essere responsabile e annullare tutto. Alec non voleva annullare tutto questo, voleva solo prendere una decisione e vivere con qualsiasi rimpianto che potesse seguire la domattina. Vivere nel momento, è così che lo chiamano, giusto?

Tuttavia, la sua preoccupazione era mal fondata. Magnus non era in alcun modo più responsabile di Alec. In quella stanza, in quel momento, nessuno era responsabile. Per essere precisi, quella stanza, era il solo e unico bagno nell'appartamento di Alec, attualmente occupato da cinque adulti che, potenzialmente, in qualsiasi momento avrebbero avuto bisogno di usarlo. 

Era notte ormai e ogni sigillo era stato rotto. 

Era un miracolo che la porta non fosse già stata aperta da uno degli ospiti. Simon, Clary, Jace, Izzy e Catarina stavano attualmente giocando nel suo soggiorno, probabilmente consapevoli di cosa stava accadendo a pochi metri di distanza da loro. Erano un gruppo di persone piuttosto mal assortito, ma sembravano fondersi sorprendentemente bene insieme. 

La serata era stata pianificata da Isabelle e Catarina poco dopo che Magnus e Alec li avevano abbandonati al bar mercoledì, apparentemente il prezzo da scontare era che l'appartamento di Alec avrebbe avuto bisogno di una pulizia profonda la mattina dopo. Sia Magnus che Alec erano stati contenti di come tutti andavano d'accordo, anche tenendo conto del tentativo di Jace e Raphael di lottare per la posizione maschile alfa, ma di certo non si aspettava quasi lo status di migliori amiche tra Cat e Izzy solo nel giro di una notte. Giovedi mattina, Izzy aveva chiamato Alec, informandolo che aveva invitato degli amici questo fine settimana. Oh, e tra questi c’era la migliore amica di Magnus Cat, con cui era andata splendidamente d’accordo, quando Alec l'aveva abbandonata in un bar pieno di sconosciuti. Bene, un bar pieno di sconosciuti e suo fratello. Ma, per Izzy, il bar pieno di estranei era la migliore giustificazione per la prossima bomba che stava per lanciare ...

"Non è una festa", aveva affermato, fingendo innocenza attraverso il telefono, prima di continuare e spiegare che non poteva rifiutare l'invito perché la festa sarebbe stata nel suo appartamento.

"Pensavo che non fosse una festa? E perché è nel mio appartamento?" aveva chiesto Alec. 

Izzy aveva appena iniziato. "Non essere così noioso Alec. Presto sarai un vecchio, goditi la tua giovinezza finché puoi! Uhh, devo andare o farò tardi al lavoro" aveva detto, cosa che probabilmente era vera in parte. "Ci vediamo domani!"

"Sì, non vedo l'ora " mormorò a nessuno. 

Anche se, in verità, non gli dispiaceva. Le opportunità di vedere Magnus continuavano a presentarsi sempre così perfettamente e Alec non poteva onestamente credere alla sua fortuna. 

Non avrebbe avuto problemi a chiedere a Magnus un appuntamento, anche se tre volte in meno di sette giorni lo stava spingendo leggermente, pensò. Alec non voleva essere troppo appiccicoso per Magnus, ma non riusciva a passare più di tre secondi senza pensare a lui, e vederlo solo una volta alla settimana, o qualsiasi numero di volte socialmente accettabile, si sentiva come spezzare il cuore. Quindi, il fatto che Jace, Clary e Izzy, e persino Simon, stessero cospirando per avvicinarli non era un problema per lui. 

Gloria a loro, avevano superato la maggior parte della notte senza sgattaiolare in bagno per una sveltina, come gli adulti rispettabili che erano.

In verità, Catarina era in parte responsabile di quello che stava accadendo tra loro, proprio ora. Si erano comportati perfettamente bene, non si erano toccati, non si erano baciati, hanno flirtato a malapena, fino a quando Cat non ci ha messo lo zampino. La loro salvezza era stata probabilmente che l'appartamento di Alec era prevalentemente a pianta aperta, il che significa che la cucina e il soggiorno si fondevano in un unico ambiente, quindi non c’era un posto dove sgattaiolare. O almeno, non c'era un posto in cui sgattaiolare senza rendere il tutto sfacciatamente palese, cosa che Alec non era. 

Magnus invece, come Alec aveva appena imparato, lo era eccome.

"E’ il mio turno ..." Cat aveva un po’ biascicato, bevendo un altro sorso del suo drink prima di continuare, "non ho mai ..." si interruppe, lanciando un sorriso sinistro nella direzione di Magnus prima di finire, "abbandonato i miei amici in un club mentre andavo a scopare qualcuno in bagno. "

Dopo aver compreso quale storia Cat avesse deciso di elargire, sul viso di Magnus era comparso un brevissimo lampo di shock, ma era sparito più velocemente di quanto non fosse apparso. Magnus non conosceva la vergogna, Alec lo sapeva. Era un sentimento che si rifiutava di provare, data la sua ovvia inutilità, una capacità che Alec stava cercando a sua volta di padroneggiare, benchè fosse molto lontano dal riuscirci. Guardare Magnus, e osservare qualcosa che poteva benissimo essere imbarazzante e proprio lì, sul momento, semplicemente decidere di non lasciarsi turbare, era davvero straordinario. Alec avrebbe mentito se avesse tentato di affermare che la cosa non lo rendeva almeno un pochino geloso. Era geloso si, ma non in modo cattivo. Geloso nel senso che, ogni volta che assisteva ad una tale dimostrazione di noncuranza, era sempre un pò più motivato a generare questa disinvoltura anche in se stesso, un giorno.

Come gli avesse permesso di andare dove erano adesso, era tutto un po' confuso. 

Magnus si era scrollato di dosso la sua momentanea sorpresa, aveva indossato un ghigno distintivo sul viso e aveva guardato Alec negli occhi mentre chiedeva: "Se l'ho fatto due volte, significa che devo bere due volte? O solo una volta?" 

Poi era stato il turno di Catarina di essere scioccata. "Davvero? Quando è stata l'altra volta?"

"Hmm, tanto vale che beva due volte."

Senza parole, Alec aveva appena fissato Magnus mentre prendeva due dei più grandi sorsi dal bicchiere che Alec avesse visto in tutta la notte, il che era impressionante considerando che stavano bevendo con Izzy, e la sua sorellina poteva bere, e tanto. Il numero di volte che lo teneva sotto il tavolo era ... be’ aveva perso il conto.

Gli stava girando la testa, più per l’ubriachezza che per una qualsiasi risposta alla rivelazione di Magnus, Alec si alzò in silenzio e si portò instabile in bagno. Senza preoccuparsi di chiudere la porta, si era appollaiato a disagio sul lato del bagno e aveva afferrato la testa tra le mani. Una volta diventato rapidamente chiaro che quella posizione faceva girare le pareti a un ritmo ancora più allarmante, aveva alzato la testa dalle mani. Incredibilmente, era riuscito a non emettere uno strillo che sarebbe potuto sfuggire all'improvvisa vista di Magnus in piedi all'ingresso del bagno.

"Alec? Stai bene?"

In modo poco convincente, Alec aveva appena annuito con la testa, chiedendosi quando i suoi movimenti fossero diventati così lenti.

"Mi dispiace se ti ho spaventato. Ero solo..."

"No, no, Magnus, no. Non mi sono spaventato. La stanza stava girando" mettendosi a ridere miseramente "tutto qui. Ero solo, non so. Ho pensato che il bagno mi potesse aiutare, in qualche modo. Chissà. "

"Ohh" ha sospirato Magnus, con evidente sollievo e il suo corpo si è subito rilassato dalla sua posizione precedentemente tesa. Superando la soglia, aveva detto: "Oh, va bene allora. Non va bene, ma, sai. Posso prenderti qualcosa?"

Tirandosi in piedi, Alec aveva scosso la testa. "Va bene, grazie. Adesso mi sento molto meglio." fece una piccola pausa prima di continuare.

"Quindi, due volte?"

Magnus aveva appena annuito, leggermente incerto di se stesso.

Senza un attimo di esitazione, Alec si era sporto oltre Magnus, ignorando il suo spazio personale e chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. 

Quello che ne era seguito poteva essere descritto solo come frenetico, con la coppia che stava chiaramente compensando tutte le volte in cui si erano dovuti astenere dal toccarsi quella notte. 

Probabilmente erano passati solo pochi minuti da quando Alec aveva espresso le sue preoccupazioni sul fatto che non avrebbero dovuto farlo, anche se nessuno dei due stava facendo alcuno sforzo per tenere traccia del tempo. Una volta stabilito che nessuno dei due sarebbe stato scoraggiato dal momento e dal luogo inappropriati, tutti i limiti sembravano essere stati messi da parte. 

In ginocchio mentre fissava Magnus, Alec sentì solo due cose. Vulnerabilità e lussuria. Era un abbinamento piuttosto comune, secondo Alec.

Magnus non aveva tentato di mascherare lo shock sul suo viso, probabilmente preoccupato da una moltitudine di altri pensieri che non avevano nulla a che fare con i lineamenti del suo viso. 

Il rumore della cerniera di Magnus mandò una scossa di realtà attraverso Alec. La sua sorellina era nella stanza accanto. Non gli avrebbe mai permesso di vivere così. 

Ma poi, delicatamente, una delle mani di Magnus si fece strada nel groviglio dei suoi capelli, afferrò una manciata e la tirò leggermente.

Magnus espirò due parole. 

O forse era una parola e un sospiro.

"Oh, Alexander."

Detto questo, i dubbi di Alec, se ne avesse ancora avuto uno, si sbriciolarono nella polvere attorno a lui, pronti per essere spazzati via da ogni gemito che arrivava dall'alto. 

Oh, e sono rimasti sbalorditi. 

Fu solo quando bussarono, Jace che martellava forte sulla porta del bagno urlando, "Dai, sbrigati, ho bisogno di pisciare!" si sono resi conto che non era un appassionato sogno sessuale da cui stavano precipitando. 

Questo non era affatto un sogno, era la più cruda e intensa realtà, ed era giunto il momento di decidere se dovevano pentirsi oppure no.


	24. Losing our cool so slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In qualche modo, Magnus sentiva di essere più vicino ad Alec, di quanto non fosse mai stato prima, e forse era vero. Sentendo il braccio di Alec appoggiarsi sulla sua vita, nascose il suo sorriso nel cuscino e si spinse un po' di più nel suo calore.
> 
> Se questo non è amore, allora spiegatemi cos'è l'amore *_*
> 
> la musica: Nothing But Thieves - Is Everybody Going Crazy

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 00:56.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda ..."

Nessuno dei due si era mosso dall'interruzione di Jace. Magnus lo fissava a bocca aperta, mentre Alec dimostrava una completa incapacità di fare qualsiasi cosa se non ripetere la parola merda fino a quando il problema non si sarebbe risolto attorno a lui. A giudicare dalla loro reazione, avresti supposto che non fossero a conoscenza della festa che stava avvenendo a pochi metri da loro. In realtà, erano pienamente consapevoli, ma anche completamente ubriachi, lasciando un ampio divario nel loro processo decisionale. 

“Dai Alec, potete scoparvi a vicenda quanto vuoi una volta che ho usato il bagno! Stavo per usare il lavandino, ma Clary non me lo ha permesso ”urlò Jace attraverso la porta, accompagnando ogni parola con un tonfo tonante contro la porta, facendo eco fino al nucleo di Magnus. 

In tutta onestà, a Magnus non sarebbe importato di meno e i suoi precedenti lo provavano. L'unica preoccupazione che Magnus attualmente aveva era Alec. L'uomo era la definizione assoluta di riservato, per non parlare dell'orgoglio. Alec non aveva mai discusso apertamente di un singolo aspetto della sua vita personale in ufficio, dando un significato completamente nuovo alla parola privacy. 

Magnus non sarebbe sorpreso se fosse lo stesso a casa, tenendo tutto vicino al suo petto anche con le persone che amava. Era la sua natura, Magnus lo aveva imparato, e ora lo aveva messo in pericolo.

Sventrato, Magnus ha cercato di appianare quello che era appena successo come meglio poteva. 

“Dai ” sussurrò, offrendo una mano per aiutare Alec a sollevarsi in piedi “andiamo. Non sarà poi così male. "

Beh, non imprecava più, pensò Magnus. Stupefatto, Alec alzò lo sguardo, come se dovesse passare due volte le parole di Magnus nella sua testa prima che abbiano avuto un senso. 

Lentamente, annuì. "Sì " gracchiò, stringendo la mano di Magnus nella sua "fanculo."

Alec spalancò la porta per ricordare a Magnus che non avevano nemmeno chiuso a chiave la porta. Stasera non si stavano davvero trattenendo.

A suo merito, Jace chiaramente non stava cercando di mettere in imbarazzo Alec.

"Finalmente cazzo " gemette, alzando gli occhi mentre li oltrepassava. "Chiudi la porta dietro di te", ordinò, e Alec obbedì. 

Stando soli insieme nel corridoio del minuscolo appartamento di Alec, Magnus si sentiva come se fosse in un film, e in quel film si era appena svegliato da un sogno in cui viveva in un universo alternativo e nulla era realmente reale. Surreale, quella era la parola che stava cercando. Surreale. 

L'hai già rovinato, si rimproverò. Alec non è quel tipo di persona, in realtà ha rispetto di se stesso, per cominciare. 

Guardalo, non vorrebbe avere niente a che fare con te adesso. Cazzo, perché devi sempre fare la troia, Magnus?

Vedi, si disse, osservando mentre Alec si allontanava da lui e camminava dritto verso la porta della sua camera da letto. 

Umiliato all'idea di dover tornare nel soggiorno e affrontare tutta la famiglia di Alec solo per poter prendere le scarpe e mettersi in mostra, sospirò. 

Non c'era più un'oncia di lotta in lui, accettare il suo destino era l'unica opzione.

"Vieni?"

Magnus lo fissò.

"Sarà fuori tra un secondo " sussurrò Alec, indicando la porta del bagno. 

Teneva la porta aperta, Magnus realizzò. Non lo stava chiudendo fuori, ma stava tenendo la porta aperta per lui. Stupito, Magnus passò accanto ad Alec nella sua camera da letto. 

Questo non significa nulla, si ricordò. Stava solo cercando di essere gentile e rispettoso, lasciando Magnus dolcemente invece di chiudergli la porta in faccia. 

Questo potrebbe anche essere peggio.

Chiudendo la porta la stanza è sprofondata in una tonalità più chiara del buio pesto, immergendoli nel silenzio più lungo che Magnus abbia mai sopportato mentre Alec armeggiava con l'interruttore della luce. Nel momento in cui furono illuminati, Magnus desiderò immediatamente la sicurezza dell'oscurità. Ora Alec poteva vederlo, si sentiva ... scrutato. 

Incapace di guardare Alec negli occhi, puntò il suo sguardo a terra.

“Io, Magnus, io ... mi dispiace, per quello. Mi ... mi sono lasciato un po' trasportare. Spero, spero che tu non ... uh ... ”

"Aspetta, Alec, perché ti stai scusando?"

"Beh, per quello " spiegò, indicando vagamente in direzione del corridoio e del temuto bagno.

"Sì, ma, perché ti stai scusando?"

"Beh, è stata un po' colpa mia?" Chiese Alec, accigliandosi per la confusione di Magnus.

Magnus si accigliò. "Colpa tua?"

"Sì," concordò Alec, una debole risata fuggì nel disperato tentativo di spezzare la tensione. 

“Volevo solo scusarmi. So che abbiamo accettato di fare le cose lentamente e questo sicuramente non era lento. Per non parlare poi delle circostanze. "

Magnus cercò di riportare indietro la sua mente, ma tutto era confuso. 

È stato più difficile di quanto immaginasse ricordare gli eventi di meno di un'ora fa. Non hanno mai giocato, Magnus aveva ammesso i suoi attimi di voyeurismo, Alec era scappato in bagno, Magnus lo aveva seguito e ... oh. 

Alec aveva chiuso la porta. 

Alec l'aveva baciato. 

Alec si era inginocchiato. 

Non era stato Magnus, non aveva fatto un casino, non si era spinto troppo in avanti o era stato troppo. Non aveva ... forse non l'aveva rovinato.

"Oh. Ho pensato ... io ... " Incredibile, non se l'aspettava. Era abituato alle accuse, non alle scuse.

Riprovando, disse: “Va bene, non devi scusarti. Penso che entrambi ci siamo un po' lasciati trasportare. "

Alec annuì, pensieroso, prima di buttarsi sul letto. "Beh, se non altro, di certo mi ha fatto rinsavire " ha osservato.

Magnus si appollaiò all'estremità del letto, chiaramente non comodo come Alec. Lasciò che il silenzio avesse il suo momento prima di commentare: "Sai, probabilmente pensano che stiamo facendo sesso ".

"Sì, probabilmente lo stanno pensando"

"Ti infastidisce?"

Alec lo considerò, le implicazioni della sua domanda, prima di rispondere: "No, tu?"

"No."

"Okay, bene", disse Alec, sedendosi dritto prima di chiedere, "pensi che sia maleducato se restiamo qui?"

"Non penso che sarebbe la cosa più scortese che abbiamo fatto."

Ridendo, Alec concordò: "No, penso che tu abbia ragione." 

Deciso, si appoggiò allo schienale del letto, solo che questa volta si distese su un fianco con tutta una serie di spazi vuoti di fronte a lui. Non c'era bisogno di parole, era un chiaro invito, che Magnus accettò prontamente. 

Espirando, ogni grammo di tensione si è prosciugato dal suo corpo mentre si è avvicinato ad Alec. 

In qualche modo, Magnus sentiva di essere più vicino ad Alec, di quanto non fosse mai stato prima, e forse era vero. Sentendo il braccio di Alec appoggiarsi sulla sua vita, nascose il suo sorriso nel cuscino e si spinse un po' di più nel suo calore.

"Sai, se già tutti pensano che stiamo facendo sesso ..."

Magnus fece una risata "Quando sei diventato così audace, Alexander?"

"Hmm, non ne ho idea " sospirò Alec, piantando un bacio sulla parte posteriore della testa di Magnus, "ma sono abbastanza sicuro che abbia qualcosa a che fare con te."


	25. Tell me what you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, mamma si salvi chi può :(((
> 
> musica: Max Frost - $Dreams. x

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 07:03. 

Per quanto ricordasse, Alec odiava la mattina dopo. Ogni sorso di alcool gli faceva rimpiangere le cose che aveva detto e le cose che aveva fatto, per non parlare poi delle cose che avrebbe dovuto fare prima di andare in ufficio. Il sollievo era insuperabile ma decisamente temporaneo. 

Il dolore invece, era una combinazione di vergogna e un genuino disordine fisico. I postumi di una sbornia erano terribili, il martellamento nella testa, il male allo stomaco, il cuore che batteva a sincrono con i ricordi delle tue azioni la sera prima.

Cercando di raccogliere la forza per rotolarsi in una posizione che lo aiuti a sopportare la nausea, Alec sente un gemito dall'altro angolo del letto. 

Ricordi vaghi, immagini frammentate di eventi erano tutto quello che riusciva a ricordare.

“Alec?”

Magnus. Bene, questo ha riportato in vita un grosso pezzo della sera prima.

"Magnus" cercò di raschiare, ma non riuscì a gestire neanche il più minimo suono. 

Deglutì e riprovò: “Magnus. Stai bene?"

"Mmmm" gemette di nuovo, questa volta ancora più silenzioso.

Traendo forza da qualche parte di cui Alec dubitava completamente l'esistenza, riuscì a girarsi per affrontare Magnus. "Tutto bene?"

“Mmm.”

"Vado a prendere un po' d'acqua."

“Mmm.”

Doveva affrontare questa cosa a testa alta, si alzò il più dritto possibile e si trascinò nel soggiorno. Sembrava che Jace e Clary fossero tornati a casa ad un certo punto, mentre Izzy e Catarina avevano deciso di schiantarsi completamente sui divani. Non erano nemmeno divani comodi. Innumerevoli volte, Alec era semplicemente troppo sfinito per passare dal divano al letto, quindi non lo aveva fatto. Svegliarsi con una schiena, collo, e spalle doloranti gli aveva fatto rimpiangere la sua scelta così tanto, che aveva giurato a se stesso che non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo, cosa che aveva ovviamente dimenticato quella stessa notte. Non aveva dubbi che Izzy e Cat avrebbero sofferto gli stessi dolori, probabilmente raddoppiati dai postumi di una sbornia lancinante.

Alec non è che vedesse l’ora di rispondere alle domande a cui sicuramente avrebbe dovuto rispondere oggi.

Al contrario, le temeva.

Cosa stavi pensando?  
Te lo sei scopato davvero?  
Quanto hai bevuto?  
Te ne sei pentito?  
Perché?

Temeva di rispondere perché, in verità, la risposta a quelle domande era: "Chi cazzo lo sa".

Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto svegliare Izzy e Catarina con il suo goffo armeggiare in cucina, oppure con il suo strillo quando ha sbattuto con forza il dito del piede contro la porta della camera da letto, nel disperato tentativo di non aprire gli occhi alla luce bruciante del mondo.

“Ecco qui, Magnus. Bevi un po' di questo, ti sentirai meglio. ”

"Stai mentendo" bisbigliò Magnus, l'accusa trascinata dal più profondo recesso dei suoi poveri interni disidratati.

"Forse, ma mi farà sentire meglio" offrì Alec. Senza ulteriori proteste, Magnus si tirò su il più dritto possibile e bevve qualche sorso di acqua tiepida. 

La nausea nello stomaco di Alec fu momentaneamente rimpiazzata dal dolce svolazzare delle farfalle che avevano trovato la loro dimora lì non molto tempo dopo il suo primo appuntamento con quest'uomo meraviglioso che al momento premeva le mani profondamente nelle orbite dei suoi occhi, probabilmente cercando di bloccare la più remota fonte di luce che provava ad assalire le sue retine.

Nel secondo in cui entrambi i colpi di paracetamolo erano stati consumati dolorosamente, entrambi gli uomini affondarono lentamente sul morbido materasso, più morbidi di quanto meritassero, e ripresero a sonnecchiare dentro e fuori dal sonno tanto necessario.  
Era quasi mezzogiorno quando Alec riprese completamente conoscenza per la seconda volta quel giorno, e fu per la vibrazione rabbiosa del telefono sul comodino accanto a lui. Di solito lo metteva in modalità silenzioso prima di andare a dormire, ma non era sorpreso di scoprire che la scorsa notte era stata un'eccezione.  
Quello che lo sorprese, tuttavia, fu il fatto di essere stato svegliato nientemeno che dal fratellino. Che cosa stava facendo Max chiamandolo di sabato mattina? Di solito, era troppo preso nella sua vita per pensare a mandare SMS ad Alec, figurarsi prendere il telefono e chiamarlo.

"Ciao, Max?" rispose Alec, confuso.

"Ehi, fratello maggiore!" Max scherzò, troppo entusiasta per i gusti di Alec.

"Che cosa succede?"

“Niente di che, solo rilassarsi a casa. Come sta il FIDANZATO ?

"Che cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito."

Sembrava proprio vero, aveva Magnus. 

Dall’altra parte, era come se una lampadina si fosse fatta strada nel cervello di Magnus, mentre si lanciava verso il suo telefono, fragile corpo proiettato nella parte posteriore della sua mente, e cominciò a scorrere i messaggi non letti con le dita tremanti.

"Oh Dio" sussurrò, fissando il suo telefono con orrore.

R: Beh, almeno è il fine settimana.  
Ricevuto 11:03.

M: È l'ora della festa!!!!!  
Consegnato 11:03

R: Non che ti importerebbe se non lo fosse ...  
Ricevuto 11:04.

M: Ehi, che cosa dovrebbe significare ??  
Consegnato 11:04.

R: Significa che di certo non ti sei opposto a qualche drink martedì, e non mi sorprenderebbe se lo schema si stesse ripetendo Magnus.  
Ricevuto 11:05.

M: Non si sta ripetendo, non c'è motivo. Non ho il cuore spezzato, sono innamorato! È meraviglioso Ragnor.

Questo era tutto quello che Alec aveva visto. Non aveva intenzione di guardare, davvero no. Ma il sussulto di Magnus aveva attirato la sua attenzione e non era riuscito a fermarsi. 

Non che importasse comunque. Magnus sapeva che li aveva letti e non sembrava seccato.

"Alec, sei ancora lì?"

“Oh, sì, Max, sono qui. Uh, cosa hai detto, scusa?

"Ho detto, come sta il fidanzato?"

Alec fece una pausa. Non avrebbe mai potuto correggere Max, non dopo quello che aveva appena letto, in realtà non si era mai riferito a se stesso come al fidanzato di Magnus.

Sembrava un passo troppo grande da fare da solo, senza una conferma o autorizzazione da parte di Magnus.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

“Be’, eravate entrambi abbastanza ubriachi la scorsa notte. Suppongo che ora ve ne stiate pentendo entrambi. ”

"Pentendo di cosa?" chiese Alec, con tono acuto a causa del panico.

“Il bere ... ovviamente. Dai, Alec, vai avanti. "

"Sì, certo, certo" gracchiò, osando guardare Magnus e vedendo che probabilmente sembrava traumatizzato come Alec. “Uh, devo andare Max, sto davvero male. Ti chiamo più tardi, comunque, è bello sentirti. "

“Sì, certo Alec. Buona sbornia " cinguettò, terminando la chiamata senza preavviso.

Magnus non disse una parola. Se Alec fosse onesto, avrebbe avuto più probabilità di essere malato che di dire qualcosa di coerente.

"Magnus, uh ... "

"Dio, eravamo davvero ubriachi, eh?"

“Sì, mortalmente. Uhm, a proposito dei messaggi ... scusa, non volevo leggerli. "

“Va bene Alexander. Quello che è fatto, è fatto."

"Si, è vero."

Era giunto il momento di negare, di ignorare il problema e di sperare che sparisse e si risolvesse senza alcuno sforzo da parte sua. 

Ora era il momento ... vaffanculo.

“Ti amo anch’io, Magnus. Solo perchè tu lo sappia. "

"Tu cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito."

Magnus lo aveva sentito, certamente. Le parole erano entrate nel suo cervello attraverso tutti i passaggi giusti, avevano creato tutte le giuste connessioni, poi si sono improvvisamente rimescolate.

Nessun pensiero o ragionamento sarebbe arrivato da Magnus, e lo sapeva. Solo non sapeva come esprimerlo, come SPIEGARE tutto quello che aveva in mente. Non sapeva come dare un senso, perché a malapena aveva un senso per se stesso. Oddio non ha senso.

Alla fine, la parola che era uscita dalla sua bocca era assolutamente l'ULTIMA cosa che avrebbe scelto di dire, se avesse pensato lucidamente.

L'unica parola che decise di dire fu "Okay". 

Si. Solo quello, nient'altro.

Alec ha impiegato alcuni secondi a calcolare prima di chiedere, con sguardo ferito ma protetto sul suo volto: "Okay?"

"Uhm, sì?"

“Bene, okay. Grande. Vado a prendere dell'altro paracetamolo.”

Detto questo, Alec era in piedi e fuori di lì, più veloce di quanto si fosse mosso tutta la mattina, e con più rimpianti che martellavano attraverso il suo corpo rispetto ai resti del gin della sera prima.

Ti amo.

Okay.

Alec scosse la testa, attraverso gli armadietti alla ricerca di un po’ di sollievo dal dolore. 

Beh, immagino che dovrà bastare. 


	26. Rip my heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quello che non li uccide li renderà più forti
> 
> musica un pò forte per i miei gusti ma ecco a voi: YUNGBLUD - California.

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 12:04.

"Posso parlarti per favore, Alec?"

"Certo " cinguettò Alec, il suo tono era peggio del sorriso falso che gli copriva il viso.

"In privato?" ha provato Magnus.

"Sto BENE proprio qui."

"Alec, posso spiegare ..."

“Vai avanti ” sbottò Alec, spingendo le parole di scusa nella gola di Magnus prima ancora di averle sentite.

"Perché stai facendo così? So di aver ferito i tuoi sentimenti, ma posso SPIEGARE, Alec ” supplicò. 

Di fronte al risoluto tentativo di Alec di ignorarlo, optò per una tattica più pericolosa. Sapeva che era un errore, ma il fuoco dentro di lui non poteva essere spento solo con la ragione. Doveva bruciare, anche quando non avrebbe dovuto, quindi scattò. “E poi, non ho fatto nulla di male. Non ti devo nulla. "

Lo sguardo di Alec era diverso da qualsiasi cosa Magnus avesse mai visto. 

Non era rabbia, non era ferito e certamente non era odio. 

Era esattamente l'opposto, era ... vuoto. 

Alec aveva completamente chiuso la porta in faccia a Magnus, non permettendogli di guardare nemmeno la più piccola emozione. Senza espressione, come assente, come se non lo riguardasse, rispose: "Lo so, ma allo stesso modo anch’io non ti devo nulla".

"Cristo. Ricordo perché ... ”

Freddamente, Alec chiese: “Ricordi cosa, Magnus? Ricordi perché mi odiavi? Perché in realtà non l’ho dimenticato. "

Troppo lontano, era troppo lontano.

Da quando Magnus aveva detto quella parola, era stato tutto troppo. Ironico, considerando che tutto questo era successo perché Magnus non aveva detto abbastanza. 

Si erano spinti troppo in là, Magnus doveva andarsene prima che uno dei due, dicesse qualcosa che non avrebbe potuto rimangiarsi, e sapeva che probabilmente sarebbe stato lui.

Sapeva usare le parole quando voleva, spingendo le persone lontano, molto lontano come il respiro. L'ultima cosa che voleva era costringere Alec avanti e indietro fino a quando era fuori portata, quindi ha fatto un passo nella direzione opposta. Un passo indietro, due passi avanti. Sperava.

“No, non l'ho dimenticato, Alexander. Non ho dimenticato la tua maleducazione, la tua arroganza, la tua testardaggine o il tuo atteggiamento da santarellino. Non ho dimenticato il tuo orgoglio, il tuo rifiuto di ascoltare mai, cazzo, o dare a qualcuno la possibilità di dimostrare che non sono dei perdenti, classificandoli come nullità. Non ho dimenticato quanto tu possa essere intollerante, senza nemmeno provarci cazzo. O forse ci stai provando, forse sei così danneggiato che non puoi fare a meno di allontanare tutti come faccio io. Forse siamo troppo simili perchè questa possa essere una buona idea ” Magnus voleva spiattellare tutto, ma si è fermato con una specie di magia.

Era nella testa di Magnus, sulla sua lingua, ma è lì che è rimasto. Per fortuna, è stato in grado di afferrare le parole tra i suoi denti e impedirgli di fuggire, perché non aveva idea di quanto irreparabile sarebbe stato il danno se lo avesse fatto.

"Dai, Cat, andiamo via" disse Magnus, influenzando la persona più ottimista che poteva gestire. "Luoghi da visitare, persone da vedere."

"Oh per favore. Non puoi nemmeno camminare dritto ” borbottò, fissando Magnus senza battere ciglio. "fattene una ragione."

"Alec" scattò Izzy, il tono più duro di quanto si aspettasse.

"Che cosa?" Alec scattò subito indietro. Una parte di lui voleva precipitarsi, nascondersi nella sua camera da letto ed emergere solo dopo l’arrivo di un’apocalisse diffusasi in tutto il mondo, rendendo tutta questa storia solo una vecchia notizia. 

Ma non poteva, perché aveva troppa paura per restare da solo con Magnus. Qui era al sicuro. 

Magnus aveva già dimostrato che non avrebbe detto quello che voleva dire di fronte agli altri ma, da solo, non c'era nulla che lo proteggesse da parole apparentemente innocenti ma che lo avrebbero effettivamente fatto a brandelli in un secondo. 

Era altamente improbabile che Magnus cercasse comunque la sua compagnia, dopo quello che aveva appena detto, ma Alec non poteva rischiare. Quindi, rimase in cucina, tenendosi il più vicino possibile agli armadietti mentre Magnus si infilava le scarpe ai piedi.

Izzy e Catarina si scambiarono uno sguardo, come per chiedersi in quale inferno si erano appena svegliate, sebbene nessuna delle due avesse una risposta. 

Lo sbattere della porta di Alec, ha chiarito che Magnus se n'era andato, svegliando senza alcun dubbio tutti quelli che erano così sfortunati da condividere il suo pianerottolo. 

Nella sua rabbia, aveva pensato che la partenza di Magnus lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio. Non aveva avuto ragione, ma non aveva neppure sbagliato. Non provava niente. 

Indifferente era la descrizione più appropriata, ma neanche quella sembrava adatta. Non poteva certo fingere di non essere preoccupato per quello che era appena successo, ma non aveva nemmeno nessuna motivazione per farlo.

"Alec, che cazzo era?"

Infatti, pensò Alec, che cazzo era quello?

"Devo tornare a letto."

“Aspetta, Alec. Davvero, stai bene? ”

Debolmente, Alec sorrise. "Si. Beh no. Non proprio, Iz, ma non c'è niente che tu possa fare. Senti, ti prometto che te lo spiegherò più tardi. Beh, almeno in parte. Ma ho davvero bisogno di dormire. "

Izzy sospirò, rilassandosi sul divano e raggomitolandosi in una pallina stretta. “Sì, il sonno sarebbe meraviglioso in questo momento. Ma terrai fede a quella promessa, Alec. "

"Si lo so."

Alec era arrabbiato. Non riusciva a capire se fosse più arrabbiato di quanto fosse ferito. Tuttavia, non era abbastanza ingenuo da non rendersi conto che la sua rabbia era un sottoprodotto della sua ferita.  
Non sembra giusto che qualcuno possa causare così tanto dolore senza avere un briciolo di consapevolezza sulle ripercussioni ma, ancora una volta, non era esattamente quello che aveva appena fatto? Solo perché era stato ferito, pensò Alec, non significava che chi gli aveva fatto del male fosse una persona cattiva. Perché dopo tutto, non sono una cattiva persona, no?  
Alec sapeva, per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, che aveva detto cose che non avrebbe dovuto dire. Credeva anche che Magnus avrebbe ammesso, con riluttanza, la stessa cosa. Si erano fatti entrambi del male, ma nessuno dei due era una persona cattiva. Il mondo era troppo grigio, nessuna singola azione poteva essere inserita tra linee di bianco e nero.  
Non importava comunque, perché Magnus non gli parlava. O forse, era lui che non stava parlando con Magnus ma, di nuovo, non aveva importanza.  
L'unica cosa che contava per Alec in quel momento erano i postumi della sua sbornia. Più specificamente, come sbarazzarsene. Mentre Alec stava strisciando miseramente di nuovo tra le lenzuola, rimproverandosi per l'autocommiserazione che gli scorreva nelle vene, la fonte del suo atroce dolore stava marciando risolutamente lungo la strada sotto di lui con i suoi poveri, disidratati amici che si trascinava miseramente dietro.

"Magnus, solo perché sei troppo arrabbiato per sentire la tua sbornia, non significa che io non la senta!" gli urlò Cat dietro.

Fortunatamente, rallentò fino a fermarsi mentre aspettava di essere raggiunto, anche se non riusciva ancora a fermarsi del tutto. L'energia, la furia gli stava bruciando dentro e aveva bisogno di sfogarsi.

"Magnus, dove stai andando?" chiese Cat, a pochi passi dietro di lui adesso.

"Casa!"

“Vivi a una ventina di minuti da qui,” gemette, facendo una smorfia prima di finire “Sarai a terra dopo solo due minuti. Dobbiamo chiamare un taxi" quando non rispose, indicò la panchina sudicia più vicina che riuscì a trovare e ordinò: "Siediti qui, Magnus".

"No" sbuffò, con i piedi che ora lo trasportavano in cerchi e linee sconnessi, procedendo avanti e indietro senza un vero ...

"Perché?"

"Non voglio."

"Bene," sospirò, estraendo il telefono dalla tasca posteriore prima di abbassarsi sulla panchina di metallo duro. Davvero, non voleva neanche avvicinarsi a quella cosa, ma si sentiva disperata.

Magnus si sentì in colpa, guardando Cat goffamente sfogliare i numeri sul telefono con dita tremanti, mentre rimuginava inutilmente sul marciapiede accanto a lei. Ma non riusciva a pensare bene. Se avesse tentato di chiamare un taxi in questo momento, probabilmente sarebbe finito per rotolare su un lungo elenco di motivi per cui Alexander aveva torto marcio contro lo sfortunato operatore che era di turno quella mattina. 

Sì, Magnus avrebbe potuto gestire meglio la situazione iniziale. 

Non lo negava, e sapeva che Alec era stato ferito nel momento in cui la parola esplosiva era uscita dalla sua stupida bocca. Ma se Alec gli avesse lasciato spiegare, invece di essere impossibile, non avrebbe dovuto spingersi così lontano. Usando Cat e la sua sorellina come scudo solo per non dover parlare con Magnus, comportandosi come se avesse il diritto di essere amato dopo meno di un mese di appuntamenti. Diamine, non stavano neanche uscendo insieme. Non erano niente.

Naturalmente Magnus lo amava, porca puttana, certo che si. Ecco perché era così arrabbiato e lo sapeva. Ma non cambiava il fatto che nessuno aveva il diritto di chiedere amore. 

Anche se avessero avuto una relazione nell'ultimo anno e mezzo, questo non significava che Alec avesse il diritto di ascoltare quelle tre parole. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così arrabbiato con Magnus. Perché si era arrabbiato così tanto? Decifrare era abbastanza facile. Era ferito e probabilmente imbarazzato. Alec non era il tipo da mostrare i suoi sentimenti, ma li aveva appena appesi a una catena intorno al collo, e ora era sparito. Certo che avrebbe reagito male a quello, Magnus sperava di no. Era esasperante, perché nulla di tutto questo doveva accadere. 

Perché non glielo hai detto subito? Non biasimarti, si è ammonito, Alec ha reagito in maniera eccessiva. È colpa sua, non tua. 

La parte razionale del suo cervello gli stava urlando che aveva torto, non era colpa di nessuno, era così testardo come Alec lo aveva accusato di essere. Ma le urla furono soffocate dal suo stesso rifiuto di ascoltarle. Era davvero facile, negare. Tieni gli occhi chiusi mentre cammini nella direzione completamente sbagliata e non dovrai affrontare la realtà fino a quando non sarà troppo tardi per fare qualcosa al riguardo.

“Magnus? Magnus, mi stai ascoltando? ”

"No, scusa, cosa?"

“Ho detto, saranno qui tra circa sei minuti. Siamo fortunati che sia ancora presto, o saremmo fottuti. "

"Sì, beh, lo sono già" fece il broncio.

“Oh andiamo Magnus, non iniziare questa merda di autocommiserazione ora. Non ti si addice. Che cosa è successo, comunque?

"Niente, solo Alec è il solito coglione, dal titolo, fottuto stron..."

"Senza insulti, forse?"

"Perché? Perché vuoi scoparti sua sorella?"

"Non voglio scopare sua sorella e non ti parlerò se sei così irragionevole."

Si fermò, momentaneamente, quanto bastava per catturare la stanchezza sul viso del suo amico. “Smettila di sfogare la tua frustrazione sulle persone che non lo meritano, Magnus.”

"Mi dispiace Cat" disse, spostandosi accanto a lei sulla panchina, "Non dovrei prendermela con te."

“Non dovresti, no. Per la cronaca, mi piace Izzy, ma non mi piace. Non che abbia bisogno di spiegartelo. "

“No, è vero. Ignorami, sto solo diventando insopportabile ”sospirò, passandosi le mani tra i capelli.

“Non sei insopportabile, sei umano. Il motivo per cui voglio che tu ci provi senza gli insulti è perché offuscano il tuo giudizio. Se continui a chiamarlo stronzo e questo, e quello, allora è tutto quello che guarderai ” spiegò, riuscendo a suonare saggia anche con la testa pesantemente appoggiata tra le mani. 

“Ma se mi spieghi esattamente cosa è successo e perché sei arrabbiato, probabilmente vedrai che qualunque cosa sia successa, nella fredda luce del giorno, non è poi così male.  
Mentre, se è davvero così grave, lo prenderò a calci per te ”scherzò, anche se Magnus non dubitò per un momento che Cat potesse infliggere un vero dolore quando lo voleva davvero.

Magnus sospirò, a malincuore, incapace di tenerlo dentro. "Hai ragione" disse, sospirando di nuovo. "Hai sempre ragione."

"Dai, pigrone lunatico, dimmi cosa è successo."

Non obiettando nemmeno al ridicolo termine affettuoso, Magnus ammise: "Mi ha detto che mi ama". Eternamente grato che Cat non abbia detto una parola, lasciando che finisse, prima di esprimere il suo giudizio.

"Ha visto alcuni messaggi sul mio telefono. A quanto pare ho continuato a scrivere di quanto fossi innamorato a Ragnor. Non penso che intendesse guardare, ma l'ha fatto. Poi ha detto, va tutto bene, anch’io ti amo, e volevo dirgli che lo amo, perché ovviamente lo amo, ma ero sopraffatto e con i postumi della sbornia e solo ... lo fissavo. Poi ho detto, okay. Letteralmente solo una parola, okay. Il che, sì, lo ammetto non è la risposta perfetta a una dichiarazione d'amore, e capisco che i suoi sentimenti si, sono rimasti feriti, come il suo dannato orgoglio. Ma non doveva sentirsi insultato. È quasi come se pensasse che in queste ultime settimane sono stato, cosa, a cazzeggiare? Come ha potuto pensare così poco di me, così insensibile? Voglio dire, se non lo avessi amato, avrei detto qualcosa di meglio di un semplice, okay ”urlò Magnus, prendendo appena un po’ di fiato da quando aveva iniziato. 

“Ovviamente erano solo i postumi di una sbornia, ero ancora mezzo addormentato porca puttana. Ha reagito in modo eccessivo, e poi ho reagito in modo eccessivo, e onestamente vorrei solo che potessimo riprendere tutto. Ma non possiamo, e ora siamo bloccati, e mi sento una merda, e la mia bocca ha un sapore assolutamente rancido ” ha concluso, le mani hanno finalmente smesso di agitarsi selvaggiamente mentre aveva raccontato il disastroso evento del mattino. 

"Va bene. Devi assolutamente parlarne con lui perché, mi odierai per quello che sto per dire Magnus ma, tutta questa faccenda potrebbe letteralmente essere risolta in pochi minuti " affermò, interrompendo Magnus prima che potesse intervenire, "ma prima andiamo a casa, ci facciamo una doccia, dormiamo e mangiamo qualcosa. Ti garantisco che, una volta fatto tutto questo, non sarai affatto così teso come sei adesso. "

"Ehi, non sono molto teso" si lamentò Magnus, un broncio ridicolo che cominciava a formarsi sulle sue labbra.

"No, non lo sei, ma ti stai comportando come se lo fossi" disse, la stanchezza diventava sempre più prominente nella sua voce di minuto in minuto.

“Lo so, Cat, lo so. Vado a casa, faccio la doccia, dormo e tutto il resto. Poi lo chiamerò. "

"Buono. Faresti meglio a risolvere Magnus, perché in realtà è davvero decente. "

Esasperato, Magnus scosse la testa. "Mi stai dicendo che nel momento in cui approvi davvero qualcuno con cui esco, tutto si trasforma in merda?"

Prima che Cat potesse rispondere, Magnus vide quello che sperava fosse la macchina che sfrecciava verso di loro. "Qui" disse, toccandole delicatamente la spalla, "sembra che il nostro autista sia arrivato."

Cat borbottò qualcosa sottovoce, troppo silenzioso perché potesse sentirlo, ma poteva immaginare che non stesse cantando le sue lodi.

La sensazione di affondamento nello stomaco dall'incidente, ora aveva iniziato a torcere e girare con un po’ più ferocia, di prima. 

Da sempre pessimista, non riusciva a distogliere la mente da ogni feroce osservazione che voleva riprendere, da ogni graffiante commento che avrebbe voluto dire, e ogni aspra risposta Alec si stesse preparando a dirgli. 

Dio, cosa non darebbe per tornare indietro nel tempo. L'unica decisione difficile sarebbe quanto indietro dovrebbe andare.


	27. And pull it out of my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, facciamo una cosa  
> chiudiamoli in bagno;)))
> 
> La musica YUNGBLUD - California

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 14:53.

"Perché."

"Perché?"

"Perché non voglio, Isabelle!"

"Perché no, Alexander?"

"Oh per ..."

"Seriamente, Alec" lo interruppe Izzy, alzando la mano per zittirlo. Era una testimonianza del rispetto che Alec aveva per lei, immediatamente calmato da quel semplice movimento.

Significava: questa conversazione non sta portando da nessuna parte, ho qualcosa di meglio da dire. 

Significava: stai zitto, sei un idiota, hai fatto un casino e ora ti aiuterò a risolverlo.

“Dai, parla con me. Perché non vuoi chiamarlo? "

Con orrore di Alec, sentì le lacrime cominciare a formarsi nei suoi occhi, minacciando di riversarsi. L'ultima cosa che voleva era iniziare a singhiozzare di fronte a Izzy. Bé, di fronte a chiunque. 

Era stato un giorno schifoso, e tutto quello che voleva era che finisse, lasciarsi travolgere dal calore del suo piumone e aspettare che il sonno lo portasse via. 

Non ancora, lo sapeva. Era un pio desiderio. Alec aveva ancora qualche problema da risolvere, per non parlare del fatto che non erano nemmeno le tre del pomeriggio. 

Muoversi con la scusa di prendere un bicchiere d'acqua sembrava essere il modo più semplice per nascondere le sue emozioni, almeno fino a quando non avesse ripreso un po’ del suo autocontrollo. A suo merito, Izzy non lo aveva ridicolizzato per le sue azioni della sera prima, ma aveva la sensazione che la presa in giro doveva ancora arrivare.

Alec aveva mantenuto la sua promessa descrisse accuratamente i dettagli che lo avevano portato al terribile confronto a cui lei e Catarina avevano assistito. Bene, la maggior parte. Non era nemmeno che Alec fosse imbarazzato per la sera prima. Lo era, ovviamente, ma era solo ... triste. Nonostante quanto fossero mortificanti le loro azioni nella fredda e sobria luce del giorno, è stata l’ultima volta che Alec ha visto Magnus senza uno sguardo arrabbiato sul suo viso. Ad Alec mancava, la sensazione di non essere odiato dalla persona a cui aveva appena confessato il suo amore. Non lo aveva detto a Izzy, pensava che suonasse troppo patetico, anche per lui. Le aveva detto, avvilito, quello che aveva visto sul telefono di Magnus; le aveva detto la sua, dopo riflessioni, della sua confessione e della risposta e reazione di Magnus. La risposta di Izzy era stata esattamente come aveva previsto, dicendogli che stava reagendo in modo esagerato e che una semplice conversazione avrebbe potuto sistemare tutto. Ha fatto sentire Alec intrappolato nel suo stesso errore. La soluzione era così semplice, che persino la sua sorellina glielo stava spiegando per lui.

Stringendosi forte il bicchiere, si voltò di nuovo verso Izzy. "Perché non voglio."

"Be', sei perspicace" alzando gli occhi al tipico modo dei Lightwood. “Non voglio. Non avrei potuto indovinarlo. Voglio dire, perché non vuoi? "

“Non lo so, Izzy. Troppe ragioni. "

“Ho i postumi di una sbornia e nessun posto dove stare. Nominali."

“Okay, beh, cosa succede se non risponde? E se non volesse parlare con me? E se non potesse perdonarmi? O se non potessi perdonarlo? ”

“Se non risponde, puoi riprovare. Se non avesse voluto parlare con te, non avrebbe risposto in primo luogo, e niente di quello che è successo qui è imperdonabile. Fidati di me, lo so cosa è imperdonabile, e questo non lo è. ”

"Lo so, lo so. Solo, sono incazzato, e so che lo è anche lui e io ... ”Alec si interruppe, con la mano sospesa a mezz'aria, mostrando tutta la sua incertezza. "Non sono mai stato bravo con il confronto, e questo è anche peggio del normale, perché ..."

"Perché?" Gli chiese Izzy, delicatamente.

"Tu sai perché."

Izzy lo fissò per un momento, con aria di ricerca, prima di trovare qualunque cosa stesse cercando. "Passami il tuo telefono" ordinò.

"Che cosa? No perchè?"

“Passami il tuo telefono. Non lo chiamerò o manderò un messaggio. "

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?"

"Fidati di me, Alec" lo implorò.

È facile ignorare quanto la razza umana sia attaccata ai dispositivi che contengono così tanto di noi, ma Alec in quel momento si rese conto di quanto fosse profonda la loro connessione. Abbandonare la presa sull'oggetto che aveva in mano era sorprendentemente difficile, ma si fidava ciecamente di Izzy, incluso il suo telefono.

"Bene" borbottò, passandole il telefono come un genitore quando manda il suo bambino a scuola il primo giorno della materna, completamente terrorizzato e già a metà delle cinque fasi del dolore. I due minuti successivi furono estremamente ansiosi quando Izzy guardava lo schermo con una messa a fuoco simile ad un laser, mettendo in discussione l'insensibilità che in precedenza aveva creduto di sentire. Alla fine, glielo tese con un'espressione illeggibile sul viso.

Ha letto ad alta voce quello che aveva appena scritto per lui: “Ciao Magnus, possiamo parlare? So che le cose sono sfuggite di mano stamattina e non voglio lasciarle così. Non c'è pressione, ma lo apprezzerei molto se potessimo ”.

“È una prova inconfutabili. Non stai strisciando, ma non stai nemmeno chiedendo nulla " ha spiegato. "Se non è ancora pronto a parlare, non ne ha bisogno, ma sa che tu lo sei."

"È perfetto, Izzy."

Sorridendo, chiese: "Allora, lo invierai?"

L'unica risposta di Alec fu un gemito.

"Dai, è come un cerotto, basta strapparlo.

“Iz, non indosso un cerotto. E’ una cazzo di ferita e non credo ... "

Sapendo che non ci sarebbe stata la fine di quella frase, Izzy chiese “Okay, allora mettiti un cazzo di cerotto e strappalo via, cazzo. Datti una mossa. ”

"Perché?" sfidò, inarcando il sopracciglio. "Hai un posto migliore dove stare?"

“Smetti di rimandare. Non puoi evitarlo per sempre. Lavori con l'uomo, per l'amor di Dio. ”

Visibilmente pallido, Alec scosse la testa. "Non ricordarmelo" mormorò, colpendo la minacciosa freccia prima che potesse cambiare idea. "Bene, è fatto."

"E' fatto?"

"Sì, è fatto" confermò, prima di gettare il telefono a faccia in giù sul divano e arrampicarsi all'indietro il più lontano possibile. "Non posso guardare, non posso guardare, non posso guardare."

"Oh ok. Bene."

"Che cosa? Cosa intendi per bene? Perché dici così? "

"No, niente, nessuna ragione” ha detto, poi, all'espressione scettica di Alec, ha chiarito "onestamente, Alec! Ho dato per scontato che ci sarebbe voluta almeno mezz'ora prima di farlo. "

Sollevando il telefono di Alec da dove era atterrato, Izzy fu sorpresa da quello che vide lampeggiare sullo schermo.

M: Penso che sia una buona idea Alec. Ti posso chiamare?  
Ricevuto 15:04.

“Oh, è grandioso! Dice che ti chiamerà. "

"Che cosa?" scattò Alec, puro orrore che irradiava dai suoi occhi spalancati.

"Questo va bene, Alec. Significa che è pronto a parlare, e anche tu. Non c'è motivo di lasciare che questa piccola cosa rovini tutto e sono sicuro che lo sa. E se non fosse pronto a dire che ti ama? Non è la fine del mondo ” gli spiegò, spingendo il telefono verso di lui con troppo entusiasmo. “Questo è Magnus, va bene? Lo stesso Magnus di cui non sei riuscito a smettere di parlare nell'ultimo anno della tua vita. Lo stesso Magnus di cui sei completamente infatuato, che ti piaccia o no. Quindi parla con lui, okay? ”

Accidenti, ha fatto un bel caso. I nervi paralizzati riempiono ogni grammo del suo corpo, appesantendolo come piombo, gli faceva venire voglia di lanciare il telefono fuori dalla finestra e scappare nella direzione opposta. Ma i Lightwood non scappano. Si fanno beffe della codardia e ne accettano le conseguenze, qualunque esse siano. Quella mattina Alec aveva fatto una scelta, aggrapparsi al suo dolore e non guardare nemmeno nella direzione della guarigione, e ora ne avrebbe accettato le conseguenze.

"Cosa faccio?"

"Di' solo di sì, per favore."

"No, non sto dicendo per favore" disse Alec, petulante.

“Bene. Sì grazie, sarebbe fantastico. ”

Rimuginando, Alec annuì. "Si, questo è meglio."

Meno di trenta secondi dopo, il suo telefono squillava. Stranamente, non aveva nemmeno esitato prima di scorrere per rispondere.

"Hey."

"Ciao Alec."

"Ciao."

Non sorprende che le parole non scorrevano nel modo in cui sperava, ma non era previsto. Sembrava che avrebbe dovuto davvero provarci. Ma, che altro si aspettava? 

Le relazioni richiedono impegno, dopotutto, e non si può negare che questa, tra loro, fosse una specie di relazione. La parte discutibile era, per quanto tempo ancora?


	28. One thing i think you should know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi sono mancata? *_* che spiritosa ahahah
> 
> Dai che la nebbia si sta diradando ;) 
> 
> \- musica di Fleetwood Mac - Second Hand News. da ascoltare a raffica xx
> 
> per la prima fan art ringrazio Nadine Sprenger per avermi permesso di condividerla xxx thanks xxx  
> e credo sia perfetta per rappresentare il nostro amatissimo Alexander, è un pò come sfilargli una maschera, l'apparenza inganna. Se fuori sembra un uomo cupo e solitario, appunto bianco e nero. Dentro è meraviglioso, un arcobaleno di amore e colori a disposizione solo di chi riuscirà ad entrare nel suo cuore xxx

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 15:01.

Il tuo cuore batterà circa 100.000 volte in un giorno. 

Per Magnus, sembrava che il suo cuore avesse appena raggiunto quei battiti in soli tre secondi. Forse era una leggera esagerazione, ma ora non era il momento di essere razionali o guardare le cose attraverso un obiettivo. 

Era stato intorno a mezzogiorno, quando aveva permesso alla sua mente di portarlo verso scenari più estremi, quindi perché fermarsi ora?

A: Ciao Magnus, possiamo parlare? So che le cose sono sfuggite di mano stamattina e non voglio lasciarle così. Non c'è pressione, ma apprezzerei molto se potessimo.  
Ricevuto il 15:01.

Aveva un secchio di acqua ghiacciata sulla testa, mentre allo stesso tempo correva su un letto di carboni ardenti; doloroso, e tutto intorno a confondere nei peggiori modi possibili. 

Non era giusto che Alec avesse mandato un messaggio così ragionevole. Non quando Magnus voleva ancora avercela con lui. L'unica opzione era che Magnus fosse altrettanto ragionevole nella sua risposta. Non poteva lasciare che Alec lo convincesse. Offrirgli di chiamarlo sembrava l'opzione più ovvia, ma la risposta estremamente educata di Alec lo frustrava ancora di più.

A: Sì, grazie, sarebbe fantastico.  
Ricevuto il 15:06.

Dov'erano quelle buone maniere stamattina? Finiamola e basta con Bane, si è detto da solo. Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, se non ti sta trattando bene, lui non ti merita. 

Semplice. 

Ma non era così semplice, perché, perché, perché non l'aveva semplicemente detto?

Alec ha risposto al secondo squillo. "Uh, un secondo ... " ha sentito Magnus , poi un po’ di rumori dall'altra parte prima di quello che sembrava una porta che si chiude. 

“Ti devo delle scuse, Magnus.”

Beh, non era quello che si aspettava di sentire. Sparando un sopracciglio in direzione di Cat, ha aperto la bocca con l’intenzione di parlare prima di rendersi conto che niente di quello che voleva dire aveva più senso. Il suo piano mal costruito era quello di essere freddo e distante fino a quando Alec non avesse ceduto e ammesso quello che sicuramente sapeva essere vero, e cioè che aveva sbagliato. 

La decisione di Alec di saltare direttamente a quella parte della conversazione ha lasciato Magnus a bocca aperta, ma Alec ha continuato a parlare.

“Ero un po' ferito, ovviamente, ma so che non sei in debito con me. Ero solo, mi sembrava che fossi confuso sul perché lo stessi dicendo. Mi hai guardato appena, non lo so. Mi hai guardato come se fossi un'idiota anche solo per averlo pensato, per averlo detto e mi sono fatto prendere dal panico, che forse... forse ho... beh, non importa. Non ho bisogno di parlarne, solo che non è la prima volta che i miei sentimenti non sono ricambiati e mi fa sentire come se avessi mandato tutto a puttane di nuovo. Ma stavo facendo lo stronzo, quindi mi dispiace. Spero che tu possa perdonarmi.

"No.

"Che cosa?

“No, non credo di poterlo fare.”

Il silenzio era in qualche modo più assordante di ogni parola che avevano urlato l'uno conto l'altro quella stessa mattina.

“Ti sto prendendo in giro! Sto solo scherzando, Alexander!” Magnus è sbottato, quasi non abbastanza velocemente. Scoppiando in una risata del tutto inappropriata, ha continuato, "Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace, sono terribile con le conversazioni tra adulti. Certo che posso perdonarti.”

"Magnus, che non era divertente, " lo ha ammonito debolmente, anche se Magnus poteva sentire una leggera nota di risata nella sua voce.

Raggomitolandosi sul divano, Magnus ha continuato.”Capisco perfettamente perché eri arrabbiato. Mi hai detto che mi amavi e ti ho fissato come un idiota, ma vorrei solo che mi lasciassi spiegare.”

“Lo so, lo so. Avrei dovuto farlo. È solo che non volevo sentirlo.” ha confessato Alec.

Magnus chiese esitante: "Vuoi sentirlo adesso?"

"Probabilmente no, " mormorò scherzando Alec "ma vai avanti.”

"Dispiace anche a me. Avrei dovuto dirtelo, non perché dovevo, ma perché ti amo anch'io. Certo che sì. Non sono UNA persona mattiniera, e non mi piace che mi si dica cosa fare. Mi sembrava che, per la tua reazione, stessi quasi chiedendo una confessione da parte mia, ma so che non è così. Soprattutto ora. Quindi mi dispiace di essermi arrabbiato, sarei dovuto andare via invece di litigare con te."

“Andiamo Magnus, era impossibile non litigare.”

“Beh, ora non importa. Possiamo lasciarci tutto alle spalle. Eravamo destinati ad avere il nostro primo litigio prima o poi, credo che ce ne siamo liberati presto” ha mormorato Magnus ridendo, cercando di alleggerire la cosa.

"Sì" concordò Alec, soffermandosi un attimo prima di aggiungere “Mi dispiace davvero, sai.”

“Lo so, lo so Alexander. Anche a me. Non hai intenzione di preoccuparti di questo, vero?"

“No.”

L'incertezza nel tono che aveva sentito era troppo evidente perché Magnus potesse voltare pagina, così aspettò.

“Non sono preoccupato, sono solo... non lo so. Mi sento ancora un po' di merda.”

“Beh, abbiamo bevuto un sacco ieri sera” ha sottolineato Magnus, ma questo non era quello che intendeva Alec e lui lo sapeva “Quali sono i tuoi piani per oggi, Alexander?”

“A parte le scuse, non ci avevo ancora pensato. Perché?”

Catturando lo sguardo di Cat, disse "Potremmo fare qualcosa? Cat è ancora qui, Isabelle è ancora con te?"

“Sì, potrebbe avermi aiutato a scrivere quei messaggi.”

"Lo sapevo!" esclamò Magnus, lanciando la sua mano libera in aria. “Sapevo che era Isabelle. Beh, credo che io e te dobbiamo un grazie a queste due adorabili signore. Che ne dici se le portiamo a cena?” gli occhi di Cat brillavano dall'altra parte della stanza mentre si sfregava le dita insieme in un modo che significava denaro. 

“Ah sì, e Cat me lo sta dicendo ora che deve essere costoso. In tutta onestà, probabilmente ha ragione.”

“È una grande idea, Magnus. Hai in mente qualcosa?”

“Conosco il posto giusto. Tu e Izzy volete incontrarci lì tra, diciamo, un'ora?”

"Perfetto."

"Perfetto."

“Allora ci vediamo tra un'ora?”

“Ci vediamo tra un'ora, Alexander.”

Terminata la chiamata, guardò Catarina e sospirò. "Perfetto."


	29. Feel no shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era più un "Fanculo" accettare che non aveva alcun controllo sull’ansia e l’imbarazzo a cui si sarebbe esposto quella notte, ma non riusciva a desiderare di essere altrove .....  
> Alec, Alec, Alec che cambia, cresce, si accetta ... e noi lo amiamo ancora di più per questo x
> 
> Musica meravigliosa degli Oasis Hello x

Alec non aveva intenzione di scusarsi. 

Bé, chiaramente, l’aveva fatto inconsciamente. Ma, quando aveva preso quel telefono, la sua mente si era svuotata. 

L’unico pensiero che era stato in grado di formulare era: Dio, non mi sono già messo abbastanza in imbarazzo davanti a Izzy questo fine settimana? Alzandosi dal divano, si precipitò nella sua camera da letto e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. 

Raggiunta un po’ di privacy si era sentito perso. Onestamente, non ricordava quello che aveva detto a Magnus. 

L'unica cosa che ricordava era la velocità con cui il suo cuore si era messo a correre alla parola "No"

Alec non si era reso conto di quanto fosse oscuro il senso dell'umorismo di Magnus, ma non era una lezione che avrebbe dimenticato presto.

Entrando nel soggiorno, vide Izzy che dormiva profondamente sul suo divano, con la testa che pendeva di lato, sembrava essersi addormentata quasi in una posizione verticale. Bene, era bello sapere che non aveva origliato la sua conversazione. 

Tirò fuori il telefono, scattando una foto per Magnus, posizionando la telecamera in modo da poter effettivamente vedere solo una piccola parte del suo viso, per rispetto nei suoi confronti ma anche per salvare la propria pelle nel caso Izzy avesse saputo quello che aveva fatto, ha catturato un momento nel tempo per sempre.

A: Potremmo dover posticipare leggermente ... Ti terrò aggiornato x  
Consegnato 15:15.

Allegò la foto di Izzy e passò il dito sul pulsante di invio, costringendosi a non pensarci troppo. 

Poteva pensarci quanto voleva una volta spedito, ma lo avrebbe mandato. 

Non era la prima volta che lasciava un bacio alla fine di un messaggio a Magnus, ma era la prima volta che lo faceva dopo un litigio. Diavolo, era la prima volta che avevano persino litigato. Era una cosa completamente nuova per Alec. Non lo aveva mai fatto con nessuno prima d'ora. 

Nessuna delle sue relazioni era stata abbastanza lunga, per non parlare del fatto che certamente non era stato abbastanza emotivamente investito da avere un vero e proprio litigio. Niente era sembrato importare così tanto prima. Se la persona lo infastidiva, e allora? Non era sorprendente, era proprio come erano. 

Questo era quello che Alec doveva accettare se voleva stare con loro. Si chiamava compromesso, e Alec poteva essere grande in questo quando voleva. 

Ma dato che Magnus e Alec avevano risolto le loro divergenze iniziali su ... bé, con qualche drink e una scopata, non aveva trovato nulla che infastidisse l'altro. 

Le sue aspettative su Magnus erano diventate estremamente alte con il tempo, senza che lui se ne accorgesse. La frustrazione, la tensione, non era qualcosa a cui era abituato con Magnus, non più almeno, ed era contento che fosse finita.

M: Awww, è assolutamente adorabile Alexander! Sono felice di essere tornato a ricevere baci da te, mio caro x  
Ricevuto 15:16.

Alec sorrise. Sembrava che stesse ormeggiando una barca a vela ammaccata e malconcia a riva dopo settimane e settimane passate ad essere sbattuta in mare, anche se in realtà, era stato solo per poche ore.

A: Abituati x  
Consegnato 15:17.

Decise di prepararsi una tazza di caffè. In parte perché era stanco dopo una notte tarda, in parte perché sperava egoisticamente che un po' di rumore in cucina potesse svegliare Izzy. Non era affatto giusto, davvero. Izzy gli aveva dato una forte spinta oggi verso una soluzione dove probabilmente da solo avrebbe impiegato giorni.  
Era consapevole che si stava comportando da idiota. 

Aveva salvato lui e Magnus da inutili sofferenze, ed è così che la ripagava? Sicuramente non si aggiudicava un premio come fratello dell'anno, ha sbattuto un armadietto un po' più forte del necessario. Non poteva giustificarlo, per niente, ma aspettare che Izzy si svegliasse prima che potesse vedere Magnus era impensabile, in quel momento.

Pochi secondi dopo, una voce arrochita emerse dal divano.

“Iz?”

"Penso di essermi addormentata."

"Oh scusa. Non me ne sono reso conto ”ha mentito Alec. "Vuoi un caffè, ora che sei sveglia?"

"Mhmm, sarebbe fantastico " borbottò lei, deglutendo a fatica prima di aggiungere, "forse anche un po' d'acqua?"

"Arriva subito" cinguettò Alec.

"Bé, sei di buon umore " notò Izzy, “dovrò vietare a te e Magnus di litigare di nuovo. Sei stato insopportabile. "

“Ehi, non eravamo male neanche la metà di te e quello, come si chiamava? Merlin?”

“Non darmi quella merda Alec, si chiama Meliorn e tu lo sai. Inoltre, non eravamo come voi ragazzi! ” ha insistito.

"Sei stato cacciata da tre ristoranti perché non riuscivi a smettere di litigare, poi la polizia è arrivata per disturbo della quiete pubblica e violenza domestica, tutto nella stessa notte" si è fatto beffe di lei.

"Si, bene. Eravamo entrambi persone appassionate, un po' troppo a volte. Ma non mi sono mai depressa come un cucciolo preso a calci perché ha impiegato tre interi minuti per rispondere ai miei messaggi, e di certo non l'ho mai trascinato in bagno, nel bel mezzo di una serata di giochi per scoparmelo. "

Alec ha rifiutato di riconoscere l'ultima parte. "Sì, beh, eri anche peggio."

"Neanche per sogno."

"Si lo eri."

"Vaffanculo."

"Hey! Linguaggio, Isabelle. "

"Hey! Voyeurismo, Alexander. "

Alec non poteva fare a meno di arrossire, la affrontò e disse: "Era il mio bagno, non era pubblico, e non me lo sono scopato, Isabelle."

Izzy ha sostenuto il suo sguardo, poi si è lasciata travolgere dalle risate più meravigliose che avesse sentito da molto tempo. Lui e Izzy avevano sempre avuto un rapporto speciale, ma non era sempre stato onesto. Era stata la prima persona a cui aveva confessato di essere gay, ed era sicuro che lei lo sapesse già da molto tempo, ma in realtà non era stato in grado di confidarsi fino all'età di diciassette anni. Anche se non era molto vecchio nel grande schema della vita, c'erano stati alcuni anni in cui aveva conosciuto la verità su se stesso, ma non era stato in grado di confidarsi. Con nessuno, no, ma neanche con Izzy. Certo, era stata il supporto più compassionevole e solido che avesse mai potuto sperare di avere. Ma anche allora, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dire che avevano una relazione onesta. 

Le sue precedenti relazioni erano sempre finite e concluse rapidamente, e non era qualcosa su cui gli piaceva soffermarsi. Non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di condividere le sue relazioni, specialmente la sua vita sessuale. Quindi, essere preso in giro per il suo comportamento sessuale, era stranamente liberatorio. Era imbarazzato, sì, ma non si vergognava. 

"Idiota" sbuffò Izzy, ancora in preda all'isterismo per l'assurdità della loro conversazione.

"Ehi, non essere maleducata" la ammonì.

“Cosa, maleducata come te, sgattaiolare via per una sveltina quando hai ospiti? Non avevo capito fosse così IRRESISTIBILE “ fece le fusa, in quello che Alec supponeva fosse una cruda imitazione di Magnus. 

"Avevamo pensato di portati a cena fuori per ringraziarti, ma adesso sto cambiando idea."

“Aspetta, stiamo uscendo? Perchè non me l'hai detto? Sono in pessimo stato, Alec. Ci ho dormito, per l'amor di Dio! ”

Per niente dispiaciuto, Alec continuò. “Stai bene come sei Izzy."

“Alec, ho un bel aspetto. Starei bene anche se indossassi lo stesso vestito per tre giorni, ma non mi fa sentire meglio " ha ribattuto.

“Okay, beh, che ne dici di questo? Fai una doccia e prendi uno dei miei maglioni, sai, uno di quelli senza buchi? Potrebbe farti sentire un po' meglio? Senti, non dobbiamo andare per forza, se non hai voglia."

Considerando la sua offerta, replicò: “Bene, ma se indosso uno dei tuoi maglioni logori, non andremo in qualche luogo costoso. Più simile a McDonalds che l'Hilton. ”

Alzando gli occhi, Alec disse: "Ti rendi conto che è un hotel, vero?"

"Sì, naturalmente. Intendevo solo l'atmosfera del posto. ”

"No, non proprio e poi pensi che ti stia portando all'Hilton? Dai, non ti amo così tanto. "

Saltando dal divano, in qualche modo ancora aggraziata lo ha sfidato: “Moriresti per me, Alec. Adesso vado a fare irruzione nel tuo guardaroba.”

"Iz" le urlò dietro, "ci sono asciugamani puliti..."

"Nell'armadio, lo so!"

Certo che l'ha fatto. Sorprendentemente, Izzy era pronta prima di Alec. Intelligentemente, si era protetta i capelli dallo spruzzo della doccia, sapendo che lavare, asciugare e acconciare era qualcosa a cui non poteva impegnarsi in quel momento, soprattutto senza i tre quarti degli strumenti di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno. Alec aveva immaginato che avrebbe impiegato il doppio del tempo e aveva ancora mezza tazza di caffè in mano da finire.

"Sono pronta!"

"Dannazione."

Izzy si accigliò. “Perché non sei pronto? Ormai mi aspettavo che facessi dei buchi nel pavimento. "

"Un minuto" borbottò, bevendo un ultimo sorso prima di inciampare sui propri piedi, nel tentativo di raggiungere il bagno a tempo di record. 

"Adesso sono pronto!" Tre secondi dopo, la seguì con "Vieni, non vogliamo farli aspettare."

“Non vuoi che li faccia aspettare. Sig. non-me-la-cavo-bene con le relazioni " ha deriso.

"Per questo, non stiamo disertando."

Anche se Alec non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, adorava prendere in giro. Sì, detestava la sensazione di essere imbarazzato, era la sua emozione meno amata in assoluto, ma il fatto che ci fosse qualcosa su cui scherzare gli faceva sentire allo stomaco quei piccoli colpi di gioia che valevano tutte le guance macchiate di rosa nel mondo. 

Quando arrivarono al ristorante - il Cozy Club, ovviamente - Alec sghignazzava per l'eccitazione. 

Era convinto che se lo avessi sfiorato un dito sulla sua pelle, avresti potuto sentire l’energia rimbalzare su di lui.

A: Ehi, abbiamo trovato un tavolo sul retro proprio accanto alle finestre, dove ci siamo seduti la prima volta. Izzy ha già ordinato una brocca per il tavolo. Non mi sono preoccupato di fermarla, ma se ce ne sarà ancora quando arriverai è un'altra cosa. A presto x  
Consegnato 16:32.

M: Oh, tua sorella è il mio eroe. Arrivo tra due minuti, mio caro x  
Ricevuto 16:32.

"Stanno arrivando."

"Gli stavi dicendo quanto disapprovi le mie ... scelte?" chiese lei, indicando vagamente la serie di bicchieri che coprivano il tavolo.

"No, per niente" mentì Alec, consapevole di sapere che stava mentendo. "Ehi, hai sentito parlare di Max?"

"No perchè? Sta bene?

"Si Credo di si. Mi ha chiamato prima, in pratica mi stava solo prendendo per il culo per i postumi della sbornia. Sembra che stavo divagando con lui di Magnus la scorsa notte e mi ha chiamato chiedendomi del mio ragazzo " ha detto, imitandolo quasi perfettamente. "Ma in realtà non ricordo di averlo chiamato."

"Ti sorprende? Non ho quasi nessun ricordo di quello che è accaduto dopo quel gioco di verità o coraggio. Sul serio, sono stata sveglia per ore a parlare con Catarina. Non ho la minima idea di quello che ho detto. Probabilmente stavo scherzando su ogni sorta di merda. Devo offrirle da bere per scusarmi. ”

“Probabilmente stava male quanto te. Poi, non sembra il tipo di donna che se ne sta lì seduta e ti lascia parlare per ore se non è interessata ” ha sottolineato Alec.

"Vero, vero" concordò Izzy. Lei emise un sospiro. "Oh Alec, sono così felice per te."

“Huh?”

Izzy scosse la testa, uno sguardo malinconico nei suoi occhi. 

“Solo ... non posso spiegarti quanto te lo meriti. L'ho sempre desiderato per te, ma non avrei potuto prevederlo ... è semplicemente perfetto per te. Lo adoro, Alec. "

Sorridendo, Alec rispose: “Ehi, lascia perdere. Lui è mio."

Izzy seguì. “Sono seria, Alec. Sposerai questo ragazzo, lo so che lo farai. "

"Oh, stai zitta."

"Sto solo dicendo ..."

"No sul serio, stai zitta" la interruppe Alec, lanciandole un sorriso alle spalle. "Loro sono qui."

Izzy sorrise. "E allora? Non posso dire a Magnus che penso che tu abbia intenzione di ... "

“Shhh!” sibilò Alec.

"Non sei divertente" disse Izzy, sorridendo ancora da un orecchio all'altro.

"Oh, certamente lo è, Isabelle " assicurò Magnus, sedendosi accanto ad Alec con un ghigno birichino. “Tutto dipende dal contesto, vedi. Quando siamo al lavoro, non è affatto divertente " si è lamentato un po’. "Ma poi dopo aver bevuto qualche drink, è una meraviglia che sia ancora lo stesso uomo."

"O forse sei solo una tua cattiva influenza, Magnus" disse Cat.

“Oh no, Cat. Io non la penso così. Non mi assumo nessuna responsabilità per le nostre ... attività l'altra sera. È stata quasi completamente un'idea di Alexander. "

Per la seconda volta, a meno di due minuti dall’arrivo di Magnus in questo ristorante, Alec era pieno di rimpianti. 

Non poteva assolutamente sopravvivere a questo, non senza diventare un membro onorario della famiglia dei pomodori. 

Assolutamente no, non aveva nessuna possibilità. Tuttavia, non era il tipo di rimpianto in cui le lacrime ti riempiono gli occhi e il disagio riempie il petto. 

Era più un "Fanculo" accettare che non aveva alcun controllo sull’ansia e l’imbarazzo a cui si sarebbe esposto, ma non riusciva a desiderare di essere altrove .

Neanche un po’.


	30. The lengths that i will go to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao eccovi un nuovo capitolo ;)  
> La musica è assolutamente meravigliosa e mi ricorda così tanto Alec x  
> signore e signori ecco a voi i REM : Losing my Religion uauuuuuuuu
> 
> Oh no, ho detto troppo  
> me la sono cercata  
> sono io quello là nell'angolo  
> sono io quello là sotto i riflettori  
> che sta perdendo la pazienza  
> cercando di tenere il tuo passo  
> e non so se sono in grado di riuscirci ............ STUPENDA XX

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 14:38.

"Se siamo oneste" disse Cat, parlando con Izzy correggendo la sua precedente affermazione che il suo amico era una cattiva influenza per Alec "entrambi lo sono. L'altro giorno, ho beccato Magnus che stava fissando ... ”

" CATARINA!" la ammonì Magnus sollevando le sopracciglia in una chiara minaccia. "Non ho assolutamente idea di come vuoi concludere la frase, ma posso garantire che si è trattato di una cazzara assoluta" mormorò Magnus.

Izzy sorrise. Era evidente che o Cat le aveva già detto la fine di quella frase, o aveva tutte le intenzioni di farlo non appena era fuori portata d’orecchio. Personalmente, Alec non era troppo infastidito. Non voleva pensare troppo a quello che Cat stava per dire. 

Alla fine, Alec aveva capito che la soluzione alla sua tendenza a rimuginare sulle cose, era proprio non pensarci affatto.

“Arthur!” salutò Magnus, un po' troppo forte mentre l'uomo si avvicinava. “Sono così felice che lavori oggi. Questo posto non è lo stesso senza di te, tesoro. ”

"Grazie, Magnus" rispose Arthur. Diede un'occhiata ad Alec, ma non trovò l'invidia che stava chiaramente cercando. 

Magnus era un flirt naturale, che facilmente ammaliava ogni stanza in cui camminava. In Magnus non c'era nulla che Alec volesse sopprimere, soprattutto non la sua capacità di incantare ogni uccello di ogni albero senza pensarci due volte. 

Era il suo uomo e Alec non voleva sminuirlo. Quindi, se voleva chiamare ogni persona in questo posto TESORO, allora andava bene. L'importante non era quello che diceva, era quello che faceva. 

Magnus non sarebbe tornato a casa con nessuno tranne Alec, o forse Catarina. Il tocco della mano di Magnus su quella di Alec sotto il tavolo serviva solo a dimostrare questo punto.

Ordinare cibo non è stato difficile. Erano stati tutti qui prima e avevano familiarità con il menù. Fu solo quando arrivò il cibo che Alec si rese conto che la sua mano stava ancora stringendo quella di Magnus. Non ricordava chi si fosse aggrappato a chi, ma in entrambi i casi nessuno dei due aveva fatto cenno per spezzare quel tocco. Anche se ora era diventato una necessità. Alec non voleva nemmeno provare a prendere il suo hamburger con una sola mano. Con un'ultima stretta, lasciò la presa su Magnus in favore del suo cibo e del suo orgoglio. 

Se Izzy sapesse che si è tenuto per mano sotto il tavolo per quasi mezz'ora, sarebbe stata così entusiasta da non lasciarlo più vivere in pace.

Durante il loro pasto sono stati per lo più in silenzio, con una sbornia sulle spalle erano molto più interessati al cibo che alla conversazione. Solo quando i piatti erano stati raschiati a fondo Cat si scusò per andare in bagno.

Senza esitazione, Izzy disse: “Oh, vengo anch’io. Aspettami."

Non era passato molto tempo da quando si erano conosciute, ma quelle due stavano diventando inseparabili. O forse, Izzy voleva solo sentire la fine di quella frase.

Alec è durato meno di tre secondi prima di scoppiare. "Così ..."

"No."

"Che cosa? Non sai nemmeno ... ”

"So esattamente cosa hai intenzione di dire, e la risposta è no."

"Oh andiamo. Non può essere poi così male ”piagnucolò Alec, guardando i due tavoli più in là, le persone più vicine a loro nel ristorante. "Ti rendi conto che quello che sto immaginando è probabilmente quattro volte peggio della realtà."

"Perché, cosa stai immaginando?" sussurrò Magnus, battendo le ciglia in un modo che era stato progettato per essere comico, ma in qualche modo finì per essere seducente. In un certo senso, tutto quello che Magnus faceva era seducente per Alec, che fosse intenzionale o no. 

Era, e poteva ammetterlo, completamente innamorato di Magnus.

Arrossendo, Alec si chiese come Magnus fosse riuscito a capovolgerlo. Era Magnus che doveva essere imbarazzato in quel momento, non lui. Nel tentativo di fingere la fiducia che aveva visto così spesso in Magnus, Alec sorrise. 

“Non vuoi saperlo. Dimmelo e basta, TESORO ”ordinò. Fece del suo meglio per non balbettare su quell'ultima parola ed era al settimo cielo quando il mormorio uscì senza intoppi come aveva sperato, per una volta. 

Forse Magnus lo stava contagiando. Dopotutto, stava imparando dal migliore.

Magnus fece un lungo respiro, un po'traballante a dire il vero "Bene, TESORO " sussurrò, facendo le fusa, riprendendosi in fretta. “Stavo leggendo i nostri vecchi messaggi. Contento?"

Sorridendo, Alec rispose: "Sì, quasi." nel suo elemento, Alec era così abituato a chiudersi in se stesso che non aveva immaginato quanto avrebbe adorato scambiare i loro ruoli. 

Costringendosi un tono causale, chiese: "Quale um, quali messaggi erano, Magnus?"

"Vecchi, Alec " disse Magnus, forzando un sorriso. "Ora, dovremmo ..."

“Sì, hai detto così. Mi chiedevo solo quali fossero esattamente. Intendo..."

"Basta, adesso" lo interruppe Magnus, ridendo sinceramente alle sue parole. "Dai, lascia perdere."

Raggiante, concordò Alec. "Bene, bene. Non importa comunque ” disse, soddisfatto di se stesso.

“Non essere così compiaciuto. Ci sarà l’occasione in cui sarai sorpreso ad essere altrettanto patetico e malato d'amore, e non mi fermerò dal ridicolizzarti per questo ” lo avvertì Magnus.

"Eccole che arrivano" disse Alec, sorridendo alla vista delle ragazze che uscivano dal bagno insieme. "Sai che Cat lo avrà detto a Izzy, vero?"

"Sì, ne sono pienamente consapevole " sospirò Magnus. 

Prima che Alec potesse registrare quello che stava accadendo, Magnus si avvicinò, si fermò per un momento, quindi si allontanò. Con le ragazze a meno di tre metri dal tavolo, Magnus annunciò: “No, Alec! Non verrò a fare sesso con te in bagno! ”

"Che cosa?" chiese Alec.

“Dai, Alec. E’ stato abbastanza brutto a casa tua quando la tua famiglia era in giro, questo è in pubblico! ” Magnus si lamentò, la voce più forte che poteva nascondendo che quello non fosse del tutto intenzionale. Alec si guardò intorno al proprio tavolo, c’era una coppia vicina a loro che li guardava con la bocca spalancata. Non osava immaginare quanti altri li stessero fissando.

Cat si avvicinò a loro con un ghigno mascherato malamente sul viso, mentre Izzy ridacchiava di gioia mentre si avvicinava. 

"Magnus, pazzo" esclamò, una combinazione di shock, timore reverenziale e orgoglio sparsi sul suo viso.

Rivolgendosi ad Alec, che stava ora fissando ferocemente il tavolo, Magnus osò avvicinarsi e premere un bacio sulla sua guancia selvaggiamente fluorescente. 

“Oh e guarda un po’. Non ho nemmeno dovuto aspettare di metterti in imbarazzo, l'opportunità si è appena presentata. "

Alec scosse la testa. "Ti riporterò indietro per questo" promise.

"Oh, mi piacerebbe che lo facessi."

Solo quando Arthur si avvicinò a lasciare il menu dei dessert, Izzy riuscì a smettere di ridere. "Non conosco questi dolci, ma personalmente non posso gestire un altro morso."

Cat annuì, mentre Magnus non poteva resistere a un'altra occasione per mettere in imbarazzo Alec. 

"Beh, mi piacerebbe assolutamente il dessert, ma non riesco proprio a trovare quello che voglio sul menu" ha detto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla faccia di Alec per un secondo. Era una testimonianza della familiarità di Arthur con Magnus perchè non aveva battuto ciglio.

“Beh, non importa. Forse la prossima volta ” cinguettò Arthur.

"Oh, lo spero."

A suo merito, Arthur sembrava un po' in colpa per aver involontariamente aiutato Magnus per l'ennesima battuta contro Alec. Tuttavia, non abbastanza colpevole da sminuire completamente il suo sorriso. Ottimista come sempre, disse: “Va bene allora, meraviglioso. Vado a prendere il conto. ”

Per fortuna, Alec è riuscito a sfuggire alla loro interazione incolume. Nel momento in cui erano usciti per strada, si rivolse a Magnus con orrore. 

"Che cazzo era quello?" dietro di loro, Izzy e Catarina ulularono con risate incontrollabili che non facevano nemmeno finta di controllare.

"Che cazzo era cosa, tesoro?"

No! Magnus non era il ritratto dell'innocenza, assolutamente no. Alec desiderava davvero essere arrabbiato, ma neanche un grammo di lui lo era. 

"Non riesco a crederci" disse, scuotendo la testa come per liberarsi dei ricordi solo pochi istanti prima.

Leggermente incerto, Magnus chiese: "Troppo?"

"Sì, troppo, Magnus" disse, ma unendosi comunque alle risate delle ragazze.

"Mi dispiace " disse Magnus, intrecciando le dita con quelle di Alec.

"Sì, dovresti esserlo" lo rimproverò Alec, anche se è stato un tentativo fatto a cuor leggero.

Erano le sei del pomeriggio e non avevano un obiettivo, probabilmente sembrava che tutti e quattro fossero usciti per dei drink estremamente precoci. Non che importasse quello che sembravano. Non c'era imbarazzo che potesse mai avvicinarsi a quello che Alec aveva appena provato in quel ristorante, ne era sicuro. 

Almeno fino a quando Izzy ha risposto al suo telefono con "Ehi, Max. Stai bene?" catturando l’attenzione di tutti, Alec le lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a cui rispose con una scrollata di spalle altrettanto confusa, poi gli passò il telefono.

"Qui, vuole parlarti, ha provato a chiamarti ma non hai risposto. "

Dannazione. Il suo telefono deve essere morto. "Ehi, Max," disse, preoccupato. “Scusa se non ho risposto alla tua chiamata. Va tutto bene? Ehi, aspetta, rallenta. Cosa sei?" la confusione sul volto di Alec si trasformò in umorismo piuttosto rapidamente. 

“Dai, Max. Non dirmi questo. Suppongo che tu abbia litigato con mamma e papà? ” lentamente, il sorriso sul suo viso è scomparso. "Max, non puoi ... senti, so che sei infastidito ... non è così che funziona, Max!"

"Cosa sta dicendo?" chiese Izzy ma Alec scosse la testa.

“Sii ragionevole, Max. So come sono, ma non puoi ... bé, che mi dici della scuola? "

Raccogliere solo metà della conversazione di Alec è stata chiaramente frustrante Isabelle. "Che cosa sta dicendo, Alec?" chiese di nuovo, più forte questa volta.  
Ignorandola, continuò a cercare di far ragionare suo fratello minore. “Senti, puoi venire e rimanere il prossimo fine settimana, concediti una pausa. Come ti sembra?" ci fu qualche secondo di pausa prima che Alec sbottasse, "Non puoi vivere con me Max!" evitando i gesti selvaggi di Izzy, ha continuato “Perché, tanto per cominciare, non sei un adulto. No, lasciami finire, Max. Hai sedici anni, hai ancora due anni di scuola, tutti i tuoi amici sono là e vivo in un appartamento con una camera da letto. Per non parlare del fatto che mamma e papà ti seguiranno e ... bé, ti devi preoccupare, Max! Max ... Max? " allontanando il telefono dall'orecchio, guardò lo schermo per scoprire che non stava urlando a nessuno.

Stupito, finalmente alzò lo sguardo su Izzy. "Che cazzo è successo?" chiese lei.

Alec scosse la testa. "Non ne ho assolutamente idea."


	31. But be advised, no restitution comes tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec è il migliore dei fratelli x
> 
> musica : I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME - Social Climb x

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 16:32. 

I loro passi toccano terra in sincronia, Alec e Izzy marciano davanti a Cat e Magnus.

"Che cosa ha detto esattamente?"

"Te l'ho appena detto, Izzy."

"No, non l’hai detto. -qualcosa di simile al non voler mai più parlare con loro- Non è esattamente, è qualcosa di simile ".

"Okay bé, è esattamente quello che ha detto allora."

"Perché?"

"Se lo avesse detto, te l'avrei già detto" si arrabbiò Alec. Fermandosi all'improvviso, tanto che Magnus era a meno di un centimetro di distanza da lui, Alec si girò verso sua sorella.

"Scusa" disse, facendo un respiro affannoso prima di continuare "Sono solo stressato. Non permettermi di prendermela con te. "

"Oh, non lo farò" assicurò Izzy. “Senti, stiamo reagendo in modo esagerato. Probabilmente aveva bisogno di sfogarsi. Torna a casa e richiamalo, ormai si sarà calmato."

"Sembrava abbastanza sicuro di sé, Iz."

“Sono sicura che lo era. Ora vado a casa. Chiamami quando gli hai parlato, va bene? ”

Alec annuì, allungando la mano per abbracciarla. "Sì, certo che lo farò."

Ritirandosi, Izzy sorrise a Cat e Magnus. “Beh, mi dispiace interrompere, ma mi sento come se non avessi dormito in una settimana. È stato bello vedervi entrambi! ”

"Da che parte vado?" chiese Cat.

"Lassù, gira a sinistra e continua a camminare."

“Posso andare da quella parte. Camminerò con te? "

"Fantastico" sorrise Izzy.

Mentre Cat e Magnus salutavano, Izzy si rivolse ad Alec e gli fece un sorriso comprensivo. “So che ti senti responsabile per tutti noi, ma non lo sei. Ci siamo dentro insieme. "

Lui annuì. “Lo so, non ti preoccupare. Andrà bene. "

“È stato bello rivederti, Alec. Spero che vada bene per tuo fratello ” ha detto Cat.

"Grazie, anche a te" rispose Alec.

“A dopo ragazze ” le chiamò Magnus, rivolgendosi ad Alec un sorriso leggermente incerto. "Stai bene?"

"Non proprio" ammise Alec, mantenendo intenzionalmente il tono più leggero che poteva. “Sono sicuro che tutto andrà bene, sono solo un po' preoccupato per lui. Mi sono sempre sentito in colpa, bé, dato che Max è molto più giovane di tutti noi ... è sempre sembrato ... come se lo avessimo lasciato lì, sai. Noi siamo riusciti a scappare, relativamente intatti, ora abbiamo le nostre vite ” ha spiegato Alec, continuando a camminare nella direzione del suo appartamento. "Max ha dovuto adattarsi a stare lì completamente solo, e non si è lamentato una volta, ma so che a volte è una lotta."

“Immagino, Alexander ma sono sicuro che tutto quello che tu e i tuoi fratelli fate per lui è tanto. Anche se non ti sembra abbastanza. "

"Lo spero " fermando i suoi passi veloci per guardare Magnus negli occhi. "Vuoi tornare da me, o semplicemente vai a casa?"

Magnus allungò una mano, posando delicatamente le mani sulle braccia di Alec. “Alexander, per quanto mi piacerebbe, penso che tu debba andare a casa e chiamare tuo fratello. Non sei d'accordo?”

“Sì, bé, puoi comunque venire ” provò Alec, un sorriso sfacciato ma pieno di speranza sul suo viso che diceva a Magnus che stava scherzando solo per metà.

“Ci saranno tempi migliori, Alec. Vai a parlare con tuo fratello e scrivimi dopo, okay? ”

Alec annuì, abbassando gli occhi sulle labbra di Magnus prima di tornare sugli occhi. “Certo lo farò. Potrei anche chiamarti, se sei fortunato. ”

“Ehi, tu, non diventare arrogante ” avvertì Magnus, ma con il sorriso. Sollevandosi leggermente in punta di piedi, qualcosa che avrebbe sempre negato, premette dolcemente un bacio sulle labbra di Alec. Sebbene le parole potessero cambiare la vita, non erano sempre necessarie e in quel momento, un bacio era tutto quello di cui Alec aveva bisogno per sapere che non era solo. 

È tornato a casa in quindici minuti, un'impresa veloce nel migliore dei casi, ma ancora più impressionante con i postumi di una sbornia. Come sempre, Alec si fece strada attraverso l'ingresso posteriore del complesso e si fece strada attraverso il parcheggio privato. Aveva fretta di salire le scale e telefonare a Max, ma qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.

Sbattendo le palpebre, il primo pensiero di Alec fu che i suoi occhi lo stavano ingannando. Ma no, quello era Max Lightwood sulla soglia del suo condominio. Esitante, si avvicinò alla porta con ogni intenzione di premere il pulsante verde brillante che gli avrebbe permesso di aprire le porte. Delicatamente, naturalmente, in modo da non farlo cadere giù dalle scale su cui stava rilassando le gambe. Invece, fu colpito da un'idea leggermente più cruenta su come affrontare la situazione. Tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca, aprì i suoi messaggi e toccò il piccolo pulsante che avrebbe fatto squillare il telefono di Max.

Non era sorpreso che la prima chiamata sia stata rifiutata. Provando di nuovo, guardò mentre Max si alzava al quarto squillo. "Ehi, Alec" disse, chiaramente turbato.

“Ciao, Max. Dove sei?"

“Uh, scusa. Uhm, Alec, riguardo a quello che ho detto prima, lo intendevo davvero, sai. Non posso più vivere lì, non capisci ... ”

"Oh capisco. Fidati di me, Max, ho capito. Ma questo non significa che puoi sradicare tutta la tua vita, non è così semplice ” ha spiegato, con voce sorprendentemente calma. "Ora, voglio che tu mi prometta che non farai nulla di avventato."

"Uhm, solo per chiarire, cosa conta come avventato per te?"

"Non lo so, forse mio fratello che si presenta alla mia porta con nient'altro che uno zaino semivuoto e un paio di cuffie."

Alzandosi in piedi, con gli occhi spalancati, aprì e chiuse la bocca almeno quattro volte prima di fare finalmente rumore. Le parole erano in qualche modo incerte accompagnate da un clamoroso panico che gli svolazzava su tutto il viso. "Non l'ho fatto, ho ... ho portato due borse, in realtà."

Scuotendo la testa, interruppe la chiamata e alla fine si mosse per far entrare Max. Teneva la porta aperta mentre Max raccoglieva i bagagli. Ne aveva effettivamente portati due, uno dei quali era una borsa sportiva di medie dimensioni che sembrava poter trasportare abbastanza vestiti per un viaggio di una settimana. In qualsiasi contesto abituale, Alec avrebbe istintivamente preso la borsa più grande da Max per portarla con sé, ma non sembrava il caso.

"Cosa ... cosa?" chiese Alec.

"Io me ne sono andato" dichiarò Max, raddrizzandosi e guardando negli occhi il fratello maggiore. Era più alto di quanto Alec ricordasse. "Spero che mi lascerai stare con te."

"Giusto, e se non lo facessi?"

La determinazione di Max si accartocciò leggermente, ma la sua voce era ferma mentre diceva: “Bé, non avevo pensato così lontano. Pensavo che mi avresti preso, ma in caso contrario penserò a qualcos'altro. Non lo so, ma non torno a casa. Mai, Alec. "

Non sarebbe stato così semplice come aveva immaginato. “Va bene, Max, va bene. Lo scopriremo, va bene? Ma prima ho bisogno di un caffè."

Salirono le scale in silenzio, entrando nell'appartamento di Alec. La prima cosa che Max fece quando entrò fu togliersi le scarpe, sebbene Alec non fosse così ingenuo, probabilmente stava solo cercando di dimostrare quale rispettabile compagno di stanza sarebbe stato. 

"Ne vuoi uno?" chiese Alec mentre aspettavano che bollisse l’acqua. "Hai già iniziato a bere caffè?"

Max si accigliò. "Ho sedici anni, Alec."

"Questo non risponde alla mia domanda."

“Sì, bevo caffè. Puoi anche aggiungere un po' di whisky, se vuoi. "

"Non sfidare la tua fortuna" lo ha avvertito Alec, mostrando l'espressione più dura che poteva gestire con i suoi fratelli più piccoli. “So che bevi caffè, intendevo dire se hai iniziato a prepararlo correttamente? Perché io e Izzy ti davo circa tre cucchiaini ogni volta che rimanevi da noi. ”

In risposta alla domanda di Alec, Max si avvicinò al bancone, afferrò il barattolo di caffè istantaneo e gli versò un mucchio rovesciato nella tazza. Senza dire una parola, lo restituì ad Alec. Attese che finisse di fare il suo e di sistemarsi sul divano di fronte.

Max non aspettò nemmeno che gli facesse la domanda. "Parlano di me come una merce" ha mormorato, per la prima volta, non guardando Alec negli occhi mentre parlava. “Non penso che mi vedano nemmeno come un figlio, più come un erede del loro trono autoproclamato. Non voglio prendere il controllo del loro stupido studio legale, non voglio essere un ingranaggio senza cuore, corrotto, ipocrita nella macchina del capitalismo e non me ne frega niente di nessuno tranne che delle persone facoltose " si tirò indietro, a malapena in pausa per un respiro. 

“È come se fossi un vantaggio per loro. Ho appena finito. Non riesco nemmeno a respirare quando sono intorno a loro, e sono stufo, cercano di trasformarmi. Voglio fare lo chef. Mi va bene essere un personal trainer, o un artista, o non lo so! Non so cosa voglio essere, ho sedici anni per cazzo, che cazzo ... ”

“Max! Linguaggio!"

"Oh, come se tu non imprecassi?"

"Non è questo il punto."

"Perché? Perché è così brutto?" sfidò, finalmente guardando Alec negli occhi. "È solo una parola."

"Si lo so. Non sono abituato a sentirlo dal mio fratellino ”sospirò, scuotendo la testa incredulo. L'intera situazione era completamente irreale e non aveva idea di come ogni parvenza di controllo gli fosse sfuggita di mano in un modo così immediato e apparentemente irreversibile.

“Alec, mi dispiace di non avertelo chiesto. Pensavo solo che avresti detto di no. "

"Sì, beh, forse non avrei ... oh cazzo."

"Che cosa?"

"La mamma sta chiamando."

"Oh merda."

"Oh merda, davvero."


	32. It's alright, we'll survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voglio Alec come mio fratello maggiore, quindi veniamo a patti, okay  
> non mi vuoi sposare, perchè non puoi  
>  allora adottami ;) xxx  
> plisss
> 
> musica by YUNGBLUD - Parents

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 20:12.

Non stavano andando da nessuna parte. Probabilmente era la conversazione meno produttiva che Alec avesse mai avuto con Maryse Lightwood, e questo diceva molto. Una volta avevano trascorso tre ore a parlare, per capire se poteva trascorrere l'estate facendo volontariato con un'associazione di beneficenza per bambini e giovani disabili. L'obiettivo era quello di dare loro la possibilità di divertirsi e incontrare nuove persone, fornendo contemporaneamente tregua alle loro famiglie. 

Aveva quindici anni quando aveva visto la pubblicità sul giornale locale e aveva immediatamente desiderato farsi avanti. Era un'occasione per fare qualcosa di buono, qualcosa solo per sé stesso. Forse avrebbe incontrato alcune persone affini, forse avrebbe imparato un po' più di sé stesso, o forse lo avrebbe semplicemente odiato. In ogni caso, avrebbe brillato su tutte le sue future domande di lavoro ed era a pochi passi da casa sua. Era un'opportunità fantastica, senza nulla di negativo, ad eccezione del fatto che i suoi genitori non sarebbero stati in grado di tenere d'occhio ogni sua mossa. Forse era la mancanza di controllo che avrebbero sperimentato mentre trascorreva ore e ore fuori, senza che loro sapessero cosa stava facendo, o forse era solo la frustrazione che lo aveva portato a scegliere di fare qualcosa per se stesso.

Avrebbe scommesso il futuro salario di un mese intero che se suo padre avesse visto l'annuncio prima di lui avrebbe suggerito ad Alec di farlo, Maryse sarebbe stata al settimo cielo. Ma, per così dire, non sopportava che facesse un solo passo verso l'indipendenza, per quanto piccola.   
All’epoca, ci vollero tre ore, più o meno. “Bene. Voglio farlo, ma se dici di no, lo rispetterò ”aveva detto, il suo tono era molto meno calmo di quanto le sue parole suggerissero, mentre si girava e si dirigeva verso la porta. Lo ricordava benissimo, quello che era successo poco prima che se ne andasse. Furioso, si era girato verso di lei e le aveva detto: "Un giorno, non avrai alcun controllo su di me. Legalmente, o in un altro modo e se non altro, forse dovresti pensare di iniziare a prepararti a questo, mamma. ”  
Che fossero state le sue parole, o che suo padre fosse riuscito a parlarle durante la notte, Alec non lo poteva sapere. Ma Maryse alla fine aveva concesso, a malincuore dando ad Alec la sua benedizione la mattina dopo a colazione. La differenza qui era enorme, una cosa era un lavoro volontario svolto durante l'estate, un’altra cosa era trasferirsi in un altro Stato per vivere con tuo fratello maggiore. In qualche modo, Alec aveva la sensazione che questo avrebbe richiesto più di una discussione di tre ore e una notte insonne di Maryse prima che fosse in qualche modo risolto. Ad ogni modo, le tre ore si stavano avvicinando e Alec stava iniziando a cedere.

“Senti, non lo so, okay? Gli ho parlato a malapena, calmiamoci un po' e ti chiamerò ... ”

Max guardò con simpatia mentre Alec veniva tagliato fuori, di nuovo. Si chiedeva come Alec avesse pensato di passare la serata prima di vedere il suo fratellino appollaiato sui gradini del suo edificio, e probabilmente non aveva nessuna somiglianza con il risultato.

“Mamma, lasciami solo andare e parlare con lui. Non posso rispondere a nessuna delle tue domande quando non gli ho nemmeno parlato " ha detto Alec, mantenendo un livello superficiale di calma ma abbastanza esasperato, Max sapeva che stava raggiungendo il suo limite. 

“Max, mamma vuole parlarti. Vuoi parlarle in questo momento? ” chiese Alec, per quella che doveva essere stata la diciassettesima volta quella notte. Max scosse la testa, come aveva fatto tutte le altre volte.

“Al momento non vuole parlarti. Mamma, adesso riattacco il telefono e ti chiamerò una volta che avrò parlato con Max ” disse Alec, mentre aumentava il tono di voce, probabilmente nel tentativo di essere ascoltato da Maryse senza interruzioni incessanti. “È la sua vita, mamma. Non la tua! " urlò Alec, prima di allontanare il telefono dall'orecchio, premendo le dita della mano libera sugli occhi e facendo un respiro profondo. Era chiaro che non stava affatto ascoltando quello che stava dicendo dall'altra parte della linea.  
Una volta che il rumore si era fermato, Alec si rimise il telefono all'orecchio e disse: “Mamma, con tutto il rispetto, ora metto giù il telefono. Ti richiamo dopo aver parlato con Max, probabilmente domani mattina perché ora sono abbastanza stanco. ” 

Dopo i suoi continui tentativi di convincerla a mettere giù il telefono e nonostante avesse chiaramente bisogno di un po' di tempo e spazio, Alec ha aggiunto, "Arrivederci mamma" prima di terminare la chiamata.

"Tutto bene?" ha chiesto Max.

"Mhmm" Alec annuì, "tu?"

"Sì, meglio che mai" ha cinguettato.

Alec non sorrise. "Perché mai ho risposto a quel telefono?"

"Perché avrebbe continuato a chiamare se non lo avessi fatto."

"Ti ha chiamato?"

"No" ammise Max.  
"Perchè no? Le hai detto che te ne andavi? chiese Alec.

"Perché lei non apprezza niente di quello che devo dire" ha spiegato Max, con una vera sfumatura di dolore, prima di continuare. "Ho lasciato un biglietto in cui dicevo che stavo venendo da te ” disse, rapidamente aggiunse: "Ho anche scritto che non te ne avevo ancora parlato e che li avrei rivisti tra due anni quando non potranno più dirmi cosa fare." 

Era irremovibile, ma non aveva la capacità di mascherare la sua espressione imbarazzata. Sapeva assolutamente cosa avrebbe detto Alec, che la sua dimostrazione di insubordinazione, come i loro genitori amavano chiamarla avrebbe peggiorato la situazione, insieme alla loro rabbia, e sapeva anche che Alec aveva ragione. Ma, a sua difesa, semplicemente non gli importava.

Alec voleva solo andare a letto. Più di ogni altra cosa, voleva chiudere gli occhi e svegliarsi per scoprire che tutto questo era stato un intruglio crudele della sua stessa immaginazione. La consapevolezza che era altamente improbabile che fosse un sogno, così come l'idea di sedersi per scrivere a Izzy un aggiornamento anche se a malapena capiva cosa fosse successo, era intollerabile. "Sai, cosa sto per dire, vero?"

"Che non mi aiuti?"

"Sì" confermò Alec.

Max sussultò, solo un po'. "Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questo, Alec" confessò, le scuse scritte nelle rughe che si facevano strada nella sua fronte troppo giovane per le rughe. “Seriamente, mi dispiace. Non riesco più a sopportarlo. Ho esaminato tutto questo ed è possibile, puoi diventare il mio tutore legale; potresti ottenere un aiuto finanziario ” balbettò, le parole quasi si confusero l'una sull'altra nella fretta di essere ascoltate. “Posso trasferirmi in una scuola qui e laurearmi senza problemi. Posso trovare anche un lavoro. Ho già fatto richiesta per due. "

"Hai fatto domanda per un lavoro?" chiese Alec, incredulo.

"Ho un colloquio lunedì" ha ammesso Max, più imbarazzato adesso di quando ha deciso di dormire sul divano di Alec per i prossimi due anni. Prevedendo la prossima domanda di Alec, ha aggiunto: “È in un bar, come cameriere. Salario minimo, ma posso andarci a piedi.”

“Woah, Max, rallenta. Non credo che sia una cattiva idea " lo ha rassicurato, prima di rendersi conto delle implicazioni di quelle parole e correggersi immediatamente. "Voglio dire, non sono io a dare il via libera a tutto questo, solo che trovare un lavoro non sembra essere la decisione più drastica che hai preso qui" ha sottolineato. "Ti sei davvero impegnato in questo, vero?"

Era una domanda retorica, ma Max rispose comunque. “Non torno lì Alec. Certamente, non prima di aver compiuto diciotto anni, forse mai ”.

Max non aveva nemmeno bisogno di dirlo, Alec lo sapeva già. Riusciva solo a ricordare con precisione ogni singolo anno della sua vita che aveva vissuto con Robert e Maryse Lightwood, e non aveva bisogno di una spiegazione sul perché qualcuno vorrebbe fuggire. Alec non si faceva illusioni sui suoi genitori. Sapeva degli atti disumani di violenza, sia fisici che di altro tipo, che gli umani potevano infliggersi l'un l'altro. Era pienamente consapevole che c'erano alcuni genitori là fuori che erano semplicemente inadatti per quel tipo di lavoro. Perché era un lavoro, essere genitori. Non c'era modo di evitarlo, la genitorialità è un impegno a tempo pieno e per tutta la vita che non puoi mai permetterti di evitare, nemmeno per un momento. Eppure alcuni individui hanno preso quel lavoro e lo hanno usato per danneggiare persone, distruggere famiglie e rovinare la vita.

Alec non aveva alcuna falsa pretesa che i suoi genitori fossero persone cattive, non lo erano. Erano solo cattivi genitori. Non era necessariamente colpa loro; semplicemente non erano progettati per crescere e allevare altri esseri umani. Il loro bisogno di controllo era legato a tutto quello che pensavano, dicevano e facevano, e non erano in grado di svolgere uno dei ruoli principali di un genitore: preparare i loro figli al mondo reale. Invece, li avevano preparati per la loro versione del mondo che prevedeva esattamente quello che volevano e nient'altro. Avevano insegnato ad Alec e Izzy a leggere dando loro manoscritti storici, recensioni di casi, interi atti legislativi, solo per citarne alcuni. Li avevano vestiti in giacca e cravatta per Halloween. Si sono offerti volontari per aiutare in ogni fiera scolastica, solo per poi aspettarsi che Alec passasse tutto il suo tempo ad aiutarli a tenere conferenze su preti indifferenti, sui suoi stessi compagni di classe, invece di dargli la possibilità di decidere quali altre bancarelle gli sarebbe piaciuto guardare. Tanto meno dargli la possibilità di decidere da solo cosa gli piacerebbe fare per il resto della sua vita.

Alec sospirò, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la cucina. "Fidati di me, Maxie, so come sono" ha detto, aprendo il frigorifero e prendendo una lattina di Heineken. “Cerchiamo di capire tutto al mattino, okay? Sono troppo stanco per pensare adesso. Inoltre, non vedo il mio fratellino da troppo tempo e mi piacerebbe davvero fare due chiacchiere ”disse, sorridendo mentre tirava giù due bicchieri dall'armadio. "Ora, poiché credo che la restrizione porti solo alla ribellione ed è meglio provare cose nuove in compagnia di persone con cui sei al sicuro, vuoi uno Shandy ?" * 

"Veramente? Mi STAI offrendo birra? ”

“Ehi, continua così e tolgo l'offerta di lavoro dal tavolo” avvertì Alec, ma il suo sorriso rivelò la sua insincerità.

“Deve essere Shandy? Non posso semplicemente bere la birra? ”

Alec sorrise. "Certo, se riesci a berla e dire onestamente che non odi il gusto."

Ruppe la lattina e la passò a Max, aspettando di vedere il miglior tentativo di suo fratello di mascherare il brivido di disgusto che sicuramente avrebbe provato. Alec aveva impiegato un paio di anni prima che potesse dire, in completa trasparenza, che gli piaceva bere birra. Alec sapeva che la bevanda aveva inzuppato le papille gustative di Max, e la stava odiando. Senza dire una parola, tese la mano in attesa.

"Bene " sbuffò Max, rifiutandosi di guardare Alec negli occhi. "Vada per la Shandy, allora."

Facendo del suo meglio per non ridere mentre mescolava birra e limonata in egual misura, Alec potrebbe essere scivolato su alcune volte. 

“Non sto ridendo di te, Max, lo prometto. È solo che ricordo di aver cercato di convincere le persone che mi piaceva la birra e posso solo immaginare quanto diabolicamente ovvio dovessi essere stato ”spiegò, ancora incapace di contenere la sua gioia.

"Grazie" disse Max mentre accettava il drink.

Alec fece tintinnare il proprio bicchiere con quello di Max. "Cin cin" disse, bevendo un bel sorso da solo. 

"È bello vederti, Max " iniziò Alec, intenzionato a cambiare discorso. Non aveva assolutamente intenzione di richiamare sua madre quella notte, e sapeva che tutte le persone coinvolte, compresa sua madre, ne erano consapevoli. 

"Come sei stato? Sai, oltre all'ovvio. "

“Oltre all'ovvio, non c'è stato nient'altro. Solo quello e loro ” disse Max. “Dai, allora, dimmi di Magnus. Non pensavi che te lo avrei chiesto, vero?

“Un secondo, devo solo scrivere a tua sorella. Era un po' preoccupata per te prima ”spiegò, in qualche modo distrattamente mentre scorreva il suo telefono. "Dopo puoi chiedermi qualunque cosa."

Max sorrise. "Qualunque cosa? Te ne pentirai, fratello maggiore. "

* (Shandy è una birra mescolata con un limone o una bevanda al gusto di limone e lime. La bevanda agli agrumi, spesso chiamata limonata, può o meno essere gassata.)


	33. Cos parents ain't always right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un altro capitolo incentrato sul meraviglioso rapporto tra Max e Alec x  
> l'ho detto che mi voglio far adottare ^_^  
> pregate per me
> 
> musica: YUNGBLUD - Parents

Sabato 18 gennaio 2020. 20:44.

“Ritiro il mio commento precedente. Non ero lucido " disse Alec, riferendosi alla sua sconsiderata offerta secondo cui Max poteva chiedergli quello che voleva.

"Sì, sono sicuro che non lo eri" disse Max, continuando a sbuffare per la sua battuta. "Hai mai pensato lucidamente, Alec?" ha chiesto. Una falsa considerazione che inquina ogni sua caratteristica. “Altri due anni così. Davvero?”

"Oh ah ah, molto divertente" disse Alec impassibile, non minimamente offeso. "Risponderò a tutte le tue domande a patto che siano ragionevoli."

La vibrazione del suo telefono gli ha trasmesso un brivido irritato in tutto il suo corpo. Maryse era insistente, se non altro. Si era sentito profondamente in colpa nel dirle che avrebbe riagganciato il telefono, ma era quello che doveva fare. La conversazione non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte e Alec doveva parlare con Max prima che potesse offrire alla madre un dialogo produttivo. Semplicemente urlare contro di lui al telefono non sarebbe servito a migliorare la situazione.

Nel tentativo di rifiutare la chiamata, Alec fu sollevato nel vedere il nome di Izzy sul suo schermo, per più di un motivo. "Oh, Max, è Izzy" disse, scorrendo rapidamente per rispondere.

"Non te la caverai così facilmente " mormorò Max, quasi a metà del suo drink adesso. Alec stesso era solo a un quarto ma non era un adolescente e non doveva dimostrare nulla. 

Valutò quale sarebbe stata la reazione di Izzy se avesse saputo che Alec aveva dato la birra a Max. Sapeva che non sarebbe stata in disaccordo, ma potrebbe essere sorpresa, era sorpreso lui stesso di averlo fatto ad essere onesto.

“Ehi, Izzy” salutò Alec.

“Alec! Non puoi essere stato al telefono con lui per tutto questo tempo? Stavo aspettando che tu chiamassi! Sta bene?” chiese lei, bombardandolo con la necessità di risposte che erano chiaramente state costruite nelle ultime tre ore.

"Uhm, bé, c'è qualcosa che devo dirti " iniziò Alec, più insicuro di sé stesso di quando era stato a parlare con Maryse. "Allora, non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di parlare con Max"

"Non hai avuto la possibilità di parlare con lui?" chiese urlando indignata lei. Era una fortuna che avesse abbassato il volume delle chiamate dato che a quel punto Max non sarebbe stato in grado di tenere la bocca chiusa.

"Ti spiegherò, Iz, spiegherò" assicurò Alec, cercando di ridurre al minimo la sua esitazione. "Ho bisogno che tu non reagisca in modo esagerato, perché non abbiamo ancora avuto la possibilità di parlarne " osservò Max con aria acuta, non lasciando che il suo significato venisse trascurato alla fine, " avremo una conversazione ragionevole domattina. "

Impaziente, Izzy chiese: "Parla Alec, per Dio!"

"Max è qui."

"Che cosa?" strillò lei.

“Stamattina è partito da casa ed è venuto qui. Dice che se ne è andato via da casa per sempre, ma domattina scopriremo tutto ”spiegò Alec, troppo sfinito per entrare nei minimi dettagli. "Adesso, ti passo lui."

Alec trasferì la chiamata in vivavoce e la passò a Max, ricadendo sul divano senza un briciolo di grazia. Non poteva esserne certo, ma era relativamente sicuro di essersi allontanato a un certo punto. Le chiacchiere di sottofondo lo cullavano, la frase o una parola catturavano la sua attenzione e lo fecero sorridere.

"Puoi negarlo quanto vuoi, non prendermi in giro Izzy."

"Maxie, per quanto ti amo, non prendo consigli sulle relazioni da un sedicenne" scherzò Izzy.

"Beh, almeno questo sedicenne non ha paura di ammettere quando gli piace qualcuno" ha reagito Max, dando il meglio di sé.

"Bene, puoi credere quello che vuoi ma ti sbagli " disse Izzy, testarda. "Devo lasciarti ora, voglio essere pronta per una corsa domani mattina presto."

“Eww, esercizio fisico. Noioso."

"Alec è ancora lì?"

“Penso che stia dormendo… oh, no. Ha appena aperto gli occhi ” racconta Max dalla sua posizione raggomitolata sul pavimento del soggiorno di Alec. Indossava ancora i suoi vecchi jeans sbrindellati che un tempo erano stati neri e un maglione grigio largo che faceva capire ad Alec cosa intendevano le persone quando ridicolizzavano il suo guardaroba.

"Qui " gracchiò, tirandosi con forza in posizione seduta e sfregandosi gli occhi. "Sono qui, Iz" ripeté un po’ più forte.

"Ti sei addormentato?"

"No" mentì Alec, per nessun particolare motivo. "Ero sveglio, vi stavo solo lasciando parlare."

Il telefono quasi sgocciolò sarcasmo mentre Izzy rispondeva: "Certo, Alec."

Il sorriso sfacciato di Max avrebbe dovuto essere irritante, ma gli fece saltare il petto con affetto malamente contenuto.

“Ti volevo solo dire buonanotte, Alec. Ti chiamo domani ” disse Izzy.

“Sì, certo. Notte, Iz. "

"Notte!" disse Max troppo entusiasta considerando anche che ore erano. 

Alec non ricordava di aver mai avuto tutta quella energia, nemmeno all'età di sedici anni. "Allora, ora tocca a te " disse Max, restituendogli il telefono e arrampicandosi sul divano. 

"Dimmi, cosa c'è di nuovo nella tua vita?" ha messo chiaramente in chiaro, quale argomento aveva in mente.

"Bene, bene " sospirò Alec, rassegnato al suo destino di discutere della sua relazione fino a quando Max non era soddisfatto. "Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Magnus, com'è?"

Alec sorrise. In realtà non se l'aspettava. Aveva pensato che Max si sarebbe inclinato prima verso domande più scandalose, ma era stato piacevolmente sorpreso dall'approccio che aveva scelto. 

"È speciale" ha risposto Alec, consapevole che nessuna parola avrebbe mai reso giustizia a Magnus. 

“Non riesco davvero a descriverlo, è solo che ...Non lo so. Dovresti incontrarlo. "

"Questo può essere organizzato " promise Max, ora quasi arrivato al fondo del suo bicchiere. "Quindi, questo è lo stesso Magnus di cui ti lamentavi per ore e ore, giusto?" chiese, aspettando il cenno moderatamente imbarazzato di Alec prima di continuare. "Okay, allora, come è potuto succedere?"

"Uhm, bè, in realtà non sono davvero sicuro" iniziò Alec, la mente tornò immediatamente alla notte della festa di Natale. 

“Abbiamo solo, è stato un po' accidentale. Abbiamo avuto modo di parlare alla festa di Natale, ovviamente eravamo un po' ubriachi, poi siamo finiti ... col non odiarci l'un l'altro. Abbiamo messo tutto da parte e ci siamo resi conto che ci siamo davvero piaciuti ” ha spiegato Alec. 

Non aveva mai dovuto descrivere quello che era successo a qualcuno prima, a parte Izzy, che aveva ricevuto aggiornamenti in tempo reale, ed era notevole quanto poco capisse la situazione. 

Non riusciva a individuare il momento esatto per il cambiamento. Di certo non riusciva ad articolare quello che gli aveva fatto cambiare idea su Magnus, tutto quello che sapeva era che era completamente incapace di immaginare di odiare di nuovo l'uomo di cui si era innamorato così facilmente.  
  
Il ghigno sulla faccia di Max diceva tutto. "Hai PARLATO, eh?" chiese, poi passò alla domanda successiva senza fermarsi per una risposta. Sembrava in realtà, che non avesse bisogno della conferma. O Izzy gli aveva già parlato, oppure era incredibilmente percettivo. Oppure, c'era sempre la terza opzione che Alec fosse solo dolorosamente trasparente. 

"Allora, è ufficiale, vero?"

Alec esitò. "Uh, bé, non penso, non ne abbiamo mai parlato " disse, un po' confuso dalla sua stessa confessione. "Voglio dire, abbiamo parlato solo di lasciare che le cose accadano naturalmente, e non credo che nessuno di noi sia troppo infastidito dalle etichette e dai tecnicismi" ha cercato di parlarne con sé stesso quanto con Max. “Quindi no? Ma anche sì allo stesso tempo. ”

Detto questo, Max lanciò ad Alec uno sguardo strano. “Non gli hai ancora chiesto di essere il tuo ragazzo? Dai, Alec.” sbuffò, scuotendo la testa con giudizio. "Questo è cattivo comportamento, cioè."

"Che cosa? Perché?" chiese Alec, con voce che aumentava costantemente di tono mentre parlava.

“Bé, sei chiaramente ossessionato dal ragazzo. Ma NON VUOI METTERE UN’ETICHETTA? " lo prese in giro, prosciugando i resti della sua bevanda. "Che storia è questa?"

"Mi pento di avertelo detto, ora " osservò Alec, prendendo un sorso dal proprio bicchiere. "Hai altre domande o possiamo andare adesso?"

"Ancora una" disse Max, facendo una pausa nel chiaro tentativo di creare anticipazione. "Lo ami?"

L'unica esitazione che Alec ha provato era la realtà che sapeva che una confessione del genere avrebbe portato. Lo aveva quasi distrutto l'ultima volta che ci si era dilettato e riaprirsi a quella realtà era fonte di ansia. Una cosa era sussurrarlo a Magnus in fondo ai postumi di una sbornia, ma l’altro era regno di vulnerabilità, come annunciare il suo amore per Magnus a tutta la sua famiglia. Perché sapeva che se Max lo avesse saputo allora Izzy lo avrebbe saputo, e se Izzy lo avesse saputo, allora Jace lo avrebbe saputo, e se Jace lo avesse saputo, allora Clary lo avrebbe saputo, e se Clary lo avesse saputo, allora Simon lo avrebbe saputo. Era spaventoso, ma soprattutto era esaltante. 

Alla fine, la sua eccitazione ha vinto. "Sì. Lo amo."

"Lo sapevo! Gliel'hai già detto?

"Basta domande."

"No! Hai detto che potevo chiedere– ”

"Vuoi un altro drink?"

Alec sapeva che l'istinto di Max di sottrarre tutte le informazioni che credeva di avere il diritto di conoscere sarebbe stato facilmente superato dal suo desiderio di avventurarsi nell'età adulta in ogni modo possibile. Anche se probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto offrire alcool a suo fratello minorenne semplicemente per evitare di essere interrogato sulla sua vita amorosa, c'erano cose peggiori che poteva fare. Era già fuori dal suo posto prima che Max avesse finito di annuire ferocemente con la testa in segno di conferma.

“Ottimo, okay. Vai piano con questo ”consigliò, dividendo equamente la lattina tra i due bicchieri e riempiendo ciascuno di limonata. “Rilassiamoci, va bene? Solo noi due?" chiese Alec quasi supplicando.

"Sì, come ai bei vecchi tempi " concordò Max, lanciando un altro sorriso nella direzione di Alec. Non aveva smesso di sorridere da quando era arrivato. "Ehi, posso mettere un vinile?" chiese Max, quasi rimbalzando. “È passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ne ho sentito parlare. Mamma e papà hanno solo noiosi vecchi CD, e il loro gusto per la musica è orribile comunque ”.

“Sì, certo che puoi. Appena-"

"Sto attento, sì, lo so" interruppe, già attraversando la stanza fino al giradischi. "Ehi, ne hai aggiunti altri dall'ultima volta che l'ho visto " osservò Max mentre apriva la porta dell'armadio della collezione di Alec.

"Si un pò. Voglio davvero andare presto in un negozio ” disse, scivolando giù dal divano per unirsi a Max sul pavimento. Insieme, tirarono le scatole fuori dall'armadio sul pavimento dove era molto più facile sfogliarle. “Ce ne sono alcuni che desideravo da anni ma stanno andando a prezzi ridicoli online. Sarò sicuro di trovarli in un negozio, ma è solo un gioco d'attesa. Più vai, più è probabile che trovi un affare " ha detto, sorpreso di trovare Max che lo ascolta davvero attentamente. Con Jace e Izzy, la loro capacità di ascoltare le vibrazioni di Alec sulla sua ossessione per il vinile era di circa due minuti e quarantacinque secondi. Scaduto il tempo, prendevano il disco più vicino, lo toglievano dalla copertina e lo caricavano sul giradischi semplicemente per annegare le sue battute. Alec sapeva che Max era più interessato di loro, ma non così interessato.

"Posso venire con te? La prossima volta che vai, intendo? ”

"Sì, certo che puoi " disse Alec, come se avesse mai detto di no. "Possiamo andare domani se vuoi?"

"Veramente?" chiese Max, con gli occhi più larghi delle pentole. In quel momento, Alec rivide il ragazzo paffuto che aveva conosciuto per la maggior parte della sua vita. Max era cresciuto molto nell'ultimo anno, chiaramente più di quanto Alec avesse realizzato. Ma la sua eccitazione infantile in quel momento rese difficile per Alec distinguere tra il ragazzo di fronte a lui e il bambino a cui aveva cambiato i pannolini, il bambino di cui aveva tenuto la mano e l'adolescente che aveva abbracciato mentre voltava le spalle alla casa della loro famiglia per sempre.

"È un appuntamento, Maxie."

Max sorrise, anche se rimproverava Alec. “Smettila di chiamarmi così. Non sono più un dodicenne paffuto. "

Era come se avesse letto la mente di Alec. “Sarai sempre un dodicenne paffuto per me, Maxie. Ora bevi il tuo Shandy ”ordinò, allungando la mano verso il suo telefono in un modo che sperava fosse sottile.

"Mandi un sms al tuo ragazzo, vero?"

"Oh, stai zitto " disse Alec, per niente irritato, ma godendosi ogni minima parte delle chiacchiere fraterne che aveva perso con Max. “Stavo scrivendo a tuo fratello per tua informazione. Ma ora che lo dici ... "

"Lo sapevo!" esclamò Max, dimostrando ancora una volta la sua abbondanza di energia giovanile. "Vuoi che ti dia spazio a voi due piccioncini?" chiese, con un'offerta genuina chiaramente sepolta sotto la presa in giro.

"No, stai bene, gli manderò solo un messaggio" disse Alec, osservando mentre Max faceva scivolare fuori The Beatles, Abbey Road fuori dalla copertina. "Bella scelta. Non sapevo ti piacessero i Beatles. "

"Certo che mi piacciono! Sono responsabili di alcuni dei più grandi album di tutti i tempi " ha zampillato Max.

"Sì, lo sono. Non mi rendevo conto che lo sapevi ”commentò Alec, godendosi a fondo la scoperta dell'apparente passione di Max per la musica. Distogliendo la sua attenzione dal modo accattivante in cui Max stava maneggiando il suo vinile, con il massimo rispetto e cura, ha rapidamente trasmesso un messaggio a Magnus.

A: Non ho idea di cosa sia successo stasera ... Onestamente penso che tutto questo potrebbe essere un sogno, ma ho sentito dire che se sei in un sogno, allora le parole si confondono quando provi a leggerle, quindi devo essere ancora sveglio. Quando sono tornato, ho trovato Max seduto sulla soglia di casa. Dice che non vuole tornare a casa, vuole trasferirsi da me. Ha già fatto domanda per due lavori qui e ha cercato di trasferirsi anche a scuola. Penso che sia serio. Domani parlerò con lui in modo appropriato quando sarò meno esausto, ma ho pensato di fartelo sapere. Spero che tu stia bene x  
Consegnato 21:29.

L'entusiasmo con cui Alec aspettava una risposta era, imbarazzante, nel senso che doveva fare tutto quello che era in suo potere per assicurarsi che Max non si accorgesse di quanto fosse eccitato. Tuttavia, dopo meno di sessanta secondi, era evidente che non stava prendendo in giro assolutamente nessuno.

"Normalmente impiega così tanto tempo per rispondere?"

"Non sono nemmeno passati due minuti, Max," rispose Alec, cercando di fingere ignoranza al punto che sapeva che Max stava cercando di fare.

La risposta di Max era una pura provocazione, con l'intenzione di prendere in giro suo fratello in ogni modo possibile. "Sì, ma non hai distolto lo sguardo dallo schermo da quando hai premuto Invia, quindi ho pensato che forse questa era una risposta più lenta del normale" ha detto Max, mettendo la peggiore pretesa di innocenza che Alec avesse mai visto.

"Questo sicuramente non suona come qualcosa che diresti alla persona a cui stai chiedendo di ospitarti per i prossimi due anni, vero?" chiese Alec. Il ronzio del suo telefono era divino. Se fosse stato qualcuno diverso da Magnus, non c'era quasi nessuna possibilità che lui rispondesse.

"Ooo, è Magnus?" Max cantò, impegnandosi davvero nel ruolo di irritante fratellino.

Speriamo, pensò Alec. In attesa, premette il tasto home del suo telefono.

M: Oh wow, questo è sicuramente molto da accettare. Spero che tu stia bene, e anche Max. Sono qui per te se hai bisogno di parlare, ma capisco completamente che hai molto sul tuo piatto, quindi nessuna pressione. Buonanotte, tesoro xx  
Ricevuto 21:32.

Non provò nemmeno a mascherare il suo sorriso, ignorando completamente la beffa di Max, "Oh, adorabile, vero?"

A: Grazie Magnus. Lo apprezzo, ma dubito che saprò tenere le distanze. Notte xx  
Consegnato alle 21:33.

Proprio così, Alec poteva andare a dormire soddisfatto, anche senza una soluzione a quello che era accaduto quel giorno. Proprio così, nient'altro importava.


	34. Embrace whatever may come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa non era una decisione da prendere alla leggera.   
> A dire il vero, Alec aveva già deciso. Se questo era possibile, non si sarebbe mai opposto a Max, non c’era una possibilità, neanche all'inferno.
> 
> Il migliore ^_^
> 
> come sempre un pò di buona musica anche se Metal: Tool - Lateralus

Domenica 19 gennaio 2020. 08:14.

Alec non si stancherebbe mai di dire alla gente che non era una persona mattiniera. Non era come se tutti nella sua vita non lo sapessero già, ma sentiva il bisogno di ribadire loro il fatto regolarmente. 

Alec aveva trascorso gran parte della notte a prendere in giro Max per i dolori con cui si sarebbe svegliato, ma aveva sempre saputo che Max non avrebbe mai dormito sul divano.   
Una volta passata la mezzanotte e entrambi stavano combattendo per tenere gli occhi aperti, Alec si era rivolto a Max e aveva detto: "Dai, dormi nel letto con me."

Contrariamente al suo comportamento, Max non aveva risposto immediatamente con una dose di sarcasmo o arguzia. 

Sembrava un po' insicuro di sé stesso, infatti aveva chiesto: "Sei sicuro?"

"Certo" aveva assicurato Alec, sollevandosi dal divano. "Pensi davvero che ti lascerei dormire sul divano?"

Max si era appena scrollato nelle spalle, ma lo aveva seguito in camera da letto senza lamentarsi.  
Alec aveva ipotizzato che avrebbe dormito un po' di più dopo la loro notte e fu sorpreso quando si svegliò scoprendo che il posto accanto a lui era già vuoto. L’ha riportato al pensiero ottimista che aveva avuto la sera prima, che tutto questo doveva essere un sogno.

“Max?” chiamò, la voce aspra e gli occhi più chiusi che aperti.

Nessuna risposta. 

Rotolò giù dal letto, lasciando le coperte completamente in disordine, e si diresse verso la cucina più velocemente di quanto avrebbe fatto di solito. Lo spettacolo che lo salutò fu quello di un Max Lightwood con una maglia di almeno tre taglie più grande, pantaloni logori e un paio di cuffie nere mentre si arrampicava per aprire il mobiletto superiore di Alec. 

La notte scorsa aveva scoperto che Max aveva portato il pigiama, costituito solo da un pantalone grigio che stava attualmente indossando. Aveva rifiutato di ammetterlo, ma aveva avuto freddo anche sotto il piumone, e Alec non avrebbe mai permesso a Max di abbracciare la stessa natura testarda che stava trovando un equilibrio solo adesso, all'età di venticinque anni. 

Sebbene Max fosse molto più adorabile di lui, e quindi molto meno incline a far incazzare chi gli stava attorno rifiutandosi di rispettare le regole e le aspettative dei propri genitori, ma desiderava che Max potesse accettare l’aiuto quando gli veniva offerto.   
Si era alzato dal letto, frugando silenziosamente nel cassetto, aveva tirato fuori la maglia più piccola che era riuscito a trovare, offrendola senza parole a Max.   
Con sua sorpresa, Max non si era rifiutato. Non aveva detto che non aveva freddo o che non gli piaceva il pigiama, o che anche se avesse avuto freddo, era comunque un suo errore, quindi avrebbe dovuto conviverci. 

No, aveva appena ringraziato Alec, si era infilato la maglietta in testa e si era accasciato di nuovo, fuggendo nell'incoscienza pochi secondi dopo che la sua testa aveva colpito il cuscino. O era solo sfinito, o era meno simile a suo fratello di quanto Alec avesse inizialmente pensato. Tuttavia, aveva perfettamente senso. Dopo tutto, aveva avuto una lunga giornata.

Saltando leggermente quando vide Alec entrare in cucina, Max si tolse le cuffie dalle orecchie e annuì in segno di saluto. "Buongiorno" cinguettò.

Alec gli ha appena mormorato contro, irritato dalla capacità di Max di sorridere.

"Vuoi un caffè?" Max ha offerto.

"Si, per favore."

La prima cosa che Alec fece dopo essersi sistemato sul divano e avvolto una coperta attorno alle gambe, non pronto ad ammettere che non era più sdraiato nel suo caldo e accogliente letto, è stato, estrarre il telefono e digitare un messaggio per Magnus. Sebbene non volesse apparire troppo ansioso, Alec aveva recentemente deciso che non gli importava più. 

Di recente intendeva la scorsa notte, quando le parole di Magnus lo avevano costretto a rendersi conto che probabilmente non si sarebbero visti per giorni, o anche settimane. Non era quello che voleva, assolutamente. Poi c'era stato l'interrogatorio su Magnus sul perché non fossero ancora ufficiali e sulla sua incapacità di fornire una spiegazione adeguata. 

La verità era che da un po' stavano provando provvisoriamente i loro primi passi verso una relazione, e ora Alec voleva fare un salto. Non enorme, niente di troppo radicale, ma quanto bastava per rendere evidente la differenza. Abbastanza da non dover fare riferimento al suo stato di relazione come "complicato" o chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se avesse chiamato Magnus, il suo ragazzo.

A: Buongiorno, Magnus. Spero che il tuo telefono sia silenzioso e non ti abbia appena svegliato. Io e Max ci siamo svegliati presto. Ho bisogno di un caffè e poi dovrò parlargli di tutto questo. Hai dei piani per oggi? Xx  
consegnato alle 08:19.

Sapeva che Magnus non avrebbe risposto, che non era sveglio in quel momento di domenica, ma si sentiva già meglio solo per aver inviato il messaggio.

L'espressione di Max fu di accettazione quando consegnò la tazza fumante di caffè nero ad Alec e si sedette accanto a lui sul divano, tenendosi saldamente alla sua tazza nonostante il suo evidente calore. Max aveva optato per lo zucchero e il latte d'avena nel suo, non uno forte e ricco di caffeina come Alec.

“Sai se vieni a vivere con me, dovrai diventare chef. Lo sai, vero? chiese Alec, osservando la reazione di Max. "Sei dieci volte un cuoco migliore, inoltre mi devi l'eterna mancanza di privacy."

Max annuì. "Per me va bene."

Una fitta dolorosa attraversò Alec. "Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro, Max," chiarì rapidamente, mentre le rughe sulla fronte si approfondivano. "Sei davvero serio su questo."

"Mortalmente" disse Max, senza distogliere gli occhi da Alec per un momento. Era uno sguardo piuttosto intenso, da parte di qualcuno che stava praticamente saltellando in cucina poco prima.

"Okay, quindi, se questo accadrà, ci sono molte cose che dovremmo capire" ha detto Alec, pensando ad alta voce. Bevve un sorso di caffè e fece un respiro profondo per calmarsi. La tensione attanagliava la sua mente e il suo corpo, ma non poteva lasciarlo confuso nei suoi pensieri. 

Nel tentativo di ordinare i suoi pensieri, Alec prese il taccuino e la penna dal tavolino. Alec era un creatore di elenchi. Non è mai riuscito a prendere un'unica decisione senza prima fare un elenco di pro e contro. Se non lo avesse fatto, non avrebbe mai deciso nulla. Per qualche ragione, vedere le parole sulla carta le traduceva da sillabe insensate che vagano libere nel suo cervello in qualcosa di logico. 

Con una calligrafia leggermente più spensierata del solito, scarabocchiava i pensieri che gli turbinavano nella mente.

È POSSIBILE CAMBIARE SCUOLA COSÌ TARDI? INFLUENZEREBBE QUALCOSA?

TUTORE LEGALE? COME? CONSEGUENZE?

SUPPORTO ECONOMICO CONVENIENTE? INFLUISCE SUL CREDITO?

"Va bene" iniziò, pieno di incertezza cercando di mascherare una falsa fiducia. “Quindi ci sono alcune cose che dobbiamo capire. Innanzitutto, riguarda la tua educazione. Dove vorresti andare a scuola? ”

Max non era bloccato per le risposte. Semmai, parlava come se lo stesse provando da settimane, soffocando informazioni come una rapida ricerca su Google. “C'è una scuola superiore a circa venti minuti a piedi da qui. L'ho esaminato e posso trasferirmi senza nessun problema, non influirebbe sui miei voti o altro. L'unico requisito di ammissione sarebbero delle buone referenze dall'ultima scuola ” continuò a pensare, deciso a sfruttare al massimo questa opportunità per dimostrare che faceva sul serio. "Cosa che penso che normalmente non chiedano, ma dato che mi trasferisco così tardi, vorranno avere una conferma che non sono stato espulso o altro. L'unica altra cosa di cui avrei bisogno è la firma da parte di un tutore, che ci porta al prossimo punto " ha detto, in qualche modo dopo aver letto lo scarabocchio di Alec capovolto. "Questa è la parte più difficile" ha confessato Max.

"Già, come pensavo" mormorò Alec, bevendo qualche sorso di caffè prima di continuare. “Mamma e papà non ci andrebbero mai. Senza il loro permesso si trasformerebbe in una battaglia di custodia tra me e i miei genitori. "

"Sì, ma sei un avvocato" ha sottolineato Max.

"Non uno di famiglia" scherzò, non volendo essere troppo negativo, ma lottando per trovare una soluzione a questo senza trascinare i suoi genitori in tribunale. “È possibile, ma potrebbe rivelarsi un processo molto lungo, e cosa succederebbe nel frattempo? Se non riuscissimo a farti entrare in una scuola in tempo, potresti non riuscire nemmeno a diplomarti. "

“Sì, e avremmo bisogno di dimostrare che mamma e papà erano negligenti o incompetenti. O violenti, cosa che non erano. Non vorrei farlo ”disse Max, premendosi le dita contro le palpebre in un modo che ricordava fortemente Alec. "Ma potrei riuscire a convincerli a trasferirti la tutela."

Alec sbuffò. "Sicuro."

"No davvero. So che ci amano e qualunque cosa, ma la loro principale preoccupazione è che la gente non scopra il vero motivo -porterebbe vergogna al nome della famiglia-” si burlò Max, ma era un buon punto. Robert e Maryse erano persone molto orientate all'immagine, e ammettere in pubblico che tuo figlio sedicenne si era emancipato non era una prospettiva piacevole. "Quindi, se promettessi loro che non dirò a nessuno il motivo per cui me ne sono andato, forse accetterebbero?" suggerì, suonando più ottimista di quanto era in realtà. "Voglio dire, potrebbero semplicemente raccontare che mi è stata offerta una borsa di studio per una scuola migliore, o qualche altra schifezza che vogliano vendere".

Questa non era una decisione da prendere alla leggera. Questo cambiava la vita, sia per Max che per Alec. A dire il vero, Alec aveva già deciso. Se questo era possibile, non si sarebbe mai opposto a Max, non c’era una possibilità, neanche all'inferno.

"Se riesci a convincere mamma e papà, entrambi, non solo papà" ha chiarito, sapeva che Robert tendeva ad essere più disponibile e meno teso rispetto a Maryse "allora, mi sta bene."

"Sul serio?" Max si strinse. "Ma per quanto riguarda il tuo ultimo punto?"

Alec scosse la testa. "Va bene. Resteremo nello stesso appartamento così le spese di base saranno le stesse. La bolletta dell'elettricità difficilmente aumenterà molto e l'acqua non sarà poi così male. ”

"Sì, e posso pagarmi da solo il cibo " ha detto Max, mettendo il suo caffè sul tavolo in modo da poter abbracciare la sua eccitazione senza preoccuparsi di scaricare tutto sul pavimento. 

“Grazie, Alec. Seriamente, non riesco nemmeno a spiegare quanto questo significhi per me. "

"Non è necessario " mormorò Alec, attirando Max per l'abbraccio che voleva così chiaramente "e non devi nemmeno pagare per il cibo."

"Sì, certamente."

"No, non lo farai."

"Bene, allora dovremo solo concordare di non essere d'accordo, no?"

"Qualunque cosa " disse Alec, lasciando finalmente andare Max e arruffandosi i capelli come se fosse ancora più vicino ai sei che ai sedici anni.

"Giusto, va bene " disse Max. “Vado a chiamare mamma e papà. Spero che intanto, non abbiano chiamato la polizia ” ha scherzato. "Anche se, ripensandoci, non avrebbero voluto rischiare che si spargesse la voce, quindi non lo avranno fatto" ha detto, allungando la mano verso il suo telefono poggiato sul tavolino. “Dovresti andare, uscire con Magnus o qualcosa del genere. Questo potrebbe richiedere ore. "

“No, Max, dobbiamo farlo insieme. Devono sapere che siamo entrambi seri, che sono disposto a prendermi cura di te ... ”

"Questa non sarà la loro preoccupazione, e tu lo sai" ha sottolineato Max. “Esci con Magnus, dimentica tutto questo per un po'. Ti chiamo quando è finita, ti faccio sapere cosa hanno detto. "

“Magnus è probabilmente ancora a letto, Max. Non è esattamente un mattiniero. "

“Beh, sono abbastanza sicuro che ti abbia già scritto. Forse non lo conosci bene come credi ” scherzò Max, tornando spavaldo subito dopo che il suo tempo per essere serio era finito. "Il tuo telefono si è illuminato e non riesco a pensare a nessun altro che ti scriverebbe."

Senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di rispondere a Max, Alec prese il telefono con finta noncuranza.

M: Buongiorno tesoro. Purtroppo, ero già sveglio. Non sono riuscito a dormire molto ieri sera, ma mi sono dimenticato di tutto questo ora che ho ricevuto un tuo messaggio mattutino;) spero che il discorso con Max vada bene. Non ho ancora pianificato nulla, tu? Xx  
ricevuto 08:21.

“Avevi ragione, Max. E’ lui."

“Te l'ho detto. Quindi, rispondi e digli che lo incontrerai per colazione ” disse Max, quasi come se fosse un ordine.

"Perché ti scoccia tanto che non esca con lui?"

"Perché, non ha senso che tu stia seduto qui ad ascoltarmi mentre discuto al telefono per le prossime due ore," sostenne Max. "Inoltre, chiaramente vuoi vederlo, quindi vai e basta."

"Ma se volessero parlare con me?" disse Alec, mordendosi il labbro. "Dobbiamo presentare un fronte unito, non dire loro che la persona che si prenderà cura del figlio si è appena incazzata con il suo ragazzo."

“Oh, fanculo un fronte unito. Crederanno a quello che crederanno ” disse Max, respingendolo con un cenno. “Vai, Alec. Non te lo dirò più ” ha avvertito, in una chiara parodia delle parole che avevano sentito innumerevoli volte dai loro genitori, mirate sia l'uno verso l'altro, che verso i loro figli.

"Bene" concesse Alec, sorridendo. "Ma non posso promettere che Magnus mi dirà di sì."

Max lanciò ad Alec uno sguardo come per dire: "Devi essere stupido".

"Bene, bene."

A: Oh no :( è andato tutto bene, in realtà. Vuoi fare colazione? Va bene se sei troppo stanco, ma ho pensato che avrei preferito parlarti di persona piuttosto che con un messaggio. Dipende da te xx  
Consegnato 08:26 .

Fortunatamente, non ha dovuto aspettare molto per una risposta.

M: Sembra meraviglioso, mio caro. Al Cosy Club, alle nove e mezza? Xx  
ricevuto 08:27.

A: Perfetto. Ci vediamo lì, allora xx  
consegnato 08:28.


	35. Yeah, you got me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'era una parte di lui che desiderava che Magnus si avvicinasse in modo da permettere ad Alec di prendere le sue, ma sapeva anche che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. :((((
> 
> buona lettura
> 
> musica:by jember - Lower Than Low.

Domenica 19 gennaio 2020. 09:24.

Alec arrivò prima di Magnus. Se non lo sapesse, giurerebbe davvero, che Arthur viva qui. 

Di certo non ha preso molte vacanze. Alec non doveva neanche dirglielo, Arthur lo salutò semplicemente con un cenno della mano, gli consegnò due menu vegani e fece strada al loro solito tavolo sul retro accanto alla grande finestra. La strada sottostante era stranamente silenziosa, di solito con più persone sui marciapiedi ma questa volta era l’esatto l'opposto. Era insolito per una domenica mattina, tanto che Alec riuscì a individuare Magnus che passeggiava lungo la strada deserta senza bisogno di cercarlo. Non sembrava portare un grammo dell'ansia che aveva Alec. 

Tuttavia, Alec aveva capito; c'era un'enorme differenza tra quello che Magnus sembrava provare e quello che provava realmente. Si chiese se, forse, entrambi erano occupati dallo stesso identico pensiero, solo che Magnus era più bravo a mascherarlo. Certo, Alec era in ansia per Max e tutto quello che stava accadendo nella sua vita, ma quella mattina aveva in mente qualcos'altro, e non riusciva a smettere di tremare.

Due minuti dopo, la figura familiare di Magnus si fece strada attraverso il groviglio di tavoli e sedie. 

"Buongiorno, tesoro " salutò, più vivace di quanto Alec avrebbe immaginato considerando che era ancora relativamente presto.

"Ehi, Magnus " disse Alec, più tranquillo ma non meno entusiasta. Gli piaceva pensare che Magnus sapesse che il suo modo di parlare non era affatto una prova di quanto gli piacesse la sua compagnia. 

Di certo non lo era, era solo Alec. 

Guardò mentre Magnus scivolava sulla sedia di fronte e posava entrambe le mani intrecciate sul tavolo. C'era una parte di lui che desiderava che Magnus si avvicinasse in modo da permettere ad Alec di prenderle tra le sue, ma sapeva anche che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Bé, forse non mai, pensò, ma certamente non oggi. "Come stai?" chiese Alec.

"Io? Sto bene, Alexander ” disse, aprendo le mani per poter iniziare a muoverle insieme alle sue parole mentre parlava. "Non sono io, ad aver trovato il mio fratellino sulla porta di casa mia, chiedendo un posto dove vivere, ieri sera."

Alec deglutì, non era nervoso, ma certamente non si sentiva nemmeno sicuro. Tuttavia, aveva imparato dall'esperienza che era meglio andare dritto al punto. "Gli ho detto che può restare, se mamma e papà saranno d’accordo" sbottò Alec.

"Wooah" ha esclamato Magnus, ma contrariamente alle sue parole, in realtà non sembrava affatto scioccato. "Pensi che sarà in grado di convincerli?"

"Penso che abbia qualche asso nella manica" ha osservato. "Fondamentalmente mi ha cacciato di casa stamattina" ha confessato Alec, poi ha aggiunto rapidamente "non che non volessi vederti, solo che ..."

"Lo so, so, cosa volevi dire" lo rassicurò Magnus, sebbene il suo ghigno non fosse confortante come le sue parole.

"Solo, non mi sorprenderebbe se fosse per questo che voleva buttarmi fuori stamattina" disse Alec, scegliendo attentamente le sue parole. "Conoscendolo, probabilmente sapeva già che la mia unica condizione sarebbe stata quella di ottenere il loro permesso, e probabilmente, ha già escogitato qualcosa per convincerli."

"Sembra intelligente, se non addirittura astuto, tuo fratello " osservò Magnus, uno sguardo affettuoso sul suo volto nonostante non avesse mai incontrato Max. "Un degno membro della famiglia?"

Alec sorrise. “Penso che sia probabilmente più simile a Izzy di chiunque di noi. Jace è un cucciolo sotto tutte le sue buffonate e la sua spavalderia, ma Izzy può essere piuttosto spietata quando vuole esserlo. "

"Oh, posso assolutamente immaginarlo" concordò Magnus. "Non vorrei certo fare casini con lei."

Prima che Alec potesse rispondere, vide Arthur che si avvicinava a loro. "Ehi, sai già cosa vuoi?" chiese a Magnus, parlando rapidamente prima di dover ammettere con Arthur che nessuno dei due aveva ancora guardato il menu.

“Prendo lo stesso che prendi tu? Colazione vegana?

Alec annuì.

"Fantastico" disse Magnus, giusto in tempo per l'arrivo di Arthur. “Tempismo perfetto, tesoro. Sarai felice di sapere che sappiamo esattamente cosa vogliamo ” cinguettò, era la prima volta che lo vedeva così allegro di mattina presto.

"Meraviglioso" rispose Arthur, lanciando ad Alec un sorriso prima di tornare a Magnus. "Cosa posso fare per te?"

Magnus ordinò per entrambi, assicurandosi di controllare che non ci fosse nient'altro che Alec desiderasse. Il cibo arrivò rapidamente, considerando che c'erano solo una manciata di altri tavoli occupati in tutto il ristorante. 

Il posto cominciò a riempirsi mentre mangiavano, e Alec si ritrovò a chiedersi: è questo il momento giusto? Dovrei farlo adesso? Non ci potrebbe mai essere un momento perfetto, la spontaneità è uno dei grandi fattori per un momento perfetto. Quindi buttò fuori il fiato che aveva trattenuto e alzò lo sguardo.

Aspettò che Magnus finisse il suo ultimo boccone prima di dire: "Volevo parlarti di una cosa."

Magnus annuì. "Vai avanti."

Non c'era motivo di essere nervosi. Alec aveva già confessato il suo amore per l'uomo. Quello che stava per chiedere non era altro che un altro passo, in alto nella scala delle pietre miliari delle relazioni, ma per qualche ragione era ancora più scoraggiante. Forse perché, a differenza dell’ultima volta, era completamente sobrio e non aveva tracce di postumi di una sbornia. La sua capacità di razionalizzare - o pensare troppo, come l’avrebbe chiamata Izzy - era dieci volte quello che era stato in quel momento.

Sai cosa? Fanculo, si disse. Qual è la cosa peggiore che può succedere?

"Volevo solo chiederti, Magnus, ehm, stiamo insieme?"

Si fece piccolo anche quando le parole gli uscirono dalla bocca. Bé, non era perfetto, ma adesso almeno lo aveva detto. Doveva porre la domanda solo una volta, e nessuno poteva togliergli la risposta.

"Uhm, bene," iniziò Magnus, suonando insolitamente incerto. "Lo spero?"

Alec sbuffò, un po' imbarazzato per aver persino sentito il bisogno di chiedere. Ora che Magnus l'aveva detto, bé, sembrava un po’ ovvio. "Si. Credo di si. Bene, no " si corresse, imprecando contro le sue stesse parole sconsiderate. “Non penso proprio. Lo siamo sicuramente. "

Magnus rise, probabilmente più per lui che con lui in questa occasione. "Sì, lo siamo sicuramente" ha confermato.

Con aria imbarazzata, Alec annuì. " ..Kay, bene."

" ..Kay " ripeté Magnus, solo leggermente beffardo.

Questa volta, Alec non ha dovuto aspettare che Magnus incrociasse le mani per poterle stringere saldamente alle proprie. Questa volta, Magnus ha allungato la mano sul tavolo e ha preso la mano di Alec dove stava grattando via la pelle dall’unghia, la girò e intrecciò le dita di Alec con le sue. 

Alec ebbe un sussulto di confusione quando Magnus ritrasse la sua mano pochi istanti dopo, solo per capire poi che Arthur si era avvicinato con il suo sorriso poggiando le bevande sul tavolo. Sapeva che Magnus non avrebbe assolutamente avuto alcun problema a tenere la mano di qualcuno, quindi si era allontanato semplicemente per Alec. Aveva considerato che il suo ragazzo si sarebbe sicuramente dispiaciuto a manifestare effusioni in pubblico, e lo aveva rispettato.

E’ stato un gesto così premuroso, ma solo uno dei tanti motivi per cui Alec si era innamorato di lui. Tuttavia, non importa quanto disprezzasse davvero le effusioni in pubblico, Alec desiderava che Magnus gli stesse ancora tenendo la mano.

"Penso che stiamo bene, Alec?" chiese Magnus, controllando sempre per essere sicuro.

Alec annuì. "Mmhmm, bene grazie." si era astenuto dal controllare il telefono da quando Magnus si era seduto, sapendo che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto ma non voleva ancora stabilire un precedente. Ma ora che stavano pagando il conto, non poteva più resistere.

Max: Se sei con Magnus, metti giù il telefono, non essere scortese. Altrimenti, continua a leggere. Ho parlato con loro, erano insopportabili come previsto. Mi richiameranno più tardi quando avranno avuto la possibilità di parlare – è stata un'idea di papà perchè mamma si è arrabbiata. Incrociamo le dita.  
Ricevuto 09:49.

"Ehi, Magnus, um ... ti va di andare in un negozio di dischi con me e Max?"

“Certo, non voglio intromettermi però. Avete già fatto due piani? ”

Alec scosse la testa. "Non lo saresti affatto" ha assicurato. “Max sta già tramando, cercando di capire come può incontrarti. Tanto vale che lo aiuti un po'. "

“Bé, sembra che stia passando un periodo difficile ultimamente. Tanto vale rendergli le cose un po’ più facili” concordò Magnus.

"Fantastico, gli scriverò un messaggio" disse Alec, cercando di mantenere il suo sorriso al minimo, non disposto a far vedere a Magnus quanto fosse felice. L'idea che questi due si conoscessero non era qualcosa che aveva immaginato accadesse così presto. Con Max che viveva così lontano, non è sempre stato incluso nelle loro vite quanto Alec avrebbe voluto. Anche se, con un po'di fortuna, sarebbe cambiato con effetto immediato.

A: Sono contento che tu sia sopravvissuto alla temuta telefonata. Vuoi ancora incontrare Magnus?  
Consegnato 09:52.

In tipico stile Max, ha tenuto Alec in attesa di risposta per meno di un minuto.

Max: Ovviamente!  
Ricevuto 09:52.

A: Riesci a trovare la strada per il Merrion Center? C'è un negozio di dischi che apre alle 10.  
Consegnato 09:53.

Max: Facciamo a chi arriva prima.  
Ricevuto 09:53.

Alec rise, guardando Magnus. "Dice che farà a gara."

Magnus sorrise. "Oh, sarà divertente."


	36. A wonderfully good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehi, vi sono mancata?  
> Tranquille non abbandono questa storia ^_^ ma tre in colpo solo mi rallenta un pò ma ci sono, sono proprio qui x
> 
> musica la conosciamo già: iDKHOW - Social Climb.

Domenica 19 gennaio 2020. 10:12.

Max è arrivato prima di Magnus e Alec. Non aveva davvero senso, era la loro città, avrebbero dovuto battere Max a mani basse. 

Deve aver corso per un tratto, e Alec non ne sarebbe sorpreso.  
Non era entrato, ma era rimasto appoggiato al muro di mattoni del negozio mentre aspettava. Invece di permettere a Magnus e Alec di raggiungerlo e fare le presentazioni, Max invece aveva deciso di salutare urlando nella loro direzione mentre erano ancora molto distanti. 

Non volendo partecipare alla gara di urla che Max stava chiaramente cercando di iniziare, Alec rispose con una scrollata di spalle: "Cosa?"

"Ho detto ciao!" 

Magnus sbuffò accanto a lui. "Mi piace già " disse, guardando Alec con un sorriso.

"Bé, non dirglielo " ha risposto Alec, scuotendo la testa con affetto "gli andrà dritto alla testa." 

A pochi metri di distanza, rivolse la sua attenzione a Max e chiese: "Non avresti potuto aspettare quei dieci secondi in più?"

"No!" ha ribattuto Max, ignorando tranquillamente le lamentele di Alec sul suo comportamento, secondo lui, perfettamente accettabile. Quindi, sorprendentemente, ha allungato la mano per offrila a Magnus, che non ha nemmeno battuto ciglio prima di stringerla nella sua. “Piacere di conoscerti, Magnus. Sono Max. "

"È meraviglioso incontrarti anche per me" ha risposto Magnus, lasciando cadere la mano di Max mentre continuava, "Ho sentito molto parlare di te."

Osservando la loro interazione, Alec è rimasto colpito da quanto sia cresciuto Max in così poco tempo. Era passato da essere un quindicenne che non mostrava molto interesse per nient’altro che la musica, ad un giovane uomo ben educato che stava facendo del suo meglio per assorbire quante più nuove esperienze possibili. Ma non aveva più un limite di frustrazione. Era ribelle in tutti i modi giusti, nel modo in cui si era appena presentato a un perfetto sconosciuto, che serviva solo ad aggiungere un altro strato alla sua maturità. Alec non doveva andare troppo indietro per ricordare un tempo in cui aveva dovuto spingere suo fratello a comportarsi come doveva, ma ora non sarebbe sorpreso se Max potesse insegnargli una cosa o due .

"Cose buone, spero?" chiese Max.

"Oh, le migliori" disse Magnus, lanciando ad Alec un sorriso sfacciato.

"Buono a sapersi " cinguettò Max, aprendo la porta e scivolando indietro per far passare Alec e Magnus.

"Ma, grazie," disse Magnus, annuendo a Max mentre entrava.

"Grazie Maxie " disse Alec, non guardando indietro per vedere il bagliore che sapeva di ricevere.

Erano le uniche persone nel negozio, oltre al commesso dall'aspetto annoiato dietro il bancone e quello che Alec pensava fosse il suo figlio pre-pubescente accanto a lui. Alec fece loro un sorriso, senza aspettarsene uno in cambio.

"Allora, Magnus, che tipo di musica ti piace?" chiese Max.

“Uhm, non sono troppo esigente al riguardo, a dire il vero. Non conosco molte band o album, in particolare " ha spiegato, seguendo Max alla sezione A - C. 

"Certo, ce ne sono alcuni ovviamente, ma per lo più seguo brani singoli o resto su una playlist casuale mentre lavoro."

"Non sei un fanatico come Alec allora?"

Magnus rise, fissando Alec con uno sguardo colpevole. "Non lo definirei un fanatico, ma solo molto più appassionato di te o di me."

"Ehi, parla per te " ha detto Max, un sopracciglio alzato che gli conferiva un'atteggiamento impressionante. "Sono un fanatico più grande di lui."

Trascorsero i successivi venti minuti rastrellando vinili su vinili, ammirando delle vere e proprie opere d'arte, condividendo ricordi dopo aver sfogliato un certo elenco di brani e chiedendo, indignati: “Cosa vuoi dire che non hai mai sentito parlare di loro? " 

L’ammirazione visibile di Alec per l’opere di Lateralus di Tool era contagioso, e presto ne erano tutti incantati, fino a quando Max non ha visto The Eminem Show appeso al muro alla sua destra e si chinò per guardarlo più attentamente. 

"Per favore, dimmi che hai sentito parlare di Eminem, Magnus?" chiese.

"Certo che l'ho sentito" disse Magnus, anche se probabilmente la sua risposta sarebbe stata la stessa anche se non lo avesse conosciuto affatto. "Ammetto però di non conoscerlo molto bene, probabilmente ho ascoltato solo le canzoni che sono arrivate alla radio." dieci minuti dopo, stava promettendo a Max che la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto una volta tornato a casa era ascoltare l'intero album e fornire una recensione completa sul testo.

Il successivo che ha catturato l'attenzione di Max è stato Toorus di Sub Focus. “Ehi, Alec! Ricordi questo?"

Alec ci volle un secondo prima che il riconoscimento gli facesse brillare gli occhi. "Oh! Sì, certo, lo mettevano a ripetizione tutte le sere! Be' quasi."

Max annuì. "Sì, mentre facevi i tuoi compiti o qualsiasi altra cosa ed io per evitare di fare le centinaia di equazioni che la signora Sellers pensava fosse appropriato dare a un bambino di sette anni per casa" sta ricordando Max, anche se l'attenzione di Alec era già tornata all’immagine del disco di Lateralus a cui apparentemente non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi per più di dieci secondi.

Magnus era un pò più indietro quando si è imbattuto in un album dei The Strokes che non aveva visto, sentito o pensato per oltre dieci anni. “Max!” ansimò, immediatamente facendolo scivolare fuori dalla scatola e appoggiandolo contro la parete per guardarlo meglio. "IS THIS IT!"

“Ehm, non lo so? È ... ?"

"No, no" rise Magnus, girandosi verso Max. “Intendo l'album! IS THIS IT è l’album dei The Strokes. Non lo ascolto da più di dieci anni! Lo ascoltavo religiosamente. Dio, non posso credere di essermene dimenticato ” ha detto, l'eccitazione pura nella sua voce. “Questo mi riporta a, bé, avevo circa la tua età. Sembra ieri " rifletté. "Peccato che non avrei un posto dove ascoltarlo."

"Puoi sempre ascoltarlo da Alec?"

Magnus scosse rapidamente la testa. “Oh, no, non preoccuparti. Non vorrei aggiungere qualcosa alla sua collezione ”, ha detto, inserendolo delicatamente nella scatola dove lo aveva trovato. "Sicuramente dovrò andare a casa e ascoltarlo però, così come Eminem, ovviamente" ha aggiunto.

Il resto delle scatole è andato più o meno allo stesso modo, con i ragazzi che hanno passato quasi un’altra ora nello stesso modo. Guardando indietro, Magnus sorrise notando che Alec si era trovato una copia di L.ateralus e la stava cullando come se fosse un neonato. Max raggiunse per primo la fine della scatole di vinili messe in fila e attese circa un minuto, ammirando un poster dei The Who appeso al muro. Una volta che Magnus aveva girato l'ultimo disco, Max chiese: "Ti piace il gelato?"

Magnus non se l'aspettava. "Oh, um, in realtà non mangio latticini."

"Neanche io. C'è un furgoncino per il gelato proprio qui vicino, servono roba vegana. È fantastico, ed esattamente lo stesso prezzo dei prodotti lattiero-caseari ”disse Max, già dirigendosi verso la porta principale.  
“È fantastico, perché mi fa incazzare quando il cibo vegano è molto più costoso, tipo, sto pagando per salvare il pianeta? Io non la penso così. "

Magnus cercò di reprimere il suo sorriso pieno, in un sogghigno sottile. Parlare con Max faceva sentire Magnus come se stesse parlando a una versione piccola e iperattiva di Alec, a cui non era mai stata nemmeno insegnata la parola "Inibizione".

"Alec, andiamo a prendere il gelato mentre paghi " Max ha urlato per tutto il negozio, non ha visto o ha completamente ignorato il suggerimento di Alec di darsi una calmata. "Vuoi qualcosa?"

Alec ha scosso la testa, imbarazzato di essere associato a qualcuno che parlava al di sopra di un sussurro in un luogo pubblico. Magnus ha rivolto ad Alec un'allegra scrollata di spalle prima di seguire Max, che Dio lo benedica, stava tenendo la porta aperta a un uomo di mezza età con una lunga coda di cavallo grigia e una delle magliette più metalliche che avesse mai visto in vita sua .

Una volta in strada, Max tirò fuori il telefono e iniziò a toccare, spiegando: "So dove si trova, ma è passato un po' di tempo."

Non aveva mentito quando aveva detto che era vicino e che il gelato era eccezionale, uno dei migliori gelati senza latte che avesse mai provato. Era notevolmente denso e cremoso in un modo che fece pensare a Magnus che doveva essere fatto con la crema di cocco. 

"Sei sicuro che non avremmo dovuto prenderne un po' per Alec?" chiese Magnus.

"Uhm" rispose Max, senza nemmeno distogliere le labbra dalla paletta ricoperta di caramello che aveva ordinato. Dolcemente, si era rifiutato di lasciare che Magnus pagasse anche il suo gelato. "Non vorrà toccare niente di appiccicoso perché diventa paranoico quando acquista dei nuovi vinili" ha spiegato Max, prima di appoggiarsi indietro e afferrare un pezzo di cioccolato tra i denti.

“Vinili? Pensavo che ne avesse preso solo uno? ”

Max finì di mordere prima di rispondere. “Oh, sì, ma conosci Alec. Non può andarsene semplicemente con uno solo. "

Entrambi finirono a tempo di record, desiderando disperatamente assaporarlo ma completamente incapaci di farlo. "Torniamo indietro" disse Magnus, dopo aver entrambi divorato tristemente l'ultimo pezzo di cono.

"Certo. Vai a casa dopo o esci con Alec ancora per un po'? ”

Magnus sospirò. "Sfortunatamente, dovrò tornare a casa" ha detto, seguendo l'esempio di Max mentre il più giovane sfrecciava attraverso la strada in una momentanea assenza di traffico. "Non riesco a ricordare l'ultima volta che ho riordinato il mio appartamento e sta davvero iniziando a notarsi."

“Oh, vergogna” disse Max, poi spostò gli occhi su Magnus per osservare la sua reazione mentre continuava, “Mi sento un po' male se penso a come mi sono presentato sui gradini della sua porta. Comunque, questo non deve ostacolarvi. Voglio dire, posso prendermi cura di me stesso. Non ho bisogno di una baby-sitter a tempo pieno ” ha detto Max, chiarendo quello aveva tormentato la sua mente da un po' di tempo.

"Certo che no" rispose prontamente Magnus. “Non devi preoccuparti di questo Max, non sei un ostacolo. Certamente non lo sei per me, e sono sicuro che Alec si sente lo stesso. "  
Max annuì. "Bene, bene" disse, appena raggiunsero la porta del negozio. “Senti, vado a casa a piedi. Alec ha quasi finito qui " disse, sbirciando suo fratello attraverso la porta a vetri " quindi, vi lascio dire addio, o qualunque altra cosa, ci vediamo. "

Stava già facendo marcia indietro lungo la strada mentre Magnus lo chiamava, "È stato un piacere conoscerti Max, spero di vederti presto!"

"Si Anch’io!" urlò Max, prima di controllare la strada da entrambi i lati e attraversare con una corsa dall'altra parte.

Le porte scricchiolanti avvisarono Magnus della presenza di Alec pochi istanti prima che sentisse la mano posarsi sulla schiena. "Ehi, stai bene?" gli chiese con voce calma.

"Mai stato meglio" sorrise Magnus, appoggiando la mano sul braccio di Alec. “Max è tornato a casa, ha detto che voleva lasciarci DIRE ADDIO O QUALSIASI ALTRA COSA” ha imitato, prima di accigliarsi. “ sembrava un po' preoccupato di lasciarci spazio o di essere troppo invadente restando con te. Gli ho detto che non mi dava fastidio. Non ti dà fastidio, vero? ”

"Mi dà fastidio solo se dà fastidio a te " ha confessato Alec.

"Niente affatto" lo ha rassicurato Magnus, girando lentamente il pollice sul muscolo che sapeva essere nascosto sotto lo spesso maglione grigio. “Gli ho detto anche che devo lasciarti. Il mio appartamento è diventato un vero casino, sempre più disordinato e non posso lasciarlo così. ”

“Va bene, Magnus. Sono contento di averlo fatto. ”

"Anch'io" ha mormorato Magnus. Erano così vicini che sarebbe bastato un sussurro. "Mentirei se dicessi che non voglio darti un bacio di addio."

Questa volta, Alec ha sussurrato mentre confessava: "Anch’io."

Era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno Magnus per sporgersi in avanti, sollevandosi in punta di piedi in una mossa che avrebbe sempre negato, ha accorciato la distanza tra loro fino a quando le loro labbra si sono incontrate. Alec non si era reso conto di quanto gli fosse mancato Magnus, la sensazione di stringerlo in vita, le labbra che si muovevano contro le sue. Erano passate meno di ventiquattro ore da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta, incapaci di trattenersi dal tenersi per mano sotto il tavolo, ma avevano spinto la loro relazione in quelle poche ore. Alec ora condivideva una casa con qualcuno per la prima volta dopo anni. Il suo fratellino era andato via da casa per sempre, e stava per diventare il tutore legale di un minore. 

Era stata una notte movimentata, e Alec non aveva pensato di tenere il viso di qualcuno tra le mani e di fare del suo meglio per tenere la lingua per se, solo perché era in pubblico. Non aveva pensato a Magnus e al fatto che tutto quello che lo riguardava fosse più rilassante di un milione di ore di yoga o di Pilates. 

Allontanandosi, si rese conto di quanto avrebbe fatto per l'uomo di fronte a lui, di tutto.

Uscendo dalla presa di Alec, Magnus diede un'ultima stretta al braccio e disse: "Ti manderò un sms."

"Mhmm " annuì Alec.

"Fammi sapere come va con i tuoi genitori?"

"Lo farò."

"Okay, ci vediamo domani, Alexander."

Domani? Oh, certo, domani. Lunedì mattina, luminoso e mattiniero, Alec avrebbe visto Magnus nella stanza del personale. 

Lo staffroom che condividevano, insieme. Erano successe così tante cose che sembravano così ridicolmente lontane e Alec aveva quasi dimenticato che nulla era realmente cambiato in quel senso. Doveva ancora andare a lavorare, fare il suo lavoro e sopportare tutta la socializzazione che ne derivava. 

Avrebbe dovuto sedersi agli incontri con quest'uomo e fingere che stava effettivamente ascoltando e non solo fantasticando su quelle allettanti e meravigliose labbra.

"Oh sì, uhm, domani!" ha risposto debolmente. 

Bene, probabilmente era solo l'inizio di molti momenti che avrebbe guardato indietro sentendosi rabbrividire negli anni a venire. 

Era già stato difficile condividere un ufficio con Magnus Bane quando non riusciva a sopportarlo, ma aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stato dieci volte più difficile ora che era innamorato di lui.


	37. In my imagination you're waiting, lying on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura ^_^
> 
> musica: Arctic Monkeys - 505.

Domenica 19 gennaio 2020. 11:54.

La prima cosa che Alec fece quando tornò a casa fu tirare fuori i suoi due nuovi vinili dalla borsa, intensamente più focalizzato su uno, nonostante l'attrazione gravitazionale dell'altro, e scattare foto di entrambi nella loro nuova casa. 

Potrebbe essere un po' esagerato, ma potrebbe giustificare almeno una delle foto. Il vinile non era per lui, dopotutto, e aveva bisogno di qualcosa da inviare al suo vero proprietario. Ancora meglio, lo fece scivolare dalla copertina, più dolcemente di quanto non sentisse la necessità di fare con un nuovo disco da un po' di tempo, e collocato sul giradischi con più cura di quella che avrebbe mostrato a una pezzo fine di porcellana. Max lo guardava mentre Alec passava quasi la prima metà del lato A, cercando di trovare l'angolazione perfetta, qualunque cosa significasse. Alla fine, una volta che aveva avuto un filmato di cui era soddisfatto, lo ha allegato al messaggio.

A: Posso capire perché lo ascoltavi a ripetizione. Puoi aggiungere qualsiasi cosa desideri alla collezione Magnus. Non vedo l'ora che tu venga e lo ascolti;) x  
Consegnato 12:18.

M: Alexander! Non l'hai fatto!  
Ricevuto 12:19.

M: Non ci posso credere Max, mi ha davvero ingannato. Proprio la giusta combinazione di astuzia e gentilezza, come suo fratello maggiore;) grazie Alexander. Non vedo l'ora. xx  
ricevuto 12:20.

A: Prego, Magnus. Sono felice che ti piaccia. Max era molto orgoglioso di sé stesso ... consideralo come il suo timbro di approvazione xx  
Consegnato 12:22.

M: Penso che sto per vincere alcuni punti dicendogli che sono un grande fan dell'album che mi ha consigliato, e non sto nemmeno mentendo! Sono solo poche canzoni ma sono rimasto molto colpito. Ho già guardato quando sarà in tour ...  
Ricevuto 12:23.

A: Oh, quando glielo dici, sarà come un cucciolo iperattivo. Preparati a suggerire un invito ... o semplicemente chiedi apertamente ahaha xx  
Consegnato 12:24.

M: Non mi dispiacerebbe affatto, penso che ci divertiremmo un sacco. Voglio davvero iniziare a vedere più musica dal vivo quest'anno. Da bambino andavo ai concerti quasi ogni fine settimana, però ho perso il contatto con tutto questo. Ho un elenco su cui voglio lavorare quest'anno, stasera farò una ricerca, penso di vedere quando / dove posso andare. Saresti interessato ad unirti a me?  
Ricevuto 12:27.

A: Decisamente! Ho pensato esattamente la stessa cosa. Adoro i dischi ma c'è qualcosa di diverso nella musica dal vivo, secondo me semplicemente incomparabile. Mi piacerebbe unirti a te xx  
Consegnato 12:28.

M: Sono d'accordo al 100%, dal vivo è un'esperienza imbattibile. Bene, quando l'artista è bravo. Sono andato ad alcuni spettacoli dal vivo scioccanti, anche se immagino che potresti dire che è ancora un'esperienza incomparabile ahah. Ti terrò aggiornato su quello che trovo xx  
ricevuto 12:29.

"Alec, non ci crederai," disse Max, comparendo sulla soglia con il telefono in mano. "Hanno detto di sì."

"Hanno detto di sì?"

Non disposto a lasciare Magnus senza una risposta, pronunciò un rapido messaggio mentre Max si avvicinava alla porta e non fissava nulla in particolare.

A: Perfetto :)  
Consegnato alle 12:30.

"Uh eh" confermò Max, ancora stordito e un po' confuso.

"Fantastico, Max!" Alec era entusiasta, un po' fuori di sé. “Devo ammetterlo, pensavo che avremmo avuto più di un litigio. Cosa gli hai detto? "

Il sorriso di Max brillava di sfumature enigmatiche. "Oh, un po' di questo, un po’ di quello."

“Beh, qualunque cosa tu abbia detto, ha chiaramente funzionato. Forse dovremmo pensare di spostarci in un posto più grande allora ”disse Alec semplicemente, pensando ad alta voce. "Voglio dire, non sono sicuro che condividere una camera da letto sia la migliore soluzione a lungo termine" ha riso.

"Va bene, posso dormire sul divano."

"Per i prossimi due anni?"

"Sì, andrà bene," disse Max, ricordandogli Jace. Il disprezzo spericolato per le regole di base della società, la natura indifferente che non lasciava assolutamente spazio a tali preoccupazioni umili, come dove avrebbe dormito per i prossimi due anni. Era completamente estraneo ad Alec, ma adorabile lo stesso. “Sai cosa posso fare? Adesso posso iscrivermi a quella scuola! ”

"Oh sì, ottima idea!" disse Alec, facilmente assorbito dall'eccitazione di Max. Tuttavia, non riusciva a ricordare un sedicenne così entusiasta della scuola. Lui stesso di certo non lo era stato.

Max si lanciò sul divano e si distese in un modo che gridava di puro, puro relax. Alec poteva solo desiderare che non fosse di breve durata. "Penso che questo richieda una celebrazione, Alec" sorrise.

Alec non poté fare a meno di ricambiare il sorriso. "Ohi, tu, non essere sfacciato " ha avvertito. "Domani c’è scuola."

"Beh, sarà compito tuo ..."

Giusto, pensò Alec, tutto qui. Raggiungendo in profondità lo sguardo che di solito era riservato alle sue ore lavorative, puntò direttamente il fratello minore senza un'oncia di misericordia. Era un'espressione molto efficace, che diceva: "Consiglio vivamente di smettere di parlare adesso" senza dire una parola.

Max, a quanto pare, era un soggetto come tutti gli altri. "Okay, okay!" sbottò. "Stavo solo scherzando, accidenti." Quindi, riprendendosi in fretta “È così che sarai ora? Diventi un tutore legale e all'improvviso non sei più divertente? "

Alec socchiuse gli occhi a Max. "Quando mai sono stato divertente?"

"Ehi, sei molto divertente" ha difeso Max. "Ci siamo divertiti oggi, no?"

"Sì, lo abbiamo fatto" rispose Alec.

"Vedi, non buttarti giù, fratellone."

"Quando sei diventato così saggio?" mormorò, prima di afferrare il telefono e alzarsi rapidamente. "Vado a chiamare mamma."

"Perché?"

"Penso solo che sia la cosa giusta da fare" ha detto Alec, anche se chiaramente non aveva molta voglia. "Solo, chiarire tutto, immagino."

"Giusto, abbastanza giusto" disse Max, occupandosi del telefono. Alec pensò che stesse guardando la scuola come aveva detto, ma con Max, chi lo sapeva davvero.

Alec ha chiamato il numero di sua madre due volte e quello di suo padre una volta. Nessuna risposta da nessuno dei due. Di solito non era possibile strappare quei due dai loro telefoni, nel caso in cui abbiano ricevuto Una Chiamata Importante Di Lavoro. Tuttavia non si stava esattamente lamentando. Gli venne in mente che probabilmente sarebbe dovuto tornare in cucina e iniziare a preparare il pranzo ma, beh, visto che era già ...

A: Buone notizie! I genitori di Max hanno detto che va bene, può restare. Ho provato a chiamare ma non rispondono, ed è un sollievo onestamente. Del tipo, vorrei che fossi qui.  
Consegnato 12:46.

M: È magnifico! Sono così contento per entrambi. Sono sicuro che Max è elettrizzato. Del tipo? Di che tipo, Alexander?  
Ricevuto 12:49.

A: Scusa! Non intendevo in quel senso. Vorrei davvero che tu fossi qui.  
Consegnato 12:50.

M: Ti sto prendendo in giro caro;) e penso che preferirei che tu fossi qui invece. Anche se adoro tuo fratello, un po' di tempo da solo con te sarebbe meraviglioso proprio ora ...  
Ricevuto 12:51.

Il cuore di Alec batteva più forte come se avesse appena provato quella terrificante sensazione di cadere, cadere e svegliarsi all'improvviso prima di precipitare verso la tua morte. 

Era così lontano dal suo regno di conforto che non riusciva più a vedere l'ultima barriera che si era lasciato alle spalle, quella che conteneva disobbedire ai suoi genitori, i colloqui di lavoro, il ballo di fronte alle altre persone e il risveglio dopo una notte di bevute per ricordare la tua breve incursione nel mondo del voyeurismo.

A: Cosa avevi in mente?  
Consegnato 12:54.

M: Non sono sicuro che sarebbe giusto da parte mia rivelarlo con tuo fratello nella stanza accanto. Credimi però, varrà la pena aspettare xx  
ricevuto 12:55.

A: Oh, ti credo. Apprezzo che tu sia così paziente Magnus xx  
consegnato 12:55.

M: Senza senso. Ne vali la pena.  
Ricevuto 12:56.

M: Adesso vai a festeggiare con tuo fratello. Sarò qui quando torni xx  
Ricevuto 12:56.

A: Grazie xx  
consegnato 12:57.


	38. Not out of the woods yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la mia assenza ma ho letto molto in questi giorni, ma eccomi con un nuovo capitolo xx
> 
> musica by TENDER - Volatile.xx   
> buono ascolto e buona lettura

Lunedì 20 gennaio 2020. 10:44.

Non era nemmeno mezzogiorno e Alec era annoiato. Di solito non era così irrequieto sul lavoro, trovava facilmente attività in cui seppellirsi. 

Forse era perchè era lunedì, il fatto che stesse iniziando un'altra settimana in un lavoro per il quale il suo impegno era discutibile. 

O forse, era la tentazione di qualcosa di meglio, e molto più affascinante a pochi metri da lui. Perché dovrebbe concentrarsi sul foglio di lavoro davanti a lui quando due computer più in là, Magnus Bane stava masticando l'estremità della sua penna in un modo che probabilmente sarebbe apparso nei suoi sogni. 

Controlla l'orologio, solo per qualcosa da fare. Avere il tuo telefono personale sulla scrivania era malvisto da Penhallow & Eilish, probabilmente nel tentativo di farti dimenticare la sanità mentale del mondo esterno. Senza nulla a confronto con le richieste irrealistiche e contro la dilagante mancanza di professionalità, era più facile dimenticare per quale tipo di società lavoravi. 

Ma c'era un modo con cui Alec poteva attirare l'attenzione di Magnus, senza salutarlo. Tutti coloro che lavoravano a Penhallow & Eilish mandavano da una a cinquecento e-mail al giorno, con qualcosa di meno chiaramente classificato come pigrizia. Tuttavia, non c’era alcuna specifica che quelle e-mail non potessero essere inviate alla stessa persona.

A: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Ehi,  
non riesco a finire neanche un lavoro oggi, troppo distratto da un certa persona.

Alec vide apparire la notifica sullo schermo di Magnus. Sfortunatamente, sembrava che l'altro uomo non fosse così distratto come lui. Immerso in qualunque cosa stesse facendo, cancellò semplicemente la notifica senza nemmeno leggerla. Non era raro, Alec sapeva che lui stesso avrebbe aspettato fino al pomeriggio per prendersi la briga di affrontare la sua casella di posta. Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto insistere un po' di più.

A: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Grande Importanza!  
Questo messaggio viene inviato con grande importanza. Per favore, interrompi qualsiasi lavoro produttivo stai facendo e rispondi al tuo ragazzo. Non è in grado di concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro perché sei troppo attraente ed egoisticamente hai deciso di sederti nella sua visuale. Grazie.

Con sorpresa di Alec, Magnus cancellò rapidamente anche questa notifica. Messaggi di grande importanza venivano dai capi dipartimento o dallo staff centrale che coordinava ogni sede di Penhallow & Eilish. A volte venivano ignorati, se eri fuori sul campo o in una veloce pausa pranzo, ma non se stavi recuperando i compiti di amministrazione sulla tua scrivania. Alec non lo incolpò. 

Chiaramente, era solo impegnato con tutto quello che stava facendo e non aveva il tempo di intrattenersi con Alec in quel momento, il che andava benissimo. Erano al lavoro, dopotutto, e dovevano essere professionali. Essere consapevole di questo, però, non lo fece sentire meno rifiutato. Certamente non ha aiutato la sua concentrazione. Semmai, era tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare. Certamente, avrebbe potuto semplicemente rispondere spiegando che era occupato e che avrebbero potuto parlare più tardi? No, si disse, non pensare così. Non essere appiccicoso. Non cadere troppo forte quando i tuoi sentimenti non sono ricambiati, non di nuovo.

Gli ci è voluta circa mezz'ora, ma Alec alla fine è riuscito a mettere la testa in quello che stava facendo, inserire dati. Non doveva pensare, leggere, analizzare o decidere chi stava mentendo e perché. Era la parte più semplice del suo lavoro, ma era anche la più difficile, probabilmente per lo stesso motivo. Non c'era motivazione, nessuna ragione, nessuna sfida. La sua attenzione era davvero pessima. Ma se Magnus poteva farlo, allora poteva farlo anche lui. 

Era quasi pomeriggio quando Alec finalmente aveva finito. Stava valutando quanto fosse impegnata la stanza del personale e scegliere il momento più tranquillo per pranzare, anche se a volte questo significava mangiare alle 14:00. Non gli dava davvero fastidio, da nessuna parte tanto quanto il rumore rauco che un gruppo di presunti adulti poteva fare. Fortunatamente, era già quasi deserto. Alec aveva sentito parlare di un finto processo che stava scendendo nel seminterrato con alcuni tirocinanti, e apparentemente le persone avevano così poco lavoro da fare che potevano permettersi di andare giù e restare a bocca aperta. Tuttavia, riusciva a malapena a parlare, non avendo fatto quasi nessun lavoro tutto il giorno.

Alec stava per disconnettersi quando comparve una notifica nell'angolo in basso a destra del suo schermo.

DA: Magnus Bane  
oggetto: Grande importanza   
Le mie scuse, ero preso dai file di Reid-Lynn e non volevo perdere quello che stavo facendo. Il tuo ragazzo attraente vorrebbe molto pranzare con te, se non sei troppo occupato?

Alzò gli occhi dove sapeva che Magnus lo stava guardando per trovare un sorriso sfacciato che balenava nella sua direzione. Certo, Alec si rimproverò, era solo occupato. Idiota.

A: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Grande importanza  
Scusa, ho già un impegno a pranzo. Forse la cena?

Catturato la reazione di Magnus, emise una risatina che avrebbe negato con veemenza per il resto della sua vita. Alec Lightwood non ridacchiava, e certamente non nel suo posto di lavoro. L'idea era ripugnante.

Da: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Grande Importanza  
Oh, è un peccato. La cena sembra meravigliosa, anche se mi sono già organizzato per vedere Ragnor, il vecchio pazzo. Forse domani sera, a casa mia?

Non aveva davvero senso quello che stavano facendo. Non si trovavano a più di tre metri di distanza l'uno dall'altro, eppure mandavano e-mail avanti e indietro. Utilizzando un sistema che probabilmente potrebbe essere spiato dall'amministratore, che era notoriamente ficcanaso e anche un po' strano. Non sorprenderebbe Alec se il suo unico hobby fosse quello di seguire la storia delle ricerche dei suoi colleghi. Qualunque cosa galleggi la tua barca, si strinse nelle spalle.

A: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Grande Importanza  
Accidenti, sono impegnato con Max martedì. Mercoledì?

Uno sguardo al viso di Magnus gli disse che erano sulla stessa pagina con quanto fosse ridicolo. Fare piani per la cena via e-mail al lavoro. Non professionale, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Ma Alec stava lottando per trovare un grammo di roba da dare.

Da: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Alta Importanza  
Perfetto. Ci vediamo allora. Ora, ti piacerebbe davvero venire a pranzo con me?

La mente di Alec fu ricondotta all'unica classe al liceo in cui era mai stato rimproverato. Per qualche ragione sconosciuta, lui e Jace erano stati messi nello stesso corso di scienze. Le scuole generalmente non ammettevano i fratelli nella stessa classe, ma apparentemente avevano fatto un'eccezione. Ad Alec non piaceva mettersi nei guai. Gli piaceva seguire le regole, dare il buon esempio dato che i suoi genitori lo avevano sempre spinto con tanta forza. Tuttavia, per Jace, l'incessante violazione delle regole era stata la sua unica impostazione e sfortunatamente per Alec, la risata di suo fratello era stata la sua unica debolezza. Ascoltare la risata di Jace, probabilmente a una delle sue battute, senza dubbio avrebbe scatenato Alec in tandem. C'erano state troppe occasioni in cui Jace aveva sussurrato cose assolutamente ridicole sul tavolo quando le spalle dell'insegnante erano girate, solo per loro, che immediatamente si giravano e chiedevano ad Alec, l'unico incapace di contenere le sue risate, di condividere la barzelletta evidentemente così esilarante con la classe. Alla fine si era allontanato da Jace, il che non aveva aiutato neanche perché l'unico posto disponibile era proprio dietro suo fratello. Non avrebbe dovuto essere divertente, ma il tempismo comico di Jace era impressionante. L'insegnante aveva voltato le spalle per cambiare la diapositiva di PowerPoint e Jace si era girato indietro tenendo una nota che diceva qualcosa di altrettanto ridicolo. 

C'era qualcosa nelle situazioni in cui non si doveva ridere, che le rendeva ancora più divertenti. Quella era stata l'unica classe in cui Alec era stato costretto a lasciare prima, e i ricordi lo ossessionavano ancora fino a quel giorno. La sensazione di diventare sempre più disperato per tenerlo insieme era qualcosa che Alec non aveva sperimentato da quel corso di scienze. Fino a quelle e-mail.

Invece di rispondere alle mail di Magnus, si alzò semplicemente e si diresse verso di lui. Assumendo il comando Alec, si avviò senza un parola verso la stanza del personale seguito da Magnus. Non potevano parlare correttamente, non in questo contesto, ma la compagnia di Magnus era tutto quello di cui Alec aveva bisogno per tornare alla sua scrivania come se gli fosse stata data una seconda, una terza e quarta vita. 

Fino a quando non ha preso il telefono dalla tasca per dare una rapida occhiata. Era diventata un'abitudine recente, nel caso in cui Max lo stesse cercando. Tuttavia, il testo che lo fissava non proveniva certamente dal suo fratellino.

Da Maryse: Abbiamo cambiato idea Alec. Questo è assurdo. Non ti daremo la custodia di nostro figlio. Verremo a prenderlo questo fine settimana ed è meglio che non faccia storie. È un giovane adulto e deve iniziare a comportarsi come tale. Niente più crisi isteriche perché non sta facendo a modo suo, o si lamenta del fatto che vogliamo consegnargli una società di successo per niente, un'opportunità che la maggior parte della gente vorrebbe. Sono deluso da te, Alec. Pensavo che non avresti incoraggiato e favorito questo comportamento. Minacciare di spargere la voce che siamo genitori negligenti è disgustoso. Se non foste i nostri figli, non vorremmo più avere a che fare con voi due. Ti suggerisco di riflettere a lungo sulle tue azioni e sulle conseguenze che hanno sulle altre persone. Questo deve finire adesso.  
Ricevuto 13:09


	39. I'm on my knees, begging please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un po' di problemi angosciano il nostro angelo :(((
> 
> musica: by FOALS - Neptune. xxx
> 
> PS: non fissate quegli occhi xx io vi ho avvisato ;)

Lunedì 20 gennaio 2020. 17:03.

La colpa è un concetto altamente soggettivo. Alec non biasimava Max per non avergli detto tutta la verità sul permesso dei suoi genitori per questo piano. In realtà, non poteva nemmeno essere sicuro che Maryse gli stesse dicendo la verità. Non era conosciuta per la sua stellare onestà e l’integrità. Non era una situazione facile, e non c'era un modo semplice di affrontarla. O forse c'era. Forse ce n'erano molti, ma Alec non riusciva proprio a pensarne uno solo. 

Alec cominciava a sentirsi come se non fosse stato progettato per questo. Per i primi diciotto anni della sua vita, si era vantato di essere un bravo figlio e un bravo fratello.  
Aveva rinunciato da tempo ad essere un bravo figlio, ma c'era una grande differenza tra non essere un bravo figlio, e essere uno cattivo. La domanda che si stava ponendo ora avrebbe distrutto il suo sé diciottenne. 

Preferirebbe essere un cattivo figlio, o un cattivo fratello?

Spalancando la porta del suo appartamento, il terrore che non gli era mancato per tutto il giorno, stava inondando brutalmente le sue vene. Da quando aveva letto le parole di sua madre, aspettava questa sensazione di terrore per sostituire l'intorpidimento che gli era caduto addosso e mentre la giornata si trascinava avanti, e si chiedeva perché non riusciva ancora a sentirlo. Anche se, non era stato così ingenuo da credere che non lo avrebbe colpito come un treno merci. In realtà non aveva mai capito l'origine di questa frase, si rese conto, mentre attraversava il suo cervello, forse era la descrizione del fragoroso rumore che producevano, o un riferimento alla distruzione lasciata in caso di un disastro?  
In entrambi i casi, andavano bene in questa situazione. Il rumore nella sua testa era certamente fragoroso.

“Alec!” lo salutò Max, paletta in una mano, spazzola nell'altra. Max aveva chiaramente spazzato il corridoio prima dell'arrivo di Alec. "Sei a casa presto!"

"Lo sono" concordò Alec, guardando suo fratello con sospetto. "Stai pulendo."

"Si" concordò Max, sempre così allegro.

"Perché?" chiese Alec, oltrepassando la soglia e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Di solito non si preoccupava di togliere le scarpe proprio davanti alla porta, o se ne dimenticava, ma visto che Max aveva appena spazzato, decise che sarebbe stato solo educato. "Hai rotto qualcosa?" scherzò, dubitando che ci sarebbe stata un'altra ragione.

"No" replicò Max, aggrottando le sopracciglia, in un modo che solo il fratello più giovane poteva tirare fuori. "Volevo solo essere gentile, duh."

"Non devi farlo, Max."

"Lo so" rispose Max, questa volta lasciando il "Duh" non detto ma fortemente implicito. Fece un sorriso timido e disse: "Dai, è il minimo che posso fare."

Alec ascoltò le parole. Sapeva che Max gli stava parlando, ma era come se qualcuno avesse calpestato gli ingranaggi del suo cervello con tutta la forza possibile, bloccandoli in posizione fino a quando non erano utili quanto un vecchio pezzo di metallo malconcio . 

Di fronte al silenzio di suo fratello, Max ha aggiunto: "Non è che io abbia avuto altro da fare oggi, dopo il colloquio."

Stordito, Alec rispose: "Bene, grazie Max." Aveva la sensazione di cento postumi di sbornia tutti in una volta, ma senza la malattia, solo la sensazione disorientante di provare a rimetterti insieme dopo una notte in cui le hai schiacciate in un frullatore pieno di Tequila. "Com'è andata?"

Max alzò gli occhi al cielo e si precipitò nel soggiorno davanti ad Alec. “Bene.”

Alec si accigliò. "Sei sicuro?"

"Sì, certo. Non so di cosa si lamentino sempre le persone, i colloqui non sono affatto spaventosi ”dichiarò, gettandosi sul divano con molto più entusiasmo del necessario. "Basta parlare di un sacco di merda su te stesso con estranei, la cosa più facile del mondo."

Alec sbuffò, confuso. "Bé, sono contento che sia andata bene."

"Sì, lo stesso."

Distratto, si tolse la giacca dalle spalle e la poggiò sulla sedia. Di solito, non gli piaceva lasciarla lì e l’appendeva ordinatamente nel suo guardaroba, ma c'erano cose molto più urgenti a portata di mano. "Ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa."

" ... Kay " rispose Max, toccando il suo telefono con molto più impegno di quello che stava mostrando ad Alec.

Aveva intenzione di chiedere a Max cosa diavolo aveva detto ai loro genitori che aveva portato al messaggio di testo che Alec aveva appena ricevuto. Non era arrabbiato, e certamente non deluso, aveva solo bisogno di avere tutti i fatti prima che potessero decidere il modo migliore per andare avanti. Oltre a trascinare tre quinti della sua famiglia attraverso mesi di dolorosi procedimenti giudiziari, Alec stava lottando per pensare a una soluzione. Invece, quello che gli uscì dalla bocca era una domanda completamente diversa. 

"Perché hai lasciato casa, Max?"

"Mi sono già ..."

"No, Max. Voglio dire, davvero. Perché?"

Guardò il suo fratellino deglutire e distogliere lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa per aver causato questo disagio, ma non voleva toglierlo. Ora che aveva fatto la domanda, aveva bisogno di sentire la risposta.

"Li ho sentiti parlare, Alec " disse Max, con una qualità instabile alla voce. "Non hanno mai avuto alcuna intenzione di lasciarmi vivere la mia vita."

L'oscurità nel cervello di Alec stava diventando sempre più fitta, ma doveva essere presente per questo. Ripetendo la risposta di Max nella sua mente, costringendosi ad ascoltare davvero le parole, chiese: "Che cosa vuoi dire?"

Un momento di esitazione. “Ho fatto domanda per un lavoro, simile a quello per cui sono andato oggi, okay? Poi qualche giorno dopo, ho parlato con mamma e papà, mi ha detto cha aveva ricevuto una telefonata dalla gente del negozio. Non so perché non abbiano chiamato il mio numero invece del telefono fisso, ma non importa. Probabilmente avevano cinquant'anni o qualcosa del genere ” disse, le parole che cadevano come in un tipico stile Mac, piene di urgenza senza pazienza. “Poi gli ha detto che non ero più interessato, a quanto pare non voleva che perdessi tempo con cose del genere. Ha detto che mi avrebbe fatto fare qualche esperienza di lavoro con il suo amico, Monty Jonty o qualunque sia il suo nome ... "

"Jonathon Montague?"

"Sì, questo è tutto " annuì Max. “Così ha detto che sarei andato a lavorare per lui, gratis. Va bene, capisco che devi farti strada in questi posti, ma il problema è che non voglio nemmeno andare lì, poi c'è il fatto che non mi ha nemmeno detto della telefonata. Quindi la mamma era d'accordo con lui e mi ha detto che mi avrebbe aiutato ad entrare nello stesso college in cui sei andato tu, anche se ogni volta che menzionano quel college, dico loro esplicitamente che non voglio andare alla facoltà di legge. Non voglio fare l'avvocato, lo sanno, ma a loro non importa ” ha continuato, senza fermarsi un momento a riflettere sulle sue parole. Probabilmente erano state le più oneste che Max aveva pronunciato da quando era arrivato, e Alec non aveva nessuna intenzione di interromperlo. "È da psicopatici, l'idea che stiano già pianificando tutta la mia vita, Contro La Mia Volontà, prima ancora che mi diplomi. Probabilmente hanno fatto lo stesso con te! Voglio dire, volevi davvero fare l'avvocato? " chiese.

"Fortunatamente, l'ho fatto, perché non credo che avrei avuto molta scelta se non l'avessi fatto" ha confessato Alec. “O forse no. Forse non volevo farlo, ma ne parlavano così tanto che sembrava la mia unica opzione " ha detto. “Non lo so, ma ora mi piace, quindi immagino che non abbia più importanza. Ma tu, d'altra parte, hai altre opinioni. L’hai dimostrato abbastanza bene ” rise, mentre Max sollevava le spalle. “Seriamente, Max, chiaramente farai esattamente quello che vuoi fare indipendentemente da quello che dicono gli altri. Solo, sei sicuro che questa sia la mossa giusta? Non sto cercando di cambiare idea, sto solo chiedendo se sei sicuro. Non c'è altro un altro modo? Hai bisogno di distanziarti fisicamente da loro per avere la tua libertà, o puoi farlo funzionare da casa, dove sono tutti i tuoi amici? ”

Max scosse la testa. "Non ho amici" sussurrò. Con orrore di Alec, negli occhi di Max cominciò a formarsi una pericolosa quantità di lacrime. “Alec, non posso tornare lì. Per favore, non posso parlarne, ma proprio ... non posso. "

Improvvisamente, il suo dilemma si era risolto da solo. Semplice come quello, Alec sapeva che avrebbe preferito essere il figlio peggiore di sempre per la grazie della razza umana, piuttosto che essere meno del fratello che sapeva di poter essere. I genitori dovevano prendersi cura dei propri figli, non viceversa. Ma i figli avrebbero dovuto prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro, e Alec si sarebbe dannato se avesse deluso Max.

"Okay, okay. Va bene, Max. Va bene. Non è necessario, va bene?

Max fece un respiro traballante. “Hanno chiamato? È per questo che lo stai chiedendo? "

Alec annuì. “Maryse ha inviato un messaggio. Che cosa le hai detto esattamente?” Le ruote stavano fischiando visibilmente nel cervello di Max, ma Alec chiuse tutto prima ancora che potesse iniziare. “No, andiamo. Dimmelo e basta."

Abbattuto, Max ammise “Potrei aver ... be', tipo minacciato di spargere la voce che li avevo lasciati perché erano genitori incompetenti. Il che è sbagliato, lo so! Ma, intendo ... bé, lo sono! ”

Alec sospirò. "Hai ragione, era sbagliato, e potrebbe aver reso tutto molto più difficile per noi" ha sottolineato, ma facendo solo un minimo sforzo nel rimproverarlo.

"Mi dispiace, Alec " disse Max, gli occhi tristi puntarono intensamente suo fratello maggiore.

Stanco, Alec disse: “Sì, lo so. Vado a chiamare mamma, vedo cosa posso fare. ”

Non ci fu risposta. Non ci fu risposta quella notte, mentre Alec e Max rimasero seduti in silenzio a contemplare le loro tristi prospettive. Non ci fu risposta quando Alec provò a chiamarla nella sua pausa pranzo martedì, né quando provò di nuovo quando tornò a casa dal lavoro. Max aveva organizzato per loro di incontrare il preside della scuola martedì sera, completamente incapace di contenere la sua eccitazione quando lo aveva detto la prima volta ad Alec. 

Alla fine, si era rivelato essere un evento piuttosto cupo, sia Max che Alec hanno schiaffeggiato i loro volti per nascondere l'ansia che li stava rosicchiando entrambi. Hanno esaminato il fatto che Alec non era il tutore legale di Max, e allora hanno spiegato che Max era ancora iscritto alla sua vecchia scuola ma aveva intenzione di trasferirsi il prima possibile. Il preside ha chiesto di mettersi in contatto quando volevano organizzare la sua iscrizione, e assicurarono che lo avrebbero fatto. Promesse vuote e niente poteva minimamente descrivere l'intensa frustrazione e senso di colpa che Alec aveva provato. Se Maryse non avesse risposto, cosa sarebbe successo?

Mercoledì all'ora di pranzo, Alec si sentiva terribile. Aveva periodicamente chiamato Robert e Maryse, mandandogli sms, messaggi vocali, tutto per chiedere una risposta.  
Non ne aveva inviati troppi, non più di una manciata ciascuna, poiché non voleva essere incolpato di molestie. 

Il risultato finale era un disastro di uomo, nervoso, bloccato sul bordo della sedia in attesa di una telefonata che dubitava sarebbe mai arrivata. E se fossero venuti a prendere Max quel fine settimana? Cosa avrebbe fatto poi?

Scacciarlo dal profondo della sua mente, una notifica lampeggiò nell'angolo in basso a destra del suo schermo.

Da: Magnus Bane  
oggetto: Ciao  
Ciao, Alexander. Oggi sembri sospettosamente triste. Va tutto bene?

Involontariamente, si ritrovò a sorridere. Senza alzare lo sguardo, scrisse una risposta rapida e premette invia.

A: Magnus Bane  
oggetto: Ciao  
Ciao, scusa, sono un po' distratto. Sto bene però. Sei ancora pronto per stasera?

Una rapida risposta comparve sullo schermo di Alec.

Da: Magnus Bane  
oggetto: Ciao  
Alexander, non devi certo scusarti. Sono assolutamente pronto per stasera, purché tu lo sia?

A: Magnus Bane  
Oggetto: Ciao,  
grazie Magnus, e sì lo sono. A che ora devo essere da te?

“Ehi, Alec! È molto tempo che non ci si vede!"

Freneticamente, Alec fece clic sul pulsante, nel tentativo di nascondere i messaggi sul suo schermo dagli occhi indiscreti di Simon Lewis. 

“Ciao, ciao Simon. Che cosa succede?" chiese, più incerto di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.

“Niente di che, eri solo un po’ depresso. Sai, più del solito, quindi ho pensato di vedere come stavi, e anche la tua famiglia ” balbettò. “Come sta Isabelle? Bene, probabilmente sta bene, come vanno le cose con Magnus? ”

Da: Magnus Bane  
oggetto: Ciao  
Questa è un'idea meravigliosa, tesoro. Incontriamoci nei bagni tra cinque minuti.

Non è stata colpa di Simon, non proprio. I nostri cervelli sono cablati per rilevare il movimento, radicati profondamente nella nostra risposta di lotta o fuga è il fatto che, quando qualcosa si muove, lo notiamo. La notifica apparve sullo schermo di Alec, gli occhi di Simon lo catturarono in un millesimo di secondo. Non era intenzionale, Alec lo sapeva, ma non appena la parola tesoro fu registrata, nessuno con la minima quantità di intrighi su di loro avrebbe potuto distogliere lo sguardo.

“Ah! No, Simon no, non è– ”

“Va bene, amico! Voglio dire, sono l'ultimo a giudicare– ”

“Shhh! Simon no! Sta solo scherzando– ”

"Ho più nodi di ..." si interruppe, con il viso lentamente invaso dallo stesso livello di orrore che si agitava in tutto l'essere di Alec. "Intendo-"

"Staì zitto. Smetti di parlare."

"Alexander " Magnus fece le fusa alle sue spalle, "non c'è modo di parlare con il nostro amico qui."

Stringendo i denti, Alec si girò per lanciare un'occhiataccia a Magnus e disse: "Digli che stavi scherzando".

Magnus non si preoccupava nemmeno di domare il suo ghigno. "Certo" calmo, si rivolse a Simon aggiungendo "Mi stavo solo divertendo un po' con Alexander. Non lo faremmo mai al lavoro, certamente no.”

"Sì, certo che no" Simon sorrise, con orrore di Alec, facendo l'OCCHIOLINO a Magnus.

"No, non lo è, questo è ... Magnus!"

Accarezzando la testa di Alec in un modo che lo fece infuriare, Magnus si lasciò cadere sulla sedia a destra e poi chiese: "Allora, Simon, cosa c'è di nuovo?"

Simon fece una rapida scansione dei computer circostanti e, vedendo che erano tutti disconnessi, afferrò la sedia girevole vicina e la tirò alla sinistra di Alec. "Niente di che" sospirò, appoggiando il viso tra i palmi delle mani. "Solo il solito–"

“Aspetta, aspetta” interruppe Alec, tendendo la mano a Simon ma fissando intensamente Magnus. In quel momento, non riuscì a decidere se fosse più arrabbiato di quanto fosse acceso. Cercare di mettere un dito su quello che riguardava le tendenze più esasperanti di Magnus che lo rendeva così stupidamente attraente era quasi impossibile. "Stiamo seriamente andando avanti?"

"Protesti, Alexander–"

"Oh, qualunque cosa " scattò, spingendo indietro la sedia dalla scrivania. "Vado a pranzo."

“Aspetta” ordinò Magnus, con voce calma nonostante la malizia scarabocchiata su tutto il viso. "Non andare" disse ad Alec, ancora congelato mentre si metteva in piedi. 

Allungando una mano verso il braccio di Alec, si girò verso Simon e ammise: “Lo stavo solo prendendo in giro. Non lo faremmo mai. "

Simon sorrise. "Sì, ci ho pensato."

"Voglio dire, hai visto le dimensioni dei bagni?" continuò Magnus, fingendo innocenza. "Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare tutti i modi in cui dovresti contorcerti ..."

"Basta" interruppe Alec, mettendo a tacere la coppia. "Parliamo di qualcos'altro, come il fatto che sei venuto qui solo per chiedermi di Izzy."

"Whaaoo – non è vero, non lo è, non so di cosa stai parlando!" sbottò Simon, molto meno entusiasta della loro presa in giro quando si trovava dall’altra parte. "Perché dovrei chiederti di Izzy?"

Alec sorrise. “Simon, penso che potrebbe essere quello che chiamano troppo per protestare. Oggi pomeriggio devo essere in tribunale, vado a pranzo. Ci vediamo più tardi. "

Prima che potesse finire di spingere indietro la sedia, Magnus si sporse leggermente e sussurrò: "Verso le sei?"

"Perfetto " sorrise Alec, poi diede una pacca sulla spalla a Simon e uscì. Fu solo quando fu a metà del suo sandwich e i suoi pensieri traditori tornarono al luogo miserabile che era la sua vita attuale, che si rese conto di non aver pensato a Max o Maryse, o alla custodia, o ai casi giudiziari per almeno mezz'ora. 

Quello era probabilmente il tempo più lungo che fosse passato da quando tutta questa faccenda era iniziata. 

Forse non era stato intenzionale, o forse Magnus era meno trasparente con le sue intenzioni di quanto Alec talvolta ipotizzasse. 

Forse i suoi scoppi esasperanti non erano stati tentativi senza scopo di umiliare il suo ragazzo. 

Era possibile, si rese conto Alec, che Magnus era appena riuscito a tirare la lana dagli occhi in un modo incredibilmente irritante.

Era qualcosa a cui pensare, e per fortuna non aveva assolutamente nulla a che fare con la sua unica, madre in collera.


	40. The coldest night and a warm embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm eccoli finalmente insieme *_*
> 
> musica: TENDER - Tar.

Mercoledì 22 gennaio 2020. 17:48.

Alec Lightwood non era nervoso, ma avrebbe mentito a sé stesso e a intervalli piuttosto regolari, quando provava ad ignorare l'ansia che più volte lo aveva afferrato fino a paralizzarlo. 

Questo sembrava uno di quei momenti mentre percorreva il lungo corridoio fino alla porta di casa di Magnus. 

La camicia verde bosco che aveva scelto era stretta sul petto. Izzy gli aveva assicurato che non lo era, ma sembrava decisamente costrittiva. 

Non si sentiva così a causa di Magnus, certamente no. Non ricordava l'ultima volta che si era sentito a disagio con lui, ma lo stesso non si poteva dire verso sé stesso. Alec non era molto esperto, nel migliore dei casi, e aveva paura di deludere Magnus, di rivelarsi imbarazzante e inadeguato, cosa che in qualche modo era riuscito a nascondere fino a questo momento.

Pregava che Magnus non si accorgesse che stava sudando mentre bussava alla porta del suo appartamento. Fortunatamente non ha dovuto aspettare molto tempo e la porta si è aperta rapidamente. 

Magnus sorrise apprezzando quello che aveva davanti. 

"Sei uno schianto" mormorò, accompagnando Alec nel soggiorno. "Come ti senti?" chiese.

Si fermarono a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. 

Alec era assolutamente mozzafiato, pensò, mentre i suoi occhi studiavano il meraviglioso contrasto della sua camicia che metteva in risalto il verde brillante dei suoi occhi.  
Le sue labbra si aprirono in un sorriso incerto. “Grazie, Magnus. Anche tu sei splendido ” disse, poi scrollò le spalle. "Sto bene. Molto meglio, adesso che sono qui. " 

La verità era che ad Alec non era sfuggito che quello che era successo con Maryse non era stato un sogno indotto da una sostanza che aveva assunto. Ma non aveva mentito quando aveva detto che si sentiva meglio in quel momento, anche se solo moderatamente.

Magnus annuì. “Stai andando davvero bene. Per Max, intendo. "

"Grazie" disse Alec, "ma non mi sento così."

Ha fatto un passo avanti. “Non mi sorprende. È troppo facile non vedere i nostri successi quando sono proprio di fronte a noi, e tu mio caro, hai un talento eccezionale in questo. ”

Alec fissò il pavimento. Aveva paura di guardare Magnus. "Forse" mormorò.

Magnus gli mise una mano sul braccio. “Non dobbiamo parlarne se non vuoi. Possiamo solo sederci e mangiare in silenzio tutta la notte, se è quello di cui hai bisogno. "

"Ehi, sono davvero così imbronciato?" chiese mentre il suo familiare sorriso sbilenco usciva dal suo nascondiglio. “No, non ti preoccupare. Sto davvero bene. E’ solo un gioco della mia mente, tutto qui. Ma non lo permetterò più, non stanotte. ”

La lingua di Magnus ha giocato con il suo labbro inferiore mentre rifletteva nei suoi pensieri. “Quindi, sarà mio compito tenerti distratto? Perché penso di poterlo fare." si avvicinò, sentendo il calore aumentare e senza pensare, aprì le braccia perché Alec entrasse. 

Rimasero così, il loro abbraccio non era abbastanza stretto da sentire i battiti irregolari del cuore dell’altro. Alec inclinò la testa nell'incavo del collo di Magnus, catturando il dolce profumo del legno di sandalo. Sapeva quale shampoo Magnus usava, dato che lui e Isabelle ne avevano discusso a lungo a un certo punto. Ora, ogni volta che si avvicinava abbastanza per annusarlo, aveva l'impulso di immergersi in quella fraganza. Forse era animalesco da parte sua, ma l'idea che fosse marchiato in questo modo era inspiegabilmente attraente. Avere il profumo di Magnus su tutto il suo corpo, quasi come una rivendicazione territoriale, era un desiderio che non riusciva a spiegare e non voleva guardare troppo da vicino. Quindi, per ora, lo ha spinto nella parte posteriore della sua testa tra la pila infinita di pensieri indesiderati. 

Per la prima volta da quando era tornato a casa e aveva trovato Max fuori il suo condominio, la mente di Alec era calma.

Passò le dita tra i capelli di Magnus e parlò piano. “Mi dispiace, penso solo a me. Come è stata la tua giornata?

"Sciocchezze" rispose Magnus, allontanandosi delicatamente dal loro abbraccio. "È andato tutto bene, niente di straordinario." superò Alec e si avvicinò al bancone che, con sua sorpresa, era pieno di una serie di pentole, padelle e utensili scartati.

"Hai cucinato?" chiese Alec.

"Sì, naturalmente?" la sorpresa echeggiò sul viso di Magnus.

"Cosa ... pensavo che avremmo preso qualcosa da asporto o qualcosa del genere?"

"No, ... perché pensavi ti avessi invitato qui, invece di portarti fuori?"

Alec si strinse nelle spalle, la bocca ancora mezza aperta. “E’ solo che, non lo so, non ci ho pensato. Non c’era bisogno di cucinare però, mi sento malissimo adesso. ”

Magnus emise una risata sbalordita. "Perché ti senti male, Alexander?" fece un passo avanti, riempiendo il silenzio di Alec. "Volevo cucinare per te, per favore non sentirti male."

Gli occhi di Alec scivolarono verso le labbra di Magnus, inviando un'ondata di soddisfazione attraverso l'altro uomo. "Bene, solo se posso cucinare per te la prossima volta."

L'ampio sorriso di Magnus era l'unica risposta di cui aveva bisogno. "Bene, ora stai zitto e siediti." si chinò e diede ad Alec un bacio dolce sulle labbra.

"Per cos'era quello?" Mormorò Alec.

"Ho bisogno di un motivo?"

Alec scosse la testa. "Affatto."

Magnus fece un altro passo avanti, apparentemente dopo essersi rassicurato sul fatto che il cibo non si sarebbe rovinato senza la sua attenzione. "Hai fame?"

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "Posso mangiare ora o più tardi, non importa."

"Dopo?" chiese Magnus. "Quindi cosa possiamo fare nel frattempo?"

Alec non poteva contenere un gran divertimento. "Posso pensare ad alcune opzioni" sorrise. 

La sua faccia si abbassò quando Magnus indietreggiò, solo per riprendersi di nuovo quando spense rapidamente ogni bruciatore.

"Cosa avevi in mente?"

Alec deglutì, riconoscendo facilmente lo sguardo negli occhi di Magnus. 

Era malizioso, chiaro e semplice, ed era chiaro che Alec non sarebbe uscito da questo incolume. "Uhm, pensavo che potessimo, sai ..." era inutile, semplicemente non aveva il coraggio di essere così audace. "Magnus" supplicò.

Imperterrito, allungò la mano e passò le dita tra i capelli di Alec, sfiorandogli delicatamente il cuoio capelluto con tutta la disinvolta di cui era capace. "Te lo prometto, ti darò tutto quello che mi chiederai, Alec" sussurrò.

Era assolutamente inutile ed entrambi lo sapevano. 

Gli occhi spalancati di Alec e la bocca senza parole hanno quasi fatto sentire in colpa Magnus, ma non del tutto. "Che ne dici se te lo chiedo io invece?" lui ha offerto. "Ti piacerebbe fare sesso–"

“Magnus!”

"Che cosa?" chiese. "Non è che qualcuno possa sentirci."

"Magnus" protestò, anche se più debole.

"Sì?"

"Sai, non sei divertente" la voce di Alec ancora incerta, ma i suoi ochi dicevano ben altro mentre si trascinava in avanti e afferrava Magnus per la giacca facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio affamato. Forse le parole non erano poi così importanti, decise Magnus, mentre spingeva Alec all'indietro nel corridoio. 

Più tardi, Magnus si ritrovò a riflettere su quanto velocemente le inibizioni di Alec si fossero abbassate e nessuno dei due si stava affatto lamentando.

Era stato fortunato che, poiché i piatti erano interamente a base vegetale, potevano essere facilmente riscaldati. Tranne il riso, forse, ma Magnus si assicurò di farlo saltare a fuoco vivo per alcuni minuti. Alec aveva, educatamente, chiesto di usare la doccia di Magnus. Magnus era stato tentato di unirsi a lui, ma l'attrazione di un pasto abbondante dopo uno sforzo simile era stato semplicemente troppo forte.

"Vuoi mangiare a letto?" lo chiamò Magnus.

Qualche istante dopo, un Alec dai capelli soffici apparve sulla soglia con l'espressione più rilassata che Magnus avesse mai visto su di lui. Stava indossando una delle camicie di Magnus, il morbido cotone gli accarezzava la pelle. Si è scoperto che Magnus era un cuoco eccellente, e di questo non era affatto sorpreso. Aveva preparato il Nasi Goreng, un piatto tradizionale indonesiano, ma privo di qualsiasi prodotto di origine animale, e l'aveva abbinato a qualche Tempeh dolce e speziato. L'uomo era un genio in tutto quello che faceva, e Alec si assicurò che Magnus fosse ben consapevole di quanto fosse riconoscente.

“Non riesco ancora a credere che tu abbia creato questo Magnus. Sei sicuro di non averlo semplicemente ordinato? ”

Magnus rise. "Sono lusingato, tesoro, ma no."

Il suono del telefono di Alec che squillava nella stanza accanto lo fece sussultare. "Merda, scusa, un secondo" ha detto.

"Non è un problema" ha risposto Magnus, respingendo le scuse non necessarie di Alec con un rapido gesto della mano. Era già in piedi e si stava maledicendo internamente per aver lasciato il telefono e i jeans sul pavimento della camera da letto di Magnus. Pochi secondi dopo, stava estraendo dalla tasca l'oggetto desiderato, avendo a malapena il tempo di leggere il nome di Maryse che già stava squillando di nuovo.

"Ciao?"

"Alec" ha detto. "Stavo per arrendermi."

"Scusa, sì" ansimò, cercando di rimettere insieme i suoi pensieri confusi. "Ero nell'altra stanza" ha spiegato. "Sono contento che tu mi abbia chiamato."  
“Beh, mi sei sembrato piuttosto disperato di parlarci. Non ricordo l'ultima volta che ho ricevuto così tante chiamate da te. Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che alla fine hai deciso di cedere ai tuoi genitori " disse seccamente.

La sua amarezza era evidente, ma Alec non la lasciò continuare. "Mamma, capisco perché sei arrabbiata–"

"Oh, hai un figlio di cui non sono a conoscenza?"

"No ma-"

“Allora non capisci perché sono così arrabbiata, Alec. È mio figlio e non ha il diritto di allontanarsi da noi perché non gli piacciono alcune delle cose che gli abbiamo detto, o perché vuole una vita più facile con suo fratello maggiore ”urlò lei. "Dov'è? Voglio parlargli. Non può evitarmi per sempre. "

“Mamma, posso parlarti prima per favore? Penso davvero che– ”

"Dov'è, Alec?" disse, la voce più alta di quanto non sentisse da molto tempo. Il controllo che Maryse credeva di avere su Max le era davvero scivolato dalle dita, e non ne era affatto contenta. "Fallo venire al telefono proprio in questo istante."

"Non posso."

“Oh, non dirmelo. Se è cresciuto come pensa di essere, non può evitare di parlare con sua madre, adesso? ”

“No mamma. Non posso perché non è qui. Non sono a casa " ha ammesso.

"Quindi hai lasciato mio figlio a casa, da solo?" chiese lei. "Per quale motivo?"

"Mamma, ha sedici anni ..."

"Perchè, Alec?" chiese lei con voce pericolosamente calma. "Cosa diavolo c’era di così importante da lasciarlo alla prima occasione?"

Alec si rifiutò di dire qualsiasi cosa tranne che la verità: "Sono con il mio ragazzo".

"Tu hai un ragazzo?" chiese lei, poi emise un sospiro prolungato. "Non mi dici più niente, vero?"

Alec ha provato a lasciar perdere. Lo ha fatto davvero, ma lo sdegno nella sua voce era troppo. 

“Bene, perché dovrei? Perché dovrei chiamarti, o mandarti un messaggio, o dirti cosa sta succedendo nella mia vita, quando questo è tutto quello che ottengo? ” scattò. "Quando è stata l'ultima volta che mi hai detto qualcosa di carino, mai?"

"Non parlarmi così, Alexander" lo rimproverò.

"Mamma, voglio solo essere felice" la supplicò Alec. “Non sto cercando di farti del male dicendolo, ma non sono mai stato felice a casa. Ero miserabile e solo e ... non mi sono mai fidato di poter essere me stesso intorno a te. "

"Ma avevi tutto quello di cui avevi bisogno" ha affermato. "Max ha tutto quello che gli occorre." ma per la prima volta sembrava meno sicura di sé stessa.

"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che l'hai abbracciato?"

Maryse non disse nulla, ma non ne aveva bisogno. Alec conosceva già la risposta. Non saprebbe dire davvero quale fosse la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente, se fosse una persona distante per natura, o se avesse appena sviluppato un disgusto per l'affetto perché non gli era mai stato mostrato. A questo punto non aveva molta importanza, ma sapeva che per Max era diverso. Il fratello minore di Lightwood era stato amato da tutti quelli che lo avevano preceduto, lo avevano inondato d'amore e affetto fin dal primo giorno in cui lo avevano incontrato. Il passaggio da questo a una casa vuota e a cuori freddi in meno di un anno deve essere stato devastante.

“Mamma, non sto dicendo che non lo ami o che non ti ami. Sto solo dicendo che deve essere stato difficile per lui quando ci siamo trasferiti tutti in così stretta successione, e forse ha sofferto più di quanto pensassimo? "

Proprio quando Alec stava iniziando a pensare che forse era stato tagliato fuori, e che Maryse si stesse semplicemente rifiutando di parlargli, un silenzioso, teso, "Forse" arrivò al suo orecchio.

“Sì, forse ” concordò Alec, un po' sbalordito dal fatto che avesse anche ricevuto così tanto riconoscimento da lei. “Senti, questo non è una cosa permanente, possiamo scendere a compromessi. Voi siete i suoi genitori, dovreste avere la sua tutela legale " ha detto Alec, tirando fuori ogni trucco possibile. “Ma puoi aiutarlo a iscriversi alla scuola che vuole frequentare adesso, quindi potrà ancora laurearsi” ha esortato, giocando sempre con il bisogno innato di perfezione dei suoi genitori. “Chissà, potrebbe non essere necessario che resti così a lungo. Probabilmente si annoierà da me abbastanza presto, ma non credo che possiamo dirgli di no su questo, mamma. Fidati di me, ho provato a convincerlo che questa non è l'unica opzione, ma non ci sono riuscito.”

"Dio, sarebbe stato un peccato se tu avessi studiato psicologia invece che legge come desideravi" disse Maryse, in quella che era la cosa più vicina che aveva ricevuto per un complimento da lei in tutto l'anno. "Ci devo pensare" scattò lei, poi chiuse la chiamata. 

Stordito, tornò nel soggiorno e si precipitò di fronte a Magnus. Certo, pensò, psicologia. Si era completamente dimenticato che per un anno intero era stato assolutamente determinato a voler lavorare in una prigione a sostegno del trattamento e della riforma dei criminali condannati. Si chiese a cos'altro aveva dovuto rinunciare.

"Stai bene?" chiese Magnus.

"Penso, um ..." afferrò il bicchiere d'acqua dal tavolo e bevve un lungo sorso. "Penso che potrebbe aver capito, almeno in parte."

"Lei lo ha fatto?" Magnus si raddrizzò sulla sedia, fissando attentamente. "Cosa ha detto?"

“Beh, all'inizio c'è stata molta merda. Quindi ha ammesso che forse Max ha trovato difficile vivere a casa, più di quanto tutti noi pensassimo. Poi ha detto qualcosa sul fatto che ho fatto un buon lavoro e sono diventato un avvocato ” ha ricordato. "Ma non nel senso che avrei dovuto farle causa. Penso che intendesse essere abbastanza comprensiva. Poi ha riattaccato."

"Quindi, promettente?"

"Sì" concordò. “Non ci voglio sperare, per Max, ma sì. Credo di si."

Magnus si alzò dal suo posto e girò intorno al tavolo. Passò una mano tra i capelli di Alec in un gesto di affetto facile prima di chinarsi e piantare un bacio sulla sua testa. "Sapevi che ce l'avevi in te" mormorò.

"Beh, non è ancora finita" ha sottolineato Alec.

"No, ma per me sembra un progresso."

Alec annuì. "Sì, un progresso."

"Vuoi restare stanotte o tornare da Max?"

"Sono sicuro che apprezzerà una notte senza di me, a dire il vero" ha detto Alec. "Solo se non ti dispiace"

Magnus sorrise, prendendo il viso di Alec con le mani. "Non essere sciocco" ammonì gentilmente, poi lo incontrò a metà in un bacio dolce e lento.

"Cosa farei senza di te?" chiese Alec quando si separarono.

"Hmm" rifletté Magnus. "Probabilmente saresti scoppiato in fiamme."

"Sì " Alec rise. "Probabilmente."


	41. Better late than never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bene, pensò Alec, meglio tardi che mai. ^_^
> 
> voglio Alec come fratellone, che invidia xx
> 
> musica by: Tame Impala - The Less I Know The Better.

Giovedì 23 gennaio 2020. 11:12.

"Fatto tardi?"

Alec girò violentemente la testa. "No."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Che cosa vuoi, Simon?" scattò Alec.

“Allora, hai fatto tardi. Bene, se vuoi essere scortese, credo che me ne andrò” borbottò Simon, scrollando le spalle.

"Aspetta." Alec si raddrizzò sulla sedia e allungò una mano. “Sto facendo lo stronzo. Ignorami."

Simon non disse nulla, continuò a fissare Alec con un'espressione vuota.

Alec sospirò. "Mi dispiace" ha detto. 'Felice adesso?' non lo ha detto, ma Simon è come se lo avesse sentito.

"Meglio" mormorò. "Accetto perchè suppongo che sei rimasto alzato fino a tardi per prendere il cazzo..."

"Shhh" sibilò Alec. “Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca! Mi rimangio le scuse, fottiti."

Simon rideva senza un minimo di delicatezza. Allegramente, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto ad Alec e lo afferrò il bracciolo facendolo girare per affrontarlo.

"Ohi, basta!" Alec si aggrappò alla scrivania per voltarsi di nuovo, ma Simon si teneva ancora stretto. "Che cosa sei, un dodicenne?"

Simon sorrise. “Ti ho fatto solo una semplice domanda. Tu e Magnus siete arrivati insieme, entrambi come se aveste dormito per circa tre ore. Presumo che fosse proprio notte fonda? ”

Alec sbuffò. “Perché ti disturba? Perché me lo stai chiedendo?"

"Perché reagisci così" ha spiegato Simon. "E’ divertente, visto che sono rimasto bloccato dietro una scrivania tutto il giorno."

"Beh, devo andare comunque." Alec si alzò in piedi ma Simon allungò una mano in un gesto per farlo rimanere. "Che cosa?" scattò ancora.

"Sta calmo amico. Sono venuto per lasciarti un messaggio." scosse la testa. "Cavolo, se devi fare così lo scontroso, dovrò dire a Magnus di smettere di sbatterti durante la settimana."

Alec lanciò a Simon uno sguardo velenoso. "Qual è il messaggio?"

"Izzy organizza una festa a casa tua questo fine settimana."

"Lei?"

"Sì."

Alec fece una pausa, ma riprendendosi subito. "Perché?"

"Per Max."

Alec lanciò una mano in aria e fece per alzarsi di nuovo. "Guarda, se non inizi a spiegarti—"

"Basta, basta." Simon sembrava volersi scusare veramente questa volta. “Immaginavo che lo sapessi. Max ha inviato un messaggio di gruppo prima. Ha ottenuto il lavoro!”

La rabbia di Alec si dissipò più rapidamente di quanto immaginasse. "Ohh ... ha senso." poi sorrise. "È fantastico. Deve essere così eccitato."

Simon annuì. “Sì, ma non puoi dirgli della festa. È una sorpresa. Dice che la sua assunzione avverrà sabato, quindi arriveremo tutti ad aiutare per preparargli una bella sorpresa. Quindi speriamo che il suo programma di inserimento vada bene, o potrebbe non essere davvero in vena di festeggiare. Voglio dire, ma ovviamente andrà bene" balbettò Simon.

“Ma, in caso contrario, suppongo che possiamo comunque organizzare una festa. Sai, come le feste di commiserazione."

Alec ha cercato di decifrare le informazioni chiave che gli erano state consegnate tra le chiacchiere eccitate di Simon. “Va bene, quindi è questo sabato, una sorpresa. Suona bene. Ora devo proprio andare. "

Ha lasciato Simon che si girava sulla sedia come un cucciolo eccitato senza il suo guinzaglio. Controllando il suo telefono, ha visto che era stato aggiunto a due nuove chat di gruppo di WhatsApp. 

Il primo, creato da Max, si chiamava -Ho ottenuto il lavoro, stronzi- pieno di messaggi di congratulazioni degli amici e della famiglia di Alec, si chiedeva se Max lo avesse detto ai loro genitori. Probabilmente no. Non avevano una chat di gruppo di famiglia e dubitava che qualcuno ne avrebbe parlato.

Il secondo, creato da Isabelle, si chiamava: "Facciamo l'amore, stronze!" sfogliando i messaggi, non ha potuto fare a meno di notare che non aveva ricevuto notizie dai suoi genitori. Nessun messaggio, nessuna chiamata persa, niente. Avrebbe dovuto tendere la mano, si chiese, o concedere loro del tempo? Di quanto tempo potrebbero avere bisogno?  
La stessa domanda ha tormentato la sua mente fino a venerdì mattina. Il suono del telefono di Alec lo ha svegliato prima della sua sveglia. Da quando è iniziato tutto, aveva preso l'abitudine di assicurarsi che il volume del suo telefono fosse sempre alzato, anche quando andava a letto. Solo poche settimane fa, non avrebbe mai sognato di farlo. Se qualcuno lo voleva, potevano chiamarlo a un'ora ragionevole, ma c'era qualcosa nell'aumentato livello di responsabilità che ora aveva che lo rendeva riluttante a lasciare il telefono nell'altra stanza quando andava a farsi una doccia. 

Guardando l'ID delle chiamante attraverso gli occhi offuscati, una scossa di panico lo attraversò alla vista del nome di Maryse.

Non erano nemmeno le sei del mattino, mentre scorreva per accettare la sua chiamata. Sarebbe stata una notizia eccezionalmente buona, o eccezionalmente cattiva.

"Buongiorno" gracchiò. "Come stai?"

“Non far finta che sia una chiamata di cortesia, vengo subito al punto. Tuo padre e io abbiamo concordato sul fatto che è imperativo che l'istruzione di Max non venga interrotta in questo momento cruciale dell'anno, e sembra che il modo migliore per farlo è che si iscriva a una scuola vicino a te."

Max aveva trascorso tutti i giorni della settimana da quando era arrivato da Alec a studiare gli stessi argomenti, come se avesse frequentato la scuola. Era disperato e non voleva restare indietro, e ancora più disperato di provare che non aveva commesso un errore lasciando la casa dei suoi genitori. 

Vedendo quanto Max ci stesse provando, l’impegno e il suo desiderio di essere ovunque, tranne che nella casa da cui era scappato, aveva davvero influenzato Alec. 

Voleva fare tutto il possibile per Max, voleva aiutarlo. Avere il permesso di sostenere suo fratello in quello che sentiva veramente come il modo migliore possibile, avrebbe dovuto sollevare un peso dalle sue spalle. Invece, gli ha appena portato più ansia. Ascoltando quelle parole di sua madre si chiese solo, qual era il problema?

"Veramente? Mamma è che ... ” ha cercato di sorridere prima di ricordare che lei non riusciva a vederlo. “È davvero fantastico da parte tua mamma. Sarà davvero eccitato, per la nuova scuola, intendo. Studia ogni giorno da quando ha ... "

"Adesso puoi smettere di provare a convincermi, Alec."

Deglutì. La sua bocca era troppo secca, ma non riusciva a pensare a muoversi per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. "Apprezzo davvero che tu lo faccia per lui, e credo che col tempo le cose andranno meglio tra voi due." Ci fu un momento di pausa. "Solo tra noi due?"

Alec trattenne il respiro. Maryse stava in realtà discutendo della distanza che era cresciuta tra loro nel corso degli anni, invece di afferrarlo per le corna e forzarlo così tanto sotto il tappeto che era a malapena riconoscibile. Facilmente, avrebbe potuto fingere che stesse parlando anche di Robert, dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto dire tre invece di due. Ma sapeva che non era quello che intendeva dire. La relazione di Alec con i suoi genitori era stata tesa, nella migliore delle ipotesi, da quando ricordava. A sua volta, lo stesso era successo con Jace e Isabelle quando seguirono il suo trasferimento in città e si resero conto che non dovevano essere continuamente rimproverati. Avevano finalmente iniziato a credere che se qualcuno non li rispettava o li apprezzava, c'erano altri pesci nel mare.

“Uhm, stavamo pensando di organizzare una specie di ... festa, domani. Se ti interessasse partecipare? Voglio dire, non so se vuoi restare o no, ma puoi sempre venire a trovare Max?”

"Pensi che Max lo vorrebbe?"

"Non vedo perché no!" Alec scrollò le spalle. "Potrebbe essere utile per te, sai, parlare e cose del genere."

"Parlare e roba del genere" disse Maryse, più secca del gin e altrettanto amara. “Che cosa stavo dicendo sul fatto che sei diventato un bravo avvocato? Perché penso che dovrò ritirare quel commento.”

Alec rise, un po' sorpreso. “Um, beh, pensaci? Nessuna pressione ma, sei la benvenuta.”

"Giusto" disse lei. "Ci penseremo. Ora ti lascio andare, Alec."

"Sì, ci vediamo" rispose, ma la chiamata era già terminata. Scuotendo la testa, ancora un po’ stordito, si tirò su. 

Non c'era assolutamente modo di riaddormentarsi dopo questo.  
Dolcemente, Max aveva rifiutato di dividere il letto dopo quella prima notte. Aveva sostenuto che non voleva invadere lo spazio di Alec, la sua esatta espressione era stata che non voleva essere ancora più fastidioso. 

Alec aveva ordinato un letto gonfiabile per il soggiorno ma, fino al suo arrivo, Max era confinato sul divano. Non era una soluzione a lungo termine, e Alec stava affrontando il fatto che presto avrebbe dovuto trovare un posto con due camere da letto. Ma spostarsi era una seccatura, e doveva assicurarsi che fossero tutti leggermente più sistemati prima che tutto fosse sradicato di nuovo. Alec non voleva svegliare Max, ma aveva davvero bisogno di bere qualcosa. Avvicinandosi nel soggiorno, fu sorpreso di trovare suo fratello che si raddrizzava sul divano.

"Ciao amico. Il telefono ti ha svegliato?"

"Uh, sì" mormorò Max. "Era mamma?"

Alec sorrise, anche se era troppo buio per vederlo. "Si. Indovina un po?"

"Dimmelo" chiese.

Sorridendo ora, Alec disse: “Puoi restare, Max. Hanno detto che puoi restare."

In un attimo, Max era in piedi sul divano per poi lanciarsi tra le braccia aperte di Alec. "Non ci posso credere" sussurrò. "Non ci posso credere, cazzo."

"Ohi" sussurrò Alec, arruffando i capelli di Max in un momentaneo tentativo di convincersi che suo fratello era ancora il bambino dalle guance paffute che aveva conosciuto una volta. "Linguaggio."

"Scusa."

"Tu dovresti scusarci." Alec si allontanò. “Ti abbiamo svegliato. Pensi di poterti riaddormentare?”

"Sì, certo." Max si tuffò di nuovo sul divano e iniziò ad avvolgere la serie di coperte che Alec gli aveva dato. “Non che io voglia. Ho voglia di correre una maratona.”

"Sì, sono sicuro che lo farai."

"Questo fine settimana allora ci sarà una doppia celebrazione" ha detto Max, rannicchiandosi più in basso nelle sue copertine. "Sono entusiasta di vedere gli ubriachi di persona, di solito ricevo solo le telefonate con i postumi della sbornia."

“Err, sì ... a tale proposito. Ho chiesto a mamma e papà se vogliono venire questo fine settimana, sai, solo per salutare tutti.”

L'espressione di Max era praticamente inesistente. Alec conosceva molto bene i suoi fratelli, ma non c'era possibilità che potesse indovinare cosa stesse pensando l'altro in quel momento.

"Oh. Hanno detto di sì?”

"Ha detto che ci avrebbero pensato."

Max annuì. "Va bene. E’ giusto. Potrebbe aiutare a chiarirci un po’. "

"Sì," concordò Alec, un po’ scioccato dalla calma snervante di Max. Aveva previsto una reazione leggermente diversa. "È quello che avevo pensato."

Max tirò le coperte sopra la testa, una voce ovattata che emanava da sotto. "... Kay, adesso torno a dormire."

Alec sorrise. “Sì, lo stesso. Notte, Max. "

Affondando di nuovo nel suo letto, Alec emise un lento sospiro di sollievo. 

Non era ancora finita, lo sapeva, fino a quando Max non si sarebbe iscritto a quella scuola. 

Ma questo era un progresso, innegabilmente. 

Il calore sbocciò nel petto di Alec alla realizzazione che tutto quello che voleva fare ora era inviare un messaggio a Magnus. Non voleva svegliarlo, ma era altamente improbabile che Magnus si fosse addormentato senza mettere il telefono in silenzioso.

A: Spero davvero di non svegliarti, ma volevo solo dirti che ho parlato con mamma e lei sembra essere d'accordo con tutto questo. Ovviamente, ha detto che era disposta a far iscrivere Max nella scuola che desidera. Penso che potrebbe venire anche questo fine settimana, il che sarà strano, ma forse è un buon segno. Non sono ancora sicuro.  
Consegnato alle 06:03.

Non si aspettava una risposta. In realtà, sperava di non riceverne, perché questo avrebbe significato che aveva svegliato Magnus in un’ora assurda, di venerdì mattina, ma era esaltato e desiderava inviare quel testo in primo luogo. 

L'anticipazione di svegliarsi con una risposta stava ronzando in lui mentre tornava nel sonno più profondo che avesse avuto da giorni. Non ci sarebbe mai una fine, non veramente. Quando un problema svanisce, un altro è in attesa di sollevare la sua brutta testa. Alec sapeva anche che il ciclo perpetuo della vita non era una ragione valida per ignorare le piccole vittorie quando accadevano. O, in effetti, le grandi vittorie. Era giusto dire che si trattava di una vittoria di dimensioni moderate, fino a che Maryse non avrebbe cambiato idea. 

Per fortuna, non sembrava che Maryse fosse stata ingenua con la sua offerta, e non aveva la tendenza a cambiare idea. 

Tuttavia, detto questo, forse non era la stessa donna che aveva conosciuto. Non completamente, comunque. La sua disponibilità al compromesso, pur tenendo conto dei suoi incessanti insulti e delle sue sciocchezze, era qualcosa di completamente nuovo da lei. 

Bene, pensò Alec, meglio tardi che mai.


	42. I know this is so rare but, i'll try my luck with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scusate la mia assenza ma eccovi un nuovo bellissimo capitolo.
> 
> musica torniamo con The Strokes - Trying Your Luck

Sabato 25 gennaio 2020. 18:34.

Simon Lewis non ricordava l'ultima volta che era stato a una festa. Certo, aveva avuto incontri, serate improvvisate con il suo gruppo in qualche bettola della città, ma non era stato ad una festa vera e propria da molto tempo. Il tipo di festa in cui c'è qualcosa da festeggiare, dove tutti possono trascorrere un'ora - o due, nel caso di Isabelle – farsi bella, un drink in mano e una playlist in sottofondo. 

Quella notte, però, avevano motivo di festeggiare. In effetti, ne avevano due. Isabelle aveva programmato una festa per celebrare il primo passo di Max nel mondo del lavoro, ma lei a mezzogiorno gli aveva inviato un sms per informarlo con entusiasmo che sua madre apparentemente aveva cambiato idea. Non lo sorprendeva che Alec avesse tenuto per sé quella informazione, era una persona incessantemente riservata e Simon non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva offerto volontariamente un’informazione a qualcuno, che non fosse Magnus, naturalmente. 

Quei due erano passati da essere insopportabili a inseparabili nel giro di poche settimane. In segreto, Simon aveva sempre fatto il tifo per loro. 

Nessuno passava così tanto tempo a parlare di qualcuno di cui non provava niente, e c'era una sottile barriera tra amore e odio.

Era rimasto scioccato quando Izzy aveva seguito il suo precedente messaggio con un altro, chiedendo se voleva incontrarla prima di andare da Alec. 

Com'era prevedibile, aveva inviato una risposta in pochi secondi, accettando con entusiasmo la sua offerta. Da allora, aveva cercato disperatamente di frugare in ogni angolo della sua mente, cercando di rispondere alla domanda che gli era esplosa nel cervello. Perché? Perché Isabelle voleva incontrarlo? 

La straordinaria intelligente, spiritosa e incredibilmente bella, vuole avere qualcosa di più di una conversazione di passaggio con lui, mediocre, decisamente poco eccezionale, banale Simon Lewis. 

Ha scoperto che la differenza tra loro era molto meno scioccante quando erano seduti a un tavolo uno di fronte all'altro, con un drink in mano e la conversazione che scorreva.

Izzy non aveva permesso a Simon di pagare per il suo drink. Infatti, per vendicarsi di lui, anche se gli aveva offerto più di una volta, aveva rubato la sua carta per pagare entrambi i drink quando non stava guardando.

"Non riesco ancora a credere che tu l'abbia fatto."

Izzy sorrise, sbattendo le ciglia senza timore. "Fatto cosa?"

Simon sbuffò. "Pagato per il mio drink."

"Bene" ha detto. "Sembra che dovrai restituire il favore."

"Oh! Sì! Lo farò sicuramente, ovviamente. Ne vuoi un altro?"

Sopracciglio alzato, Izzy abbassò lo sguardo sul suo bicchiere, pieno ancora a tre quarti. "Simon" rise. “Non intendevo ora. Intendevo un'altra volta. Se vuoi, ovviamente.”

"Oh" ha mormorato, la sorpresa che si irradia anche sul più insignificante dei suoi muscoli facciali. 

“Sì, voglio dire, sì. Ovviamente! Sarebbe carino. Beh, non adorabile, probabilmente non dovrei dire la parola adorabile. Sembro mia nonna. Beh, forse no, ma certamente mi fa sentire come se lo fossi” si fermò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, mentre il sorriso sul viso di Izzy si allargava ad ogni parola. “Quale ... beh, probabilmente dovrei semplicemente smettere di parlare ora. Sì, smetterò di parlare."

"Simon, sei sempre così?"

"Un po’." rispose annuendo. "Beh no. Non sempre, solo quando sono nervoso. O eccitato, stressato o frustrato. In pratica non parlo quando sono triste o stanco, ma non succede spesso. Perché ti dà fastidio? Perché io posso-"

In silenzio, Isabelle alzò il dito indice verso le labbra di Simon e si fermò, appena sopra la pelle rosa e carnosa. "Se mi desse fastidio, pensi che starei qui?"

Labbra ancora socchiuse, Simon sorrise. Scosse la testa, solo leggermente ma abbastanza per essere percepibile. Non c'era niente che Isabelle potesse dire per convincerlo che non c'era bisogno di essere nervosi intorno a lei, lo sapeva. Essere a proprio agio con qualcuno richiedeva del tempo, e se non fosse successo al suo ritmo, semplicemente non sarebbe mai successo. La cosa evidente, per Izzy, era che era già successo per lei. 

Fin dalla prima volta che aveva incontrato Simon Lewis, non aveva avvertito un briciolo di incertezza sul fatto che significasse qualcosa di diverso da quello che aveva detto. Per Isabelle, quello era uno degli aspetti più importanti della personalità di qualcuno. Se non avesse creduto a ogni parola che usciva dalla tua bocca, il resto perdeva immediatamente qualsiasi valore avevano. Izzy si fidava di Simon ed era felice di aspettare che anche lui si fidasse di lei.

Questa era solo una delle tante cose miracolose emerse dal fiorente rapporto di Alec con Magnus. Il primo, ovviamente, era la relazione stessa. Inaspettato non era proprio la parola giusta per questo. Izzy aveva sempre percepito un significato più profondo delle parole che Alec aveva sputato sull'altro uomo, ma nemmeno lei era stata in grado di prevedere questa svolta non convenzionale degli eventi. Da nemici a innamorati nel giro di poco.

"Bene" ha detto. “Adesso bevi. Non possiamo perderci il momento della parte sorpresa della festa a sorpresa.”

Immediatamente, Simon sollevò il bicchiere e fece un sorso. Era davvero adorabile, quanto fosse desideroso di compiacerla. Izzy poteva solo sperare che la natura dolce di Simon non fosse mai stata usata contro di lui. Sfortunatamente, era molto probabile che fosse successo, ma Izzy voleva sperare comunque.

Nel frattempo, dall'altra parte della città, il maggiore dei Lightwood era inondato di gratitudine verso la natura gentile di un altro uomo. Magnus era arrivato all'appartamento di Alec poco meno di mezz'ora fa, più di un'ora prima che Max arrivasse. Aveva chiamato, chiedendo se Alec avesse bisogno di aiuto per preparare.

"Che dolce" aveva risposto Alec. "A Izzy piace organizzare feste a casa mia, ma non si è mai offerta di fare una cosa del genere." 

Quindi Magnus era arrivato presto, desideroso e pronto ad aiutare. Si è scoperto in realtà che non c'era molto da fare. Non era una festa tradizionale con striscioni e i palloncini e quando Alec aveva svuotato la lavastoviglie e fatto spazio nel frigo per le birre, erano praticamente pronti. Era probabile che Magnus lo sapesse già. Alec certamente lo sapeva, quando aveva accettato che Magnus arrivasse presto. Tuttavia, era il pensiero che contava, per non parlare dell'ora in più che erano riusciti a rubare per stare insieme.

"Tua madre ti ha richiamato?"

"Ha detto che sarebbe venuta, ma non per la festa." Ha risposto annuendo.

"Oh giusto. Quindi questo è ... buono? "

"Penso. Si. Ha detto che sarebbero arrivati domani, forse a pranzo o qualcosa del genere, poi sarebbero tornati su. Forse sentono davvero la mancanza di Max ” ha mormorato Alec.

"Forse, anzi speriamo." guardò mentre Alec asciugava e metteva via l'ultimo bicchiere, chiudendo il mobile con un colpo leggero. "Quindi, sembra che sia tutto pronto qui" lo ha punzecchiato.

“Mhmm.” Alec ha annuito. "Indovina. Oh! Tranne che, so cosa dobbiamo fare! ”

"Ooo, sembra minaccioso."

Alec non rispose, ma alzò semplicemente un dito e si tuffò nel mobiletto che Magnus sapeva conteneva molti dei suoi beni più preziosi. Fece scivolare in avanti la scatola di destra dallo scaffale in basso e tirò fuori un disco.

“Qual è l'ordine per la tua collezione, Alexander? Non sono riuscito a capirlo l'ultima volta. Non vanno per artista, non sono in ordine alfabetico, non c'è certamente alcun genere che li separa.”

"Sono nell'ordine in cui li ho acquistati. Non so davvero perché, so che la maggior parte delle persone li classifica per artisti, ma non mi piace averli tutti insieme " ha spiegato, mettendo delicatamente il vinile selezionato su un lato e spingendo la scatola in modo sicuro dove era prima. “Mi sembra che racconti una storia come questa. C'è un gruppo vicino all'inizio piuttosto lento, si potrebbe dire cupo, dischi che ho comprato quando ero al college. Poi ce ne sono altri che suonano rock, quando ero incazzato con la vita. " sorrise, tirando fuori la copertina perchè Magnus la prendesse. "È come una linea temporale."

"Certo" rispose Magnus, accettando delicatamente il disco di Alec. "Questo ha perfettamente senso. Penso che questo provenga alla prima parte della mia cronologia. Ho attraversato un sacco di fasi terribili al college. Ci sono anche alcune foto rare - quelle che non sono riuscito a eliminare o distruggere - di me con una quantità eccessiva di eyeliner ... e una frangia." Raccontò Magnus.

Alec si alzò da dove si era inginocchiato sul pavimento. “Magnus, una frangia? Devi mostrarmi quelle foto! ”

“Mai, Alexander. Preferirei non potermi più truccare piuttosto che mostrarti le cose orribili che ho fatto in quel periodo ” borbottò, spostandosi rapidamente vicino al giradischi di Alec.

Alec continuava a guardare, pizzicando distrattamente la pelle attorno all’unghia. 

Incapace di elaborare qualsiasi tipo di piano che lo avrebbe portato a quella scoperta, chiese: "Cosa posso fare per farmi mostrare quelle foto?"

"Non una sola cosa" disse Magnus, abbassando la puntina sul bordo del disco. Lasciando cadere il familiare crepitio su di lui, affondò all'indietro nel divano e allargò le gambe, sentendosi più a casa di quanto Alec lo avesse mai visto nel suo appartamento.

"Hmm " disse Alec, unendosi a Magnus sul divano. Fece del suo meglio per nascondere la sua piacevole sorpresa quando Magnus avvolse il braccio sotto quello di Alec e si accoccolò contro la sua spalla. Era tutt'altro che il gesto più intimo scambiato tra loro due, ma era così familiare, e la facilità con cui era stato fatto gli fece martellare il cuore nel petto dalla contentezza. "Deve esserci qualcosa" mormorò, inclinando leggermente la testa in modo da posizionarsi contro Magnus. Poteva sentire, piuttosto che vedere, la piccola stretta di testa di Magnus contro la sua spalla. Sbuffò. "Bene allora. Un giorno."

Alec non aveva mai ascoltato questo album per intero prima, ma qualcosa al riguardo aveva suscitato in lui un'ondata di nostalgia. 

L'inizio della seconda traccia sembrava riportarlo a una festa a cui non era mai stato, una classe che non aveva mai saltato, un giro notturno in auto che non aveva mai guidato. Lo ha riportato a tempi più semplici che non erano mai esistiti. Era una traccia ottimista, ma i testi avevano un significato molto più malinconico. Alec si chiese esattamente quali parti di questo album avessero catturato l'attenzione di un giovane Magnus Bane.

LAVORA DURO E DÌ CHE È FACILE, FALLO SOLO PER FARMI PIACERE.

Le parole venivano catapultate in esistenza con un margine di sconfitta, la voce dietro di loro quasi accettando qualsiasi svolta degli eventi avesse preso la loro mano e la portò a scrivere una storia del genere. Perché la canzone era una storia. Raccontava la storia, secondo Alec, di una relazione che si muoveva sempre più in discesa fino a quando, alla fine, il narratore raccolse il coraggio di saltare da una nave che affondava. Era questa la canzone che Magnus aveva bisogno di ascoltare in quel momento? O era la precedente? O forse la successiva?

DOMANI SARÀ DIVERSO, QUINDI È PER QUESTO CHE ME NE VADO.

L'ultima riga della traccia parlava di finalità, in un modo che Alec sperava non si sarebbe mai applicato a quello che si stava facendo strada tra di loro qui. L'idea che Magnus ascoltasse questa canzone qualche volta in un lontano futuro e che gli venisse in mente la loro relazione ormai lontana, ora solo un capovolgimento nella sua sequenza temporale, era devastante. Il braccio ha continuato ad avvicinarsi sempre più al centro del disco, mentre giacevano in un comodo silenzio. Alec non poteva fare a meno di cercare di separare ogni lirica e ogni melodia per capire quello che Magnus sentiva quando ascoltava questo album. Per Alec, la musica era una cosa intensamente personale, e credeva davvero che qualcuno potesse imparare di più su di lui facendosi strada attraverso la sua collezione di quanto non facesse trascorrendo lo stesso tempo a parlare con lui. Voleva conoscere Magnus nello stesso modo.

Quando arrivò il momento di girare il disco, Magnus si alzò dal braccio di Alec e si assunse l'incarico. L'assenza di calore era miserabile. Questa volta, quando Magnus stava tornando, Alec girò il palmo verso il soffitto e allungò le dita in una chiara offerta. Sembrava di essere a casa, mentre Magnus infilava le dita in quelle di Alec e si teneva stretto. 

Alec non ricordava se si fossero mai davvero tenuti per mano prima. L'ordine in cui si erano spostati attraverso la loro relazione è stato nella migliore delle ipotesi non convenzionale. Avevano fatto sesso prima ancora di avere avuto una vera conversazione. Non c'era una sola cosa che non andava, ovviamente, ma Alec sentiva spesso che i loro primi erano stati estratti da un cappello, selezionati in una sequenza completamente casuale e lasciati per provare a mettersi in una parvenza di senso.

LE COSE SONO CAMBIATE IN MODO COSÌ PERMANENTE.

In quel momento, Alec era in un posto in cui aveva creduto per la maggior parte della sua vita non sarebbe mai arrivato. Non sapeva se poteva vivere senza l'uomo accanto a lui. Era altrettanto esilarante come era terrificante, e ha scelto di concentrarsi sul primo. Con ogni briciola di incertezza sospesa sulla sua vita, si aggrappava a una delle uniche costanti che riusciva a trovare. I suoi fratelli e Magnus. L'unica paura era la dipendenza, ma Alec si fidava abbastanza di se stesso da sapere che sarebbe sopravvissuto al più grave tumulto emotivo che la vita potesse lanciargli contro, e sapeva che il cuore spezzato per Magnus Bane lo sarebbe stato.

Il suono del citofono lo scosse in posizione verticale, proprio mentre la puntina si stava dirigendo verso il centro. Era ora di uscire dall'immobilità che si erano ritagliati da soli. Dolcemente, Magnus si era impegnato a rimettere l'album esattamente dove era, lasciando il segno sulla linea temporale di Alec. 

Pochi istanti dopo, dovevano aver corso praticamente su per le scale, c'era un coro di forti colpi alla sua porta. "Gesù" mormorò Alec. "Pensano che non li sentiremo?"

Magnus rise. "Non essere scontroso."

Alec lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Magnus, prima di svoltare nel corridoio. "Sto arrivando" urlò, dato che continuavano a bussare alla porta. 

Gemette, ma amava davvero i suoi fratelli. Jace non sarebbe Jace senza la sua insistenza nel bussare eccessivamente a ogni porta che avesse mai incontrato. 

Alec sorrise, per quanto amasse avere Magnus tutto per sé, non poteva negare che avere ognuno dei suoi cari in una stanza tutti insieme, parlare, ridere e bere, fosse una cosa assolutamente inestimabile. La ciliegina sulla torta era il fatto che la nuvola che incombeva su di loro sembrava svanire lentamente. 

Avevano qualcosa da festeggiare e se c'era una cosa che i Lightwood sapevano fare, era festeggiare.


	43. Party like we're all gonna die tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E' qui la festa? Assolutamente si ;)
> 
> musica by: LEFT BOY - Dangerous.

Sabato 25 gennaio 2020. 20:13.

Si è scoperto che Max non era minimamente sorpreso. Jace e Clary erano arrivati per primi, seguiti a breve da Izzy e Simon. Non è sfuggito all'attenzione di nessuno che sono arrivati insieme, ma nessuno ne ha parlato. Non stasera, comunque, ma era probabile che sarebbero stati incessantemente interrogati non appena tutti avessero versato una quantità adeguata di alcol giù per il collo. Non avevano bisogno di aspettare a lungo prima che Raph, Cat e Ragnor arrivassero per ultimi. 

L'invito di Izzy era stato estremamente aperto, e una volta che Alec aveva assicurato a Magnus che era davvero tanto più bello, aveva chiesto ai suoi amici se anche loro avrebbero voluto venire. Alec ha accolto con favore ogni occasione per conoscerli tutti un po’ meglio, considerando chiaramente che giocavano un ruolo estremamente importante nella vita di Magnus. Per non parlare del fatto che Ragnor lo ha spaventato, solo un po’ Raphael, sicuramente no. Sebbene l'uomo raramente sorridesse, i suoi tentativi di intimidazione erano paragonabili a quelli di un bambino che si travestiva con l'abito del padre e giocava a fare finta. Era chiaramente tutta una facciata, ma Ragnor era più difficile da decifrare. Alec non aveva idea se l'uomo lo amasse o lo odiasse, e poteva solo sperare che non fosse quest'ultimo.

Una volta arrivati tutti, non ci è voluto molto tempo che il citofono suonasse di nuovo. Entrando, Max non aveva nemmeno sussultato quando una mezza dozzina di persone aveva urlato: "Sorpresa". 

Si era affrettato ad informarli, su richiesta di Isabelle, che la ragione per cui non era stato scioccato era perché usavano, -anche la più piccola scusa per organizzare una festa-.  
Sarebbe stato più sorpreso se non l’avessero fatto, e non aveva torto, lo sapevano. Una volta Isabelle aveva dichiarato che dovevano trascorrere una serata semplicemente perché aveva comprato un vestito nuovo ed era troppo bello per restare inutilizzato nel suo guardaroba.

Neanche un'ora dopo, la festa era in pieno svolgimento. Jace e Simon si stavano facendo strada attraverso una cassa di Budweiser mentre Max stava preparando lo Shandy, sotto lo stretto controllo di Alec. Izzy, Clary e Cat stavano mescolando i cocktail per Ragnor e Raphael, che non stavano dimostrando alcun segno di divertimento, ma Alec avrebbe scommesso che erano silenziosamente colpiti dalle capacità mixologiche delle ragazze.

“Qualcuno come te! Woaaah ohhh woooahhhh oohh ohhh! ”

Alec osservò, cercando di contenere il suo sorriso, mentre Magnus fissava in modo incomprensibile la versione di Jace di Some Somebody del Re Leone. 

Ragnor si era assunto la responsabilità di fornire musica per la notte, una delle prime cose che aveva fatto collegando il suo telefono al sistema audio di Alec. Inizialmente, Alec avrebbe semplicemente invitato le persone a farsi strada attraverso i suoi vinili, ma assistendo alla carneficina che ne era seguita nemmeno un'ora dopo, aveva rapidamente messo un perno a quell'idea. Non c'era davvero molto spazio nel suo appartamento, non con tutti e nove. Di solito, si sarebbero incontrati in un bar o in un pub ma c’era un minorenne con loro e cercavano di essere amichevoli lasciando che si sentisse libero cosa che in un pub non sarebbe stato.

"Dai, rallegrati Raph," gridò Cat dal bancone della cucina. "Sembri così infelice con un drink in mano, davvero non so cos'altro possiamo fare per te."

Raphael si alzò e si avvicinò a Izzy. "Che cosa stai facendo?" chiese.

"Tequila Sunrise", rispose Izzy. “Duh.” (SUNRISE-ALBA)

"Non è assolutamente Tequila Sunrise."

"Perchè no?" Chiese Izzy.

“Beh, per cominciare, è solo un colore. Sai che la Tequila dovrebbe svanire– ”

"Dal rosso all'arancione, sì, lo so" lo interruppe Izzy. 

"Si. Da qui il nome."

La capacità di Raphael di parlare mentre quasi non muoveva un muscolo era sorprendente. 

"Beh, non avevamo nessuna roba rossa" ribatté lei. “Quindi ci stiamo arrangiando. Ecco qua."

"Ne ho ancora metà" protestò, sollevando il mojito che gli era stato messo nelle mani prima.

Izzy sorrise. "Si. Uno per ogni mano."

Era il sentimento che scaturiva da Jace ora stava distruggendo il capolavoro che era Sharp Dressed Man di ZZ Top con i suoi testi assolutamente inesatti e la voce stonata.

“Esatto, Izzy! Dio, sei sicuramente mia sorella! ” le gridò

Magnus rise. "Sei sicuro di non essere quello adottato?"

"Abbastanza sicuro " mormorò Alec.

Lui e Magnus erano sistemati ordinatamente nell'angolo della stanza, godendosi la sicurezza del suo divano e il vantaggio che forniva. Poiché l'appartamento era quasi al massimo della sua capacità, non c'era davvero molto spazio personale. A nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto importare di meno di dover condividere un posto pensato per uno solo, ma era ancora insolito per Alec mostrare in questo modo qualsiasi tipo di affetto, non importava se era di fronte alle persone che lo conoscevano così bene.

“Oi!” Urlò Alec, Magnus sussultando con lieve sorpresa. "Pensate che non posso vedervi ragazzi?"

“Oh, andiamo Alec! Non essere noioso ”piagnucolò Jace. “Ha sedici anni! È meglio che ci provi qui che fuori dio sa dove con un gruppo di estranei.”

Detto questo, Alec si allontanò dal calore che lui e Magnus avevano generato e si è avvicinato a Jace. 

“Non sono in disaccordo, ma non sei tu quello che ha giurato ai nostri genitori che si prenderà cura di lui. Fondamentalmente mi sono offerto di essere il suo tutore legale. Per non parlare del fatto che verranno a trovarlo domani ”urlò Alec. Non era veramente arrabbiato, ma un po' frustrato dal fatto che Jace apparentemente non si prendesse le sue responsabilità nei confronti del fratello come avrebbe dovuto. 

Successivamente, si rivolse a Max. “Immagina che vengano domani e sei visibilmente sbronzo, Max. Cosa facciamo dopo?"

Max sospirò. "Si hai ragione. Lo so, Alec. "

“Bene, bene. Bene allora."

Voltandosi a sedersi con Magnus, si rese conto che la sua birra era quasi vuota. Il suo primo istinto fu di prenderne un altro dal frigo, ma si fermò. Si sentirebbe in colpa se avesse aperto un'altra lattina, pochi istanti dopo che aveva appena detto a Max che doveva passare la notte in una stanza piena di gente che beveva e limitarsi a guardare dall'esterno.  
La notte procedeva più o meno allo stesso modo. Ci vollero alcune ore, ma Raphael si sciolse e, sorprendentemente, lo fece anche Ragnor. Quando arrivò alle ultime ore della notte, Alec abbassò il volume dei suoi altoparlanti per rispetto dei vicini, ma non fece alcun danno all'atmosfera. Invece di cantare volgare, bere eccessivamente e ballare, il gruppo è passato invece a giochi di verità o osare, sfogliando Just Eat per trovare cibo di cui nessuno si lamentava e raccontando storie moderatamente abbellite di decenni fa con l'unico scopo di mettere in imbarazzo l'un l'altro.

Alec stava cercando di effettuare un ordine sul suo schermo sfocato, o forse attraverso i suoi occhi sfocati, quando sentì Clary annunciare: “Okay, è il mio turno! Simon, verità o coraggio?

"Verità" rispose Simon. Non è stata una novità. Alec sapeva che Simon non avrebbe scelto la sfida. L'uomo non aveva vergogna e avrebbe rivelato qualsiasi segreto senza un solo suggerimento, il gioco era solo un semplice catalizzatore.

"Okay," disse Clary. "Alec o Jace?"

Alec sollevò la testa, guardando Clary con sospetto. "Io o Jace cosa?"

"Con chi vorrebbe fare sesso."

Alec sospirò. "Pensavo così."

Simon non dovette nemmeno pensare alla sua risposta. "Sicuramente Alec."

"È stato un po' veloce" è scoppiata a ridere Izzy.

"Sì, che diavolo Simon?" hiese Alec. "Perché io? Jace è molto più gentile con te."

Simon si strinse nelle spalle. “Bene, Jace è etero. Mi sentirei un po’ orribile a fare sesso con lui, perché chiaramente non gli piacerebbe."

Accanto a lui, Magnus stava almeno cercando di nascondere le sue risate, a differenza di tutti gli altri che avevano chiaramente trovato isterica l'ammissione di Simon. "Ehi, solo perché sono gay non significa che mi piacerebbe fare sesso con te" ha sottolineato Alec.

"No certo che no. Ma avresti maggiori possibilità di divertirti rispetto a Jace, ”sostenne Simon. "Non puoi negarlo."

Sbuffò Alec. "Sì posso."

"Non proprio" cinguettò Magnus. "La sua logica è valida, tesoro." teneva la mano incastrata nell'incavo del gomito di Alec, stringendogli leggermente il braccio.

"Giusto, qualunque cosa," disse Alec, alzando gli occhi a tutta velocità. Annuì a Simon. "Il tuo turno."

Simon sorrise. "Va bene. Alec, con chi preferiresti dormire con ... me o Clary? ”

"Oh, vaffanculo."

"Simon, vuoi davvero andare a letto con Alec?" Izzy rise.

"Che cosa? No! No, certo che no, stavo solo– ”

"Lo so, lo so" lo calmò lei, dandogli un leggero colpetto sulla gamba. "Vai su Alec, rispondi alla domanda."

Alec ha lanciato a entrambi uno sguardo inorridito, ma non era altro che un gioco giusto. Se non avesse risposto alle domande, non poteva aspettarsi che lo facesse qualcun altro.

“Bene. Simon.”

“Ah!” Urlò Simone. "Lo sapevo!"

"Solo perché sei un ragazzo!" si difende Alec. "Senza offesa o altro, Clary."

"Nessun problema" sorrise.

"Visto! Quindi avevo ragione "dichiarò Simon. “Mi hai scelto perché sono un ragazzo, ti ho scelto perché sei gay. È la stessa cosa! Stavo solo riflettendo."

"Qualunque cosa. Sto bevendo un altro drink, qualcuno ne vuole uno? ”

"Sì, prenderò una birra", ha detto Jace.

Izzy annuì. "Anch'io."

"Nessun problema." Alec si alzò dal divano, raccogliendo la sua lattina vuota dal pavimento lungo la strada.

"Ho bisogno di una ricarica, ma non mi fiderei che tu faccia un gin tonic perfetto", disse Ragnor, poi aggiunse, "senza offesa, ovviamente. Le persone raramente possono.”

"Sì, non c’è problema" ha detto Alec. Si aspettava che Max entrasse con una battuta sul fatto che anche Ragnor gli facesse un gin, o che Alec gli procurasse una birra, ma era rimasto in silenzio. Era stato di buon umore tutta la notte, raccontando allegramente il suo primo giorno di lavoro senza rimpianto o imbarazzo che Alec sapeva che sarebbe tornato a casa dopo la sua prima uscita nel mondo del lavoro. Max tendeva a non essere messo in discussione dalla maggior parte delle cose, una caratteristica di cui Alec era leggermente geloso, ma che voleva solo disperatamente proteggere. Tuttavia, non sembrava essere stato screditato dai commenti di Alec in precedenza. Non aveva cercato di farsi un drink da quando Alec gli aveva ricordato quanto sarebbe irresponsabile. A parte il primo Shandy che Jace gli aveva fatto, non aveva toccato una goccia.

"Ne vuoi un altro Max?"

Alzò gli occhi, sorpreso. "Uh, sì, certo?"

"Va bene, vieni", disse Alec. Due non potevano far male, pensò. 

Si fece strada attraverso le bottiglie e i corpi mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina, dove Ragnor stava già versando abbondanti quantità di gin nel bicchiere. Non sembrava mai usare alcuna unità di misura, eppure era esattamente come lo desiderava ogni volta. Alec si chiedeva se fosse stato così abituato a costruirli negli anni da non aver più bisogno di misurarli, o se semplicemente gli piacesse il dramma di insistere sul fatto che aveva bisogno di costruirlo da solo. L'uomo era piuttosto eccentrico, e Alec capì esattamente che cosa aveva in lui anche Magnus. Il loro comune talento per la teatralità era quasi indistinguibile, sebbene Ragnor fosse molto più distaccato di Magnus.

Tanto che Alec quasi saltò fuori dalla sua pelle quando Ragnor gli parlò davvero. "Non gli farà alcun male" ha detto.

Sconcertato, Alec rimase a bocca aperta per un momento. “Uh, cosa? Chi scusa?

"Tuo fratello. Lo strano drink non gli farà alcun male, ” borbottò. "Non che ti stia dicendo come fare il tuo lavoro, ovviamente, ma so che è facile dubitare di te stesso."

“No, no, certo. Sì, uh ... ”Alec scosse la testa, osservando mentre Ragnor lanciava due cubetti di ghiaccio nel bicchiere e aggiungeva la stessa quantità di acqua tonica nel gin. Mantenendo la voce bassa, disse: “Grazie. Hai ragione. Continuo a dubitare di me stesso."

Ragnor annuì. “Ricorda solo che non sei solo. Sei il più vecchio, ma i tuoi fratelli vogliono aiutare. Sembra che anche Max stia facendo un buon lavoro nell'aiutare se stesso " ha osservato.

Si fermò, mantenendo lo sguardo su Alec. Sembrava un test, in qualche modo, e Alec ha combattuto ogni suo istinto per distogliere lo sguardo. “Adesso hai anche Magnus. No?”

Alec sbatté le palpebre. Non era quello che si aspettava di sentire. “Uh, sì, voglio dire ... non ho, non ho lui. Ma noi siamo lì l’uno per l'altro. "

Ragnor sorrise. “Calmati, Alexander. Questo non è un esame. " 

Quindi, prima che Alec potesse rispondere, stava facendo scivolare il suo gin dal bancone e lo riportava con cautela al suo posto. Alec distribuì le lattine a Jace e Izzy, facendo sorridere Max mentre passava lo Shandy e affondò di nuovo tra i cuscini accanto a Magnus. 

"Cosa ti stava dicendo?" sussurrò Magnus.

Alec sorrise. "Niente. Bene, niente di male. Solo che non dovrei dubitare di me stesso quando si tratta di Max, in fondo.”

“Oh, wow. È terribilmente ... gentile da parte sua."

"Sì, l'ho pensato anch'io."

Magnus si accigliò. “Non che non sia gentile, lo è sicuramente. Solo, di solito non con gli estranei " ha spiegato. "Sembra che non ti consideri più uno sconosciuto."

Forse era il fatto che stava per diventare ubriaco, o forse era solo perché Alec era circondato dalle persone con cui si sentiva più a suo agio. Non ne era sicuro, ma non importava particolarmente. Delicatamente, allentò la mano sotto quella di Magnus dove giaceva sulla propria coscia, allacciando le dita e facendo scorrere il pollice contro il dorso della mano. Non era affatto scandaloso, ma era molto più affettuoso di quanto Alec si fosse mai permesso di trovarsi davanti agli altri prima. 

Era grato che nessuno lo riconoscesse, se solo l'avessero notato. Cat e Izzy avevano appena smesso di chiacchierare incessante nell'ultima mezz'ora. Max stava parlando con Simon di alcuni anime ridicoli che entrambi guardavano, Ragnor e Raphael erano tornati alla loro vecchia abitudine di osservare gli avvenimenti con uno sguardo critico su di loro.  
Era il cliché ideale, perfettamente imperfetto. Aveva una bomba a orologeria con responsabilità genitoriale sospesa sopra la testa, una nuova relazione che poteva facilmente rimanere in bilico se gli fosse concesso di assumere la piena tutela legale di suo fratello minore. 

Anche se è stato straziante pensare a Magnus, Magnus potrebbe non voler restare in giro se dovesse diventare ovvio che i prossimi due, tre o anche quattro anni della sua vita ruoteranno attorno fornendo una casa stabile per Max. Poi c'era il fatto che probabilmente i suoi genitori non avrebbero mai più voluto parlargli, non dopo che gli aveva rubato il più piccolo sotto il naso. Era tutto un casino, davvero, ma non sembrava importare molto. 

Non quando era circondato dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici, tutto ciò che vedeva in quel momento era la loro felicità, che fosse indotta dall'alcol o no.


	44. I am happy on my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidenti accidenti :((((
> 
> musica Ed Sheeran Eraser ascoltate ascoltate
> 
> posso anche suggerire WICKED GAME così sexyy sta canzone ;)

Domenica 26 gennaio 2020. 11:16.

Max Lightwood era un bambino intelligente, non c'erano dubbi. Uno delle sue materie preferite era scienze. Biologia, per essere precisi. 

Quindi, sapeva perfettamente che il corpo rilascia adrenalina e cortisolo in risposta a una minaccia percepita che provoca un aumento della frequenza cardiaca, nausea e palpitazioni, solo per citarne alcuni. Ma conoscere la materia, almeno le basi, non significava che non fosse suscettibile ai sentimenti come chiunque altro. 

Fin dal primo momento di quella mattina, era stato afflitto dal peggior tipo di malattia. Max odiava questi sentimenti che lo rendevano ansioso, per modo di dire, non servivano assolutamente a niente se non a scuotere la sua mente e a indebolire il suo corpo. Non riusciva ad allineare i suoi pensieri quando era così agitato e certamente non poteva mantenere il controllo della sua persona. Lo stomaco gli batteva forte, le mani tremavano, avrebbe persino sudato, se fosse stato spaventato ma per fortuna non era ancora arrivato a quel punto, ma c'era ancora tempo.

"Quando arriveranno qui?" chiese.

"Non molto, Max," disse Alec, non era la prima volta quel giorno.

Nelle due occasioni in cui Max aveva viaggiato da solo, si era limitato ai trasporti pubblici. Il viaggio dei suoi genitori probabilmente non avrebbero impiegato più di tre ore in auto, a seconda del traffico. Alec lo aveva informato di questo poco più di tre ore fa, e Max aveva smesso a malapena di contare i minuti da allora. Fortunatamente, Alec aveva avuto abbastanza buon senso la scorsa notte da impedirgli di cadere in tentazione e ubriacarsi, come avevano fatto tutti gli altri.

Jace e Clary erano andati via con un Uber a un certo punto nelle prime ore del mattino. Sorprendentemente, erano stati i primi a partire. Di solito i due erano gli ultimi, assolutamente riluttanti a perdere neanche un grammo di divertimento. Il prossimo ad andare via era stato Ragnor. Viveva nella direzione opposta rispetto a tutti gli altri e, sebbene non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, voleva chiaramente tornare a casa dal suo partner. Sebbene non vivessero ufficialmente insieme, sembrava che non avessero mai più trascorso un momento separati. Alla fine, Catarina, Raphael, Simon e Isabelle si erano stipati tutti in un Uber, ognuno andando in direzioni simili e cercando di minimizzare il costo il più possibile. Con lo stato in cui si trovavano tutti, Alec era sinceramente sorpreso che l'autista non li avesse guardati, chiuso a chiave la portiera e se ne fosse andato.

Magnus non si era preoccupato di tornare a casa. Quando Ragnor se n'era andato, sia lui che Alec avevano saputo che non poteva dormire in nessun posto diverso dal letto di Alec quella notte. Tuttavia, Magnus gentiluomo, aveva prima chiesto. "Preferiresti che tornassi a casa stasera?" 

Alec ha scosso la testa. “No, assolutamente no. Non voglio, se non vuoi."

Max si era categoricamente rifiutato di andare a dormire prima che tutti se ne fossero andati. Per tutta la notte, Alec aveva continuato a offrire il proprio letto a Max, dove era moderatamente più tranquillo del soggiorno. Era presto diventato evidente che la sua paura di perdersi la festa era maggiore della pesantezza nei suoi occhi. Ad Alec non importava affatto, non voleva privare Max della possibilità di godersi la sua festa.

I suoi genitori avevano già organizzato feste di compleanno per i loro figli quando erano molto più giovani, ma più che altro come un'opportunità per fare rete con coppie che avevano figli della stessa età. Certo, avevano cercato di assicurarsi che i loro figli si fossero sentiti amati, ma non erano mai stati in grado di presentarlo in alcuna forma diversa dai regali. I loro valori erano più materialistici di ogni altra cosa e la loro lingua parlava solo di debiti, assicurazioni e ricchezza. Non erano mai stati in grado di capire il concetto di fare qualcosa di buono per il gusto di farlo, c'era sempre un prezzo. Le loro buone azioni non potevano mai essere veramente buone, perché erano sempre orchestrate in un modo che era in qualche modo benefico per loro.

Era noioso, ma non la peggior qualità che un genitore potesse avere. Era uno dei motivi per cui Alec voleva disperatamente far funzionare questa cosa tra Max e i suoi genitori.

Sapeva che, nel profondo, amavano i loro figli. Era quello che si diceva ripetutamente mentre aspettava il suono del citofono che sapeva sarebbe presto arrivato. La stessa cosa che si era ripetuto da bambino. Non sono cattive persone, sono solo cattivi genitori. Robert e Maryse non erano mal intenzionati, ma semplicemente non erano adatti al ruolo che avevano assunto. 

Una domanda che Alec si era posto molte volte, era perché avevano scelto di avere figli? Non avevano mai mostrato molto interesse per loro. Era puramente per vantarsi?   
-Oh, è adorabile. Il mio sa già parlare, ma che bella risatina ha fatto!- O semplicemente era la cosa convenzionale da fare? Non aveva mai alcun senso per lui, e dubitava che qualcuno potesse avere tre incidenti su quella scala prima di cambiare qualcosa sul modo in cui stavano operando. Non importa, adottarne un altro che non è stato nemmeno un loro errore.

Il suono aspro del citofono lo strappò dalla bizzarra spirale che i suoi pensieri avevano preso. Max smise di soffrire, il ritmo nervoso si fermò di colpo. "Sono loro."

"Probabilmente," concordò Alec, allungando la mano verso il telefono. "Ciao?"

“Alec. Sono io."

Il saluto era tutt'altro che caloroso, ma era un tratto del livello di freddezza di cui sapeva essere capaci i suoi genitori. "Oh ciao. Vieni su." Premette il pulsante e sentì il ronzio che confermava che gli era stato concesso l'ingresso.

“Alec, se provassero a riportarmi indietro? Ho già un lavoro qui e devo iscrivermi domani. Non mi lasceranno iscrivere senza permesso. E se fossero qui solo come un trucco? " Max fu preso dal panico.

“Calmati, Max. Qualunque cosa accada, possiamo farcela ” ha detto Alec, usando il tono migliore per rassicurarlo ma uscendo un po' incerto. Più sicuro questa volta, ha aggiunto, "Non tornerai indietro. Va bene?"

Max annuì. Non credeva ad Alec ed entrambi lo sapevano. Non poteva fare nulla per placare il dubbio nella sua mente se non la parola dei suoi genitori. In realtà, nemmeno quello.

Max doveva vedere le loro azioni prima che qualcosa potesse cambiare. Le sue preoccupazioni di lunga data, le frustrazioni, le ansie e la diffidenza non sarebbero sparite dall'oggi al domani.

"Sono qui" ha detto Max. Si era reso conto che erano fuori dalla porta di Alec pochi secondi prima ancora che bussassero. "Vado io."

Alec sorrise. Max non è mai stato uno che si ritirava da una sfida. Lightwood fino in fondo, quel ragazzo. "Sicuro." 

Sentì delle voci nel corridoio, ma solo due. Alec non riusciva a capire cosa stessero dicendo, ma non aveva ancora sentito una parola da suo padre. La porta si spalancò pochi istanti dopo quando Max entrò per primo, seguito da sua madre.

"Ciao mamma " disse Alec. Non era sicuro di cosa fare, davvero. Di solito le dava un abbraccio affrettato, solo per essere educato, ma non sembrava giusto. C'era troppa tensione per abbracciarla semplicemente. 

"Dov'è papà?"

Maryse si schiarì la gola. “Tuo padre ... non ce l'ha fatta. Manda le sue scuse. "

Accanto a lei, Max tenne la bocca chiusa. Non vi era alcun dubbio nella mente di Alec che, meno di un mese fa, non ci fosse la possibilità all'inferno che Max non avrebbe avuto qualche battuta al riguardo. Invece, rivolse a Maryse un piccolo sorriso e disse: "Beh, è bello vederti."

Sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo sul figlio più giovane, dove si trovava a una distanza educata, senza tentare neppure la minima intimità. “Anche tu, Max. Davvero " ha detto. 

Faceva male. Se Alec avesse avuto un figlio e in qualche modo avesse avuto lo stesso problema dei suoi genitori, non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a vivere con quel peso sulla coscienza. “Alec, anche tu. È bello vedervi entrambi.”

“Anche tu, mamma. Sono davvero felice che tu sia venuta. È un peccato per papà, ma ... ”si interruppe. Non c'era modo di finire quella frase senza un certo grado di insulto. “Beh, non importa. Uhm, vuoi sederti? Hai fatto un lungo viaggio."

Lei scosse la testa. “Sto bene, non preoccuparti per me. Volete uscire a pranzo, ragazzi?”

Alec annuì. "Uh, sì, solo se vuoi."

C'era solo un posto dove potevano andare, davvero. Nessuno dei due era mai stato al Cosy Club prima, ma da quando Magnus aveva portato Alec a quel ristorante, era diventato uno dei suoi posti preferiti in città. 

Maryse era eccezionalmente silenziosa, di solito ci sarebbe stata confusione tra lei e la personalità di Roberts per decidere chi avrebbe attirato più attenzione in quel giorno specifico. Alec non era abituato a vederla così. Silenziosa. Qualcuno direbbe, mansueta.

“Come è andato tutto allora, mamma? Con la compagnia e tutto il resto?"

"Oh sì, abbastanza nella media."

Alec si accigliò. Sua madre non era una donna normale. Non sempre vedevano le cose negli occhi, questo era certo. Ma nessuno dei due aveva mai creduto che l'altro fosse nella media. La parola non era un insulto, certamente no, ma Alec non aveva mai sentito sua madre usarlo in riferimento a se stessa, e certamente non alla sua compagnia.

“Quindi, Max. Raccontami di questa scuola in cui vuoi andare ” ha offerto Maryse.

“Uhm, beh, è molto vicino ad Alec. Quindi, il viaggio è facile. " lanciò un'occhiata a suo fratello. “Siamo anche andati a visitarla. L'altro giorno. Sembrava carina "

Maryse sorrise, sebbene fosse il tipo di sorriso che ti aspetteresti di vedere da una madre discutere della futura scuola di suo figlio in uno stato diverso dal suo. Forzato e non del tutto genuino. Anche se, la parte su cui Alec ha scelto di concentrarsi era che non era del tutto ingenua. Alec era contento quando sono arrivati, tenendo la porta aperta per Maryse e poi Max. Salirono la familiare scala in silenzio, i passi che scandivano l'aria ad ogni passo per ricordare quanto poco avessero da dirsi.

Alec non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando vide Arthur che puliva un tavolo proprio dietro l'area della reception. Non volendo essere scortese, attese dietro la scrivania finché non ebbe finito. 

"Oh, Alec!" Arthur disse quando si voltò, prima di trasformare i suoi lineamenti in qualcosa di un po' più formale. "Tavolo per tre?"

Alec annuì. "Grazie Arthur," disse, lasciandosi condurre a un tavolo vicino le finestre. Rapidamente, prese l'ordine dei loro drink e lasciò a ciascuno un menu. Quando tornò, portando solo una brocca d'acqua per il tavolo, tutti annuirono con il consenso che erano pronti per ordinare. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Alec ha visto sua madre ordinare un pasto senza carne. Max aveva chiesto l'hamburger Impossibile e Maryse, apparentemente come una decisione dell'ultimo minuto, aveva aggiunto: "Fai per due.”

Alec non era l'unico colto di sorpresa. "Da quando mangi vegano?" Max aveva chiesto quando Arthur si allontanò.

Maryse non fu impressionato dalla sua confusione. "Ho solo pensato di vedere di cosa si tratta" ha risposto.

"Abbastanza giusto" disse Max lentamente.

Si è scoperto che Maryse era una fan. Per una volta, in realtà permise a un elemento di emozione di apparire sul suo viso. "Questo è carino" ha detto, sorpresa.

Alec sbuffò. "Pensavi che ti avessimo mentito?" chiese.

Lei non gli rispose, invece prese un altro morso, questo ancora più grande del precedente. Non c'era bisogno di conversare nel mezzo di un pasto, e solo questo fatto tentava Alec di tirarlo fuori il più a lungo possibile. Le sue ultime patatine impiegarono solo cinque minuti e, quando furono finite, Alec fu scioccato nel rendersi conto che Maryse era qui già da due ore. Se voleva andarsene prima del buio, doveva partire presto. Non era entusiasta di guidare di notte negli ultimi anni, da quando aveva iniziato a indossare gli occhiali per la lettura, sebbene nessuno dei due fatti fosse qualcosa che avrebbe facilmente ammesso. Alec non voleva altro che questo processo fosse indolore, ma sapeva che non poteva essere. Non del tutto, comunque.

“Allora mamma. Sono davvero contento che tu sia venuto e so che non ne abbiamo ancora parlato molto, ma voglio solo assicurarmi che tu sia ancora d’accordo? ” chiese. “Voglio dire, so che non sei mai stata davvero d’accordo, non del tutto. Ma-"

"Sì, Alexander. So cosa vuoi dire." Lei sospirò. "Non ne sono felice, non lo negherò" disse, lanciando una lunga occhiata al figlio più giovane. Alec era orgoglioso di vedere che Max non vacillava minimamente. "Ma bene, cosa posso fare?"

"Beh, qualunque siano le tue ragioni, te ne sono grato." Fece una pausa. "Spero che un giorno anche papà possa venire qui."

La passeggiata di ritorno al suo appartamento era più allegra di prima, con un po' di spensieratezza più evidente nel passo di Max. 

Questa volta, mentre si trovavano davanti alla portiera della macchina di Maryse per salutarla, Max non esitò nemmeno prima di abbracciarla. Alec sorrise, seguendo rapidamente l'esempio mentre Max la rilasciava. “E’ stato u piacere vederti, mamma. Guida in sicurezza."

Maryse sorrise. "E’ stato un piacere anche per me" disse. " Vedere entrambi."

Salì in macchina e permise ad Alec di chiuderla per lei. Dandole una piccola onda mentre indietreggiava nello spazio, Alec non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' alla deriva. 

Guardando la sua macchina ferma davanti al cancello mentre si apriva, fu colpito da una sensazione surreale che non riusciva a posizionare. Era simile a ... delusione. Non che non ci fosse stata alcuna discussione, ovviamente, ma più che non ci fosse stato, solo, aveva pensato a qualcosa di più. Alec si era costruito questo nella sua testa, come era sicuro che avesse fatto Max, per quello che sembrava un tempo terribilmente lungo. 

Ora se n'era andata, era colpito dalla sorprendente realizzazione che era stato tutto piuttosto deludente. In senso positivo, sì, per il quale doveva essere grato. Ma, deludente, comunque. Era un passo nella giusta direzione, ne era sicuro. Il problema era se avesse dovuto scrivere una sceneggiatura su come sarebbe andata quella interazione, non una sola parte sarebbe stata accurata. Era sconcertante non essere in grado di prevedere i pensieri e le azioni della sua famiglia come in precedenza si era creduto in grado di fare. 

Forse non conosceva sua madre come pensava. O, forse, erano stati entrambi gettati nel profondo di una situazione completamente nuova e stavano solo facendo del loro meglio per camminare sull'acqua.

Quella notte, Max era molto più calmo. Se avesse provato a indovinare, Alec avrebbe detto che stava provando un simile tipo di realizzazione sconcertante mentre gli eventi della giornata gli turbinavano nella mente. Maryse era stata ragionevole, e nessuno dei due era pronto per affrontarlo. Avevano molto di più da affrontare, tuttavia, poiché avrebbe dovuto iscriversi alla sua nuova scuola domani mattina. Ne avevano discusso brevemente con Maryse e lei aveva dato loro il permesso di inviare tutti i documenti pertinenti per essere firmati e scansionati. Se tutto fosse andato bene, sarebbe stato uno studente della Allerton High entro la fine della giornata. 

La mattina dopo, Max partì per la scuola nello stesso momento in cui Alec partiva per lavoro. Non aveva ancora l'uniforme, ma Alec gli aveva prestato una vecchia maglietta che non gli era mai andata bene per Max da abbinare al suo nuovo paio di jeans neri. Si strofinò bene, apparendo molto più vecchio di quanto Alec lo avesse mai visto. Non riusciva a calmare i nervi per conto di Max che, al contrario, sembrava più calmo di quanto Alec lo avesse visto da molto tempo. Non era più nelle mani di Alec, ma questo non gli impediva di controllare periodicamente il telefono ogni mezz'ora. Toccando la scrivania con le unghie con un'abitudine che sapeva infastidire quelli che lo circondavano, vide Simon Lewis che stava quasi per saltare.

Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto ad Alec e chiese: "Hai il pranzo con te?"

"Si tu?"

“Mhmm.” Simon annuì. “Penso che Magnus sia appena partito. L'ho visto uscire alla reception, quindi credo che tu sia bloccato con me. Dai, puoi dirmi tutto su come è andata la cena con tua mamma.”

Alec socchiuse gli occhi. "Hai parlato con Isabelle, vero?"

"Che cosa? Perché vorresti dirlo?" Simon fu preso dal panico.

"Perché sapevi che mio padre non si è presentato" disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Duh. Ma non voglio mangiare ancora. ” Gli occhi di Alec lasciavano a malapena il suo schermo, scrutando freneticamente una delle molte trascrizioni che gli erano state inoltrate a tarda notte.

"Perché? Ho fame, dai! ”

Alec scosse la testa. "Sono le dodici, la stanza del personale sarà strapiena."

Simon sorrise. "Sì, quindi usiamo la mensa."

Penhallow & Eilish avevano una propria mensa che i gestori tendevano a usare, quelli che potevano permettersi di non portare il proprio pranzo ogni giorno. Era ufficiosamente utilizzato per dare diritto a vantarsi con coloro che ne avevano bisogno. Se un manager stava mostrando un potenziale investitore, non c'era dubbio che si sarebbero fermati per un pasto gratuito in mensa. Se non stavano comprando il pranzo, probabilmente non avrebbero dovuto usare la struttura. Ma, solo per quel motivo, era spesso estremamente silenzioso, anche a quell'ora del giorno. La propensione per Alec a seguire le regole di solito gli impediva di sfruttare le comodità, ma, aveva ragione Simon, aveva davvero fame.

"Bene" borbottò.

"Oh veramente? Grande!" Simon era fuori dal suo posto più veloce di quanto Alec credesse possibile. "Andiamo!"

La mensa era una struttura impressionante con pareti imbiancate a calce e, abilmente, pavimenti e piani di tavolo grigio scuro. La loro selezione vegana era spettacolare, a sinistra dell'ingresso principale, era in posizione privilegiata per coloro che intendevano metterlo in mostra. La sua posizione significava anche che durante il loro pranzo, Simon e Alec avevano una chiara visione del banco della reception.

“Oh, eccolo! Ehi, Magnus! ” Ha chiamato Simon. "Oh, aspetta, è con un cliente?"

"A me non sembra." Alec si accigliò. "Chi è quella?"

"Non ne ho idea."

Simon guardò con orrore mentre la donna si avvicinava ancora di più, come se non si stessero già toccando, prima di sporgersi e premere le labbra su quelle di Magnus. 

I suoi occhi si posarono su Alec, appena in tempo per assistere allo shock prima che fosse perfettamente mascherato. Quando tornò a guardare Magnus, aveva scosso la testa all'indietro e aveva un'espressione ben mascherata. L'unica differenza era che Simon non sapeva cosa nascondesse Magnus. Gli ci volle un momento per capire che Alec stava già andando via.

“Ehi, Alec! Aspetta!"

Alec non si fermò. Simon fu tentato di seguirlo. Non doveva stare da solo adesso, non dopo quello che aveva appena visto, ma poteva immaginare che Alec non avrebbe accettato gentilmente di essere seguito. Soprattutto da lui. Scuotendo la testa, si voltò di nuovo per vedere Magnus che stava ancora parlando con la donna. Non riusciva a sentire quello che veniva detto, ma adesso c'era una certa distanza tra loro. 

Non voleva più vedere. Girandosi sui talloni, si precipitò indietro nel modo in cui era arrivato e fece una battuta verso la scrivania di Alec, ma non si vedeva da nessuna parte. 

Simon non aveva più fame. Troppo preoccupato persino di tentare un pomeriggio produttivo, fece l'unica cosa che poteva persino pensare di fare in quel momento.

S: Ehi, Izzy. Stai bene?  
Consegnato 12:13.

Magnus Bane era l'ultima persona da cui se lo aspettava. 

Nonostante la sua reputazione, non era mai stato altro che gentile con Simon. Più lo aveva conosciuto, e più gli era sembrato uno degli uomini più onesti che avesse conosciuto.

Forse non era quello che sembrava? Forse avevano fatto un errore? Simon scosse la testa. Non importava, non erano affari suoi. Poteva solo sperare che non fosse quello che sembrava, perché se qualcuno come Magnus poteva farlo a qualcuno come Alec, che speranza aveva lui?


	45. So here I'll stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non c'è niente da fare chi fa piangere Alec è mio nemico  
> Magnus devi farti perdonare :(
> 
> musica Ed Sheeran Eraser

Lunedì 27 gennaio 2020. 11:59.

All'età di quindici anni, Magnus era già in attesa di incontrare l'amore della sua vita. Aveva sempre saputo che da grande sarebbe diventato marito e padre più di ogni altra cosa.

La sua carriera era sempre stata importante per lui, ma neanche la metà di avere una famiglia. Magnus era stato un romantico quando era più giovane, alcuni direbbero ingenuo. Ad ogni modo, era stato messo presto fuori combattimento. La vita gli aveva insegnato molte preziose lezioni lungo la strada, nessuna che avrebbe dimenticato facilmente. 

Una di quelle lezioni era stata: l'amore fa male. Sembra abbastanza semplice ma accettare quell'informazione gli aveva richiesto più tempo di quanto vorrebbe ammettere. Era bastato un crepacuore dopo un altro per rendersi finalmente conto, verso i sui vent'anni, che l'amore non faceva proprio per lui.  
Non era niente di insolito. Infatti, è una cosa più comune di quanto si possa pensare. Anche coloro che si vantano con orgoglio della loro impeccabile relazione probabilmente entro la fine del mese avranno una nuova relazione.

C'era voluto un tipo speciale di persona per convincere Magnus a rinunciare al suo stile di vita da autoproclamato scapolo. L'aveva incontrata quando aveva venticinque anni, le aveva chiesto si sposarlo quando ne aveva ventisei. Poi un anno dopo, alla data esatta, l'aveva lasciata. Camile Belcourt era un'autoproclamatasi sociopatica a cui non importava nulla e nessuno, al di fuori di sé stessa. 

Magnus aveva trascorso troppo tempo, doveva ammetterlo, prendendo in giro sè stesso credendo di essere, l'eccezione. La sua mancanza di empatia non si applicava a lui, perché lo amava. Era quello che gli aveva detto, quindi era quello a cui aveva creduto, fino a quando non vide la prova con i suoi occhi che le sue parole non potevano essere più lontane dalla verità. Sin dall'inizio, la loro relazione era stata costruita da mania, disperazione e illusione.

"Ciao, tesoro," fece le fusa.

Fece un passo avanti, abbassando la voce. “Che stai facendo, Camille? Perché sei qui?"

Lei sorrise. "È bello vederti." Si appoggiò all'indietro contro la scrivania, incrociando le gambe ordinatamente davanti a sé. Magnus non riusciva nemmeno a sorridere per scusarsi con Jared dietro la reception. La sua considerazione e il rispetto per gli altri non erano mai stati all'altezza, e non era sorpreso di vedere che nulla era cambiato in quel senso. 

Nemmeno lei sembrava essere cambiata in alcun modo. Capelli scuri che scendevano in riccioli sciolti su un vestito rosso sangue che abbracciava ogni curva del suo corpo, sembrava così sinistra come il giorno in cui aveva finalmente sbattuto la porta dietro di sé mentre usciva.

"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda" ringhiò Camille, i suoi occhi lampeggiarono di sorpresa. “Beh, qualcuno ha perso le maniere? Cosa ti è successo, caro?”

"Se non mi dirai perché sei qui, ho cose migliori da fare" rispose Magnus girandosi e iniziando ad allontanarsi, completamente sorpreso quando lo chiamò.

“Magnus. Fermati."

Si fermò, ma non si voltò. Chiaramente, era qui per un motivo. Camille non si sarebbe presentata al suo lavoro solo per scherzare con lui. Nel corso degli anni aveva fatto abbastanza e la fredda e dura verità era che semplicemente non la divertiva più.

"Ho bisogno della tua firma" sputò. "Sei felice ora?"

Lentamente, si voltò per affrontarla. "Non proprio, no. Perché hai bisogno della mia firma?" Si avvicinò di qualche passo. 

Non c'era nessuno in giro diverso da Jared, ma non sarebbe comunque male mantenere qualunque cosa fosse come una questione privata. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza di pettegolezzi da ufficio che lo rendevano uno spettacolo. Camille fece dei piccoli passi in avanti, come se fosse in qualche modo così accattivante da non poter resistere alla sua spinta. Scosse la testa mentre lei si avvicinava ancora di più, ma non si prese la briga di allontanarsi. 

"Rispondimi. Non ho tempo per scherzare."

“Vergogna” sussurrò, sporgendosi fino a quando lui non sentì il suo respiro contro la sua guancia. "Ricordo un tempo in cui eravamo soliti ... scherzare, ovunque." Mormorò Camille sorridendo.

Ha imparato. Guardandola negli occhi, le chiese: "Cosa vuoi?" Ogni parola era punteggiata da una leggera pausa, la sua voce più ferma di quanto avesse mai ricordato di avere mai usato con lei. Forse il suo punto debole per Camille Belcourt si stava finalmente indurendo.

Lei sorrise soltanto. "Ora potresti aver sviluppato un morso più forte, Magnus, ma non sei niente in confronto a me", ha avvertito. 

Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi era inconfondibile per Magnus; era puro piacere. Amava ogni secondo quando riusciva a catturare la sua attenzione. 

"Potrei farti a pezzi, se volessi," mormorò. 

Quindi, senza preavviso, gli afferrò la nuca con la mano sinistra, artigli che affondavano bruscamente nella sua pelle e spinse le sue labbra contro le sue.

Per un momento, fu congelato, troppo scioccato per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Ma non ci volle molto per affondare. Scosse la testa dalla sua presa e fece un passo indietro.

"Basta", ordinò. “Non farlo mai più, Camille. Mai più." Il suo sorriso era una delle cose più ostile che avesse mai visto. 

Voleva disperatamente voltarsi e andarsene, ma non ne valeva la pena. Se avesse davvero avuto bisogno che firmasse qualcosa, avrebbe continuato a strisciare qui fino a quando non l'avesse fatto, ma voleva liberarsene per sempre. “Dimmi cosa ti serve che firmi. Hai due minuti e me ne vado."

Sospirò, ma era più per disperazione che altro. "Non sono mai riuscito a chiudere il nostro conto bancario condiviso", ha ammesso. “Sto ... facendo un acquisto. Ma il tuo nome era sul conto e quindi ho provato a chiuderlo, ma ho bisogno della tua firma. Sai, quindi non pensano che stia cercando di derubarti."

"Bene", ha detto. Non c'era alcun problema con quello che stava chiedendo. Avevano diviso tutto equamente quando si erano separati. Camille era benestante e non aveva assolutamente alcun interesse per i suoi soldi, avrebbe preferito ferirlo in altri modi, molto più personali. 

Magnus desiderava solo che lei gli avesse inviato i documenti via e-mail invece di sottoporlo a dover vedere il suo volto. 

"Dammi i documenti" ordinò. Magnus la osservò mentre le sfilava dalla borsa dove erano state ordinatamente piegate e le consegnava insieme ad una penna incisa. Solo un vero narcisista avrebbe le proprie iniziali incise sopra. “È solo un peccato che tu sia venuto fin qui per questo. Una e-mail non sarebbe bastata?"

"Non pensi che ci abbia pensato, tesoro?" mormorò. "Hanno richiesto che fosse firmato di persona. Lascerò i documenti più tardi oggi stesso.”

Scarabocchiò la sua firma nello spazio che gli stava indicando, poi li respinse. Con forza, ha girato la penna per ritrarre il pennino, poi si è fermato per un momento prima di ruotarlo nell'altra direzione e tirarlo indietro spingendolo verso di lei, lasciando che fosse lei ad occuparsene. Guardando il piccolo ghigno sul suo viso, rimase momentaneamente deluso da sé stesso per aver ceduto a quella dimostrazione di meschinità. Sperava quasi di poterselo rimangiare, ma non era così male. Non importa quanto imbarazzante, almeno avrebbe saputo quanto la odiasse davvero. 

"Ecco. Ora, gentilmente, vaffanculo." Si girò sui talloni e si è allontanato a grandi passi. 

Lo ha chiamato, ma lui non si è fermato, non era che una piccola vittoria. Ancora tremante, non riuscì a tornare subito in ufficio. Camminando leggermente mentre sottolineava dove poteva andare per sfuggire agli occhi indiscreti, si chiese dove fosse Alec. Probabilmente non stava pranzando, era troppo presto per lui.

M: Alexander, sei ancora alla tua scrivania? Hai voglia di venire fuori a pranzo con me?  
Consegnato 12:19.

Magnus si ritirò nei bagni, era seduto in una cabina appollaiato con la testa tra le mani. Non era il posto più dignitoso dove finire, ma almeno era privato. 

Ancora nessuna risposta da parte di Alec. Sapeva che Alec aveva preso l’abitudine di tenere il telefono acceso nel cassetto della scrivania da quando era arrivato Max. 

Abbastanza vicino da poterlo sentire, ma senza essere in realtà una violazione della politica aziendale. Se non aveva risposto, doveva essere coinvolto in un caso.

Quindi restava Simon. C'era sempre la possibilità di tenerlo per sé, a cuocere tutto il pomeriggio mentre cercava di rimettere la testa nel lavoro, ma voleva sfogarsi. Aveva imparato a sue spese che rinchiudere tutto e buttare via la chiave non era il modo più produttivo di affrontare le proprie emozioni. In realtà, non li stava affatto affrontando.

M: Simon, ci sei?  
Consegnato 12:22.

Attese qualche minuto, ma nessuna risposta neanche lì. Sospirò. Devono essere entrambi occupati. Non poteva rimanere qui a lungo, anche a causa di quanto fosse scomodo. In piedi, allungò la schiena e fece scorrere il chiavistello per aprire la porta. Mantenendo le apparenze, si sciacquò le mani nel lavandino prima di marciare dritto verso l'ufficio.

Camille se n'era andata, quindi non c'era bisogno che la sua testa fosse così alta, ma la tenne comunque alta. Non lo avrebbe ammesso, ma vederla di nuovo lo aveva scosso. 

Ora, più che mai, aveva bisogno di quelle difese che lo proteggevano così bene dal mondo esterno. Lei non lo controllava più. Se avesse chiamato, non sarebbe corso. Lo aveva dimostrato a se stesso oggi, ma non era abbastanza. L'unica cosa che lo avrebbe aiutato era il tempo. Stare lontano da Camille a tempo indeterminato era l'unica cosa che poteva impedirgli di sentirsi di nuovo così. Ma, solo perché si sentiva insicuro, sbilanciato, non significava che non fosse ancora il più forte di sempre. Non era innamorato di Camille, non lo era da molto tempo, forse non lo era mai stato. Era più il tormento che gli aveva fatto passare, lo sapeva. Non significava che fosse intoccabile, comunque.

Aprendo la porta dell'ufficio, fu sorpreso di vedere che Alec era esattamente dove era stato quando Magnus era partito, dalla sua scrivania. Emise un sospiro di sollievo, quasi correndo verso il suo ragazzo.

"Alessander! Sono contento che tu sia qui ” sospirò Magnus. “Pensavo fossi fuori. Non hai ricevuto il mio messaggio?"

Alec non alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi fissi sul suo schermo. "Uhm, no."

“Ti andrebbe di pranzare? Da qualche altra parte, che non sia la stanza del personale?" Si appoggiò sulla scrivania di Alec, guardandolo. I suoi occhi non si erano ancora mossi dallo schermo. "Ho avuto una mattinata piuttosto movimentata."

Alec sbuffò a quello. "Sicuro."

"Oh, la tua è stata peggio?" Lui sorrise. “Dai, parlamene a pranzo. Potremmo anche adattarci a un cocktail sfacciato."

Alec scosse la testa. "Sono troppo occupato, Magnus."

Era deluso, ma non scioccato. Alec era un uomo devoto, non il tipo da saltare il lavoro e concedersi un lungo pranzo solo perché ne aveva voglia. Tuttavia, Magnus non era uno che rinunciava senza combattere. "Non puoi assolutamente essere persuaso?" chiese, allungando una mano per sfiorare quella di Alec dove stringeva il mouse. Si spaventò quando Alec saltò all'indietro, tirando la mano verso il suo petto. "Tutto bene?"

“Bene.”

"Appena un po’ stressato?" chiese Magnus. Poteva simpatizzare, senza dubbio. Era abituato a lunghe giornate, notti insonni, lamentele da parte dei clienti che lo avevano lasciato a pochi secondi di distanza da strapparsi i capelli e riunioni in cui si era lavato i denti così forte che avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito il sapore della grinta. Non è stato difficile entrare in empatia con qualunque cosa Alec stesse attraversando, ma non significava che non fosse preoccupato. 

Alla fine, Alec distolse gli occhi dal suo computer e alzò lo sguardo. Magnus fu scioccato nel vedere lacrime nei suoi occhi. “Alec?”

Scosse la testa. “Magnus. Non adesso. Ne possiamo parlare dopo?” Quindi, con la stessa rapidità con cui era arrivato, il contatto visivo era scomparso. 

Alec era tornato a fissare il suo schermo, in modo piuttosto vuoto, notò Magnus.

"Certo, Alec" ha sussurrato. La sua testa girava verso ogni tipo di possibilità. Al telefono, Alec gli aveva detto che il pranzo con Maryse era andato meglio di quanto si aspettasse, ma non era sembrato troppo entusiasta. Forse non era stato sincero? O forse Maryse aveva semplicemente cambiato idea? 

“Se hai bisogno di andare a casa per il pomeriggio, sono sicuro che a nessuno importerebbe. Potresti ancora lavorare– ”

"Magnus" scattò Alec. Stava ancora fissando lo schermo, ma adesso il suo sguardo era più arrabbiato. "Sto bene."

Magnus si spostò dalla scrivania, alzandosi dritto accanto a lui. "Va bene. Sai dove sono se hai bisogno di me ” si offrì, poi si voltò e se ne andò. 

Non era esattamente quello che aveva immaginato in termini di un'ora o due rubate con il suo ragazzo mentre si stringeva la testa per la calamità che gli era piombata addosso questa mattina. Si sedette di nuovo alla sua scrivania. Era ora di pranzo, ma non aveva molta fame adesso. Non era arrabbiato con Alec; a tutti era concessa una brutta giornata.

Desiderava solo che i loro brutti giorni non coincidessero, perché aveva davvero bisogno di qualcuno a cui appoggiarsi proprio ora.

Non era la fine del mondo, lo sapeva, per carità. Magnus ne aveva passate di peggiori, e probabilmente ne avrebbe passate di ancora peggiori, ma questo non significava che questo dolore facesse meno male. 

Lui sospirò, speriamo solo che Alexander non si sia rotto per qualcosa di troppo serio. Il pensiero della sofferenza di Alec per mano di qualcosa che era fuori dal suo controllo era probabilmente il pensiero più doloroso che avesse avuto quel giorno. 

Era una bella sensazione sentire che si era davvero allontanato da Camille e dai suoi modi brutali e senza cuore. 

Aveva voltato pagina con Alexander e non era mai stato più felice. 

Magnus poteva solo pregare che lo stesso si potesse dire per Alec, e per entrambi per molti anni a venire.


	46. I don't believe whatever this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao xx ecco a voi un nuovo capitolo, ormai manca poco alla fine e come per tutte le storie la tristezza sta salendo :((
> 
> Questo capitolo è bellissimo e jumbled_sentiment è una ragazza davvero talentuosa  
> La musica oggi è più importante del solito perchè ha ispirato questo capitolo, io l'ho ascoltata come sempre ed anche se è lontana dal mio genere cavolo mi è piaciuta da matti. jumbled_sentiment possiede anche il vinile rosso davvero affascinante mi ha anche inviato un video per potervelo mostrare purtroppo è molto pesante e non riesco a postarlo vi dovrete accontentare di una foto ;)

Lunedì 27 gennaio 2020. 16:07.

Nonostante i suoi sforzi di Alec, la sua mente era priva di qualsiasi cosa utile. L'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era Magnus e quella donna, ma contemporaneamente era l'ultima cosa che voleva pensare. 

Ovviamente, Magnus non lo tradiva. Per cominciare, un bacio non può essere considerato un tradimento. 

È infedele, disonesto, ma non è imperdonabile. Per Alec è l'intenzione dietro l'azione ad essere imperdonabile, ma era certo che Magnus non avesse cattive intenzioni.  
Gli aveva creduto quando aveva detto ad Alec di amarlo, e gli credeva ancora adesso. Non aveva alcun senso. Se Magnus lo tradiva, di certo non lo avrebbe fatto al lavoro e di fronte a tutti. Quindi, se era innocente, perché non era venuto subito a dirlo ad Alec? E aveva finto come se nulla fosse successo quando in realtà, lo era.

La sua testa tornava di nuovo su Joseph e su ogni insensata bandiera rossa che aveva trascurato. Forse Magnus aveva intenzione di dirglielo, ed è per questo che era stato così insistente per uscire a pranzo? Ma poi avrebbe potuto dire ad Alec la verità, dicendo che c'era qualcosa di cui aveva bisogno di parlare con lui. E se fosse solo una vecchia amica, o una vecchia fidanzata, e Magnus non pensasse di doversi giustificare senza una spiegazione? Se Alec non lo avesse visto, non aveva senso dirglielo, giusto? 

Quindi Alec era spaesato, non sapeva cosa fare. Avrebbe dovuto dire a Magnus che aveva visto il bacio, o semplicemente fingere che non fosse successo? Non era nemmeno sicuro di poter ignorare una cosa del genere, ma non aveva idea di come iniziare quella conversazione. Non stava accusando Magnus di niente, era solo CONFUSO.Sono stati momenti come questo che gli hanno fatto desiderare la solitudine, quei vecchi tempi in cui non aveva motivo di sentirsi confuso. Sapeva dove si trovava con i suoi fratelli e nessun altro aveva veramente importanza per lui. Era triste, certo, ma era semplice.

Con la coda dell'occhio, vedeva Magnus alzare gli occhi su e giù ogni pochi minuti, probabilmente era preoccupato. Alec controllò l'ora sul suo desktop. Tecnicamente, non dovrebbe andare via prima di altri diciotto minuti, ma non poteva rimanere qui un momento di più. Alzandosi, si diresse rapidamente verso la scrivania di Magnus e si fermò rigidamente davanti a lui. L'ufficio era relativamente silenzioso, con la maggior parte delle persone già in marcia verso l'uscita, nella speranza che un manager non passasse e notasse le sedie vuote e i computer freddi. Magnus alzò lo sguardo in attesa mentre si avvicinava.

"Vuoi ancora andare a pranzo?" Chiese Alec. “Devo parlarti di qualcosa. Se non sei occupato."

Il ghigno di Magnus era un misto di divertito e sconcertato. "Sono le 16?"

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. In realtà non aveva ancora mangiato, ma non aveva davvero fame. “Sì, volevo dire più semplicemente, parlare. Ma se devi andare a casa– ”

"No." Lui scosse la testa. “Non ho bisogno di andare a casa. Tuttavia, se in realtà non intendi il pranzo, potremmo semplicemente restare qui? Sembra che tutti siano già usciti, quindi probabilmente avremo più pace che in un bar da qualche altra parte.”

Alec esaminò rapidamente la stanza e annuì. "Probabilmente hai ragione," disse, con voce bassa. 

Esitante, tirò fuori la sedia accanto a Magnus e si sedette, ruotandola in modo che potessero guardarsi l'un l'altro. Aveva la bocca troppo secca ed era convinto che presto si sarebbero formate delle gocce di sudore sulla fronte, ma non poteva arretrare. “Io, beh, non è niente. Bé, in un certo senso lo è, penso” deglutì, tenendo gli occhi fissi sulle unghie. 

"Non lo so."

Magnus non allungò la mano, ma si sporse in avanti sulla sedia. Fece del suo meglio per catturare l'attenzione di Alec, ma l'altro uomo fissava deciso in grembo. "È Max?"

Questo ha attirato la sua attenzione. Alec ha alzato lo sguardo e ha scosso la testa. “No, sta bene. Non preoccuparti di questo " lo ha assicurato. "È qualcos'altro." 

Le parole si erano bloccate in gola. Sbatté le palpebre rapidamente, ma la sua vista era offuscata.

"Solo, prima ... non intendevo vederlo, e non sto dicendo ... avevo solo in testa che dovevamo parlarne in seguito, ma ora non so cosa dire e vorrei che lo avessimo fatto prima perché sono stato male tutto il giorno " sbottò. Non c'era modo di fermarlo ora che aveva iniziato. "Quella donna alla reception, con te, stavo andando a pranzo con Simon e vi ho visto ..." Si interruppe quando vide lo sguardo colpito che assunse il viso di Magnus. "Non ti sto accusando di niente!" Allungò una mano disperato. "Ma non capisco."

Magnus scosse la testa. Aprì la bocca, ma ci volle un secondo perché si formassero le parole. "Non posso credere ... non c'è da stupirsi che non volessi parlare con me!" esclamò. Gli angoli della sua bocca erano in giù, ma solo leggermente. "Mi dispiace che tu sia stato così preoccupato." scosse la testa. “Alexander, quello era la mia ex. Era venuta per chiedermi di firmare qualcosa, avevamo un conto bancario condiviso e apparentemente non riusciva a chiuderlo. Non potrà mai resistere alla possibilità di mettermi a disagio, ecco tutto."

“Aspetta, hai firmato qualcosa? Lo hai letto-"

"Sì, l'ho letto" sorrise Magnus. "Per chi mi hai preso?"

"Mi dispiace, ho solo–"

"Lo so, lo so. Ti sto prendendo in giro." Magnus afferrò una sedia vicina e la trascinò in modo che fosse di fronte a lui, quindi spinse indietro e allungò le gambe, appoggiando i piedi sulla sedia. Non era esattamente una posizione corretta, ma non era come se qualcuno fosse in giro a controllarlo. “Non ti devi preoccupare. L'ho letto."

"Sembra proprio un bel tipo." Alec fece una smorfia.

Magnus sbuffò. "Sì, se vuoi dirlo con leggerezza." Sospirò, sorridendo tristemente ad Alec. “Ora è tutto nel passato, ovviamente, ma Camille mi ha perseguitato per molto tempo. Prima la relazione e poi i suoi ricordi. Diciamo solo che non è stata una separazione amichevole."

“Magnus, mi dispiace di essere stato strano con te prima. Ero solo spaventato, ma era stupido. Naturalmente non era niente di male " ha detto. Alec attirò il suo sguardo e lo trattenne, assicurandosi che Magnus potesse vedere i suoi occhi mentre parlava. “Mi fido di te, Magnus. Lo sai, vero?”

"Certo che lo faccio", ha detto Magnus. “Non era esattamente la cosa più normale da vedere. Sarei sconvolto se non fossi stato sorpreso." Ha allungato una mano per toccare il braccio di Alec con il piede, sorridendo. “È bello sapere che non eri felice per me che stavo bighellonando con la mia ex. Mi sarei stato offeso se non ti fossi arrabbiato."

Alec ha ricambiato il gesto di Magnus con un leggero schiaffo sulla gamba. "Oi, allora sali su." Alec ha spinto la sua sedia all'indietro in modo da poter alzare i piedi vicino a quella di Magnus. 

Non ricordava di essere mai stato così a suo agio a lavoro prima. “Naturalmente ero arrabbiato. Il pensiero di qualcuno che ti bacia diverso da me è ... bé, fa schifo."

Magnus lo guardò allora, più sinceramente di prima “Non voglio che nessun altro mi baci. Soprattutto non lei ” aggiunse con un brivido.

"Vuoi parlarne?"

"Quanto tempo hai?" Scherzò Magnus.

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "Non devo andare da nessuna parte." diede una leggera spinta al piede di Magnus con il proprio. "Dai. Apriti. Puoi farlo." Il suo sorriso era giocoso e il suo tono allegro. Era esattamente ciò di cui Magnus aveva bisogno in quel momento. Non c'era pressione, nessun dramma, solo una conversazione.

Non riuscì a trattenere una risata in faccia ad Alec, più soddisfatto di sé stesso di quanto avesse il diritto di essere. "Sta zitto tu. Mi apro un sacco."

Alec inarcò le sopracciglia, senza dire una parola. Magnus si strinse la pancia per le risate. "Un tale idiota" uscì tra un respiro e l'altro. 

"Bene, bene. Preparati per un po' di tristezza " ha avvertito, ma stava ancora sorridendo. 

Non avrebbe mai previsto che raccontare alcuni dei momenti peggiori della sua vita potesse essere così facile. "Era solo la tipica relazione unilaterale" ha iniziato. “L'ho amata molto più di quanto lei abbia mai amato me. Bé, questo se ci siamo mai davvero amati. Chi lo sa?" lui sospirò. "Mi sono preso molto cura di lei, e guardando indietro, so che i miei sentimenti non sono stati ricambiati."

Le parole scorrevano da lui senza pensarci due volte. Alec lo stava fissando ma non sembrava cupo, invece prestava solo un orecchio mentre Magnus parlava. "Sai quando daresti la vita per qualcuno che non può nemmeno alzare un dito per mostrarti quanto gli importa?" Aspettò che Alec annuisse. “Bé, di solito è perché non lo fanno. Ma nel caso di Camille ... è solo una donna molto danneggiata. Non era che non le importasse, era solo che non aveva nemmeno la capacità di farlo ” ha spiegato. "Se avessi offerto la mia vita per la sua, non solo avrebbe accettato felicemente, ma avrebbe comunque chiesto di più."

Ciò fece sussultare Alec. "Mi dispiace", ha offerto, scuotendo la testa con evidente disgusto.

"Si, anche a me." Magnus sorrise dolcemente. “Non è una brava donna. Lei non lo è mai stata. Le ho dato tutto quello che potevo, non so cosa avrei potuto fare di più. Non è mai stata una relazione salutare " ha ricordato. Spostandosi leggermente sulla sedia, finì con il piede destro appoggiato delicatamente contro Alec. Erano troppo lontani per tenersi per mano. “Era crudele, offensiva senza motivo. Mi diceva cosa indossare - cosa NON indossare, o cosa dire. Si aspettava che ogni minuto del mio tempo libero fossi a sua disposizione, ma solo quando voleva lei. Se una notte uscivo, mi avrebbe controllato e mi avrebbe fatto sentire in colpa per aver annullato i piani che avevo organizzato mesi prima perché non ci vedevamo molto negli ultimi tempi, o se aveva avuto una brutta giornata e aveva davvero bisogno che io restassi con lei.

Magnus inclinò la testa di lato mentre la porta alla loro destra si chiudeva rumorosamente. Attraverso il vetro della porta, potevano quasi vedere un uomo in uniforme nera e rossa. Uno degli addetti alle pulizie era stato chiaramente nell'armadio e aveva afferrato gli attrezzi senza che se ne accorgessero. Forse il forte rumore della porta era un suggerimento per loro per sgomberare in modo che gli addetti alle pulizie potessero mettersi al lavoro.

“Addetti alle pulizie?” Chiese Alec.

Magnus annuì. "Forse dovremmo andare?"

Alec si accigliò. “Sono sicuro che non gli dispiacerà. Non stiamo facendo niente di male."

"E se fossimo sulla loro strada?"

“Normalmente fanno solo i bagni, vero? Possono sempre chiederci di andarcene ” sottolinea Alec. "Inoltre, potremmo avere un incontro ufficiale qui per quello che ne sanno." 

“Da quando sei diventato così sfacciato, Alexander? Penso di averti contagiato."

"Puoi, se vuoi?" Suggerì Alec.

“Alec!” Esclamò Magnus. “In primo luogo, è stato terribile. In secondo luogo, da quando fai battute del genere? Sono quasi un po' orgoglioso! ”

“Sai come si dice, alla fine le coppie si fondono l'una con l'altra. La prossima cosa che saprai, mi dipingerò le unghie."

Magnus si raddrizzò a sedere. "Ehi, non scherzare su questo" ha avvertito. "Non puoi sollevare le mie speranze e poi deludermi."

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ti sto illudendo. Puoi dipingere le unghie come preferisci, Izzy ci è sempre stata abituata."

“L’ha fatto? Perché non me lo hai mai detto? " Magnus si sporgeva così in avanti sulla sedia che non poteva essere comodo con le gambe ancora appoggiate, ma non sembrava nemmeno che se ne fosse accorto. “Per favore, posso dipingerti le unghie? Quando posso farlo? Stasera?"

“Probabilmente dovrei andare a casa stasera, è il primo giorno di scuola di Max e tutto il resto. Domani?"

Magnus annuì allegramente. "È un appuntamento."

“Niente di troppo brillante però. Niente rosa caldo o qualcosa del genere. "

Magnus lo derise. “Alec, per chi mi prendi? Sono un uomo molto abile quando si tratta di moda. Approvo le preferenze del mio cliente. Pensi davvero che ti farei le unghie rosa brillante? ”

Alec cercò di contenere la sua risata. “I clienti?”

"Stà zitto."

“Davvero, Magnus? Clienti?”

Magnus diede una gomitata al piede di Alec, questa volta più forte. "Ehi, ti stavo raccontando la mia triste storia " ha detto.

"Giusto, giusto" disse Alec, costringendolo a sorridere. "Vai avanti." Osservò Magnus che si rilassava sulla sedia, apparentemente disinvolto, ma con un'aria di tristezza per lui che Alec riusciva a malapena a vedere.

“Sì, così, come stavo dicendo. Era un pretesto mediocre per una relazione, ma ci è voluto un pò per trovarlo. L’ho trovata nel nostro letto con un altro uomo, anche allora, mi ci è voluto un po' per capirlo.Non fino a quando dopo poche settimane l'ho beccata di nuovo e stavolta l'ho lasciata davvero ” ha spiegato Magnus. Notò la sorpresa sul volto di Alec. Non era facile ammettere che dopo fosse rimasto con lei, ma era la verità. “Mi ha detto che le dispiaceva e io le ho creduto. So che niente potrà mai sistemare quello che aveva fatto, ma credevo davvero che fosse cambiata. Credevo che le persone potessero cambiare in generale ” ha detto, i movimenti selvaggi delle sue mani trasmettevano tanto quanto le sue parole. “Ora, bé, non sono sicuro che possano o no. Ma so che lei non l'ha fatto."

Alec attese che il respiro si trasformasse in una pausa. “Perché l'hai lasciata? Se non ti dispiace che te lo chieda? "

Magnus sorrise. "Certo che no. È stato quando ho capito che mi stava ancora tradendo ” ha confessato. “Ho controllato il suo telefono. Che, se senti il bisogno di farlo, chiaramente non è comunque una relazione sana, ma a prescindere. Ho trovato messaggi, molti dei quali, di molti uomini diversi. Chiaramente non era stata una cosa una tantum, un errore, come aveva sostenuto che fosse." Sorrise dolcemente mentre lo diceva: "Sapevo che mi avrebbe ucciso se fossi rimasto, quindi me ne sono andato.”

"Gesù. Che cagna. "

Magnus lo fissò per un momento prima che scoppiasse a ridere. "Sì" ansimò. "Abbastanza."

Anche Alec si unì, più per il sollievo che Magnus stesse ridendo. Era una storia tragica da sentire da qualcuno, non importa se sapeva che meritava di meglio se ci avesse provato. Nessuna azione di un individuo potrebbe mai meritare la sconvolgente confusione, il dubbio di sé e l'insicurezza che sono venuti con l'essere traditi, ma soprattutto non Magnus.

Era intrinsecamente altruista e assolutamente immeritevole di tale trattamento. Alec ribolliva al pensiero che qualcuno gli avesse fatto del male in quel modo, ma più che arrabbiato, si sentiva solo triste. Alec era devastato da parte dell'uomo che amava che, a un certo punto della sua vita, aveva creduto che il suo valore fosse uguale a quello di Camille. Chiunque fosse questa donna, non era in alcun modo paragonabile a Magnus e il cuore di Alec si sbriciolò al pensiero che non lo sapesse.

"Sono contento che l’hai lasciata" disse Alec.

Magnus sbuffò. "Si, anch'io." Scosse la testa, apparentemente incredulo per le sue stesse azioni. Non era un concetto insolito per Alec. Aveva la sua bella dose di demoni che ogni tanto alzavano le loro brutte teste, costringendolo a prendere un lungo duro sguardo ai modi terribili in cui aveva trattato se stesso. Non era bello, ma era necessario. La porta che si apriva ancora una volta li scosse dalla loro piccola bolla di armonia. Questa volta l'uomo in uniforme lanciò loro uno sguardo interrogativo mentre si avvicinava. Non era del tutto ingiusto, Magnus lo sapeva. Erano volontariamente ancora seduti al lavoro un lunedì pomeriggio. Guardò Alec che stava chiaramente avendo la stessa realizzazione. 

"Dovremmo andare?"

"Probabilmente" concordò Alec.

In qualche modo con riluttanza, si alzarono dalle loro sedie, staccarono i computer e si diressero nella stanza del personale per i loro cappotti. Si muovevano principalmente in silenzio, senza avere molto da dire. Si separarono all'ingresso principale dell'edificio, appena fuori sulla strada principale. Stavano per prendere direzioni opposte, quindi non avevano molte scuse per stare insieme. Nessuno dei due sapeva salutarsi come si deve. Non c'era una tecnica giusta o sbagliata per chi aveva una relazione sul posto di lavoro. Sebbene non sia stato pronunciato, la loro paranoia ha impedito loro di cedere alla tentazione di un bacio d'addio. In realtà non era necessario, dato che il loro aspetto diceva tutto.

Magnus fece ad Alec un lieve sorriso e disse: "Grazie per avermi ascoltato, Alexander."

Alec scosse la testa. "Vorrei che avessi un nome come il mio, così potrei chiamarti sempre con il tuo nome per intero."

Sconcertato, Magnus emise una risata acuta. “Puoi abbreviare il mio nome. Hai Mag oppure Nus? ”

"Starò con Magnus" disse Alec. Facendo un passo indietro, disse: "Grazie per aver parlato con me, Magnus."

"Di niente," sorrise. Entrambi sapevano che avrebbero potuto rimanere lì tutta la notte, tirando fuori il loro addio sul marciapiede di fronte al loro lavoro, ma in realtà non avrebbero dovuto. Magnus fece qualche passo indietro e salutò: "A domani, Alexander."

"Ci vediamo, Mag."

"Attento, tu!"

Ma Alec era già andato via. Magnus lo guardò allontanarsi, sentendosi leggermente patetico, ma non importava davvero. 

Niente era perfetto, mai. Ma la vita di Magnus era migliorata rispetto a un anno fa. 

Magnus doveva concentrarsi solo sul creare uno schema ricorrente. 

Abbastanza semplice, in teoria.


	47. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quindi, un secondo dopo Max si è ritirato, Alec si è lanciato su di lui e ha iniziato a solleticarlo senza pietà. Faceva leva in modo che le sue gambe bloccassero quelle di Max, godendosi le risatine e le grida di Max.
> 
> ^_^  
> Buona lettura xx

Venerdì 31 gennaio 2020. 17:16.

“Max?” chiamò Alec. Non si aspettava una risposta. Suo fratello passava più tempo con le cuffie che senza. Alec in realtà si preoccupava che uno di questi giorni avrebbe avuto l'acufene, ma il giorno in cui Max avrebbe ascoltato le preoccupazioni di qualcun altro sulla propria salute e sicurezza sarebbe stato il giorno in cui sarebbero tutti morti simultaneamente. “Max?” gridò, questa volta un po' più forte.

“Yo!” rispose Max, urlando per la sua musica, appunto, troppo forte.

Alec scosse la testa e fece segno a Max di togliere gli auricolari. "Gesù, quanto sono rumorose quelle cose?" si tolse il cappotto e andò ad appenderlo in camera da letto, facendo segno a Max di seguirlo. "Tutto bene?"

"Sì, bene" rispose Max. "Giorno normale" ha aggiunto, anticipando la prossima domanda di Alec.

"Normale?" chiese Alec mentre si sfilava la camicia dalla testa. Era la prima cosa che faceva in un giorno normale, tralasciando oggi,perchè le uniche cose che aveva in mente era liberarsi del suo opprimente vestito, e versarsi un drink forte in gola. "Non hai dettagli per me?"

Max sorrise, piuttosto timidamente, notò Alec. "No."

"Sei sicuro?" insistette Alec. Frugò alla cieca nel cassetto, diventando sempre più frustrato mentre lottava per cercare la sua maglietta preferita. Era in parti uguali comoda e vecchia, quindi non aveva importanza se avesse aggiunto un'altra macchia o uno strappo alla collezione che già aveva.

"Controlla sotto il piumone" disse Max. "La stavi indossando ieri sera."

Max aveva ragione. La maglietta era davvero accartocciata a formare una palla sotto le lenzuola piegate e i cuscini storti sul letto di Alec. Trionfante, Max uscì dalla stanza di Alec con un sorriso. "Sai, se avessi fatto il tuo letto probabilmente non sarebbe stato un problema."

Alec era estremamente tentato di lanciare la palla di stoffa che aveva tra le mani in testa a Max, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto raccoglierla di nuovo, quindi, si è accontentato di borbottare: "Cosa sei, mio padre?" 

Rapidamente si è liberato dei suoi strati, questa volta appendendoli in ordine nel suo guardaroba, prima di unirsi a Max in salotto. Senza esitazione, andò dritto verso l'armadio superiore e tirò fuori una bottiglia di gin che era stata nascosta con cura dietro una scatola di cereali in occasione della visita di Maryse. 

"Scusa, Max" ha detto. "È stata una lunga giornata."

Max sollevò i piedi sul divano, osservando Alec mentre si versava una buona quantità e lo riempiva infine con acqua tonica. "Alec, non stai dando un cattivo esempio ?"

"No."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì."

"Quindi, stai dicendo che quando sarò più grande, ogni volta che avrò una giornata stressante, dovrei semplicemente bere?"

"Sì, è esattamente quello che ti sto dicendo." diede un leggero colpo alla gamba di Max prima di fargli segno di muovere i piedi. "Ti offrirei di farne uno, ma sarebbe davvero un cattivo esempio." 

Si lasciò cadere sul divano e si sentì un po' in colpa. Non solo per l'esempio che stava dando, ma anche perché Max lo stava guardando mentre Alec affogava i suoi dispiaceri in un modo che sarebbe stato fuori dalla sua portata per almeno altri cinque anni. La sua giustificazione era semplice, era stata proprio quel tipo di giornata. 

Nessun altro motivo in particolare, era solo uno di quei giorni. “Quindi, la scuola. Impari molto?"

Max sorrise. "Sì, tonnellate."

"Cos'è quel sorriso?" chiese Alec. Si spostò in modo da poter affrontare Max prima di lanciargli un sorriso malizioso. "Hai una cotta."

Max saltò dalla sedia più velocemente che se gli fosse stata offerta una birra gratis. "Di cosa stai parlando? Come lo sai?"

Alec sorrise, compiaciuto . "Non lo sapevo, finché non l'hai appena ammesso."

“Oi!” urlò Max. 

Senza grazia, si avventò su Alec sul divano, spingendo suo fratello a testa in giù in un finto gioco di combattimento. Assomigliava al modo in cui lui e Izzy giocavano insieme da bambini. Entrambi avevano imparato una serie di sport e arti marziali, e di certo non avevano avuto paura ad esercitarsi. Al contrario, in effetti. Quando Jace si era unito a loro, erano diventati ancora più competitivi. Non c'era competitività dietro le azioni di Max in quel momento, l'unico obiettivo di Max era distogliere l'attenzione dalla sua ammissione e Alec non aveva assolutamente intenzione di lasciarlo fare.

“Dai, Max,” rise Alec, proteggendo la testa dall'assalto mentre parlava. "Chi è? Dimmelo!"

"Vaffanculo!" Max stava ridendo troppo perché le parole potessero contenere qualsiasi peso, ma ci provò comunque. "Non ti dico un cazzo!"

"Bene, bene." Alec alzò le mani in segno di resa. 

Quindi, un secondo dopo Max ha iniziato a ritirarsi e Alec si è lanciato su di lui e ha iniziato a solleticarlo senza pietà. Faceva leva in modo che le sue gambe bloccassero quelle di Max, godendosi le risatine e le grida di Max.

"No!" urlò Max. "Me la pagherai per questo!" ma non riusciva nemmeno a raddrizzare il viso per la minaccia. "Scendi, togliti di dosso, Alec!" 

Alla fine, lanciò un'occhiata supplichevole a Alec e gridò: "Fermati!"

Alec indietreggiò, ridendo ancora. "Così impari."

"Te la farò pagare," promise Max, sistemandosi la camicia prima di avvolgere le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, dove erano tirate su fino al petto.

"Non ne dubito" rispose Alec.

Max lo fulminò con lo sguardo, trascinandosi più lontano per quel tocco più teatrale. "Bé, avevo delle notizie da dirti, ma ora non lo saprai mai."

"Oh, non funzionerà con me, Max" disse Alec. "Non hai nessuna notizia, e anche se l’avessi, avresti ceduto prima di me."

In silenzio, Max prese il telefono dal tavolo e iniziò a battere con fervore. Chiaramente faceva del suo meglio per ignorare Alec, Max si è persino rifiutato di guardare nella sua direzione. Sorridendo, Alec ha tirato fuori il suo telefono e ha iniziato a controllare i suoi messaggi.

M: A che ora tornerai in ufficio oggi?  
Ricevuto 12:48.

A: Merda, scusa Magnus. Ho completamente dimenticato di rispondere a questo. Sono appena tornato a casa e ho fatto incazzare Max indovinando che ha una cotta per qualcuno della scuola e poi cercavo di stuzzicarlo con il solletico per farmi dire la verità ... com’è andata la tua giornata? x  
Consegnato 17:32.

Max ha impiegato meno di cinque minuti per arrendersi. "Bene!" mormorò. "Ti dirò. Jace e Clary hanno qualche notizia. Ci hanno invitato tutti domani a pranzo fuori.”

"Oh giusto. Hanno detto di cosa si tratta?

Max roteò gli occhi. "Se me lo avessero detto, non avrei detto -qualche notizia- vero?"

Alec ha risposto. "Come vuoi. Sei proprio un adolescente."

"Oh, come se tu fossi migliore?"

Alec ha resistito per un momento prima di ammettere: "No, probabilmente hai ragione." si è fermato per un momento. "Bene, gli scrivo."

Lo ha fatto, ma invano. Jace si è rifiutato di dire ad Alec quali erano le novità. Si è rifiutato persino di dargli un suggerimento. Anche Clary. Era insolito, per loro organizzare un incontro come questo con un'intenzione specifica. Di solito, erano spontanei o con un solo obiettivo chiaro che era quello di consumare grandi quantità di alcol e avere un ricordo limitato il giorno successivo. Niente di più, niente di meno. Le opzioni più ovvie gli passarono per la testa e Max si convinse facilmente che la notizia sarebbe finita nella parte più grave della scala. Il giorno dopo, ha passato l'intera mattinata a speculare sul fatto che avrebbe avuto una nipote o un nipote e ha preparato un elenco di nomi che avrebbe permesso a Jace e Clary di usare.

"Gesù, Max. Probabilmente stanno solo prendendo un gatto o qualcosa del genere.”

Max lo guardò di traverso. “Sì, un gatto. Sicuro. Ci fanno riunire per dirci che stanno prendendo un gatto."

Aveva ragione, Alec lo sapeva. Non erano solo lui e Max. Isabelle era stata invitata, insieme a Simon e persino Magnus. Era lusingato che la coppia considerava Magnus degno di un invito, specialmente quando l'evento era destinato esclusivamente alla famiglia. 

Ma ha sollevato la questione: perché erano stati tutti convocati?

Jace e Clary non li hanno tenuti in sospeso per troppo tempo. Si erano incontrati tutti alla 59th Est, lo stesso bar in cui Magnus e Alec avevano trascorso ore e ore a guardare dal terrazzo, osservando i pedoni con un pacifico senso di dissociazione verso il resto del mondo. 

In breve tempo, si rese conto perché avevano scelto quella esatta posizione. Ognuno di loro stipato attorno a un tavolino circolare sulla terrazza, fu Clary a fare l'annuncio. Con la mano appoggiata su quella di Jace, ha alzato lo sguardo con il sorriso più dolce sul viso e ha detto: "Jace ha proposto."

Ci fu un tumulto immediato, applausi, Max che batteva sul tavolo e Simon cercava disperatamente di trattenere le lacrime.

Il frastuono è stato interrotto da Magnus. "Suppongo che tu abbia detto di sì?" ha chiesto. Questo suscitò un altro coro di schiamazzi e tutti scoppiando a ridere prima di inondarli con le loro domande.

"Quando ha proposto?" chiese Simon.

"Perché non ce l'hai detto prima?" chiese Isabelle, subito dopo Simon.

“Perché vi sposate? Intervenne Max. "Clary è incinta?"

Alec li ha bloccati con una domanda tutta sua. “Ragazzi, ragazzi. Lasciateli tranquilli per un minuto. L'unica domanda a cui devono rispondere qui è: Jace si è inginocchiato?”

Il gruppo sembrò concordare con quello, ognuno di loro fissava in attesa la coppia felice mentre attendevano le loro risposte. I due sorrisero appena, chiaramente troppo infatuati per notare qualsiasi presa in giro. 

"Era lo scorso fine settimana" ha detto Jace. "Stavo aspettando di dirti tutto di persona, ma con Maryse in arrivo abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare." 

Poi ha guardato Max. "Perché vogliamo farlo, e no, non è incinta." lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo a Clary che rise e scosse la testa. "No, non è incinta." 

Alla fine si voltò verso Alec e gli sorrise. "Sì, certo che l'ho fatto."

"Può essere abbastanza romantico, quando vuole esserlo" cinguettò Clary.

Alec sorrise. "Sì, devo ancora vederlo."

"Com’è successo? È stato pianificato? Aspetta, dov'è il tuo anello? ” ha continuato ad interrogare Izzy.

Clary infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans e sfilò un'elegante scatola nera di velluto. 

"E’ qui dentro" disse, aprendo delicatamente il coperchio. Ci fu un sussulto collettivo da Isabelle, Simon e Magnus mentre il sole catturava il diamante che luccicava meravigliosamente. Jace, Alec e Magnus si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito mentre gli altri ammiravano l'anello. Era bellissimo, Alec poteva riconoscerlo, ma non c’era da restare senza fiato. Forse quando l’anello sarebbe stato suo, sì. Era elettrizzato per Jace e Clary, ovviamente, ma non era altro che un anello per lui. Gli altri, però, rimasero incantati quando Clary lo fece scivolare dalla scatola al suo dito. Lei sorrise di gioia mentre svenivano alla sua vista.

Mentre Clary si lanciava nella storia di come aveva finalmente fatto la domanda, Alec si rivolse a Jace e sorrise. "Bene," disse, battendo forte Jace sulla spalla. "Sono felice per te."

Jace sorrise in risposta. "Grazie, Alec."

Max ha iniziato a fare domande a Jace sui suoi pensieri sul concetto di matrimonio, rifiutando di accettare la ragione di Jace di proporre semplicemente come "Lo volevo". 

Simon e Clary erano finiti in un abbraccio senza fine, ognuno dei quali sembrava un po' più vicino alle lacrime ogni volta che Alec gli lanciava uno sguardo. Magnus e Isabelle erano già profondamente impegnati nella pianificazione del matrimonio, nonostante nessuno dei due fosse attualmente impegnato. Sorprese Alec quando il suo telefono iniziò a squillare e ancora più sorpreso nel vedere il nome di Maryse che lampeggiava. Non volendo disturbare la festa, si alzò dalla sedia e si sistemò nell'angolo della terrazza prima di scorrere per accettare la chiamata.

"Ciao mamma?"

Quando tornò, sembrava che una festa fosse apparsa dal nulla e ora fosse in pieno svolgimento. Sul tavolo c'era una brocca con una specie di cocktail, probabilmente per gentile concessione di Izzy, e una mezza dozzina di bicchieri venivano riempiti e fatti passare. 

"Abbiamo appena ordinato sei brunch senza fondo, Alec" mormorò Jace mentre si avvicinava. "Qualcosa di analcolico per Max" ha aggiunto, inviando un sorriso sfacciato nella direzione di suo fratello minore.

"Brunch senza fondo?"

"Si. Perché pensi che abbiamo scelto questo posto? ” Jace sorrise.

Alec scosse la testa, ma il suo disprezzo era completamente finto. Era pronto per una festa tanto quanto l'uomo. “Bene, bene. Faresti meglio a ordinarne sette ” rispose. "Era mamma, è di sotto." 

Non si è perso il modo in cui Magnus si è irrigidito, sedendosi un po' più dritto sulla sua sedia. "Ha detto che l'hai invitata?"

Jace inciampò, solo per un momento. “Sì ... sì, non pensavo che sarebbe venuta però. Non c’è papà? "

Alec scosse la testa. Guardò nella direzione di Max. "Non mi sorprende."

"Bé, sono contento che Maryse sia qui" sorrise Clary. "Può festeggiare con noi!"

"Le hai detto la notizia?" chiese Izzy.

Jace annuì. "Sì, al telefono."

Izzy lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Aspetta, così a mamma puoi dirlo al telefono, ma non a noi? Dovevamo rimanere con la suspense?”

"Esatto," concordò Jace. Avevano appena smesso di lanciarsi l'uno contro l'altro quando Maryse uscì dalle porte dell’ascensore e poi era sul terrazzo.

Istintivamente, Alec allungò la mano per afferrare la mano di Magnus sotto il tavolo. "Mi dispiace per questo" sussurrò.

"Non hai nulla di cui scusarti, tesoro," rispose Magnus. Ma la sua sicurezza chiaramente non si applicava a se stesso, a giudicare dal modo in cui guardava il proprio vestito con repentino disgusto. Era una cosa spaventosa incontrare i genitori. 

Bene, Alec così aveva sentito. In realtà non doveva farlo da solo, ma sembrava un'esperienza piuttosto orribile. Si sentiva in colpa per aver lanciato Magnus in questo modo, ma in un certo senso, forse era meglio. 

Non vi era stato alcun accumulo di stress, nessuna terribile anticipazione e certamente nessuna possibilità di ripensare le cose. 

In questo modo, non si poteva negare che l'interazione sarebbe cruda e onesta, e cosa si può desiderare di più da un primo incontro? 

C'era solo un modo per scoprirlo.


	48. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardando le persone che amava tutte stipate insieme attorno a un tavolo troppo piccolo, giurò di non causare loro quella sensazione di intorpidimento nella loro vita. Avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per proteggere ognuno di loro, ma sapeva che era inutile. 
> 
> Perchè Alec è il migliore xx

Sabato 1 febbraio 2020. 12:09.

Non c’era tempo di interrogare Magnus prima dell'inevitabile primo incontro. Maryse stava sorridendo mentre si avvicinava a loro. 

"Ciao a tutti" ha mormorato, prima di rivolgersi a Jace. Istintivamente si è alzato in piedi per abbracciarla, avvolgendole entrambe le braccia e tenendola stretta. "Congratulazioni, Jace" gli ha sussurrato, il calore nella sua voce era quasi irriconoscibile.

"Grazie, mamma" ha risposto. 

Alec stava lottando per ricordare un momento in cui aveva visto suo fratello così felice. Era stato un adolescente molto cupo ma era cambiato non appena aveva incontrato Clary. 

Da allora, era stato un fascio continuo di energia positiva, mai un'espressione accigliata sul viso finché lei era nella stanza. Ma, anche per Jace, questo era un livello completamente nuovo di soddisfazione. 

"Sono contento che tu sia venuta" ha ricambiato Jace liberando Maryse dalle sue braccia. Non accennando all’assenza di Robert.

Era il turno di Clary, quando Maryse la tirò in un abbraccio non dissimile da quello che aveva dato a Jace. Anche se, dopo sembrava che avesse raggiunto la sua capacità di abbracci. Maryse non era mai stata una donna affettuosa, e onestamente ha sorpreso Alec che avesse persino abbracciato Clary. Invece, si sedette nell'unica sedia rimasta, direttamente di fronte ad Alec e con Max e Simon ai suoi lati. Alec era affiancato da Magnus e Jace, con Isabelle e Clary rispettivamente a sinistra e a destra. Formavano un cerchio pulito, nonostante fossero leggermente schiacciati e occasionalmente arrivava qualche calcio sotto il tavolo mentre si contorcevano per avere più spazio. Avrebbero potuto facilmente dividersi in due gruppi più piccoli, ma nessuno di loro desiderava farlo.

Jace prese il comando con le presentazioni. “Quindi, Maryse. Lui è Simon, amico di Clary e Magnus ... ” esitò leggermente, fissando Alec e aspettando un lieve cenno del capo prima di finire, “ Il ragazzo di Alec.”

Maryse sorrise loro. "Piacere di conoscervi entrambi."

"Anche per me, signora Lightwood!" esclamò Simon, cominciando con il suo solito flusso di chiacchiere, lasciando Maryse un po' sbalordita mentre la scia di parole continuava a uscire dalla sua bocca. 

“Ho sentito molto parlare di te. Bé, non tanto, voglio dire, ho sentito un po’. È bello dare una faccia al nome però! Hai dei figli così meravigliosi, devi aver fatto un ottimo lavoro con loro ” ha detto con entusiasmo, poi lanciò uno sguardo a ogni fratello Lightwood a sua volta. Visibilmente angosciato, sembrava scavare solo più a fondo. “Voglio dire, ovviamente è una combinazione di molte cose. C'è tutta la natura e l’argomento nutrimento a cui pensare ... ” alla fine, si rese conto che l'opzione migliore era tagliare le perdite e chiudere la bocca.

"Penso che Simon volesse dire, ciao, piacere di conoscerti" mormorò Izzy sogghignando.

Mentre si parlava dell’imminente matrimonio, Alec lanciò un'occhiata di traverso a un uomo che non aveva ancora detto una parola dall'arrivo di Maryse. "Che cosa succede?" ha sussurrato.

Magnus ha scosso la testa. "Niente."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Solo, questo non è esattamente come avrei scelto di apparire, se avessi saputo che avrei incontrato la madre del mio ragazzo oggi" ha ammesso.

Lentamente, Alec fece scivolare la mano su quella di Magnus, dove era appoggiata sul suo ginocchio che rimbalzava freneticamente. 

Dando una leggera stretta, mormorò: “Sei splendido, Magnus. Come lo sei sempre." Ha accarezzato con il pollice il dorso della mano di Magnus, cercando di essere il più rassicurante possibile con un semplice tocco. 

Era del tutto vero, aveva un aspetto sbalorditivo. Vestito con una camicia bordeaux, con vortici d'oro che scendevano lungo il busto e che risalivano lungo le braccia, sembrava più Magnus di quanto Alec lo vedesse da molto tempo. Tendeva ad avere un aspetto più sobrio al lavoro, vestendosi con abiti più semplici e colori più opachi. Non erano meno notevoli, specialmente su Magnus, ma non erano niente del genere. Raramente si truccava, ma se lo faceva era un tocco leggero. Chiaramente, però, quella mattina era stato molto più generoso, con gli occhi dipinti di marrone e una generosa linea di matita nera. Anche i suoi gioielli erano molto più vistosi di quelli che avrebbe indossato in ufficio. Il suo petto era decorato con collane d'argento che pendevano in modo allettante sulla sua pelle nuda, poiché almeno i primi cinque bottoni della camicia di seta erano stati lasciati sciolti.

"Vorrei solo essermi vestito un po' più ... sensatamente" ha spiegato Magnus in tono sommesso. I suoi occhi erano allenati sul resto del gruppo, ma le sue parole erano destinate solo ad Alec.

Con fermezza, Alec strinse più forte la mano di Magnus e la tenne stretta. Mantenendo la voce bassa si voltò a guardare il suo ragazzo negli occhi. “Sembri te stesso. Non devi abbassare i toni per nessuno " ha detto. "Mi dispiace che sia successo in questo modo, davvero, ma non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti." si sporse un po' più vicino e gli sussurrò: "Ti amo."

Alla fine, Magnus si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi, con un piccolo sorriso sul viso. Non era qualcosa che dicevano spesso, nessun motivo in particolare a parte il fatto che era ancora un aspetto nuovo della loro relazione. L'amore non era qualcosa che poteva essere visto come bianco o nero. Alec a volte lo immaginava come un fiore, iniziava come qualcosa di piccolo e solido prima di crescere un corpo espansivo. C'erano diversi livelli, diverse specie dello stesso fiore. C’era un primo livello in cui soffrivi di un'ossessione borderline per l'oggetto del tuo amore. Poi arrivava il dolce marchio di intossicazione che dava sicurezza alla tua relazione, infine, ti portava ad una sensazione di calma e serenità sopra ogni altra cosa, mentre l'infatuazione si affievoliva ma era sempre presente. Il livello finale era qualcosa che Alec non aveva mai visto da solo.

A suo parere, Jace e Clary si adattavano perfettamente alla seconda definizione. Si conoscevano da anni e da tempo si erano stabiliti nella realtà che avevano costruito da soli, ma era difficile dichiarare l'amore eterno a meno che non avessi vissuto almeno un decennio con qualcuno. Se fossi sopravvissuto a un matrimonio, a figli e potenzialmente anche a dei nipoti, il tutto pur riuscendo a sostenere una genuina quantità di felicità in tutto questo, Alec sarebbe soddisfatto di essere degno di quella dichiarazione finale. Sperava che Jace e Clary avrebbero continuato a fiorire solo fino a quando non fossero arrivati a quel regno finale.

Per ora, lui e Magnus erano al primo livello di intensa infatuazione e Alec non poteva essere più felice. Non aveva bisogno di gridare il suo amore dai tetti per essere sicuro di quello che provava per Magnus e di quello che sapeva che Magnus provava per lui. Tuttavia, in momenti come questo, un po’ di rassicurazione non poteva far male.

"Sì," gli sussurrò Magnus. "Ti amo anch'io."

"Giusto, quindi, ho bisogno dell'attenzione di tutti!" ha annunciato Jace. Non era mai stato uno che evitava i riflettori e oggi chiaramente non faceva eccezione, non che Alec si fosse mai aspettato il contrario. 

"Devo dire qualcosa. Quindi, come sapete tutti, ci sono diversi ruoli in un matrimonio. Sposa, sposo e tutto il resto." si è preso un momento per dare uno sguardo severo a Max, il cui colpo d'occhio aveva provocato la sua tentazione di interrompere il discorso con qualche commento o altro sulla tradizione obsoleta dei matrimoni.

“Avrò bisogno di un testimone. Penso che sappiamo tutti chi sia la mia scelta." ha sorriso, più dolce del miele. “Alec? Vuoi?"

Alec non riusciva a domare il suo sorriso. Non ci ha nemmeno provato. "Ti metterai in ginocchio per chiedermelo?"

"Oh ..." gli occhi di Jace si spostarono su sua madre prima di tornare su Alec. "Sparisci" ha detto, accontentandosi chiaramente di una replica molto più gentile di quanto avrebbe fatto normalmente. “Non si senta obbligato, altezza. Ho molti altri fratelli a cui posso chiedere. "

“Oh, non fare lo scontroso. Certo che lo farò, idiota." poi sorrise, allungando la mano verso il bicchiere che Izzy aveva riempito quasi fino all'orlo. "Sarei onorato, Jace" ha mormorato, alzando con cura il bicchiere in aria. “A Jace e Clary. Non potrei essere più felice per te "

Il suo brindisi ha incoraggiato un altro giro di applausi e la tipica botta al tavolo di Max. Era terribilmente eccitato per qualcuno che credeva che il matrimonio non fosse altro che una truffa per spingere le coppie così al di sotto della soglia di povertà che non avrebbero mai potuto tornare indietro. Guardando la scena che si svolgeva davanti a lui, la faccia di Jace iniziava a far male. Non riusciva a togliersi il sorriso da quando si erano seduti per la prima volta. Si è rivolto a Max, leggermente dispiaciuto, ma sorridendo ancora maniacalmente. “Senza offesa, Max, ma Alec sta meglio di te in giacca e cravatta. In realtà, non credo di averti mai visto indossare un completo."

Max ha salutato a due dita in direzione di Jace. "Nessuna offesa."

Aspettando con tatto che il rumore si attenuasse, Clary si girata verso Simon, "Okay, ora tocca a me.”

Ancora una volta, c'erano lacrime che si accumulavano nei suoi occhi, ma questa volta non tentò di trattenerle. “So che tradizionalmente una damigella d'onore dovrebbe essere una donna, ma a chi importa della tradizione? Giusto, Max?” chiese lei, inviando un sorriso nella sua direzione. 

"Scusa, Iz" ha mormorato emozionata. "Voglio dire, ti voglio bene, ma Simon è la mia famiglia." non riuscendo più a trattenersi, ha ceduto alle lacrime. "Non potevo immaginare ... di stare davanti ... a qualcun altro diverso da lui" ha pianto, facendo brevi respiri tra ogni frase. "Bene, e Jace, naturalmente" ha continuato ridendo.

Gli occhi di Simon erano altrettanto bagnati, minacciavano di rovesciarsi anche più dei suoi. "Clary" ha detto, schiarendosi la gola dopo che la sua voce si è incrinata. Ha rivolto uno sguardo imbarazzato nella direzione di Isabelle, ma lei gli ha semplicemente sorriso. "Clary, sarei onorato" ha continuato quasi soffocando. Simon si è avvicinato a Clary e l’ha avvolta tra le sue braccia.

Alec ha lasciato che avessero il loro momento, ma non poteva trattenersi del tutto. “Cristo, quindi ora devo stare all’altare con Simon sanguinario Lewis. È credibile dire che ho già dei piani per quel giorno?”

Magnus diede ad Alec una leggera spinta sulla spalla. "Non te lo perderesti per tutto l’oro del mondo."

Alec si strinse nelle spalle. "Eh, potrei prenderlo o lasciarlo."

La giornata è passata più o meno allo stesso modo. Hanno mangiato brunch senza fondo, ma probabilmente non tanto quanto avrebbero fatto se non fossero stati consapevoli di dover scortare in sicurezza un adolescente fino a casa, per non parlare dell'incontro con i genitori per la prima volta e del tentativo di riconnettersi con una madre dopo anni di relazione tesa. Sembrava solo una buona idea rimanere sobri. 

Per caso, Alec si imbatté in Maryse mentre usciva dal bagno. Si stava dirigendo verso di lui, a testa in giù, e quasi gli passò accanto senza nemmeno accorgersene.

"Mamma?" lui ha chiamato. Ha alzato lo sguardo sorpresa e Alec era sorpreso di vedere un cambiamento nel suo personaggio accuratamente costruito. Se Alec non l’avesse conosciuta bene, avrebbe detto che stava combattendo contro le lacrime. "Stai bene?" ha chiesto con attenzione.

"Sì, sì certo" ha detto. "Tutto questo impegno, è emozionante da vedere per una madre, tutto qui."

Fece per allontanarsi da lui ma Alec la richiamò. "Aspetta, mamma." si voltò, un sorriso lacrimoso stuccato sul viso. Maryse non era senza cuore, ma di certo non era un tipo sentimentale. "Mamma, sei sicura di stare bene?" chiese. “Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa, sai? È papà? È lui ... ”Alec non sapeva nemmeno cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, ma di certo se lo sarebbe dimenticato anche se lo avesse saputo, con quell'espressione di Maryse.

"Sto bene, Alec," è scattata lei. "Smetti di fare domande."

Una volta, Alec lo sapeva, quelle poche parole sarebbero state sufficienti per farlo stare zitto per giorni, persino settimane, ma ora le cose erano cambiate. Non era necessario che lui trattenesse le sue parole d'amore, le sue domande di preoccupazione, i suoi momenti di debolezza. Alec non aveva bisogno di nascondersi, perché non aveva bisogno dell'approvazione di nessuno se non della sua. Era preoccupato per Maryse, quindi le avrebbe chiesto se stava bene, e non c'era niente al mondo che potesse fermarlo.

Alec ha scosso la testa. "Va bene se non vuoi dirmelo, ma non smetterò di chiedertelo." ha chinato leggermente la testa, trovando un angolo migliore per attirare la sua attenzione. "Sono solo preoccupato, tutto qui" ha spiegato. "Non credo di averti mai visto piangere." Maryse non ha detto nulla, cosa che Alec considerò più un segno positivo che uno negativo. “Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo, ma se c'è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo ... bé, puoi. È tutto."

Maryse inspirò a fondo, scrutando la folla dietro di loro per cercare volti familiari prima di riportare la sua attenzione su Alec. “Io ... guarda, non importa. Questa è un'occasione felice e non sono venuta qui per rovinare la festa a tutti "

“Non devi. Ma puoi rovinarmela ” ha offerto, scherzando solo in parte. "Non mi dispiace affatto" ha promesso. "Fidati di me, ho avuto molte occasioni felici rovinate prima, ma di solito non è la prima cosa che mi viene in mente quando penso a loro. Come la mia laurea. Ero così sconvolto per quella settimana intera, qualcosa a che fare con avere una cotta ma essere ancora nell'armadio, credo.” agitò una mano, come se il movimento incurante lo facesse sentire meno esposto a quello che aveva appena detto a sua madre. 

"Ma ricordo a malapena cosa fosse adesso, ricordo solo quella notte con la torta e la–"

"Glassa" lo interruppe Maryse.

"Sì, quello che Izzy deve aver avvelenato" Alec ha riso. “Voglio dire, che Dio la benedica, era così dolce da parte sua farmi una torta. Ma era quasi immangiabile."  
“Non era immangiabile, Alec. Era un pericolo per la salute " ha detto in modo tipico Maryse. Più secco del gin e senza esclusioni di colpi.

"Immagino si possa dire cosi." si è fermato per un momento, incerto se saltare sul facile cambio di argomento o perseguire la sua originale linea di domande. Alla fine, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di decidere.

"Promettimi che non lo dirai agli altri. Devo dirglielo io, e questo non è il momento giusto."

"Sì, d'accordo." Alec annuì. 

Non aveva alcuna intenzione di rovinare il divertimento di tutti con qualsiasi bomba che Maryse stesse per lanciare su di lui. In realtà, non voleva nemmeno rovinare il proprio divertimento, ma dopo tutto era sua madre. Qualunque cosa fosse stata detta, urlata tra loro, Alec l'amava e sapeva che anche lei lo amava. Non era nemmeno una domanda. Alcuni genitori non avevano un briciolo d'amore per i loro figli, lo sapeva, e altri sono persino riusciti a nutrire solo odio per loro. Ma, indipendentemente dalle sue imperfezioni, non era mai stato così per Maryse. Non era una donna crudele, era semplicemente imperfetta. Ma chi non lo era?

"Tuo padre ... è ..." Maryse vacillò. Trascinò con forza e trattenne lo sguardo di Alec, ma la sua risolutezza esitò, tremando come il labbro inferiore.

Alec si fece piccolo. "Papà ti tradisce?"

A queste parole, Maryse si è sbriciolata. Ha abbassato lo sguardo, deglutendo l'angoscia. Quando alzò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi brillavano. "Non puoi dirlo a Isabelle" lo implorò. “Adora Robert. Posso sopportarlo, ma lei ne sarebbe distrutta."

Rapidamente, Alec avvolse le braccia attorno a sua madre e la strinse sul suo petto. Sentì le rassegnazione che emanava dal profondo, mentre lei gli posava la testa sulla spalla ed emise un sospiro. “Vieni a stare con noi, con Max e me” mormorò Alec. "Non devi tornare da lui."

Maryse diede ad Alec un'ultima stretta prima di allontanarsi. "Vorrei poter restare" ha sussurrato. "Più di ogni altra cosa." la sua voce si è indurita poi, ferma e irremovibile in un modo che la faceva sembrare molto più simile a se stessa. "Ma devo tornare al mio lavoro."

"Perché?" ha chiesto Alec, "Lascia che se ne occupi Robert."

"Non posso lasciare che i miei problemi interferiscano con il mio lavoro" ha insistito. “La nostra attività, ... abbiamo costruito quella cosa dal nulla. È mia, ho lavorato duramente per questo, me lo sono guadagnato ” ha sottolineato. "Non gli permetterò di portarmela via."

Alec ha annuito con espressione cupa ma accettando lo stesso. "È una tua scelta, ma non sarebbe la fine del mondo se ti prendessi una pausa" ha sottolineato Alec. "Non deve essere permanente."

Lei ha scosso la testa. "Se me ne andassi, sarebbe solo più difficile tornare" ha confessato. Poi gli ha preso la mano, annuendo a dove sapeva che gli altri erano seduti. “Vai, vai. Ti raggiungerò presto. Dopotutto abbiamo molto da festeggiare.” Maryse lasciò cadere la mano e si voltò.

Alec la guardò allontanarsi, continuando a recuperare le informazioni con cui la sua mente era appena stata sommersa. Lentamente, tornò sulla terrazza dove era facile fare un sorriso sul viso e fingere una bella risata. Era euforico per Jace e Clary, non si poteva negarlo, ma era difficile provare solo felicità mentre metà di questi pensieri erano trattenuti dal tradimento di suo padre. Non era la fine del mondo, lo sapeva, ma certamente non era piacevole. Lui e Maryse avevano i loro problemi, ne erano entrambi consapevoli, ma l'adulterio era qualcosa di completamente diverso. 

Forse Alec stava diventando cinico nella sua vecchiaia, o forse stava appena iniziando a vedere come potevano essere davvero crudeli le persone, anche per le persone che affermavano di amare. Alec non avrebbe creduto che suo padre ne fosse capace, ma purtroppo lo sorprese meno di quanto si sarebbe aspettato. 

Guardando le persone che amava tutte stipate insieme attorno a un tavolo troppo piccolo, giurò di non causare loro quella sensazione di intorpidimento nella loro vita. Avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per proteggere ognuno di loro, ma sapeva che era inutile. 

Presto Maryse avrebbe dato la notizia della relazione di Robert ai suoi fratelli e il loro dolore sarebbe stato fuori dal suo controllo. 

Per ora, però, poteva guardarli mentre ridevano e fingere che non avrebbero mai dovuto smettere. 

Era una bugia, ma non aveva importanza. 


	49. To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci siamo :((( manca poco ho rallentato perchè sta finendo :(  
> ma un matrimonio ci aspetta xx

Sabato 1 agosto 2020. 17:16.

La cerimonia è stata bellissima. Alec non si sarebbe aspettato niente di meno, soprattutto da Jace e Clary. Avevano messo tutto insieme in soli sei mesi, chiaramente senza alcun interesse ad aspettare. 

Nello stesso modo in cui Alec aveva immaginato per il suo matrimonio un giorno, avevano boicottato i fiori, l'arredamento e la prima danza. Invece, avevano riunito le loro persone preferite in un'unica stanza e avevano trascorso la notte migliore della loro vita: semplice, romantica, completa. 

Avevano ignorato molte delle tradizioni, ma ne avevano salvate alcune. Si erano preparati separatamente, con Clary che dormiva a casa di Isabelle la sera prima, mentre Jace restava a casa. Izzy aveva truccato Clary quella mattina, accogliendo con riluttanza le sue istruzioni per renderlo semplice. Jace aveva indossato il suo abito più elegante, una camicia nera e una giacca abbinata che in qualche modo, su Jace, erano la cosa più lontana dalla tristezza. Clary aveva evitato il solito abito da sposa bianco per un abito più profondo che brillava come un meraviglioso gioiello quando catturava la luce. 

Quando avevano pronunciato i loro voti, Alec non ricordava di averli mai visti così felici.

Il ricevimento era già in pieno svolgimento, nella stessa stanza in cui si erano sposati meno di un'ora fa. L'unica differenza era che avevano aperto un paio di pesanti doppie porte che conducevano a una piccola area salotto e, naturalmente, a un bar. Avevano ammucchiato le file di sedie per trasformare la navata in una pista da ballo. Non era una favola, ed era esattamente per questo che era perfetto. 

Tuttavia, nonostante la sua perfezione, non si poteva dire che il giorno non avesse avuto difetti. Il primo era che Robert e Maryse erano seduti su lati separati della stanza e un altro era che Max e Isabelle avevano rifiutato di parlare con il loro padre negli ultimi sei mesi.

"Pensi che lo perdoneranno mai?" gli chiese Magnus. Lui e Alec erano seduti in disparte, a guardare la scena che si svolgeva davanti a loro. 

Jace e Clary erano quasi abbracciati, stavano ballando sulle note di Andy Williams "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You" al centro della stanza, luci soffuse che gli donavano un bagliore etereo che di solito vedevi solo in fotografie pesantemente modificate. Jocelyn e Luke stavano facendo quello che avevano fatto tutto il giorno, fissavano la coppia con le lacrime agli occhi, a volte girandosi per scambiarsi un sorriso dolce prima di tornare a guardare di nuovo la coppia felice.

"Sì" rispose Alec. “Penso che lo faranno. Sono arrabbiati con lui, ma non sono ... sanno che è solo umano. Non è infallibile, è uguale a loro."

Simon e Izzy non condividevano così sottilmente solo i drink al bar, erano seduti così vicino che lei avrebbe potuto abbandonare la sedia e fare pieno uso della sua. Non avevano ancora reso ufficiale nulla, almeno non con il mondo esterno, ma la loro relazione era palesemente ovvia. Alec attribuiva il loro silenzio sul rifiuto di Isabelle di essere mai, meno che perfetta. Nella sua testa, se dovesse annunciare una relazione con Simon, significherebbe avere una pressione per continuare in quel modo. Al contrario, se nessuno sapesse che stavano insieme, allora la relazione non poteva fallire perché non era mai realmente iniziata in primo luogo. Prima o poi, avrebbero dovuto affrontare la situazione a testa alta. Soprattutto dopo questa notte.

Alec stava guardando Max dove era seduto da solo con il telefono collegato all’impianto audio. Avevano iniziato con una selezione di classici che Jace e Clary avevano già scelto per la notte. La prima era una rappresentazione di gruppo di "I Want to Know What Love Is" di Foreigner che non avrebbe potuto essere più stonata se ci avessero provato. "Kiss from a Rose" di Seal e "Is This Love" di Whitesnake erano andati quasi nello stesso modo, ma mentre le richieste stavano lentamente iniziando a declinare, Max aveva iniziato a scegliere solo dalla sua playlist. Non alzava lo sguardo dal telefono da almeno dieci minuti, ma soprattutto non aveva guardato Robert per tutta la notte.

"L'hanno mai fatto prima?" chiese Magnus.

Alec osservò Jocelyn e Luke alzarsi per unirsi a Maryse al suo tavolo. Aveva tenuto il telefono quasi tutta la notte, registrando tutte le mosse fatte dagli sposi. Alec non l'aveva mai vista così sentimentale, anche se nessuno dei suoi figli si era sposato prima. Potenzialmente, aveva tirato un lato di lei che avevano visto in precedenza solo in minimi scorci. Lui scosse la testa. "No, ma Robert non aveva mai tradito la mamma prima."

Max sollevò lo sguardo in quel momento, fissando direttamente Alec. Sapeva che Max non l'aveva sentito, ma era lo stesso un po' inquietante. Max si alzò proprio mentre "Walking On Sunshine" di Katrina & The Waves iniziava a suonare, lasciando il telefono collegato all'altoparlante e si fece strada verso Maryse e gli altri. Magnus sorrise. "Quei due vanno d'accordo, no?"

"Hanno fatto molta strada" concordò Alec. Rise mentre guardava Max alzarsi e porgere una mano. "Non la farà mai ballare" ha detto. Anche se non molto tempo dopo, si era dovuto ricredere quando Maryse prese la mano offerta e si lasciò condurre sulla pista da ballo appena in tempo per "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" di Scissor Sister, che Alec pensava fosse piuttosto ironico.

"Non riesco a credere che sia la stessa donna, visto che si è trasferito in un altro stato per evitarla" ha mormorato Magnus incredulo mentre guardava la coppia che si pavoneggiava sulla pista da ballo. "Quanto è cambiata in così poco tempo."

"Immagino che con un figlio che sceglie di lasciare la tua casa a sedici anni, per vivere con il fratello maggiore e poi scoprire che tuo marito ha una relazione con un’altra donna abbia un forte impatto su qualsiasi persona, persino su Maryse" ha detto Alec. Non riuscì a contenere la sua risata mentre Jace iniziava a ballare con "Hips Don't Lie" con quasi la stessa sfacciataggine della stessa Shakira. 

“Ovviamente non è perfetta, ma ora è molto meglio. Penso che fosse solo, qualcosa doveva rompersi, sai? Non potevamo continuare così."

"Pensi che i tuoi genitori lavoreranno mai attraverso le cose?" chiese Magnus piano.

La risposta di Alec fu rapida. "No. Non voglio che lo facciano. Lui l'ha tradita."

Magnus annuì. "No lo so. Non stavo dicendo– ”

"Lo so" lo rassicurò Alec. “È solo che, non è imperdonabile, lo so. È una delle peggiori cose che si possano fare a una persona, ma non è che abbia ucciso qualcuno. Supereremo questo, ma c'è una differenza tra superarlo e tornare con quella persona " ha spiegato. "Non è imperdonabile, ma di certo non è salutare."

"Si stanno divertendo." Ha detto Magnus, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla sala, Jocelyn e Luke si erano uniti a loro quattro e Izzy stava trascinando Simon in quel modo mentre parlavano.

Magnus non dovette nemmeno dire una parola perché Alec sapesse esattamente cosa stava pensando. Ha anticipato la domanda successiva di Magnus prima ancora che potesse formularla. "Mi sento male per papà" ha detto Alec. "Lo sai che non si alzerebbe mai, quindi sarebbe lasciato fuori."

Magnus ha sorriso. “Alec, forse non gli stai dando la colpa, ma so che sei incazzato con tuo padre. Non solo non ti sentiresti in colpa se fosse da solo invece che con la moglie che ha tradito, ma crederesti davvero che se lo sia meritato. Che, senza offesa, se lo merita."

"Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando" ha insistito Alec. “In effetti, è meglio che vada a salutare. Vuoi venire?"

Magnus rise, anche se con molta più parsimonia di quanto avrebbe potuto. Magnus e Maryse si erano già incontrati una manciata di volte, la prima volta era l'incontro improvvisato della famiglia quando Jace e Clary avevano annunciato il loro fidanzamento. Da allora, era venuta per vedere Max forse una volta al mese. La prima volta, lei, Alec e Max avevano trascorso la giornata per negozi, erano usciti per cena e avevano salutato Maryse al mattino. La seconda volta, mentre stavano programmando il prossimo fine settimana, Maryse aveva effettivamente chiesto se il ragazzo di Alec voleva unirsi a loro. Aveva spiegato che non avevano avuto la possibilità di parlare molto quando si erano incontrati la prima volta e aveva detto che sarebbe stato il benvenuto con loro se lo avesse voluto anche lui. Aveva perfettamente senso, ma Alec avrebbe mentito se avesse detto di non essere rimasto scioccato dall'invito. Magnus era stato in grado di dimezzare il disagio che aveva sentito la prima volta. Tanto per cominciare, era stato avvertito e aveva potuto indossare qualcosa con cui si sentiva a proprio agio. Era andata bene e Alec non avrebbe potuto essere più contento neanche se ci avesse provato, anche se sapeva che raggiungere lo stesso con suo padre avrebbe impiegato molto più tempo.

Dato che Max si rifiutava di parlargli, Robert aveva pensato per il momento di stare lontano da Alec. La prima volta che aveva incontrato Magnus era stato quel giorno prima, dato che Robert, per caso, si era fermato contemporaneamente a Max, Alec e Magnus. Con arroganza, Max aveva camminato dritto su per le scale e dentro l'edificio, senza guardarsi indietro nemmeno una volta. questo aveva lasciato dietro di sé un'atmosfera innegabilmente imbarazzante, che Alec aveva peggiorato progressivamente frugando tra le presentazioni. “Uh, papà, ciao. Questo è, um ... mio, Magnus, il mio ragazzo. Magnus.”

Magnus aveva fatto qualche passo avanti e aveva teso la mano a Robert. "È un piacere conoscerti," aveva detto, mentendo tra i denti. Alec non ricordava di averlo mai amato di più, sapeva che stava trattenendo il suo disgusto per le azioni di Robert a suo vantaggio e lo apprezzava, ma gli faceva dubitare che fosse troppo gentile con suo padre. Max e Izzy non gli avevano più parlato da quando Maryse aveva detto loro la verità. 

L'aveva fatto durante una video chat, incapace di viaggiare ma non disposta a mantenere il suo segreto più a lungo. Erano rimasti sconvolti, ma rapidamente aveva lasciato il posto alla rabbia. Jace lo aveva invitato al matrimonio solo per senso del dovere, combinato con il tentativo di dare il buon esempio ai suoi fratelli più piccoli. Se lo avesse perdonato, sicuramente potevano farlo anche loro? Ma non era ancora successo.

"Bé, dovrei parlargli un po’ " decise Alec. 

Tuttavia, prima ancora che avesse avuto la possibilità di alzarsi, Robert l'aveva battuto. Si diresse verso Jace e Clary, stringendo ognuno di loro in un abbraccio a sua volta. Lanciò un'occhiata a sua moglie e ai due figli più piccoli che lo stavano ignorando tutti, prima di dirigersi verso Alec.

“Farò una mossa, Alec. È stato bello vederti ” ha detto. Alec si alzò istintivamente e aprì le braccia a suo padre. Il loro abbraccio fu breve e rapido, con Robert che fu il primo a ritirarsi. "È un peccato che i tuoi fratelli non siano così equilibrati come te riguardo a tutta questa situazione, ma spero che le loro opinioni cambieranno con il tempo."

Alec raddrizzò la schiena, sfruttando tutta la sua altezza. "Papà, hanno il diritto di essere sconvolti" ha detto. “Sto solo cercando di rendere le cose più facili per la famiglia. Non illuderti pensando che non penso che quello che hai fatto sia stato spregevole, perché si lo hai fatto. "

“Alec-”

"Non ho finito" lo ha interrotto. “Non cambieranno mai opinione, mai. La loro rabbia svanirà, sì, ma le loro opinioni rimarranno le stesse. " lasciò uscire un forte sospiro. "Ora ho finito."

"Alec, io e tua madre abbiamo sempre avuto una relazione complicata" ha iniziato Robert.

"Non è complicata" è scattato Alec. "L'hai tradita."

"Ho fatto un errore. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di fare del male, ma mi sono innamorato. Tu più di tutti dovresti sapere com'è– ”

"Magnus non è una relazione!" Alec ha abbassato la voce con la stessa velocità con cui l'aveva alzata. "Non avrei dovuto dire nulla, non è questo il momento" rassegnato ha mormorato. "Sono contento che tu sia venuto, papà."

Robert annuì seccamente. "Anch'io. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Magnus. ”

Durante tutta la conversazione Magnus stava esaminato diplomaticamente le sue unghie blu elettrico, dipinte in modo da abbinarsi al suo completo nero. Quando l'attenzione di Robert si rivolse a lui, Magnus si alzò di scatto e tese la mano. "Anch’io" sorrise. Non era autentico, ma Robert non aveva bisogno di saperlo.

"Godetevi la serata" ha detto Robert, e poi se ne è andato. La sua passeggiata dall'altra parte della stanza avrebbe battuto un record se lo avessero cronometrato, Alec ne era sicuro.

Magnus si rivolse ad Alec, come un gatto che si era appena lanciato su un topo succoso. "Bè, sembra che questa sia la tua scusa per uscire dalla porta, con la coda tra le gambe."

Alec si sentiva sconfitto. Testardamente, si sedette di nuovo sulla sua sedia. “Non posso ballare con te. Mi sono fatto male alla gamba."

Magnus si trattenne dal roteare gli occhi, sebbene Alec non potesse spiegare come o perché. "Ti sei fatto male alla gamba" dichiarò impassibile.

"Sì."

"Quando?"

"Uhm, circa cinque minuti fa."

Magnus ci ha creduto, lasciando che un sorriso insidioso spuntasse da dietro il suo sguardo severo. "Alec, se non vuoi, non devi, ma io ci vado" ha detto. "Sarebbe un peccato se tu fossi seduto qui da solo."

"Non credo che sarebbe" ha detto Alec.

Non volendo perdere altro tempo, Magnus rivolse ad Alec un sorriso affettuoso prima di dirigersi verso il divertimento. Alec adorava ballare, davvero. Una volta iniziato, non c'era modo di fermarlo. 

Era solo l'inizio che era il problema. Ogni dannata volta doveva soffrire di nervi, insicurezza e imbarazzo prima ancora di riuscire a trovare un ritmo, figuriamoci divertirsi. Era frustrante, ma sicuramente non qualcosa che avrebbe impedito di abbracciare la serata. 

Era il matrimonio di suo fratello, per l'amor di Dio, e se non poteva lasciarsi andare stanotte, quando poteva?


	50. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo :((( dolcissimo capitolo.  
> è importante per me ringraziare tutti quelli che hanno letto questa storia - meravigliosa-  
> ringrazio con tutto il cuore jumbled_sentiment che mi è stata vicina, sempre, mi ha incoraggiata ed ha apprezzato il mio lavoro ed io la adoro per questo. L'ho sentita vicina ed è stato bellissimo fare questa esperienza insieme xx  
> Spero avremo ancora occasione in futuro di condividere altro e molto di più xx un bacio a tutti voi e come sempre buona lettura.
> 
> musica by: Joywave - It's a Trip!

Sabato 1 agosto 2020. 16:48.

Con decisione, Alec si è avvicinato al bar per un giro di drink. Intelligentemente, Magnus aveva già ordinato alcuni dei suoi cocktail preferiti e li aveva poggiati su un tavolo per salvarlo ogni volta dal dover tornare al bar, ma Alec non aveva avuto quell'ingegno. Sapeva anche che se avesse comprato più bevande avrebbe finito per berle nello stesso lasso di tempo che se avesse ordinato uno. Era così imperfetto.

Individuandolo, Maryse si allontanò dal gruppo e fece una deviazione verso di lui. "Alec, come stai?"

"Alla grande, mamma", assicurò. "Tu?"

Si guardò alle spalle, di nuovo verso il caos di corpi, sudore e movimento. "Sembrano così felici."

"Lo sono, no?"

Il barista li vide in attesa e scivolò attraverso una botola che conduceva a un'altra facciata del bar in quella che sembrava essere una seconda sala privata. "Cosa vi posso portare?"

Alec ha fatto segno a Maryse di andare per prima. "Solo un gin tonic, per favore" ha detto.

"Stavo pensando di prendere uno Shandy per Max" le chiese Alec. "Cosa ne pensi?"

"Meglio farlo qui con noi che in qualsiasi altro luogo" ha detto.

"Il mio stesso pensiero" concordò Alec. Ordinò una birra per sè e uno Shandy per Max. "Ripensandoci, puoi aggiungere uno shot?"

"Che tipo?"

"Qualunque cosa sia più forte" ha detto Alec. "Beh, forse non il più forte."

Questo gli era valso una risata. “Abbiamo della vodka, anche se non ti consiglio di usarla. Posso farti un Jägerbomb? "

Alec aveva già sentito il termine. Diavolo, probabilmente aveva bevuto quello prima. Il fatto che non riuscisse a ricordare lo riempiva di fiducia nel fatto che quello era probabilmente il tipo di bevanda che stava cercando.

"Sicuro" concordò. "Facciamolo." Si voltò verso Maryse e sorrise. "Ne vuoi uno?"

Rabbrividì. “Oh, signore no. Non ho preso nulla di forte da quando ... bè, l'ultima volta che l'ho fatto, sono rimasta incinta. Quindi, questo lo escludo."

Emise una risata acuta di incredulità. “Oh mio Dio, mamma. Chi di noi?

"Tuo fratello" ha ammesso. “A tuo padre era stato appena offerto quel lavoro a Londra. Avevamo degli amici e si è trasformata in una notte di festa piuttosto selvaggia. Tuttavia, se non fosse successo, non avrei mai potuto portarvi lì con lui " ha spiegato. "Abbiamo preso questa decisione solo perché ero incinta."

"Bè, sono contento che tu l'abbia fatto" ha detto Alec. Ha accettato il colpo che gli è stato consegnato con gratitudine. Adesso ricordava che un Jägerbomb era rosso. “Ho dei bei ricordi di Londra. Non molto, sai, ma pochi. ” Prima che potesse pensarci troppo, si mise il bicchiere sulle labbra e inclinò la testa all'indietro. Non riuscì a risolvere il problema, ma riuscì a farne bene due terzi in un solo sorso. Facendo una smorfia, chiese: "Qualcuno di noi era davvero intenzionale?"

"Jace lo era" scherzò.

Alec scoppiò a ridere, il suono forzato dalla sua gola in fiamme. "Certo" mormorò rauco. Rapidamente, finì i resti del liquido e prese le sue bevande dal bancone. "Andiamo a rendere la notte di Max" ha detto. Maryse lo seguì senza nemmeno dover chiamare Max per attirare la sua attenzione. Carinamente, riuscì a non fissare mentre camminavano.

"Eccoti, Max," disse Alec, tendendo il bicchiere. "Non berlo tutto in una volta."

Max non riuscì a trattenere l'incertezza dalla sua faccia mentre guardava Maryse, finché non lo rassicurò con un occhiolino. "Divertiti" ha detto. Sorrise mentre prendeva lo Shandy da Alec.

"Cin cin" disse, battendo leggermente il bicchiere contro di loro a turno.

Alec bevve un terzo della sua birra e la poggiò sul tavolo più vicino. Nel momento in cui si è voltato, la canzone è cambiata.

Sorridendo, scrutò i corpi per trovare Magnus. L'altro uomo stava chiaramente avendo un pensiero simile, gli occhi che incontravano quelli di Alec allo stesso modo. Non era chiaro chi si era mosso più velocemente, ma non importava una volta che si trovavano a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. Magnus afferrò la vita di Alec e lo tirò dentro, abbastanza vicino da non doversi sforzare di farsi sentire. "Ti ricordi?"

"Certo che lo ricordo" ha risposto Alec. La musica era abbastanza forte da dover alzare la voce, ma non abbastanza forte da dover urlare. "Quella stupida festa di Natale!"

"Hey!" urlò Magnus. "Senza quella stupida festa di Natale, io e te non ci saremmo mai messi insieme!" I suoi fianchi oscillavano in tempo al ritmo, ipotizzò Alec del tutto inconsciamente. "Rihanna può prendersi tutto il merito della nostra relazione!"

“Perché Rihanna? C'erano centinaia di canzoni che suonavano quella notte! ”

I movimenti di Magnus si stavano allargando ad ogni swing, occupando sempre più la pista da ballo ma a nessuno sembrava importare. Rimase immobile, anche se non completamente, e solo per il tempo necessario per sporgersi e dire qualcosa solo nelle orecchie di Alec. “Questa è stata la prima canzone che ci ha fatto ballare. Mi sono reso conto di quanto fossi sexy quando non parlavi."

“Oi!” Alec rise. Tentò di fare un’andatura scherzosa, ma Magnus si girò con grazia fuori dalla sua portata. Concentrandosi su come evitare Alec, Magnus si ritrovò a indietreggiare dritto verso Maryse. Alec si fece piccolo per conto suo, ma non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene. Invece di vacillare, Magnus offrì semplicemente la sua mano a Maryse e la tirò nel suo abbraccio. Prima ancora di sapere cosa stesse succedendo, Alec stava guardando sua madre e il suo ragazzo roteare sulla pista da ballo come una coppia di professionisti. È stato straordinariamente surreale e uno dei migliori momenti della vita di Alec fino ad oggi. Guardò mentre Max abbandonava il suo Shandy mezzo ubriaco vicino alla birra di Alec. Afferrando la mano di suo fratello, lo riportò sulla pista da ballo. Non riusciva mai di aver provato una cosa simile, non da molto tempo.

Guardò mentre Jace lasciava Clary per la prima volta quella notte, dirigendosi direttamente al bar per una ricarica. Simon impiegò circa tre secondi a far esplodere qualcosa di incoerente con Isabelle - Alec era dall'altra parte della stanza, ma non aveva bisogno di sentirlo sapere che era incoerente - e che lei lo salutava con un sorriso . Gioiosamente, si avvicinò a Clary e le prese la mano. Lo stava chiaramente soffrendo che non fosse stato ancora in grado di ballare con lei. Jace tornò dal bar con un sorriso sul volto, lasciando i loro drink sul tavolo e prendendo il posto di Simon accanto a Isabelle. Non c'era nulla che desse persino l'illusione che qualcuno stesse ballando con qualcun altro, stavano semplicemente buttando i loro corpi sul serio.

Izzy è letteralmente saltato di gioia quando 'Show Me Love' di Robin S ha riempito l’aria. Ha cantato circa due righe nella canzone prima di avvolgere entrambe le mani dietro la testa di Simon e baciarlo con forza. Non era esattamente gentile, ed era una vera affermazione, che secondo Alec probabilmente era stata due delle priorità principali di Isabelle.

Chiaramente, le sue inibizioni abbassate le avevano permesso di cedere il passo a qualcosa che avrebbe voluto fare da molto tempo. Alec la ammirava ed era contento che avesse deciso di abbracciare la sua relazione. Sapeva per esperienza quanto fosse terribile sentire la necessità di mentire, nascondersi e sgattaiolare in giro. Ti dava la sensazione che stavi facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, anche quando non lo stavi facendo. Nonostante sia responsabilità di Alec come fratello maggiore spaventare tutti i pretendenti inadeguati dal percorso di Izzy, sapeva che non ce n'era mai stato bisogno. Izzy era due volte più spaventoso di quanto non lo fosse con la sua capacità di distinguere una brava persona da una cattiva. Inoltre, Alec possedeva una terribile fiducia e rispetto per Simon Lewis. Che lo dimostrasse o no, non avrebbe potuto desiderare qualcuno migliore di Izzy.

Nel frattempo, Magnus e Max sembravano avere un momento tutto loro, completamente ignari dell'evento che era appena trapelato. Nascosto su uno dei tavoli traballanti, sembrava che avessero avuto bisogno di un attimo di respiro, il che aveva perfettamente senso considerando che erano stati quelli che si muovevano di più, saltando più in alto, ridendo più duramente.

"Vorresti sposarti?" chiese Max. Erano fuori dalla portata di chiunque, ma Max non pensava che Magnus si sarebbe preoccupato se gli avesse fatto quella domanda.

"Beh, l'ho sempre voluto" ha ammesso. “Avere una famiglia è sempre stata la cosa più importante per me quando ero più giovane. Finalmente mi sento come se ne avessi una adesso, ma sì. Penso che vorrei ancora farlo."

"Perché?"

Magnus si prese un momento di riflessione sul livello di onestà che avrebbe dovuto dare. Alla fine, la sua ubriachezza ha vinto probabilmente lo ha reso più vero che se fosse stato sobrio. "Bè, una volta mi sono quasi sposato" ha confessato. “Ero fidanzato con una donna, ma si è scoperto che mi stava tradendo. Quindi, penseresti che ne sarei stato completamente scoraggiato, vero? ” chiese. Assetato, bevve un lungo sorso dalla bevanda di fronte a lui, come se fosse necessaria più disidratazione alla bocca asciutta. "Non credo di aver mai perso la fiducia che il matrimonio potesse essere bello, ho semplicemente smesso di credere che l'avrei mai sperimentato."

Max stava osservando il brillante cocktail blu che aveva in mano. "È stato Alec a farti cambiare idea?"

"Sì" ha risposto Magnus senza la minima esitazione. Lo ha sorpreso. Non si era reso conto che la risposta era così vicina alla punta della sua lingua. “Credo che lo fosse, Max, ma sicuramente non ci siamo ancora. C'è ancora così tanto che non abbiamo fatto. Probabilmente sarebbe saggio almeno vivere insieme prima di iniziare a pensare al matrimonio ” ha riso.

“Andresti a vivere con lui? Se non io fossi lì, intendo? ”

Magnus si accigliò. "Perché dovrebbe importarti se tu fossi lì?"

Max lo derise. "Bè, vorresti davvero trasferirti con Alec quando ha un adolescente al seguito?"

"Sì, naturalmente."

Ora fu il turno di Max di aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e fissava lo sguardo di Magnus. "Non lo dici solo perchè sono qui con te vero?"

"No" rispose Magnus semplicemente.

Max esitò per un momento prima di annuire, apparentemente soddisfatto. “Bene, andiamo. Alziamoci. "

Si unirono nuovamente proprio mentre Alec si stava ritirando dove aveva lasciato la sua birra. "Children" di Robert Miles aveva iniziato a diffondersi attraverso gli altoparlanti e, sebbene fosse una canzone innegabilmente fenomenale, era iniziato un po' più lentamente rispetto a qualsiasi altra traccia che aveva suonato per un po', quindi era una scusa facile per Alec aveva bisogno un attimo di respiro. Guardare i suoi amici e la sua famiglia, ognuno nella propria piccola versione del paradiso, portò Alec in un luogo di estasi più elevato di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile. Izzy e Simon si erano quasi mescolati in uno, lanciando infine cautela al vento. Non passò molto tempo prima che Jace si unisse a lui, afferrando la sedia di fronte ad Alec. "Sono adorabili, vero?" gli ha detto.

"Molto," sorrise Alec. "Come ti senti?"

"Come cazzo pensi che mi senta?" ha ribattuto Jace. Era abbastanza giusto, in tutta onestà. Jace sembrava davvero aver dimenticato come aggrottare le sopracciglia. "Guardala, Alec" ha sussurrato. Il suo sguardo bramava mentre le faceva segno nella sua direzione. “Questa è la mia fottuta moglie, Alec. Puoi crederci?"

"Sì, all’incirca."

Jace scosse la testa. "Non ne avevo idea. Non ho idea di come cazzo sia successo."

“Ci hai lavorato, Jace. Lo avete fatto entrambi ” ha insistito Alec. "Te lo meriti. Vi meritate l'un l'altro."

"Anche tu," ha continuato. “Intendo tu e Magnus. Non vedo l'ora che io sia lassù con voi ragazzi.”

"Ehi, come fai a sapere che non chiederò a Max di essere il mio testimone?" ha scherzato Alec.

Jace rise. "Puoi, se vuoi, ma non smetterò di essere lì con te e per te."

"Posso immaginare." Ha prosciugato il resto della sua birra, consapevole che non lo avrebbe dissetato. "Sono così felice per te, amico."

"Lo so." Jace allungò la mano e batté la mano su quella di Alec. “So che lo sei, Alec. Ora, vieni a ballare con me ” gli ordinò.

"Ho una scelta?"

"No, assolutamente no" ha risposto Jace. Senza esitazione, rafforzò la presa sulla mano di Alec e quasi lo fece correre verso il resto del gruppo.

Alec si avvicinò a Magnus e si chinò sul suo orecchio. "Sono così felice, Magnus!"

"Io so che lo sei! Lo sono anch’io!"

"Sono anche molto ubriaco!" Ha aggiunto.

Magnus rise di lui. "Lo sono anch’io!"

Tutto dopo è diventato un po' confuso. Hanno ballato, hanno bevuto, hanno riso. Le bevande sono state versate, gli errori sono stati fatti. Non hanno smesso di sorridere tutta la notte, nemmeno una sola. Alec si è svegliato nella sua stanza la mattina dopo, sorpreso di trovare Magnus nel letto accanto a lui. Prima avevano concordato che lui e Max avrebbero condiviso una stanza, Magnus sarebbe rimasto con Simon e Izzy con Maryse. Non lo sorprese minimamente che Simon e Izzy non fossero rimasti fedeli a quel programma, ma ciò fece sorgere la domanda: dov'era Max? Alec non ricordava assolutamente di essere andato a letto la scorsa notte o degli eventi che lo avevano portato ad addormentarsi nudo, cosa che non aveva mai fatto. Alec sapeva che, non importava quanto avesse bevuto, avrebbe riportato Max a casa in sicurezza, ma doveva esserne sicuro.

Suo fratello raccolse il terzo squillo. "Come vanno i postumi della sbornia?" salutò in modo cinguettante.

"Sì, meraviglioso " gracchiò Alec. "Mi volevo assicurare che stavi bene?"

"Sì, diversamente da te non stavo tracannando colpi di tequila alle tre del mattino."

Alec gemette. "Oh Dio. Non andare in giro a bere, per favore. ” inghiottì la paura di stare per ammalarsi su se stesso nel letto. "Dove sei?"

“Sono con la mamma. Non ti ricordi nemmeno?

“Uh, sì. Certo che ricordo. Mi stavo solo assicurando ” mentì Alec. “Bene, devo andare. Invia un messaggio se hai bisogno di me." riappese il telefono e lo gettò sul letto, rotolandosi su un fianco mentre cercava disperatamente di trovare una posizione meno dolorosa. Anche se, per quanto terribile, il dolore ne valeva la pena. Da quello che riusciva a ricordare, la scorsa notte era stata la migliore notte della sua vita.

La sua breve telefonata sembrò aver svegliato Magnus che mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile senza nemmeno tentare di aprire gli occhi. "Ripeti, Magnus?"

“Mhmmm. Max okay? " ha gracchiato.

"Mhmm hmm" ha risposto Alec.

Magnus canticchiò di nuovo, in un modo che Alec sapeva che significava "Fantastico, sono felice di sentirlo" ma senza esercitare alcun vero suono.

Alec sapeva che oggi sarebbe stata una giornata misera per tutti i soggetti coinvolti. I postumi di una sbornia erano già brutali e non si erano ancora completamente svegliati.  
Sapeva che, indipendentemente dai progressi che avevano fatto, c'era molto da sistemare all'interno delle loro dinamiche familiari. 

Sapeva che Max e Izzy non avrebbero perdonato Robert presto, e nemmeno lui. Alec sapeva che il tumulto non finiva mai, perché non appena un problema veniva risolto, ne veniva generato uno ancora più cattivo. Ma sapeva anche che tutto diventa molto più semplice quando ti rendi conto che nulla conta davvero. 

Le loro vite non sarebbero mai state impeccabili e lui non voleva che lo fossero. Si era innamorato di qualcuno che una volta aveva creduto di odiare con passione. Si era scoperto che la sua passione era stata del tutto fuori luogo, e se fosse stato così sorprendentemente sbagliato al riguardo, allora non potrebbe mai essere veramente sicuro di nulla. 

La vita era davvero fuori dalle mani dei suoi proprietari, e Alec era finalmente più vicino ad accettarlo che alla delusione che stringevi più forte su te stesso e sulle tue azioni, più controllo avresti sulle tue circostanze. 

Non erano ancora del tutto lì, ovunque ci fosse, ma ci stavano arrivando. Nessuno era in questo viaggio verso una destinazione sconosciuta da solo.

Tutti hanno qualcuno, anche se pensano di non avere nessuno. Alec aveva la sua famiglia disadattata per guidarlo e loro avevano lui. 

Sapeva che, alla fine, questo era tutto quello che contava. 


End file.
